Un Paso a la Oscuridad
by Brujhah
Summary: Reeditando. El inicio de la venganza de Alucard, Integra no lo sabe y menos lo sospecha, las lealtades del vampiro se encaminan bajo su conveniencia. Una historia de Integra en su juventud. Posible AXI Depende de como continúe la historia.
1. Un Paso a la Oscuridad

_N/A: Buenas, muchos quienes conocen esta historia estarán deseando matarme, ante la idea de borrarla de FF, pues bien, les digo que no se adelanten, ciertamente que la tengo abandonada, pero después de haber perdido casi cuatro capítulos he tenido problemas para reencontrarme con Un Paso a la Oscuridad, quizás no sirva de justificativo pero aun reescribiendo el capítulo 14 y 15, estos siguen sin convencerme, tal vez por ello he considerado que no vale la pena tipearlos al word para subirlos acá. Finalmente los años solo han hecho que me vuelva más exigente con respecto a las mismas reglas de ortografía así como narración, quienes ya han leído algunas veces este fic sabrán que habían ciertos detalles que por parecerme insignificantes yo no les daba importancia, pues eso, quizás para mi desgracia o la del resto se acabó, si antes nombrada una Avenida inexistente o solo la llamaba avenida, ahora tiene un nombre real y puede ser comprobable, aun cuando esta después no tenga mayor relevancia en la historia, son cosas que me desagrada leer en otros fics y no podía ser que en el primero y más "popular" que yo tengo existieran esos "errores", sin embargo lo atribuyo a la novata que era cuando recién ingrese a este lugar (hace unos cuatro años) y crean que me avergüenzo de aún no haber finalizado esta historia._

_Por otro lado debo de admitir que Un Paso, fue pensada como una historia larga, así como tiene una continuación llamada "Sense of Touch" de la cual he escrito dos capítulos pero los cuales no serán publicados a menos de que termine con esta y eso lo digo en serio._

_Ahora bien, otro error que encontré en esta historia y que se me hizo notar en una ocasión, comentario al cual no le presté atención, tenía que ver con el largo de los párrafos y varias reglas de ortografía, ahora he corregido aquello volviendo menos cansadora su lectura. Me pareció lo adecuado ya que yo misma me harte en varias ocasiones. Y finalmente lo que me llevó a continuar esta "idea" de reedición va principalmente en que estoy de vacaciones de mis estudios, por lo tanto y si bien antes las he tenido, solo ahora me veo con el ánimo de revisar completamente lo que llevo de esta historia, corregir las incongruencias y sacar algunas palabras o discursos de más que sinceramente no iban de la mano de los personajes._

_Pues bien, sin nada más que decir, reiterando las disculpas del caso, así como invitando a quién no haya leído este fic a hacerlo. Me despido, obviamente esperando que disfruten la lectura._

_Atte._

_Brujhah.-_

_01-01-2011._

**UN PASO A LA OSCURIDAD**

**_I_**

**_Un Paso a la Oscuridad._**

Darriane se sentó en su cama, había sido una pesadilla, la cual le había despertado alterada, se tocó el vientre.

_"Una desgracia"_

Su bebe seguía ahí. Arthur le había invitado a conocer el sexo de la criatura, pero ella, guardando sus verdaderas razones se había disculpado, aludiendo a que prefería la sorpresa. Pero ya lo sabía, y mientras observaba a Arthur, lo maldecía una y otra vez. Él le había robado su vida, su amor y su futuro. Maldijo a sus padres, por haberla vendido, maldijo a Richard por no haber luchado por ella. Lo único que la salvaba de su angustia, era el vampiro. Con el pasaba largas horas hablando sobre todo. No le veía muy seguido, no podía verlo, estaba prohibido ir a esa parte de la casa. No importaba, aún con sus extensos jardines, la residencia Hellsing no era para Darriane más que una cárcel, y ahora estaba preñada de un bebe que no deseaba y de un hombre al que no amaba. No podía concebir nada peor a eso.

En un principio sabía que era parte de su responsabilidad el finiquitar el compromiso impuesto. Pero ella había amado a otro hombre, otro hombre que había resultado ser un cobarde demasiado confiado en la certeza del compromiso, Richard Hellsing había cedido completamente en cuanto Arthur se había interpuesto, sin reclamo alguno, sin exigencia, solo con burdas excusas en las que ahogó todos los sentimientos que ella había guardado alguna vez hacia el hombre que fuera su primer amor.

Se levantó con gesto cansado, y harto de todo. Arthur dormía plácidamente.

"_Que hombre tan egoísta"_

Había estado esa tarde con su majestad, en una desagradable fiesta del té, que luego desemboco en una bulliciosa cacería del zorro. No fue mucho lo que aguantó y terminó vomitando. Sabía que Arthur si le amaba, se lo demostraba constantemente y hacia lo posible por tenerla tranquila dándole el gusto en todo. Irónicamente, esa era una de las actitudes que ella odiaba. Sin embargo sacaba provecho de ello. Su felicidad, que había sido cambiada, no sería barata. Se encaminó con dificultad hacia el baño. Entonces comenzaron; las contracciones, horribles dolores que la hicieron encogerse sobre sí misma pero guardo silencio no quiso ni pensar en que Arthur la descubriera, sentir el tacto de él… era una de las consecuencias de estar atada a alguien a quién se detestaba.

Le resultaba un horrible castigo del cual no se liberaría. Se sentó un rato, hasta que creyó que los dolores se habían calmado. La casa estaba en absoluto silencio, eran casi las cuatro de la madrugada, incluso Walter dormía. Bajó las anchas escaleras, y se encamino al jardín.

— ¿No deberías de dormir? — escuchó, su sobresalto fue mayúsculo al voltear y al fin, después de tanto tiempo, ver la forma del vampiro. Este lucía un traje gris, aunque en la oscuridad de la noche no se diferenciaba mucho del resto, era como una visión fugaz y a la vez etérea.

— ¿Alucard? — el vampiro asintió, Darriane se tranquilizó.

— ¿No deberías de dormir? — Darriane sonrió, conocía el motivo del vampiro para preguntar ello. Hace mucho que conversaban, sobre todo desde los últimos ocho meses, cuando Darriane conoció de su embarazo.

— ¿Por qué? — Alucard le miro y sonrió.

—Debes estar descansada para cuando nazca el bebe, el sucesor de Hellsing — Darriane, sonrió con ironía.

—No habrá sucesor, será sucesora — Alucard guardó su sonrisa, y notó el gesto de disgusto en Darriane

— ¿Y eso le tiene descontenta? — Darriane asintió y sin que lo notara el vampiro sonrió – Nadie… — continuó Alucard —… puede dictar lo que el ser humano, debe o tiene que ser o hacer. Es una costumbre demasiado arraigada en los humanos, he sido afortunado en dejar de serlo pues nadie dicta mis actos, finalmente después de mucho tiempo he sido tan libre como he querido y nadie osa a decir ni ordenarme nada— Darriane sonrió.

—Excepto Arthur… —Alucard rió gratamente.

**°~*OOO*~°**

No paso mucho rato antes de que Darriane, volviera a casa. Era otra cosa que le molestaba profundamente de ser una Hellsing, el silencio sobrecogedor de aquella jaula. Cuando se disponía a subir las escaleras, nuevamente horribles contracciones se apoderaron de su cuerpo, ahora con más fuerza que en muchas ocasiones, la niña luchaba por salir:

_"Parece conocer el plan"_

Darriane en tanto, luchaba por que así no fuera. Para ella la niña se trataba de otro clavo que la enclaustraba aún más, esta vez sin posibilidades de salir en toda esa mierda que la rodeaba. Aunque entre más rápido saliera… mejor seria. No tendría que aguantarla un segundo más en su cuerpo. Fue cuando el sombrío pensamiento que ya había acuñado mientras hablaba con el vampiro, llegó a su cabeza: la nueva líder de Hellsing ordenaría al vampiro, él sería todo a ella, solo a ella obedecería y negaría su libertad si ella lo ordenaba.

A veces su conciencia le reclamaba: ¿Qué le estaba ocurriendo? ¿Comenzaba albergar pensamientos de odio hacia su bebe?

No, no iban contra la niña, iban contra el apellido Hellsing. Lástima que la niña también fuera uno de ellos. La confusión le hizo llorar mientras las contracciones seguían atacándole sin misericordia aparente, la niña quería salir, quería hacerlo y por unos segundos Darriane dudó si hacerlo o no.

Hasta que después de unos minutos en los cuales cesaron momentáneamente, su cabeza se enfrió.

Darriane, ya se había convencido ¿Por qué no ser igual que el vampiro? Nadie ni nada dictaría sobre ella, lo que debía de ser o hacer.

Con dificultad se encamino hacia el baño más apartado de su habitación, no quería que nadie le oyera, que nadie se acercara, que nadie le impidiera hacer de ella lo que ella quería. Bien Richard no se había opuesto a lo que ella con tanto odio negaba, ahora sería su turno, su venganza, en contra de todos. Se volvería como Alucard, seria para él, solo así podría aspirar a su libertad. Encendió la luz del baño y se miró al espejo. Su reflejo le resultó agrio y desagradable, muy en su interior aunque no lo reconociera y encontrara todas las razones del mundo para hallar válido su proceder se sintió molesta, al ver su imagen, juzgándole con aún mayor severidad que sus padres o que cualquiera.

No se distrajo mucho, abrió el botiquín y ahí estaba una navaja, ungüentos varios, algunas píldoras para el dolor de cabeza. Se agachó y bajó el lavamanos encontró accesorios de limpieza, era un baño pequeño, del personal de la casa. Lejano y distante de la vista de los patrones. No esperó más tomó la navaja y se hizo un profundo corte en la muñeca, otro en sus muslos. Nuevamente vinieron las contracciones. Pero ahora Darriane reía de ella, de todos, solo le molestaba el no haberse despedido de Alucard. Él le hubiera apoyado, él habría entendido.

No importaba ya, ahora sería como él, y él tendría su libertad, no habría heredero de Hellsing. Esa casa de cobardes no merecía un heredero. Caerían, Alucard sería libre, había amado ella con mucha fuerza a Richard, hasta que Arthur llego a estropearlo todo. Ahora sabía que amaba verdaderamente, mientras la sangre corría, mientras las contracciones le ahogaban en dolor, solo el vampiro estaba en sus pensamientos.

El pequeño baño se llenó de sangre, toda la loza blanca quedo manchada. Darriane de a poco se marchaba, como agotada bajo mucho cansancio. El bebe saltó en el vientre de la mujer y Darriane sonrió. Y como si su grito fuera escuchado por alguien un fuerte temblor azotó la residencia, todo desde los cimientos hasta la última teja se movió, los animales se encabritaron, el lugar sufrió una sombría trasformación, amenazadora e intranquila.

Todo el personal de la casa despertó y cuando se hubo calmado más de una sirvienta aprovecho el alboroto, para ir al sanitario.

**°~*OOO*~°**

Nadie entendió mucho, pues la mujer lloraba con desespero y angustiada. Arthur se preocupó a penas se vio solo en su habitación. El alboroto, Darriane no estaba ¿Le había ocurrido algo? Eso era obvio. Con rapidez bajo y al toparse con Walter, este inmediatamente le negó el paso aludiendo que era inconveniente, que no se exaltara

—Lady Darriane se encuentra estable… — Arthur no se dejó, empujó a Walter con fuerza, y casi cayo desmayado al ver semejante espectáculo, el olor a sangre, a ese extraño líquido que indicaba que la fuente se había roto, todo mezclado con el cuerpo de su esposa semidesnuda, su vientre abierto para rescatar al bebe, los llantos de este.

Todo, no pudo soportarlo y debió de salir del lugar, nervioso hasta el paroxismo, se sentó y se sirvió una copa de su más fuerte Whisky.

**°~*OOO*~°**

Integra se dejó caer de manera desordenada sobre el sofá, estaba muy cansada y finalmente en el tren pudo encontrar la oportunidad de descansar, al menos un par de horas hasta llegar a Hamburgo. Mentalmente organizó todos y cada uno de sus deberes a su llegada; llamar a Walter, procurarse de enseres para su educación y un largo etcétera que le pareció insulso al haber ya recordado todos aquellos insignificantes detalles.

Todo dentro de su cabeza estaba listo, llegó entonces a esta el vampiro. ¿Se quedaría el todo el año junto a ella? Esperaba sinceramente que no. Como fuere Alucard le conocía, mucho más de lo que ella podía llegar a sospechar. Algo le dijo entonces que él sabría cuando ella le necesitaría y cuando no. Tenía para sí misma la excusa de estar harta de él, pero no era eso; le temía. Confiaba en él, pero le temía. Era así de simple. Incluso en sus más terribles noches recordaba cómo le había conocido y la masacre que este había efectuado frente a ella; con la mutilación de todos los que apoyaban a su tío.

Volviendo a aquella estresante semana que siguiera al día de la muerte de su tío. Recordó que su majestad, imputándole su rango de Sir y líder de Hellsing, le pidió explicaciones. Integra, se limitó a decir la verdad; obteniendo el repudio de muchos en la mesa redonda, pues a su vez estos, habiendo conocido la muerte de Arthur, (esperaban con impaciencia la llegada de Richard a la cabeza de Hellsing) se vieron contrariados por la presencia de la niña, quien desde el principio hizo gala de un carácter fuerte y contestatario, insolente para mucho de ellos, pero la reina agradaba de ella, tenía la tez de su madre y la agudeza de Arthur.

Para su majestad era simplemente una niña adorable, que había sufrido mucho en muy poco tiempo. Cavilaba en todo esto Integra, cuando el sueño se hizo de ella sin poder contenerlo.

Paso un rato, y entonces el vampiro entró al camarote. Le vio ahí tendida, con el cabello desordenado y mandando al diablo todas y cada una de las actas de educación de las que había echado mano durante ese día. Al parecer había sido muy pesado, se dijo mientras le observaba. Entonces cerró los ojos y olió el aire.

_"¡Ah que maravilloso es el olor humano! ¡El calor que emana de su respiración!"_

Comenzó entonces un extraño juego, con su habilidad se colocó en el lugar más apartado de la muchacha, y sin abrir los ojos respiró profundamente y le buscó. ¡Que divertido era para él! se ubicó a la cabecera del sofá en donde Integra tenia desordenado los cabellos, enredó cuidadosamente los dedos entre algunos, luego los olió, desde donde se encontraba diviso el cuello de la muchacha. Podía ver su respiración agitando regularmente su pecho, entonces Integra, algo sintió, pues un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo, no se agitó, solo se mojó los labios y aparto un par de cabellos de su rostro. El vampiro sintió terror de tan solo pensar en que la muchacha despertara. Pero se tranquilizó al ver que fuera de eso no reaccionó. Le conocía y verle así tan indefensa y pequeña, no pudo menos que cautivarlo en una muy extraña manera, pues de un momento a otro deseo poseerla, beberla y matarla. Que él fuera quien se llevara tan preciado ser.

_"¡Sí!"_

Era el indicado para hacerlo, pues nadie jamás le apreciara como él le apreciaba, nadie más que él era digno de semejante sangre; pues tenía la firme convicción, de que si se llevaba su sangre, se llevaba todo de ella: su extraña belleza, su inteligencia e indómito carácter ¿Qué más puede pedir un ser muerto? ¿Qué más podía pedir él? Entonces la razón, hace mucho olvidada, llegó a su cabeza. ¿Mandar al diablo su misión por esta chiquilla? Sabía quién era y sabía lo que le ocurriría a él si lo intentaba, sería perseguido por el resto de sus días, hasta que su inmortalidad fuera solo un rumor que alguien alguna vez había escuchado.

¿Valía ella tanto la pena? Entonces una fuerte amenaza guío su mirada hacia la entrada. Con mucha calma otro inmortal se hacía presente en el lugar.

**°~*OOO*~°**

Alucard observó desde la entrada.

Río para sí. ¿Qué vampiro tan estúpido podía amenazar de esa manera a su ama?

Le sorprendió sin embargo el valor del sujeto, estaba ahí de pie con un sable sobre el cuello de Integra, quien dormía plácidamente, en un sueño de tranquilo cansancio.

_"…Humanos…" _

Siquiera su ama se salvaba de ese pequeño detalle.

— ¿Quién eres? — preguntó con tono tranquilo

— Eh… eso no te importa — el rostro de Alucard cambió, en serio ese sujeto tenía la intención de dar muerte a Integra, el vampiro miró nuevamente a la muchacha y sonrió, sin querer, o tal vez si dejó leer a Alucard todos sus pensamientos, con lujo de detalles. El vampiro no se enfureció, solo se limitó a pensar que en un par de segundos más aquel imbécil estaría muerto.

— Oh… — dijo este también leyendo su pensamiento —…no será tan fácil — señaló el sable que pendía sobre la cabeza de la muchacha-…sabes que estará muerta antes de que puedas moverte…

— Mierda…— bufó silenciosamente Alucard, al momento en que su rostro cambiaba la mueca. Ese bastardo tenía razón. Alucard vaciló un momento, no mucho, no fuera a delatarse.

— Bien… ¿Qué deseas entonces? — el vampiro nuevamente miró a la muchacha, pasó su lengua por los labios, queriendo evidenciar sin enfado alguno su deseo por esta. Alucard fue entonces lo suficientemente rápido como para atacarle sin emitir el menor ruido. En segundos el vampiro era atravesado de lado a lado por la inmisericorde derecha del vampiro, lo tenía sujeto contra la pared y con mayor cuidado aún saco Cassul, la cual colocó en la frente del no muerto.

— Preguntaré de nuevo… — susurró sonriendo — ¿Quién eres? — El vampiro nuevamente sonrío, Alucard no se la había llevado limpias, también un brazo se colaba dentro de su vientre, y le presionaba con fuerza las costillas en su interior, Alucard sin embargo no se inmuto, pero reconoció que debería de hacerlo todo con cuidado, era un ser peligroso, tal vez por ello, lo había enviado en semejante misión.

— Henry... me llaman — contestó sin mostrar evidencias de dolor.

— ¿Y cuál es tu asunto con mi ama?

— Oh ¡Mi asunto con vuestra ama…! — dio un tosco suspiro —…la verdad no es de tu interés— rio con fría calma.

_"Es temerario" _

Entendió Alucard, se daba el lujo de jugar con su paciencia. Alucard nuevamente presionó con mayor fuerza, sintió entonces como los huesos de este se desasían entre sus dedos, tomo, con rapidez un órgano, temiendo que el sujeto pudiera escaparse.

— Así que ella es vuestra ama — dijo finalmente Henry — extraña posición para uno de los nuestros — Alucard fijó entonces en él su mirada — ¡Oh! — gimió — ¿Acaso os sentís ofendido vampiro?

— Conocéis bien que no pertenezco a los vuestros… — Henry sonrío.

— Es verdad ¿Que ser tan imbécil podría querer esta condena?... solo vos y tu padre — rio con fuerza nuevamente, mas en un extravagante gesto se autocensuro — no quiero despertarle — dijo en voz exageradamente baja.

Alucard se hartó, sin emitir murmullo alguno, una extraña fuerza golpeo no solo al extraño, si no que se hizo presente en todo el vagón. Por primera vez vio, en los enloquecidos ojos de Henry algo parecido al miedo, pero más similar a ese miedo que se tiene cuando no se entiende de qué proviene y que desencadenara la ira provocada. Mas a pesar de que para Alucard no pasó desapercibida, trató de hacer lo posible para que no fuera evidente.

— Vas a Hamburgo, lo sabemos, y ella también ahí deberás de buscarnos ahí los esperaremos, ese es el mensaje — solo entonces Alucard le soltó, cuido muy bien de quedar entre él y su ama.

Y como si nada entre ellos hubiera ocurrido, o tal vez si lo hubo, solo que nadie más que ellos lo notó. Henry procedió a marcharse, salió con el mismo silencio con el cual había entrado al vagón, esperó un rato Alucard, hasta que supo que estaban a salvo. Se movió entonces Integra, incómoda por una ráfaga de viento que había perturbado ligeramente su sueño. Alucard sonrío

_"Humanos, no se enteran de nada"_

Se sacó su gabardina y la colocó sobre la muchacha, no tardó mucho en que la tela muerta cobrara el calor de Integra, Alucard le observó con desdén y pasó a sentarse frente a ella. Hecho entonces la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos, olió el aire y para sí sonrío.

**°~*OOO*~°**

Darriane observó fijamente a su hija, aún no la bautizaban. No tenía un nombre para ella, tampoco había pensado en uno. No se sentía enternecida por aquella imagen suya, por su bebe. Es mas desde que abrió los ojos y vio que ya había parido, apoyando su rostro sobre la palma de su mano, miraba indignada a aquella criatura. Qué bien sabía que no tenía culpa alguna de su desgracia. Pero no le quería cerca.

No se sentía culpable de nada, ella no quería ser madre y se le había obligado. No quería a Arthur y él estaba ahí. Su semblante había terminado enfermo al igual que su mente, mas ella encontraba justificaciones de sobra para su actuar. Guardó silencio y no habló con nadie durante la tarde. No tomó a la bebe entre sus brazos e ignoró campalmente a Arthur quien le prodigo todo la jornada atentas caricias y justifico ante sus críticos cada una de sus acciones, en verdad Arthur era un perro muy fiel.

La visita de su madre no le había ayudado en nada, proveniente de una familia hindú, que había establecido relaciones con Los Helsing de Alemania, Darriane se había criado en un entorno sobre protector y opresivo, su madre era la representación de todo ello. Y a pesar de que Darriane no intento el hacerse la víctima frente a ella, no recibió consuelo alguno. De su madre jamás lo esperaría.

— Aprovecha, el estar con tu hija ahora — le dijo con calmado tono — mañana me la llevaré junto a la familia Avon… — solo entonces Darriane, reparó en las palabras de su madre.

— ¿Qué dices? — la mujer le miró intensamente, como tratando de leer su interior.

— Es normal, en tu estado no puedes ocuparte de ella...no te preocupes, dentro de unos meses estarás bien... — entonces le miró fijamente — tu hija no es la primera en venir sin ser deseada, lo que nunca vi, he de admitir... — entonces dio un decepcionado suspiro— es a alguien de mi familia repudiar al fruto de su vientre.

— ¡Silencio Madre!

— Está bien que lo escuches de alguien- el tono de la mujer seguía siendo calmo- de otra manera creerás que tienes razón — Darriane hizo una mueca de disgusto.

— ¿Te sientes mejor así, madre?

— No sé a qué te refieres...

— Siempre tratas de parecer muy recta… pero esto es lo que sé... soy digna hija tuya, soy digno artificio de lo que tu llamas amor... — La mirada de Darriane era acusadora, y sonreía a la vez, dándole un aspecto enfermizo, su madre se volteó y le miró fijamente, su semblante no había cambiado seguía calmo y sosegado.

— Como tú, querida Durri, hubiera preferido la muerte de mi vientre antes de traer nada a este mundo, pero nadie jamás tiene lo que quiere ¿Cierto? Sin embargo tu hija no es la culpable de ello, así como tú tampoco lo fuiste — La mujer salió de la habitación como si nada, Darriane sopesó sus palabras.

Fuera de aquél mensaje llenó de veneno, estaba la más absoluta de las verdades, esa que le decía que haría y había intentado hacer de su hija una víctima de su capricho. Bajó ese alero ella misma se consideraba despreciable. Se llevó las manos al rostro y comenzó a llorar.

Entonces nuevamente recordó; todo lo que había tolerado de su familia, de Richard y de Arthur y ahora tendría que hacerlo con esa niña, no, simplemente no quería, no podía permitirlo. Ahora sabiendo que le arrebatarían a la bebe, debía de moverse, tenía que impedirlo. No es que le quisiera a su lado, pero eso entorpecía sus planes. El plan principal; la liberación del vampiro. Alucard se lo agradecería por siempre, lo liberaría del yugo de Hellsing, después ella dejaría de existir, por primera vez vio lo conveniente del casi esclavizado amor de su esposo, sería fácil manipularlo y tal vez si tenía suerte el vampiro la llevaría con él.

Su felicidad, su futuro y el de su amado vampiro (por cierto por quien había perdido ya la cabeza), si todos habían sido egoístas con ella, ella lo seria con todos, nadie podría reprocharle nada.

_"Se lo han buscado" _

Sin embargo ahora debía de esperar, fingir un tiempo más hasta que el vampiro estuviera cerca, al menos para despedirse si le hacía algo ahora al bebe, no podría escapar, no podría ver nuevamente al vampiro. Y ahora más que nunca necesitaba su consuelo.

Su plan funcionó.

Después de un par de semanas internada, en las cuales fingió ser una madre atenta y una amante esposa, ya recuperada de su _"depresión"._ Su madre trajo de vuelta a la bebe, quien en poco tiempo había crecido enormemente, (en aquellas semanas solo Arthur la había visitado) y ya comenzaba a deslumbrar a todos con sus ojos azules, aunque su piel no era morena como la de su madre, sino pálida como la de Arthur. Pero un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Darriane, cuando tomó a la bebe en sus brazos, pues esta fijó en ella una larga y seria mirada, sin emoción alguna, sin afán de agradar a su progenitora. Con Integra no ocurrió ello, tal vez había intuido lo que su madre con ella había querido hacer, gracias al trato que esta le daba (pues un bebe, solo tiene su instinto y recién nacido es mayor al de cualquier ser humano) o simplemente era el hecho del cero contacto físico entre ambas. Lloró entonces, como atacada por un repentino susto de golpe e impulsivo. Arthur para no alamar a su esposa, la cogió y solo en ese momento se calmó.

Fue cuando regresaron a la mansión.

— Querida... ¿Has pensado en un nombre? —preguntó Arthur y miró a su esposa quien estaba absorta en el paisaje — ¿Durri? — está volteó.

— ¿Sí? — Arthur le sonrío, para luego posar ávido la vista en la bebe.

— El nombre para la bebe... ¿Has pensado en alguno?

— Creí que ya te habías encargado de ello... — Arthur le miró, puedo ver entonces Darriane como los ojos de su esposo brillaban llenos de satisfacción por la presencia del bebe. Para Arthur este era el lazo definitivo que lo ataría a su esposa, el lazo que los haría felices hasta el fin de sus días. Darriane nunca había sido muy afectuosa, sin embargo eso Arthur lo asoció a su educación, pero en los meses del embarazo se había vuelto realmente insoportable, Arthur había demostrado cuanto amor por ella sentía, al aguantarle los caprichos de su embarazo y su desagradable disposición para todo. Sé había visto recompensado durante estas últimas semanas con la actitud de su esposa confirmando lo por él creído y la justificación de ella ante él; que estaba deprimida.

— Estaba esperando que tú me dijeras algo Darriane… — su acento era siempre afectuoso y calmo

— No he pensado en ello — Solo entonces Arthur le miró fijamente, de alguna manera se sintió dolido por la actitud indiferente de su esposa, pero (tratando obviamente de no pensar mal) lo relacionó todo con el estado de salud de la misma y el estrés, del cual él médico le había hablado, que se generaba en las personalidades reprimidas como la de Darriane. Sonrío entonces, disculpándole de todo.

— A mí me gusta un nombre, aunque no es muy convencional... — Darriane volteó a él interrogante — será el nombre que corresponda para la primera regente de la casa Hellsing — Darriane le prestó mayor atención.

— ¿Crees adecuando que una mujer sea la que lleve los hilos de tu larga tarea? — Arthur nuevamente sonrío.

— A menos que quieras entregarme a un varón— Darriane sonrío gentilmente ¡Cuanto amaba Arthur esa sonrisa! pero para Darriane, era volver al infierno del cual había intentado escapar, bueno ya había meditado lo suficiente el plan, recordando cada detalle una y otra vez. Solo debía de aguardar a que el vampiro se pusiera en contacto nuevamente con ella.

**°~*OOO*~°**

En la mansión fueron recibidos con alegría, y Arthur lució con orgullo los hermosos ojos de su hija, que sobre todo en Walter tuvieron un enternecedor gesto. Este ayudó a bajar a Darriane mientras Arthur se ocupaba de la bebe.

— ¿Cómo se encuentra My lady?

— Muy bien Walter... gracias — la mujer no le prestó mucha atención, nunca lo hacía, mas el mayordomo no pudo reprimirse.

— Le felicitó Madame, la bebe tiene sus bellas facciones — Darriane le observó fijamente, entonces algo leyó Walter en su gesto que le pareció desapruebo y casi desprecio, pero automáticamente se censuró por tener semejante pensamientos de la ama de la casa, aunque no podía negar que tenía un aspecto enfermo y desmejorado.

La casa le pareció ahora más acogedora, sin embargo, había en ella un extraño toque de vida y calma, que antes le parecía solitario de desesperado. Las luces, si bien siempre estaban encendidas, ahora por primera vez en mucho tiempo, daban la sensación de real iluminación, todo el personal había venido a contemplar los hermosos ojos de su hija y Arthur la enseñaba gustoso. Escucho los agradables comentarios de sus sirvientes y lejos de sentirse halagada, desdeñó a todos dejándoles a solas con la bebe se marchó a su habitación. No le prestaron mucha atención, solo Walter notó que se retiraba y acercándosele dijo:

— ¿Desea algo My lady? — Darriane le miró nuevamente, aunque en su mirada acusaba al mayordomo de indiscreción, Walter, con su instinto lo notó de inmediato, nuevamente se censuró, bajo la vista y esperó.

— Nada Walter gracias...

**°~*OOO*~°**

Integra se vio cubierta con la gabardina (en ese tiempo gris) del vampiro, un fuerte escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, al pensar en lo cerca que debió de haber estado para cubrirla. No le gustaba su compañía, era cierto que su padre le había educado para dirigir Hellsing, pero jamás para enfrentar, ver y aguantar a semejante ser todos los días de su vida, desde ese día en el que quedara sola. No lo culpaba.

_"¿Qué podría hacer él si no dejarlo todo en manos de ella, la última y verdadera Hellsing?"_

Eso era quizás lo único que le daba orgullo en ese momento, hace poco había cumplido los dieciséis años, ahora iba a finalizar su educación en Alemania. Para luego hacerse cargo de la institución, no le quedaban muchas opciones, agradecía, cuando pensaba en ello, la presencia de Walter.

_"¿Qué sería de mí sin él?"_

Desde la muerte de Arthur, se había vuelto indispensable. Ahora lamentaba el encontrarse a solas con el vampiro en tan largo viaje, no solo le ponía nerviosa su presencia, si no que un molesto escalofrío se apoderaba de ella cada vez que entablaba conversación con él, había llegado finalmente a la conclusión de que era efecto del aire muerto que le rodeaba. No debía sin embargo dejar de ver lo bueno, era efectivo y conciso. Nunca hablaba de más aunque Integra ya conocía de su capacidad para leer la mente, imagino que él ya sabía todo lo que de ella le interesaba saber, eso le ahorraba muchas palabras, no había por lo tanto mucha comunicación entre ellos, lo cual aliviaba a ambos.

Alucard consiente de su efecto en la niña, evitaba asustarla, ella asustarse. Muchas noches la escuchó quejarse entre pesadillas, de las cuales parecía no despertar, o no podía hacerlo. Ahí sin que nadie lo supiera desde luego, se incluyó él mismo en muchas de ellas, pues esta recordaba una y otra vez el día en que se habían conocido, y veía una y otra vez como el vampiro la hacía pedazos junto con el resto de los agentes, entonces Alucard entro en acción, y pasaba de ser un asesino llenándole de recuerdos de la salvadora figura de su padre, quien llegaba para alejarla de todo.

Resultó útil, pues con el tiempo Integra dejó de tener esas pesadillas, mas no miedo al vampiro. Sin embargo se mostraba firme ante él, de pequeña, por lo menos hasta sus quince años, Alucard la seguía recordando endeble, no de carácter, si no en sus pensamientos, los cuales (algo que también había visto en Arthur) eran divagativos y llenos de dudas, pero después de su primer año en Alemania le vio cambiada; más firme y sería, sus pensamientos eran fijos y fríos, dignos de una buena líder, no sabía si había sido él o que era lo que en Alemania había aprendido. Pero se había vuelto más dura y si más lejana, lo notó debido a su comportamiento con el mayordomo. A quien sí bien trataba con respeto, siempre la unía algo más, ahora si sentía por él lo mismo lo ocultaba muy bien.

A pesar de mucho de lo que se dijera, Integra en su juventud, no había sido diferente a otras niñas de su edad, la muerte de su padre le había afectado mucho, pero no se había derrumbado, ahí había nacido el orgullo de la muchacha, un par de años después, ya no era solo un orgullo externo, del cual solo sabía el vampiro o el mayordomo, si no que en todo sentido. Se había vuelto orgullo, estaba en su pensamiento, en sus movimientos, en cada gesto de su rostro, en cada respiración que daba, se había apoderado de su corazón y su alma, de su actuar y de su pensar. Siquiera Arthur había sido tan orgulloso, de su posición en el mundo. Y eso el vampiro lo admiraba enormemente de la muchacha, sobre todo en una muchacha de esta época; era como si hubieran revivido en ella a la antigua generación.

A penas vio que el sueño de Integra terminaba se colocó de pie y procedió a retirarse. Lo de esta noche había sido algo extraño, aunque divertido para él, no podía negarlo. Aguzó sus sentidos, atento a lo que ocurría dentro del vagón. Río entonces para sí. Era Integra, y toda su gracia humana, las responsables de una agradable carcajada del vampiro.

La muchacha despertó, pero en un extraño gesto de pereza, se acurruco aún más, tapándose hasta la cabeza, con la gabardina del vampiro, entonces olió y no encontró nada, abrió los ojos, consiente de su pensamiento.

_"Yo no me cubrí con esto"_

Observó entonces, y un extraño escalofrío, que sin embargo no le incómodo, le recorrió la espalda.

_"Es de Alucard… es del vampiro" _

Había alarma en su respiración.

Alucard, desde el tejado, solo río tranquilamente.

**°~*OOO*~°**

Darriane lloró amargamente, era el peor día de su vida, encerrada en la biblioteca, siquiera fue capaz de meditar sobre lo ocurrido, menos de entender su culpa. Afuera Integra jugaba resguardada por una de sus sirvientas. Escuchó que alguien entraba en la habitación y volteó. La mirada de Arthur era seca y molesta, acusadora y grave; El que le había tratado con tanto amor, ahora la despreciaba en público, todo por culpa de esa maldita niña, su madre se rehusaba a verle.

Pero la peor situación, la había vivido con el vampiro pues este le había negado, le había traicionado. Realmente ahora estaba muerta por dentro, solo sentía odio en contra de todos.

— Darriane…— le habló su esposo —…Ya están acá— ella solo bajo la vista y las lágrimas nuevamente corrieron por su rostro, no era pena lo que sentía, si no rabia, mucha rabia. Mientras se encaminaba al auto, podía recordar uno a uno los pasos que había seguido para lograr su plan.

Su cabeza había vagado en busca del vampiro muchas veces, mientras dormía acongojada al lado de Arthur, esperando alguna señal de él. Algo parecido a su última conversación con él, en donde le había visto, de manera difusa.

¿Cómo se habían conocido? ¡Oh! si... ya lo recordaba: estaba encerrada en el baño, con la vista fija en una prueba de embarazo positiva ¿Qué haría ahora? Un hijo de ella y Arthur... de ambos. Entonces escuchó un vago murmullo que parecía decir su nombre, aguzó el oído, pero entonces no hubo nada. Durante aquella noche fue lo mismo, escuchó una voz y en verdad se creyó loca, cayó en un profundo sueño en donde se vio a sí misma recorriendo recovecos escondidos de la mansión, perdida y a oscuras. De la nada salió una luz que le guió, ella creía que a la salida, pero solo llegó a otra puerta, la cual tenía la estrella de David tallada. Y nuevamente la voz le habló.

— Me has encontrado — le dijo — ahora yo iré por ti — una risa apagó a la voz y Darriane despertó gritando.

El día siguiente fue caluroso y tranquilo, había habido una recepción en la mansión y ella había oficiado de anfitriona, ahora todo se acababa y era hora de ordenar, se vio extrañamente alegre ante la posibilidad de ser madre y de la alegría de Arthur al saberlo, llevaba casi dos años esperando por esta noticia, entonces, con una alfombra bajo el brazo se vio perdida en su propia residencia.

Tenues luces iluminaban muy poco ese pasillo ¿En qué parte de la mansión estaba? No le parecía haber estado ahí antes, no reconocía aquel lugar. Una fuerte ventisca se coló, y apagó una a una las pocas luces que iluminaban el lugar, Darriane sintió escalofrío y miedo. Pero al fondo del pasillo una había sobrevivido, se veía muy pequeña. Decidió que era mejor ir contra aquella luz, tomar el camino contrario, pues de ahí provino la ventisca, ahí había una salida. Pero sin notarlo hizo todo lo contrario, sin saber cómo se encaminó hacia la luz, vio a lo lejos una muralla gris, tenía un extraño dibujo, entonces recordó su sueño.

Ahí estaba, hecho realidad frente a ella. Le llamó la atención, este pues parecía ser de un extraño líquido, rojo y viscoso, dejo la alfombra en el suelo y picada por la más absoluta curiosidad, se acercó a la pared, tenía una puerta en el medio, no intento abrirla, sabia de sobra que no le sería posible, extendió sus delicados y finos dedos, toco el símbolo. Aún estaba fresca.

No podía ser… ¿Sangre?

Darriane la olió; estaba pútrida y viscosa. Entonces algo entro en su cabeza, ella no lo entendió, aun así no se apartó de la puerta. De un momento a otro se sintió dichosa, como si hubiera encontrado algo perdido hace mucho tiempo. O como un niño que encuentra algo prohibido cerca de Navidad.

— Entonces... es aquí donde estabas escondido— susurró a la puerta — ahora debes de ir por mí — sonrío ella, de manera cómplice.

Dentro de la habitación el vampiro río, no habría podido ser de otra manera.

_"Un eslabón débil, es todo lo que se necesita"_

Desde ese momento supo que su venganza en contra los Hellsing, estaba lista.


	2. El Sueño del Vampiro

**_II_**

**_El sueño del Vampiro._**

Un par de burbujas, blancas, plateadas y cristalinas.

Parecía sepultada en agua, aun así su rostro era apacible, él sabía que ella estaba durmiendo, al menos eso creía. Sus finos cabellos lucían flotando en rededor de su rostro, la blanca camisa traslucía lo delicado de sus formas y notó, como no lo hacía nunca, lo débil que podía ser, el frío que debía de sentir; como el agua congelada, que calaba hasta los huesos, volvía su piel más pálida, más cercana a la muerte, pronto su corazón se detendría el agua llenaría sus pulmones y dejaría de existir.

Aquello era lo que su campo de visión le informaba, luego tendría que añadir la oscuridad y aquél frío opresor que ralentizaba cada uno de sus movimientos, volviéndolo… mortal.

Parecía dormir, extendió su mano todo lo que le fue posible y le cogió de la delgada muñeca; debía de salvarla. Sabía que en ese lugar en ese momento, esa era su misión, pero sus dedos se desintegraron al tocarla, su mano les siguió. Sus rojas pupilas se espantaron al ver que era capaz de morir, de desaparecer. Lo intento una vez más, el resultado fue el mismo, así mismo se vio desintegrado como si fuera de ceniza y la corriente, el viento que le azotaba era el causante de su muerte. Con más terror aún, vio como Integra se hundía, ya muerta en la eterna oscuridad de ese silencioso mar.

¿Era acaso un sueño del pasado?

No, entonces lo entendió, se estaba hundiendo lentamente sin posibilidad alguna de subir a la superficie, en donde se encontraba el oxígeno, el aire, la vida… pero sabía que seguía siendo él, un no muerto aquél al que llamaban Alucard, así que la superficie no representaba la vida. El no necesitaba oxígeno, la luz del sol le molestaría y si era posible le haría daño. ¿Entonces porque se sentía tan desesperado por salir? En aquél lugar la oscuridad era perfecta, tranquila y silenciosa. Sin ruidos artificiales o murmullos incesantes.

Notó entonces que su desesperación venía de la profundidad, de saberse hundido en el agua, él único miembro de la naturaleza que podría tragárselo verdaderamente.

**°~*OOO*~°**

Despertó preocupado, nunca había tenido semejante sueño ni semejante sensación. Integra hundiéndose en la oscuridad sin que él nada pudiera hacer, no porque no quisiera sino porque su desaparición le resultaba inminente, era finalmente la muerte, de la cual tanto se había burlado a la cual tantas veces había esquivado, quien finalmente le atrapaba inutilizándole por completo.

¿Significaba su muerte la caída de Hellsing? Trató en el silencio de su sarcófago de entenderlo, mas no llegó a ninguna conclusión.

_"¿Serán mis pecados los que me atormentan?"._

Rió al ver aquella, tan humana, sensación y pensamiento en su cabeza, pues él no tenía corazón, no podía sentirla. Lo desecho por lo tanto de inmediato: la culpa, el arrepentimiento no significaba nada para él, hace mucho que no conocía de ellos los había desechado pues eran inservibles para él; el asesino, mentiroso y sacrílego. No pudo evitar creer que aquel alboroto en su estado de ánimo se debía únicamente a aquella visión de su propia destrucción, no por un enemigo poderoso a quien no pudiera enfrentarse, si no por ella.

_"Destruido al salvar a quien detesto"_

Ese sin embargo no era un pensamiento dirigido en contra de la muchacha, sino más bien a lo que ella representaba. A los ojos de Alucard, Integra era tremendamente interesante y fuerte, algo poco común en cualquier ser humano. Sobre todo su fuerza, la muchacha le simpatizaba, aún para él, de una extraña manera. Pero era la descendiente de la casa que le tenía prisionero, la última de una línea de sangre orgullosa y déspota que habían hecho su fortuna a expensas de su sacrificio.

Ya no era el animal nocturno que cazaba a su gusto, todo se había vuelto paredes y reglas. Ya no le resultaba divertido el matar y estaba esa pútrida sangre medicinal que le obligaban a beber. Su no vida era lo más parecida a la vida humana y el hace mucho que había dejado de serlo.

¿Cómo combatir eso? Se preguntó muchas veces, ahí encerrado en su propia oscuridad; vio la respuesta aunque de manera lejana, pero para él el tiempo no era problema, él era inmortal, solo debía de esperar a los eslabones débiles de la cadena, entonces sabría atacar esa debilidad, aquella que fuera parte de los que ostentaban el apellido Hellsing.

Ya habían pasado casi quince años de que su plan se colocara en marcha, con Arthur, a quien fingía respetar. Le había costado mucho muchísimo, pero lo había logrado, destruyó su temple y su ánimo, lo convirtió en un viejo decrepito que deseaba la muerte. Y aun así, el humano fue lo suficientemente estúpido como para enviar a su hija en pos de él. Su plan no podía haber sido obrado de manera más perfecta

_"Estúpidos __humanos: sacrifican a quienes aman"_

Con todo el poder que era capaz de utilizar en sus condiciones ordenó y manipuló los pensamientos y deseos de quienes le fueron necesarios para lograr el fin de esa casa. Solo faltaba la muchacha, quien en solo un año se había vuelto más complicada de lo normal, (dentro de lo normal que podía llegar a ser ella) un cambio, que a la vez agrado y disgusto al vampiro, se había obrado en ella. Ya no resultaba tan gobernable como antes. Su pensamiento era fijo y no podía ser alterado, no al menos con las tretas que Alucard utilizase con el resto. Rió la primera vez que lo notó, pero ya no era tan gracioso no después de ese sueño.

Y es que en él los sueños no funcionaban como en el resto de los seres, si Alucard tenía un sueño, la mayoría de las veces es porque algo ocurriría y eso le perturbaba; ¿El muerto por tratar de salvarla? No lo comprendía, aunque muchas ideas se cruzaban por su cabeza para hacerle entender esa reacción, ese sentimiento (que el negaba desde luego o simplemente no le prestaba atención) ya se había hecho un pequeño, muy pequeño espacio dentro de él como la fisura que se cola en el concreto a base de un rasguño, no es de importancia, no es para preocuparse, mas estaba ahí fija y presente.

**°~*OOO*~°**

Darriane golpeo las ventanas de la ambulancia; no quería ir a ese hospital, no estaba loca, ahora entendía que no. Había sido el vampiro, él le había engañado y mentido y ella había creído en él. El enfermero que le acompañaba le sujetó con fuerza, mientras otra enfermera le inyectaba un calmante; todo se le hizo más borroso y no entendió mucho de lo que ocurría, simplemente el sueño se hizo presente en ella y se llevó a su cuerpo a otro estado; su cerebro, que ya había dejado de funcionar correctamente se atrofió, recostada en la camilla miró su mano y la vio con sangre.

_"Gustosa se l__a hubiera entregado a Alucard" _

Y no supo más del mundo.

**°~*OOO*~°**

— _Debo de agradecerte Alucard… — musitó Arthur en su interior_

— _No es nada mi Amo — contestó el vampiro._

Cuando se creyó solo, Arthur derramó amargas lágrimas. ¿Cómo es que todo ello había ocurrido sin que él lo notara? ¿Desde cuándo Darriane había cambiado tanto? ¿Cuantas veces había intentado matar a su hija? De pronto volvió a su memoria aquella escalofriante escena.

_"Ve rápido a la alcoba de tu hija"_

Le había dicho el vampiro, sabía que estaba rompiendo el trato, estaba quebrantando las leyes y el sello que se le había impuesto, temió a la vez de ver el poder del vampiro. ¿Qué más era él capaz de hacer sin que nadie lo supiera, sin que él lo supiera? no pensó más en ello y obedeció; ahí estaban Darriane y una inconsciente Integra que desfallecía en los brazos de su madre, le tenía sujeta por el cuello, la tez de su hija no era saludable, los ojos vidrioso le anunciaron el poco tiempo que seguiría viva si es que él nada hacía.

Darriane volteó y Arthur no fue capaz de reconocerle; el rostro deformado por la ira y la locura, sus oscuros ojos ya no eran bellos si no enfermizos y una extraña mueca de su boca no daba a entender si estaba gritando o riendo. Todo pasó tan rápido, su grito de advertencia, la disputa del cuerpo de su hija y sentir su cuerpo entre sus brazos, quien aún respiraba débilmente.

— ¡Walter! — llamó con todas sus fuerza, el mayordomo no se hizo esperar, mientras Arthur reanimaba a su hija, Darriane les miró entendió entonces, como si la locura se hubiera apartado repentinamente de ella, lo que había hecho como si hubiera despertado.

¿Qué hacía ahí? ¿Qué hacía con su hija ahí?

¡Oh!... ya lo recordaba, había obedecido al vampiro. Sí, eso estaba haciendo. No era culpa de ella, consciente de lo horrible de su crimen se vio trasformada en un moustro, pero aun así no era su culpa. Ella… ella había sido engañada, el vampiro le había engatusado con sus palabras.

"_¡No…!" _

No eran mentiras, el vampiro jamás le engañaría de esa manera, él era su amigo, se había convertido en su amante era el único capaz de entenderle, como nadie más le entendía ¿Qué sabia Arthur o Walter de ella? ¡Nada! ¡Nunca lo sabrían…! ella ya no pertenecía a ese mundo, ya no les pertenecía a ellos .

Así desvariando desapreció de la alcoba, mientras veía como los ojos de su hija se fijaban en ella y parecían brillar de gusto ante el espectáculo que su madre daba. Más le odio Darriane entonces, pero entendió que nada podía hacer en aquel lugar huyó y se alejó, corrió a los subterráneos en busca del vampiro.

Ahí, en donde le escuchara por primera vez la encontraron, desmayada.

**°~*OOO*~°**

Sintió entonces un leve calor en su mano, Arthur miró y vio a su hija quien le buscaba, le sonrió. No importaba lo que fuera, no importaba que Darriane no le amara, que nunca le hubiera amado, ahí estaba la razón por la cual aceptaba todo ese desprecio, toda esa locura; su hija era ahora lo más valioso que le quedaba. Aunque estuviera destruido por dentro, por ella, por Integra. Valía la pena aguantar todo eso.

— ¿Qué ocurre Integra? — preguntó mientras la llevaba a sus rodillas. La muchacha cogió el

pañuelo que su padre llevaba siempre en su bolsillo y con el comenzó jugar, en ese tiempo la muchacha no tenía más de tres años, hablaba ya y tan claramente que a Arthur le dolió el corazón preguntó

— ¿Se ha ido ya esa mujer? — Arthur le miró fijamente y vio que la mirada de su hija no era la de siempre; era fría y sin sentimiento. En eso Integra se parecía mucho a su madre. Arthur la abrazó, no por que quisiera consolarla sino porque no quería ver nunca más aquella mirada con la cual Darriane le hiriera tantas veces.

— Así es hija… — tragó saliva al momento en que notaba que Integra jugaba con sus cabellos - …ya se ha ido

**°~*OOO*~°**

La escuela Luterana, estaba a las afueras de Hamburgo, en la zona de Winterhude lugar anexo a Stadtpark. Y era todo lo que la educación de excelencia podía exigir, un castillo solapado y de gran tamaño ubicado sobre una arbolada colina que agrupaba a seiscientos estudiantes de diferentes partes del mundo, en su mayoría norteamericanos descendientes directos de británicos y europeos. Eran este segundo grupo los más elitistas con respecto a las propias amistades que se forjaban dentro del recinto.

Integra no era una muchacha muy popular dentro del mismo, aun así se destacaba por sobre el resto debido a sus buenas calificaciones y las excelentes relaciones que emprendía con el profesorado. Era sin embargo conocida su condición, como la única heredera de la casa Hellsing, una de las más nobles de Europa. De todas maneras dentro de aquel selecto grupo de chicos descendientes de nobles no se le tenía mucha empatía, principalmente ante el hecho de que fuera ella y no su tío quien heredara la casa. Era más bien un desagrado de los padres de los muchachos por ella entregado a sus hijos.

A Integra en tanto el ambiente social estudiantil le aburría sobremanera, encontraba a los muchachos estúpidos y a las muchachas, con quienes no tenía ninguna relación, engreídas y torpes. Ella se aislaba de los grupos y estos hacían bien en no tomarla en cuenta. Alucard quien siempre le vigilaba, encontraba más interesante aún el hecho del ser humano que se aleja de la sociedad, era una contradicción sin embargo, pues se le obligaba a su ama a relacionarse con gente estúpida y muy por debajo de cualquiera de sus características, sin notarlo la imagen de la muchacha, se estaba prácticamente idealizando a los ojos del vampiro, aunque esto él no lo sabía, menos ella. Para él, ella se comportaba como una persona digna de ser su amo. Y eso era algo muy difícil de conseguir para un humano.

**°~*OOO*~°**

Lucian y Dante Wilbanks pertenecían al grupo de rezagados socialmente de la escuela Luterana. A diferencia de Integra ellos no provenían de familias nobles sino que eran hijos de un industrial Británico que viéndose agobiado por el mal comportamiento de sus hijos, sobre todo de Dante, decidió enviarlos a Alemania a estudiar, este era el primer paso para trasformar a la familia Wilbanks en parte de la nobleza británica y si era posible verla incluida en la tan selecta mesa redonda.

Joseph Wilbanks, consideraba que estar en semejante sitial le daría una gran cantidad de oportunidades mercantiles, las cuales ansiaba en ese momento. De carácter calculador, cosa en la cual Lucian, el mayor de sus hijos se le parecía mucho. Los muchachos en si eran muy apreciados en la Escuela, fuera de la gran fortuna de su padre, estaba el hecho de que Dante era muy popular en el cuerpo estudiantil. De carácter vivaz y alegre, era el preferido de los muchachos pues se arriesgaba como ningún otro, era intrépido y retaba abiertamente a los profesores, por quienes pocas veces mostraba respeto, lo mismo ocurría con los estudiantes de los cursos mayores de quienes se burlaba abiertamente y mostraba de manera afanosa su desprecio por la separación de clases que estos imponían, cursaba el mismo grado de Integra, pero en otra clase. Varias veces había reparado en ella, no por los méritos de esta si no por su fisonomía, la tez de Integra era más oscura que el sajón normal y esta hacia una extraño contraste con sus ojos azules además estaba Lucian, quien cursaba un curso más que su hermano, quien varias veces le había hablado de ella.

Lucian por su parte era todo lo contrario a su hermano y si bien no provenían de casta noble, era capaz de ridiculizar a los defensores más acérrimos del sistema impuesto en la Escuela, su inteligencia era de sobrada reputación en el establecimiento, así como su carácter, si bien afable, también calculador, rara vez se relacionaba con alguien a menos de que este fuera en verdad interesante, si no lo era al menos podía servir a sus intereses. No era en si una mala persona siempre estaba dispuesto a ayudar pero solo a eso, jamás se relacionaba de una manera que no fuera directamente _"estudiantil",_ ambos hermanos eran de gran estatura, el cabello de Lucian era azabache, en contraste de su hermano quien lucía un castaño casi rubio, el resto de la fisonomía era particularmente similar en ambos de formas simétricas y agradables a la vista. Mientras Lucian denotaba la inteligencia en su mirada, en la de Dante solo podía verse el brillo contestatario de los jóvenes inconformes con la sociedad y sus reglas.

Lucian varias veces había notado la presencia de Integra en el establecimiento, mas nunca había entablado conversación con ella. No hasta ese año, (pudo, en el verano antes de regresar a la escuela Luterana, informarse, sin quererlo, de ella) había escuchado la historia de su padre condecorado por su majestad durante la segunda guerra. Había oído de cómo Arthur Hellsing, había enfrentado a la inteligencia nazi, desvelando grandes secretos de estado para que las fuerzas británicas pudieran derrotar a Alemania. Le interesó el saber que compartía estudios con la hija de semejante personaje. Así que le observo durante algunas semanas, para estudiar su carácter, no fue mucho lo que pudo deducir, Integra no era de amigos, y muchos le consideraban antipática y petulante.

**°~*OOO*~°**

Darriane cayó por las escaleras se golpeó fuerte mas sabía que debía ponerse de pie, estaba completamente a oscuras el cuarto y no había visto la pequeña escalera que estaba al pie de la puerta, el olor era insoportable pero eso no importaba, era muy tarde ya, todos en la casa dormían.

Finalmente el vampiro había ido por ella. Le había llamado, le había despertado aquella noche. En silencio se levantó, observo la cuna de su hija, pues a Arthur le había parecido prudente él dejarla en la habitación con ellos, y vio que esta jugaba tranquilamente con sus manos, era escalofriante aquella bebe que no lloraba en la oscuridad, la niña difícilmente le prestó atención.

No le preocupó abrigarse, habían pasado meses desde que viera por última vez a Alucard, aquella noche en la cual él le habló por última vez.

— _Vos... — le dijo aquella vez — solo por ser del género que eres, estás destinada a ser vasalla de estos poderosos, obedecer sus reglas, acatar sus órdenes, sin importar tu sentir o pensar, mira ahora preñada de un hombre al cual no amas — y fijó aquella vez Alucard sus rojas pupilas en las de ella — obligada a ser madre y continuar esta casta que ha traído la muerte a mi especie. Pero bueno — se detuvo entonces observando como los pensamientos de ella eran arreglados ante sus deseos — Los hombres dicen amar, pero destruyen y matan aquello que aman — río entonces al ver que todo ya estaba listo_.

No importaba como Darriane actuara siempre que él lo quisiera, contestaría su llamado, pues así se lo había ordenado y él tenía absoluto poder sobre todos los que en ese lugar rondaban. Desde aquella vez, en la cual Darriane intentara darse muerte, no había visto nuevamente al vampiro, ni escuchado su voz, ni sentido su presencia, lamentablemente para Alucard el efecto de sus deseos y pensamientos no obraba de la misma manera en todas las personas, cuando las sometía una hipnosis controlada (consistía está en dejar libre al sujeto y solo controlar algunos pensamientos, no todos) y Darriane había salido más impredecible de lo pensado, por eso aquella noche intento darse muerte y él tuvo que impedirlo haciendo temblar toda la casa.

Esa era la respuesta psíquica obvia de un carácter caprichoso. Más desagradable le resulto entonces la mujer a sus ojos, pero le serviría para comenzar el derrumbe de la casa Hellsing. Esta era la fase final. Vio entonces a Darriane colocarse de pie ahí frente a él, atado y sellado, ella no le veía y le costó acostumbrarse a la luz, hasta que le fue posible ver al vampiro.

— ¿Acá es donde te escondes? — dijo sonriente al verle, no se inmutó ante la figura de este

lejos estaba de sentir asco. Alucard no contestó. Ella se acercó con tranquilidad, le vio ahí, con el cabello grisáceo cayéndole sobre los hombros, notó entonces que poco se parecía a aquel que había encontrado en los jardines esa vez que le había visto, estaba demacrado y esquelético, creyó en que al no sentir asco en verdad estaba enamorada, en su interior el vampiro río.

Entonces una voz que a Darriane le pareció de ultratumba habló, no era el vampiro, según ella, pues en ese estado difícilmente podría decir palabra alguna mas Alucard sabía como confundir a los humanos poco enérgicos, no era que se escuchara una voz, era solamente el cerebro de ella quien escuchaba.

— ¡¿Que has hecho Darriane? — rugió esta y ella se encogió sobre si para no escucharle, mientras las imágenes se apoderaban de su cerebro, mostrándole el mounstro en el cual se había convertido al intentar matar a su hija, le mostraron las imágenes de su propio rostro demacrado y enfermizo, la locura de sus pensamientos, lo aborrecible de su actitud, mientras el

_"Que has hecho"_ se repetía en su cabeza una y otra vez, lo escuchó de la voz de Arthur, la voz de su madre y de Richard cada vez más fuerte, cada vez más agudo, se unió a aquella orgía de ruidos y gritos el llanto de un bebe, de su bebe, mientras veía su rostro fijo en ella su juego con las manos, sus fríos ojos azules. Y aquel estremecedor llanto, más sus propios gemidos el día en que Arthur la embarazara. Un mar de caos se apoderó de sus pensamientos, entonces los gritos, los gemidos y el llanto se detuvieron, ahí frente a ella estaba el vampiro, estaba suelto, ella levanto el rostro y le miró, se deformó Alucard y mostró a Cromwell saliendo de su cabeza.

— No mereces nada — le dijo, mientras le mostraba la visón de su exterminio, Darriane no aguanto más, presa del absoluto terror que el vampiro pudiera mostrar, corrió y se escondió en aquel baño que fuera su refugio la primera vez.

Ahí la encontraron histérica y llorosa.

**°~*OOO*~°**

No fue ahí en donde el vampiro le dejo de lado, le hizo tener pesadillas una y otra vez, hasta que su cerebro desvariara completamente, fue al cabo de un par de años en los cuales lograra el resultado esperado, arrasando con la cordura de la mujer, quien ya llevaba mucho tiempo sin entender nada, no aguantaba los lugares oscuros, no aguantaba la presencia de la niña y exclamaba que era el demonio cuando se la acercaban.

Renegó de su madre y está obligó a Arthur a dejarla en un centro psiquiátrico.

Ahí Darriane se deprimió aún más y más desvarío, sin embargo se volvió calculadora y de manera intencional se mostró mejorada, solo un poco, pues su cerebro ya estaba destrozado y su alma enferma, aun así pudo fingir lo suficiente como para que la llevaran ante la niña.

Integra ya estaba grande, podía hablar algunas palabras y ya era capaz de correr, la piel se le había vuelto más morena, como la de su madre, el cabello más pálido pero el rostro era de ella, las mismas facciones. Ahí intento su última locura, su última venganza, como la vez anterior Alucard se lo impediría, llamo con fuerza a Arthur, le dijo que fuera con su hija.

**°~*OOO*~°**

Era nuevamente otro duro golpe para Arthur, ahí vio a su mujer asfixiando a su hija, no es que Darriane no le importara, pero Arthur sabía que era Integra en ese momento lo más importante, se la quitó de los brazos con brusca fuerza y antes de que ella saliera corriendo, poco después de llamar al mayordomo le miró con ira, con furia y con tanta pena que ella no podía soportarlo.

— ¡¿Qué has hecho Darriane? — le gritó, ella solo huyó, nada más tenía que hacer ahí.

Alucard despertó alterado, no podía definir de otra manera su estado de ánimo.

_"¿En verdad estaré pagando mis pecados?"_


	3. Baño de Sangre

_**III**_

_**Baño de Sangre**_

Alucard resquebrajo sus pulidos colmillos al verse rodeado de semejante manada de no muertos. Todos poderosos, todos unos verdaderos animales nocturnos. Apenas había comenzado su ronda nocturna fue llamado por cada uno de ellos a enfrentarle, él gustoso marchó. Ahí vio a Henry, sonriéndole con aquel gesto de locura, superior aún al suyo, observándole atentamente, tras él, muchos no muertos atentos a sus movimientos, esperando la orden (pues era seguro que alguien les dirigía) para atacarle.

Como se divertiría aquella noche.

El invierno había comenzado hace muy poco y las nevadas ya azotaban con regularidad en Hamburgo. Le gustaba esa perspectiva; la nieve cubierta de sangre, resultaba casi poético. Muy parecido a lo que siglos atrás viera en su nación. Henry se acercó entonces, caminando lentamente, con aire desenfadado y seguro.

— Nos volvemos a ver — dijo con tono casi alegre.

— Lo he notado… — contestó el vampiro sin dejar de reír — …me complace ver que has traído tus esbirros para ponerte a la altura — Henry sonrió.

— He admitido que contra ti nada soy… — ahora la mueca de Alucard era casi placentera — pero en algo te equivocas… Estos no son mis esbirros…

Entonces como aparecida de la nada, sobresalió una forma por encima de todas. Llevaba largo rato ahí, mas recién se percataba el vampiro de lo poderosa que era, había sido deliberado, fuera quien fuera le observaba hace rato, pero solo ahora mostraba su verdadero poder.

— Supongo, entonces, que vuestros son... – dijo Alucard desapareciendo de la vista de todos los presentes, para posarse tras esa energía con forma vampírica.

Era alto y de cabellos canos, no se mostró perturbado ante la presencia del vampiro, de miembros largos tenía un aspecto similar al de Alucard, aunque su tez estaba desfigurada por el tiempo, sus facciones no eran reconocibles con facilidad, su desordenado cabello le cubría parte del rostro y más difícil resultaba definir sus formas. Dio un largo suspiro y en el parecían contenidas muchas edades humanas, muchos conocimientos de todos los universos, muchas lenguas de las que incluso ya no se hablan, mucha energía pútrida y nueva. Él era todos los que ahí estaban, a él pertenecían pero resultaba indescifrable, para Alucard, cuánto.

— No... Puedo llamarlos míos Adrien, puesto que no me pertenecen, si te refieres, sin embargo a sí yo les cree, lo hice, pero los hijos no son de un padre pues este no rige sus vidas, quizás sea una conducta muy humana, mas mí no vida junto al último de ellos, ya no es más. Ya han tomado de mi todo lo que necesitaban — la voz parecía quejumbrosa pero no lo era, estaba en ella la sabiduría y el reproche. Le pareció que todos vieron lo mismo, pero que solo él comprendía.

Aquel ser no podía ser su rival, no sería capaz de darle muerte, no porque le faltaran fuerzas o valor para retarle sino porque no valía la pena destruir a semejante espécimen, si un vampiro, mereció alguna vez el respeto de Alucard, fue ese y nadie más.

— ¿Cómo conoces mi nombre? — preguntó intrigado, ya no estaba extasiado, no se vio amenazado y la masa de seres parecía a su vez respetar a aquel "anciano". Ya que ninguno se movió o mostró un aire hostil, con el cual le recibieran.

— Hace mucho oímos la historia de tu padre... y mandamos a nuestros ejércitos humanos en su caza, fuimos nosotros también, le destruimos como ser. Aunque no sabíamos de vuestra existencia, hasta que os hicisteis de Danae — el nombre resonó a solas en el cerebro del vampiro y como si hubiesen abierto una puerta nueva, recordó al ser que poseía ese nombre — ella se marchó con mi amo... y ahora es él quien me ha reclamado vuestra muerte y la del ser al cual llamas maestro — Entonces el tono del ser se volvió amenazante y vio Alucard lo que podrían hacerle a la muchacha.

Sin embargo ningún aire amenazador se vino a posar sobre él.

— No puedo permitir semejante actuar — sonrió Alucard retrocediendo con paso calmo y tranquilo.

— De eso... sabes muy bien podemos encargarnos — Alucard nuevamente rió complacido ante la idea de destruir a semejante manada de engendros.

— ¿Es un reto? — preguntó burlesco, entonces fue el ser quien desapareció de su vista y junto con él, muchos de la manada. Como si la voz resonara en su cabeza ordenó.

_"Henry... me informaras lo que aquí ocurra" _

Entonces el aire cambio, se hizo viciado y tenso, Alucard rió fuertemente.

— ¡En verdad has venido a complacerme anciano! — gritó al verse rodeado de al menos unos ocho vampiros. Henry se había posicionado en un tejado lo suficientemente lejos como para no participar en la comunal gresca que se avecinaba.

Alucard estaba más que excitado, aunque el resto se hubiera marchado, los restantes, presentaban un reto interesante, con solo mirarlos sabía que no debía de confiarse y eso le emocionaba aún más.

**°~*OOO*~°**

— ¿Que tal te llevabas con tu padre? — la pregunta de Lucian fue tan directa que Integra siquiera se dio el tiempo de pensarla.

— Creo... qué bien — contestó — me enseñaba — divago un poco —…muchas cosas — Se encontraba recostada Integra en una fina alfombra en el tercer piso de la biblioteca, descalza con los pies apoyados en el asiento de una silla observaba fijamente como Lucian ordenaba los libros en la estantería.

— Leí sobre tu padre — le dijo el muchacho dándole la espalda — Sobre su aporte para el imperio británico durante la segunda guerra — solo entonces Integra le puso atención, se levantó apoyando el cuerpo en sus codos.

— ¿Ah sí?... ¿Dónde lo leíste? — volteó entonces Lucian, apoyándose con cuidado en la escalera.

— Sale en la historia revisada del imperio británico — Integra le miró intrigada. Lucian río con tranquilidad mientras apoyaba los brazos en sus muslos — Incluso sale una foto de él cuándo su majestad le entregó una medalla por sus servicios... — Integra nuevamente se hecho hacia atrás cruzando los brazos tras su nuca.

— Según lo que Walter me contó, mi padre hizo una misión de espionaje... pero jamás me dio los detalles — Lucian fijó en ella su mirada, le agradaba sobremanera verla así, sonrío sin poder evitarlo y la muchacha le observo.

— ¿De qué te ríes?

— De ti... — Integra no supo cómo tomar eso.

— Oh... ¿Y en qué sentido te resulto graciosa? — La pregunta le tomó por sorpresa.

— Eh bueno... Es que tú eres Integra Hellsing, jamás cuando te observaba hubiera visto la posibilidad de verte como te veo ahora — Lucian no pudo reprimir el vago rubor que cubrió su rostro, generalmente no demostraba tan abiertamente su admiración por la muchacha, pero esas actitudes descuidadas de ella le habían cautivado, solo el mayordomo podía jactarse de conocerlas; aquel desmaraño para los modales que era Integra cuando se lo proponía, entendía Lucian que era esencialmente por el hecho de que ella confiaba en él. No le era desconocido que la chica se le había acercado por su inteligencia que era lo que finalmente le hacía sobresalir del resto.

— Oh... Walter me dice lo mismo, con estas actitudes difícilmente voy a convencer a la mesa redonda de confiar en mi — lo dijo con tono despectivo y ausente demostrando un sutil desprecio por semejantes comentarios a los cuales, finalmente, ya estaba acostumbrada.

— Quizás a él no le gusten — aventuró Lucian — a mí me encantan — finalizó mientras bajaba por la escalera, Integra abrió los ojos y le miró pero no recibió respuesta del muchacho quien colocaba la escalera en otro sector, el rubor también se hizo de ella, no solía socializar con mucha gente y en verdad consideraba un alivio el haberse topado con Lucian; Ingles, de clase y por sobre todo educado. También debía de agregarle su exquisita inteligencia, (para estar con ella, debía de tener). Le agradaba conversar con él y sentía que no debía darle respuestas de nada, pensaba que cuando finalmente cumpliera los dieciocho y Hellsing fuera legalmente de ella, le contrataría, no sabía en qué puesto pero lo haría.

Aun así no estaba acostumbrada a esa clase de halagos, no de él. Guardo silencio, no quiso decir nada para no arriesgar la situación y que a Lucian se le escapara otra frasecita, para ella, extraña. Entonces el muchacho, nuevamente bendito con su educación, le ahorro muchos problemas.

— ¿Quieres ver la foto de tu padre? — Le dijo mientras sacaba un grueso volumen, con el cual ella se apresuró a secundarle. Una vez abierto el libro Lucian buscó y en pocos segundos pudo dar con las páginas que le interesaban. Ahí estaba el titular de un diario más el comentario adjunto de la noticia. Finalmente el revisionista haciendo gala de su poder investigativo, daba las verdaderas razones de semejante honor. Observó con atención la imagen Integra, su padre no se veía muy diferente de la última vez que le viera, antes de morir, después recordó que Walter le había hablado de lo mayor que este podía llegar a verse. Vio la fecha de la foto databa de 1947, su padre no tendría más de veinte años recién cumplidos pero lucía como un hombre de treinta.

_"Quizás tenía muchas preocupaciones"_

Entonces notó dos presencias más que no había visto en su primera observación, entre los presentes diferenció la postura de Walter en un joven muy apuesto, sonriendo con gracia aplaudía a su padre, había otro muchacho quien se veía casi un niño, Integra pudo reconocer la mirada de su tío Richard y no le dio más de doce o trece años; con aspecto sumiso, le costó creer que fuera él. Finalmente y tras de todos vio Integra una difusa figura; era una niña joven que todas luces le recordó a Alucard, esa sonrisa sardónica lo decía y aquella mirada llena de ironía. No se atrevió a suponer que quizás el vampiro estuviera ahí junto a su padre y a Walter.

Si bien fue su padre quien le indicó que buscara la ayuda del No muerto cuando estuviera en peligro, se le hacía difícil creer que Alucard estuviera tan involucrado en la vida de su "_familia"_, le parecía que su padre era demasiado correcto como para mezclarse con semejante ser, alguien que hedía a muerte. No tardó mucho en aceptarlo, por más que le desagradara y aunque no lo admitiera ante nadie, Hellsing jamás sería lo que es, si no fuera por Alucard

_"Finalmente es nuestro ángel de la guarda" _

Y se guardó muy bien de reír ante tal pensamiento.

— ¿Esta de acá quién es? — preguntó Lucian, señalando a una mujer que salía en otra fotografía ya tomada en la década de los setenta junto a su padre. Integra leyó el comentario adjunto de la fotografía, la cual anunciaba el enlace entre Arthur Hellsing y Darriane Habeg, hija de un importante industrial Hindú. Integra se estremeció al ver la fotografía.

"¡Mi madre!"

— ¡Oh…! — exclamó Lucian después de haber leído el comentario —…ella es tu madre — Integra se alejó con tranquilidad del libro, fue por sus zapatos y los calzó con rapidez, Lucian solo le observó.

— ¿Ya te vas...? — Integra se arregló el cabello y asintió con naturalidad, no quiso que Lucian se diera cuenta de su perturbación.

— Si... debo de terminar un ensayo… ¿A qué hora nos vemos? — sintió que si no decía nada más Lucian sospecharía.

— Eh...hoy no puedo, debo de ir a la ciudad a buscar un encargo de mi padre.

— Oh…— el gesto de pesar fue tan bien actuado que Lucian se sintió agradablemente esperanzado, mas le resulto grato a Integra saber que no le vería el resto de la tarde – Hum... ¿Entonces nos vemos mañana? — Lucian asintió sonriendo, Integra se despidió con tranquilidad y procedió a retirarse.

Pero su pensamiento era un mar de caos, nunca había visto una foto de su madre, aunque Walter no se lo dijera, ni su padre intentara siquiera recordarlo Integra sabia porque todos guardaban silencio cuando por ella preguntaba, lo supo en cuanto sintió sus frías manos en su pequeño cuello, jamás había confiado en ella, y los vagos recuerdos que tenía simplemente le daban lo mismo.

_"No pueden exigirme mucho… al fin de cuentas ella quiso matarme"_

Aun así se vio algo molesta ante semejante sorpresa. No esperaba verla nunca más, había deseado no verla nunca jamás.

**°~*OOO*~°**

La noche estaba helada, había dejado hace algunos segundos atrás el bus que le había llevado al centro de la ciudad. Tenía Hamburgo, para el joven Lucian, la misma patología que las odiosas ciudades centrales, sufría de un exceso de ruido, molesto y desagradable. El, acostumbrado al silencio y a la calma se deleitaba en el ambiente de la escuela Luterana; esta representaba todo lo que para él era orden y nobleza, además, y esto quizás nadie lo notaba, aquel lugar influenciaba de muy buena manera en su desordenado y desgarbado hermano.

El ruido y ambiente hostil le recordaba demasiado a su hogar y con ello a lo que en ese lugar sufría el menor de los Wilbanks. La Escuela Luterana no daba crédito a los egoísmos y preferencias entre el profesorado, si bien un alumno podía ser más desagradable para algunos profesores, estos no mostraban bajo ninguna circunstancia ningún favoritismo hacia nadie, aunque lo tuvieran. Un ambiente de seria disciplina era lo que a Dante le hacía falta y ahí lo recibía con creces. También estaba la muchacha, de quien Lucian gustaba mucho; era seria y comprometida, inteligente y disciplinada. A su gusto un gran ejemplar de cómo las damas británicas debían de ser.

Aburrido de una sociedad en la cual las mujeres solo servían como muñecas de adorno, Integra representaba toda una nueva generación de nobles damas, que preferían instruirse antes de caer en la impertinetica moda del gusto y la estupidez. Conocía de la familia de ella más de lo que decía, sabia la historia de la muerte de su padre y había averiguado lo ocurrido con el supuesto fallecimiento _"natural" _de su tío.

Por orden de su majestad, el servicio secreto hizo correr el rumor de una supuesta sublevación de Hellsing, a manos de Richard, y que esta era finalmente la razón por la cual Integra había sido elegida para guiar a la casa, fuera de ello existía la versión a su vez oficial de la muerte de semejante noble, muerte natural, debido a una _"hemorragia"_ interna, ambos rumores eran creíbles y los únicos a los cuales se les había dado importancia. Lucian manejaba toda esa información y le resultaba admirable que la muchacha fuera capaz de asumir tal responsabilidad a edad tan temprana, eso la hacía más llamativa a sus ojos y el comportamiento de ella aquella tarde le había dado más que una pequeña esperanza.

Entró al correo de la ciudad en busca del encargo enviado por su padre, junto a él una carta.

_"Que extraño"_

El patriarca de la familia no solía enviarle cartas a ninguno de los dos. Debería de romperla después para que Dante no la viera, el mensaje así decía.

_Querido Lucian:_

_Conforme con vuestros resultados académicos, envía mis felicitaciones a tu hermano, por haber logrado semejante resultados. Me alegra saber que no se ha dedicado a solamente malgastar el dinero que les envío._

_Más conforme aún quede al saber, por parte del sirviente de ella, quien al parecer figura como su apoderado, el que hallas entablado relaciones con la Srta. Hellsing. _

Al leer esto Lucian se emocionó; _"Entonces le ha hablado a Walter de mí"_

_Si eres inteligente…_ — continuó leyendo — _…como yo lo creo, sabrás lo importante de concretar una buena relación con dicha Srta._

Este tipo de ideas Lucian las esperaba continuamente de su padre, siempre buscando una oportunidad para pertenecer a la nobleza.

_De esa manera podrás ayudar mucho a tu padre, quien como sabes se desvive por ti y por tu hermano._

_Me despido entonces, les he enviado un regalo a ambos, perteneció a Duncan Cornald, capitán de las armadas británicas a cargo de la defensa de Inglaterra, en el siglo XVI servidor de su majestad Elizabeth I…_

El resto de la carta era sobre asuntos sin importancia como la historia y hazañas del personaje ya nombrado.

Una vez finalizaba y tal cual ello había pensado se deshizo de la misma arrojándola a la basura. Miró a su alrededor y con algo de pánico, el cual no supo de donde venía, notó lo sombrío que estaba lugar, había mucha gente para su gusto pero se tranquilizó al pensar lo extraño que le resultaban los Alemanes; todos altos y pálidos ellos no parecieron darle importancia y solo el que se veía más viejo en el lugar fijo en Lucian su mirada, este a su vez también llamaba la atención, aunque prefería obviar ese detalle de su apariencia y recogió su encargo.

De pronto, pues le aprecio haberlo soñado, se encontró solo en el lugar, ya no había nadie con él, la sala estaba vacía y solo unas pocas personas y el personal de atención se encontraban ahí parecía que nadie más había visto lo que él, así que simplemente intento dejar de pensar en ello. Un poco más alterado salió del lugar y observó la Avenida. Neuer Wall la vio demasiado transitada para su gusto. Sin embargo se encaminó tomando la Avenida Alsterarkaden para llegar a Bleichenbrücke, la cual le conducía más cerca del teatro Ohnsorg. Esquina en la cual pasaba directamente el autobús que lo llevaba a Winterhude.

No supo en que parte se perdió o donde extravío el camino. Buscó una y otra vez las calles, mas notó que aunque lo quisiera parecía perdido en un laberinto, pues una y otra vez se topó con la misma señalización y llegando siempre a la intersección entre Alsterarkaden y Bleichenbrücke.

Se acercó a un teléfono público pero este no funcionaba ¿Qué ocurría en aquel lugar? Una espesa niebla que le recordó a su lejano hogar nubló todo, de pronto como si fueran ruidos de otra época, escucho gritos y risas, gemidos y el inolvidable aire de una sangrienta batalla, que cerca, muy cerca a su pesar, se perpetuaba, había además extrañas luces iluminando ese lugar, pero eran tan tenebres como el ambiente que no sabía si acercarse o no, le pareció una estupidez, creer lo que estaba pensando. Todo era extraño, sí, pero no irreal. La sola sensación de creer, que en verdad una batalla se perpetuaba cerca le pareció ridícula y bajo ese pensamiento se dirigió a ella.

No lo esperaba en lo absoluto, era mucho de peor de cuanto imaginara, ahí en un perdido callejón de la molesta Hamburgo una demoníaca y a la vez desigual batalla se cernía ante sus ojos. Eran cómo diablos enloquecidos danzando ante la inminente muerte de otro, parecía sin embargo que este no se iba solo, rápidamente el cerebro de Lucian, lo absorbió todo y llegó a la conclusión más acertada que vio en aquel momento; aquella bestia amarrada y de blancos y largos cabellos había destruido a cinco de los que le atacaban, tres habían logrado inmovilizarse, aun así este parecía reír ante la situación se mostraba excitado y para nada atemorizado.

¿En qué clase de pesadilla se había metido, cuando iba a despertar?

Entonces todo se hizo claro, al menos eso creyó él, como impulsado por una voluntad anexa y ajena a la propia, él se adentraba en la batalla, en ayuda de aquel ser, al cual torturaban, una gran sombra negra que parecía salir del suelo le tenía atrapado, mientras que las otras bestias, parecían buscar dentro del vampiro algo.

_"Apresúrate esto me está quemando"_

Sin más tomo una gran arma, muy pesada para él, pero la cual manejaba sin problemas, apuntó y con una certeza que jamás había conocido disparó a la cabeza de uno de ellos, esta cayó reventada y hecha cenizas.

Lucian poco y nada entendía solo obedecía y a esto se le agregaba una tranquilidad y placer insospechados. Con más calma de la que se necesita en semejante situación, tomó la cabeza del primer caído, mientras Alucard se las arreglaba con el resto y vació el cargador de Cassul en esta. Luego se apartó con aún mayor tranquilidad y vio ante sí aparecer a Cromwell, quién veloz y letal devoro uno a uno los cuerpos incluso aquellos ya destruidos, Lucian cayó en un hondo estupor y no supo nada más de nada.

**°~*OOO*~°**

Cuando despertó, se vio solo. Ya era de día y como si fuera un ebrio todo se le hacía borroso y poco claro, nada recordaba de cómo había llegado ahí, vio entonces la caja que su padre le enviara y recordó porque estaba en la ciudad. Se extrañó sin embargo de verse lleno de un viscoso líquido que a su gusto era sangre pútrida, lo olió y vomito. Aun así nada pudo recordar, por unos momentos temió el haber sido víctima de algún ladrón, violador o psicópata que pudo haberlo intoxicado con alguna sustancia, pero no le parecía factible, tenía encima todos sus enseres valiosos, así como el dinero. Tiritando de frío le pareció que lo mejor sería ir a un hospital a constatar que nada hubiera _"ingresado"_ a su cuerpo sin su consentimiento.

Obviamente no lo sabía y si se lo hubieran tratado de explicar habría estallado en carcajadas. Alucard lo había utilizado a su gusto y reía al ver al muchacho, bañado en sangre de vampiro. Recordó, mientras le observaba, el placer que notó en aquel joven rostro, cuando sin oponer ni la más mínima resistencia dio muerte al vampiro más poderoso de aquella traicionera manada.


	4. El primer Enfrentamiento Parte I

_**IV**_

_**El primer Enfrentamiento.**_

_**Parte I.**_

Lucian había faltado los cuatro últimos días a clases, no se encontraba tampoco con ganas de ver a Integra, quién en dos ocasiones había intentado visitarle. Para la muchacha el tener que conformarse con la compañía de Dante resultaba poco consuelo, sin embargo nada dijo y solo se limitó a acatar los deseos de su amigo. Para Lucian, si bien no era agradable sí le parecía adecuado. Se había limitado a escribir y su hermano, con la ayuda de Integra, le remitía a tiempo sus tareas, deberes y avances en los estudios. El malestar del muchacho se venía haciendo evidente desde aquel día en que despertara semi- congelado en una abandonada calle del centro de Hamburgo. Aún le era imposible el recordar cómo había llegado a ese lugar, solo entendía que desde ese momento había comenzado a ver, oler y sentir cosas extrañas.

No creía en la religión como medio para combatir esas cosas, tampoco encontró muy adecuado el hablarlo con nadie, simplemente se limitó a racionalizar todo y tratar de encontrarle una explicación científica al asunto. Por lo cual había decidido enclaustrarse en su habitación.

**°~*OOO*~°**

Ajeno era Alucard a todo esto, se había divertido mucho al ver al muchacho actuar de esa manera, no es que él se hubiera apoderado completamente del cuerpo de este, solamente había sacado a relucir el interior de él. La sed de sangre en los humanos, era reconocida por la especie de los vampiros, a diferencia de ellos, los humanos no tenían el poder para hacerse de ella por voluntad propia, las reglas y la sociedad se lo prohibían, sin embargo de cuando en cuando un ser humano era capaz de saltarse las reglas y acceder a su deseo, no era algo que comúnmente ocurriera y en aquella ocasión, Alucard había ayudado al muchacho a saltarse todas esas reglas, sin que él obviamente estuviera consiente. Para el vampiro era muy gracioso, bajo aquella capa de serenidad y compostura de cada ser humano existía un animal tan o más feroz que él, a veces sentía que en verdad era un desperdicio mantener a algunos humanos como tales, muchas veces se preguntó que habría bajo la fría y serena máscara de su ama.

Ahora vagaba en las noches de la ciudad esperando otro llamado u ataque de aquella manada. De vez en cuando y sin que su ama se diera cuenta, se acercaba a ver en qué estado se encontraba y si aún era seguro el lugar, no creía en la posibilidad que no le hubieran encontrado, le parecía que se estaban haciendo esperar, que le esperaban a él, aunque no lograba comprender completamente semejante plan.

"_¿De dónde había salido la idea de educar a Integra en Alemania?" _

Era obvio que la escuela Luterana era el mejor lugar para enseñar sobre el protestantismo, pero también existía la escuela Anglicana en Newcastle, en Inglaterra, donde la muchacha no estaría tan expuesta. Era sabido para Alucard, que pocas criaturas eran capaces de ir a Inglaterra, ese país se tragaba a la bestia que fuera. Y ahí, él era respetado y venerado, era una ironía con la cual disfrutaba mucho, el país que tanto defendiera aquella familia a la cual se encontraba atado, era un nido de demonios y brujos malditos, temidos y odiados por todas las criaturas que pisaran el resto de Europa.

Le intrigaba además el hecho de que nombraran a Danae.

"_¿Estaría ella con ellos?" _

Aún como un oscuro eco resonaba en su cabeza la noche en que ella le abandonara para unirse a David. La primera traición que recibiera en su no vida.

"_¿Vendría acaso ella también tras su ama?" _

Estaba claro que no lo permitiría, pero constantemente recordaba aquel sueño que le alterara hace algunas noches atrás

"_¿Morir defendiendo a Integra?" _

Hace mucho que no se encontraba ante semejante controversia, para él desde luego que lo era. Le encantaban las batallas y más aún arriesgar la existencia ante un enemigo poderoso. Pero ¿Hacerlo por la muchacha?, eso estaba muy lejos de los retorcidos ideales de Alucard.

Carraspeo y se dedicó a observar el cielo, solo le quedaba esperar los pasos que el enemigo diera, no tenía otra opción.

**°~*OOO*~°**

— ¿Cómo os encontráis Ama? — la voz del vampiro provino de las sombras como un susurro, que aun así fue capaz de alterar momentáneamente a la muchacha, esta, que no sabía en donde se encontraba el vampiro, volteó y con atenta mirada recibió el saludo.

— Bien... —bajó, entonces, los ojos y los fijó en la portada del libro que llevaba entre sus brazos — haz el favor de mostrarte cuando desees decirme algo — el vampiro rió con gracia.

— Como desee ama... — apareció entonces frente a la muchacha.

Hace algunos meses que Integra no le veía, así que aquella visión de ese monstruoso ser que le sirviera, no pudo menos que impactarle más que en otras ocasiones. Recordó momentáneamente a su padre y aquella fotografía en la cual aparecía junto a la reina, fijo más la vista en el vampiro y le pareció, recordando la fotografía, que era este quien manejaba los hilos de Hellsing y no su familia. Alejó de inmediato este pensamiento de su cabeza, tratando de ocuparla en los estudios y el estado de salud de Lucian, no fuera que el vampiro se diera cuenta de ello, de esa pequeña sospecha que ella tenía.

— ¿Que te trae por aquí? — preguntó finalmente la muchacha, Alucard no pudo menos que notar el cambio, generalmente era él quién iniciaba cualquier conversación que entre ellos mediara, la mayoría de las veces Integra se quedaba a la defensiva, esperando algún ataque verbal del vampiro (lo cual nunca era así, pero eso se debía a que la muchacha le temía), pero ahora se notaba más segura y tranquila ante su presencia, aún después de haberle visto llegar tan repentinamente.

— Solo deseaba saber cómo se encontraba mi ama — hizo una leve reverencia, Integra con la mirada nuevamente fija en él no se confió de ese gesto, aun así, prudente como era no exteriorizó nada.

— Bueno... como ves... me encuentro bien — iban dirigidas estas palabras con tal tono que el vampiro se sintió despedido de inmediato, rió para sí nuevamente, en verdad la muchacha había cambiado, eso era un revés en sus planes, no importaba, no por el momento.

— Eso es suficiente para mí — dijo y sin esperar nada, desapareció de la habitación dejándose tragar entre las sombras.

Integra cerró los ojos y dio un largo y cansado suspiro, conocía los beneficios de su posición Walter se los recordaba en todo momento, veía sin embargo al resto de sus compañeras, obviamente más estúpidas y despreocupadas con algo de envidia. Pensaba como sería su vida sin las presiones que se había visto obligada a aceptar, sin aquellos protocolos que debía seguir de manera rigurosa, a sus dieciséis años estaba ya cansada de todo ello

_"Tal vez no soy tan fuerte como mi padre"_

_"Quizás no estoy hecha para esto"_

Su pensamiento; que era disciplinado y estricto, le reprochaba el pensar en aquellas tonterías.

_"Eres una Hellsing, la última de tu casa"_

De pronto se le venían las palabras Julieta cuando reclamara porque Romeo debía de ser un Montesco.

_"¿Que es un Hellsing?"_

Maldijo con vehemencia a Shakespeare por inventar semejante dialogo.

Alucard divertido por las luchas internas de su ama rió entre las sombras, los perros comenzaron a aullar, era obvio que ellos si podían oírle esa silenciosa y a la vez sonora carcajada que diera para los espíritus que ahí albergaban, mostraba su poder y su dominio de los espacios y tiempos, no importaban donde estos estuvieran.

**°~*OOO*~°**

Fue entonces cuando Lucian, que después de muchas horas en vela había conseguido quedarse dormido, despertara alarmado y asustado.

"_¿Qué clase de ser podía tener semejante risa?"_

No se dejó vencer por el miedo que aquella carcajada diabólica le provocara, en silencio y apacibilidad se dejó llevar por aquella _"extraña"_ habilidad que poseyera ahora.

Reconocía él, que su inteligencia y comprensión de las cosas era superior a la del resto. Y decidió, sin decirle a nadie el sacarle provecho. Era lo más cuerdo a su gusto. Pocas veces Lucian se dejaba llevar por los sentimientos incluso cuando se sentía aterrorizado, se limitaba a analizar todo con su cabeza. Quería, sin embargo, descubrir en que momento había dejado de ser normal, era obvio que eso había ocurrido de un momento para otro. Pues jamás antes había visto en sí mismo algún síntoma que indicara esquizofrenia o alguna enfermedad mental, además en su familia no había registro de nada que le hiciera sospechar de ello. A eso se había dedicado los últimos días de su encierro, aunque resultaba muy, pero muy molesto el tener que soportar semejante situación; se había vuelto loco de un momento a otro y no sabía cómo. Debía, aludiendo a su críptico pensamiento, eludir u obviar cosas que oía y veía.

No sabía cuánto podría aguantar así, antes de perder completamente la cordura. Sabía si que debía de ser rápido, pero muy rápido. La risa que oyera recorriendo los pasillos del lugar, le lleno de pavor. Esto por muy sutil que hubiera sido, le produjo un extraño espanto como si ya le hubiera escuchando antes, en otro lugar, en otra época. Decidió, sin embargo, salir en su búsqueda, quizás entonces podría encontrar alguna respuesta o al menos una pista que le dijera lo que ocurría con él.

**°~*OOO*~°**

Los dormitorios del recinto estaban separadas en dos grandes secciones, Integra como el resto de las mujeres estaba en la sección A, Lucian junto a su hermano en la B. Estaban ambas divididas, por las aulas del establecimiento, a la vez que por canchas de tenis y soccer, además de un gimnasio y una piscina. La sección B, era un edificio de ocho pisos, gris y antiguo; de estilo gótico, como todo lo que se construyera una vez pasado el terror de la inquisición en Europa. Había un extenso jardín; con robles jóvenes y algunas estatuas grises cubiertas de nieve, una fuente congelada se encontraba en el centro, ahora todo se veía triste pero una vez llegada la primavera el lugar lucía como el paraíso. Estos pensamientos no distrajeron mucho a Lucian, si bien aquella carcajada había desaparecido, sentía un halo de muerte (o eso creía él) proveniente de la sección A del lugar.

Cruzó de manera sigilosa, el borde de la piscina y rodeó el gimnasio. Cerró los ojos y aspiró profundamente… ¡No podía creer lo que veía, no era posible que viera nada! ¡Sus ojos estaban cerrados! ¡Aun así veía! ¡Podía distinguir sombras y cosas en movimiento!...

¡No podía ser posible! pero lo era...

Trato de razonar mas no pudo, como golpeado por la más absoluta verdad se dejó caer, tembloroso por el miedo e impactado por lo que presenciaba, abrió los ojos y todo desapareció.

Ahí estaba el patio tras el gimnasio como siempre. Eso debía de ser, no podría cerrar los ojos mientras estuviese en ese lugar; respiró hondo tratando de entender, mas sabía que eso no sería capaz de entenderlo.

_"¡¿Dónde se había ido su razón? ¡¿Acaso ya la había perdido?"_

— ¡Mierda…!— exclamó con los ojos llorosos — ¡Mierda... mierda... mierda!

_"Detente, estás siendo presa del pánico, tranquilízate"_

Fue entonces cuando su cerebro volvió a tomar el control. Comenzó a darse instrucciones y mientras se colocaba de pie y caminaba, tratando aún de tranquilizarse, comenzó a pensar ahora con la mente abierta en lo que posiblemente le estaba ocurriendo.

_"Entonces existen más dimensiones, eso es lo que he visto, mi cerebro está funcionando a una mayor capacidad"_

Este último pensamiento le alentó bastante, era conocido que aquellas personas que decían ver u oír cosas, fuera de padecer algún tipo de esquizofrenia. Sobresalían debido a su gran capacidad cerebral, pues estaban usando más allá del diez por ciento que la masa solía utilizar. Entonces un extraño aliento, o eso le pareció, llamó su atención, era como si escuchase muy vagamente su nombre en él y había una sombra que rodeaba ese llamado.

Una muy tenebrosa sombra. Se acercó a una pared y se situó de espaldas a ella. Cerró entonces nuevamente los ojos: pudo verla, al fondo de la más absoluta oscuridad, una luz, vio a su alrededor formas y figuras que no le daban importancia pues se movían, sin reparar en él. Abrió nuevamente los ojos, un poco más calmado y nuevamente respiró, volvió a cerrarlos quería acostumbrarse a lo que le rodeaba, vio nuevamente aquella luz; parecía impenetrable pues una extraña nube de humo le cubría y de a poco parecía apagarla.

Sin abrir los ojos, a ella se encamino quizás no le diera respuesta o pista alguna. Pero eso ya no importaba, con la suficiente sangre fría le parecía posible vivir y entender las cosas de la manera en que estaban ocurriendo. Cuando nuevamente se dejó guiar por la vista, notó que había entrado al pabellón de los dormitorios de tercer año, estaba en la sección A. Temió entonces por Integra, nunca supo cómo fue que lo adivinó, pero algo en su interior, tal vez resultado de su acelerada funcionalidad cerebral. Le decía que era a ella a quien iba.

"_¿Sería acaso ella la luz que estaba siendo ahogada?"_

"_¿Cómo es que nadie más en aquel lugar emitía luz alguna?"_

No quería creer que ella estuviera metida en algo que sobrepasara las leyes normales de este mundo y…

"_¿Si así era? Integra... ella..."_

No quiso pensar más en ello y solo siguió. Aunque las dudas comenzaron a atormentarle con mayor fuerza entre más se acercaba. Había leído, sobre las que ahora, no le parecían tan tontas teorías sobre el clan Hellsing, los extraños tratados con sectas religiosas, el uso de magia negra y fuerzas sobrenaturales durante la segunda guerra, eran antes para él; cosas de las cuales no valía la pena hablar, incluso le resultaba estúpido el preguntar a Integra por esas teorías, sin embargo ahora que su pensamiento estaba fijo en ella, creía que quizás era posible que de algo ella estuviera enterada, finalmente era su familia de la cual se hablaba. Por otro lado conocía lo que se llamaba por algunos grupos elitistas _"la memoria de la sangre"_ y le resultaba ahora lógico, el que si la familia de Integra, sus antepasados se hubieran relacionado con cosas que estaban más allá del conocimiento humano, sería algo normal el que ella, no por practica o recuerdos si no por genética que estuviera al tanto de todo.

Pero eso era darle cabida a las más deschavetadas teorías que rodeaban al ser humano.

_"¿Era esta acaso una situación normal y típica?"_

No entendía ni sabía nada, decidió no suponer entonces hasta llegar al final de ello, hasta llegar a aquella luz.

**°~*OOO*~°**

— Lucian... — escuchó como si le llamaran de un lejano lugar, parecía una voz irreal, de pronto a su cerebro llegaron todos los recuerdos que recientemente había tenido, todas las teorías en las cuales había pensado, todo los que había visto y se levantó de golpe… Para ver a Integra inclinada frente a él. Esta le miraba con extrañeza e incertidumbre. Solo al verle fijamente notó que era ella quién estaba ahí, entendió que le miraba como a un fenómeno, no debía de extrañarse, ya lo era.

Aún era de noche y hacia mucho, pero mucho más frío. La brisa sin embargo le refresco y la sintió como una bendición, no es que tuviera calor, pero esa brisa le hacía aterrizar con más calma. Integra notó que su amigo bien no se sentía, se colocó de pie y extendió una de sus manos para ayudarle a pararse. Lucian no se hizo esperar, habiendo despertado recién, agradeció el gesto de la muchacha, mas debió de contenerse cuando su mano entró en contacto con la de ella, un extraño frío, punzante y doloroso pareció recorrerle los huesos, no fue capaz de aguantar semejante y repentino dolor. Nuevamente se desplomó mas la muchacha actuó con celeridad y fue capaz de sostenerle.

Lucian que no había perdido por completo la conciencia, notó lo cerca que estaba de ella y lejos de sentirse asustado aún con el dolor encima, el verse tan cerca de Integra le llenó de una extraña dicha y a la vez de miedo. No le era posible explicarlo y al parecer esa noche no podría entender nada de nada.

Miles de pensamientos llegaban a su cabeza; la muchacha, aquella luz que siguiera y que le guiara hasta ahí, las sombras, la tenebrosa risa que le sacara de sus descanso. Se sintió entonces agotado y consumido, presionó su cuerpo al de Integra como sujetándose de ella y abrazándole, cuando nuevamente se desplomó, Integra le siguió pues no quería dejarle caer. Ahí arrodillada en aquel frío pasillo, sostuvo a Lucian hasta que este nuevamente despertó.

**°~*OOO*~°**

Integra estaba pensativa, no sabía si creer o no en lo que Lucian acababa de decirle, ella por sobre todas las personas en ese lugar debía de ser capaz de entenderle, pues si bien, jamás había visto lo que el muchacho describiera, conocía que existía. De todas maneras guardó silencio, fijó la vista en el cielo gris y vio como solitarios copos de nieve comenzaban a caer, le agradaba eso, era verdad que hacía frío, pero ahora era lo de menos.

— ¿Me crees Integra? — preguntó el muchacho, esta le miró como interrumpida en sus pensamientos, a él le pareció que no le había escuchado.

— Sé que no mentirías... sin embargo — y esto lo dijo apelando a la lógica y no a su verdadero pensamiento — es difícil creer todo lo que me dices — se interrumpió al ver que no ayudaba mucho al muchacho con sus comentarios —… Te creo Lucian — finalizó, este respiró con tranquilidad, notó que Integra miraba al cielo y él también fijo su vista ahí.

— ¿Sabes que es lo que creo...? — Integra nuevamente le miró, este le sonrió con gentileza, no podía creer lo grato que le resultaba estar al lado de la muchacha.

— ¿Qué?

— No lo sé... algo debí de haber hecho que despertó en mi parte de mi cerebro, ahora creo que puedo explicarlo tranquilamente, mi subconsciente esta ahora activo y cuando cierro los ojos trabaja como si yo estuviese despierto. Tal vez nosotros tenemos la habilidad para ver todo lo que te he descrito, solo que no lo sabemos.

— ¿Y no sabes cuál fue la causa de eso? — Lucian negó con la cabeza.

— Me gustaría saberlo — Integra le miró fijamente, pensó entonces en Alucard, lo más probable es que estuviera por ahí cerca vigilándole.

_"Si estas acá, no hagas nada que le perturbe"_

_"Se preocupa mucho por ese muchacho mi ama"_, respondió el vampiro en tono burlesco.

_"Eso no es algo de tu incumbencia Alucard"_

_"Aun así es un caso interesante Ama, podrías permitirme acercarme"_

_"¡Nunca!"_

Le pareció entonces a Integra que Alucard se alejaba, miró entonces al muchacho, que le observaba con rostro alterado.

— ¿Con quién hablabas? — preguntó Lucian con tono seco y perturbado. Integra se exaltó, no podía ser que él hubiera escuchado todo, si nada había salido de su cabeza, todo lo había pensado ¿Lucian había leído su pensamiento? Integra solo le miró con extrañeza, fingiendo no comprender a que se refería el muchacho — ¿A quién decías que no me perturbara Integra? — el tono de Lucian era cada vez más denso, parecía que el muchacho iba a desfallecer.

Entonces el sirviente, que solo había desaparecido, se hizo ver.

— Era conmigo con quien hablaba... — Integra quedo boquiabierta, Alucard se había hecho presente ante Lucian

_"¿Cómo explicar esto?"_

A Lucian se le desorbitaron los ojos cuando el vampiro hizo acto de presencia frente a él, alto y hedía a muerte, lo poco que alcanzaba a ver de su rostro, era pálido y no había ningún tipo de vida en él, el muchacho temió, Integra le tomó una de sus mano y solo eso evito que saliera corriendo despavorido.

— ¡Alucard…! ¡¿Qué crees que haces? — el tono de la muchacha era bajo, aun así lleno de una intensa ira y frialdad.

— Solo le saco de una situación embarazosa mi ama.

_"¿Acaso le ha llamado ama, él sirve a Integra?"_

— Como una fiel mascota Joven — dijo entre sombrías risas el vampiro —…y era conmigo con quién hablaba.

Todo fue demasiado para Lucian, sintió nuevamente desfallecer, mas esta vez no se desmayó, se llevó su mano a su frente y con fuerza la presionó

Debía de admitirlo esto era demasiado para intentar describirlo con vagas y vacías palabras, él que se había jactado tantas veces de su inteligencia, ahora no entendía nada, no quería entender ni comprender nada. Sentía un gran horror frente a esa criatura, nada sabía de él y sin embargo estaba a punto de huir como un cobarde, era todo a su alrededor el aire que de él emanaba esa oscura aura que le rodeaba.

En un estúpido acto de curiosidad cerró los ojos, quiso ver que era lo que frente a él tenía, entonces el poco valor que le quedaba desapareció, como absorbido por una densa y oscura locura cayó nuevamente desmayado.

**°~*OOO*~°**

— ¿Quién crees que eres Vampiro? — Integra estaba sentada frente a Alucard, observándole fijamente, el vampiro quién siempre se divertía con las actitudes que sacaban a relucir el carácter de la muchacha, no encontraba divertida la presente situación y es que había algo fundamental que la hacía extraña a sus ojos, Integra en verdad estaba enojada, más que enojada furiosa, la sola mirada de la muchacha revelaba todo lo que hacía él sentía en ese momento.

— Solo quise evitarle un mal momento — fue la única disculpa que encontró.

_"Maldita esta niña, maldita sea mi disculpa"_

Estaba incómodo, la mirada de la muchacha le tenía incómodo.

— Pues lo has hecho satisfactoriamente — dijo con sarcasmo — no recuerdo haberte pedido ayuda para ello, es más te ordene que jamás te acercaras a Lucian— para el vampiro todo se veía ahora más claro, era obvio que a Integra le gustaba el muchacho y el haberse hecho presente en semejante situación, no le ayudaría en absoluto a relacionarse con él, podría ser una domadora de moustros como él pero eso lejos de atraer a alguien solo servía para espantar.

Rió al pensar ello y no se molestó en guardar su sonrisa. Lo hizo enfurecer aún más a la muchacha ¿Cómo podía ser posible que semejante ser sirviera a su familia?, abrumada por la ira, sus pensamientos se movían a gran velocidad.

_"En que momento los idiotas de mis antepasados decidieron traer a esta bestia junto a nosotros, a este demonio que contamina todo lo que está cerca de mío"_

Tenía el rostro bajo, Integra, y la gutural voz del vampiro le hizo volver con él.

— ¿En serio piensas eso de mí, que solo soy un demonio? — Integra no le desvió la mirada y asintió. Con tono frío y calculada calma habló.

— Maldigo el día en que decidiste servirnos, maldigo el día en que tuve que liberarte. Todo eso gracias a ti, a nadie más que a ti — el rostro del vampiro se había vuelto serio y constreñido.

Extraña suerte la de él, sentía que en verdad podía morir por aquella chica, veía que todo lo había retrasado por ella, para no lastimarla, había detenido el plan para destruir a esa casa, solo porque ella no lo merecía, había retrasado su libertad porque quería ver en que podía convertirse ella y ahora era despreciado desde lo más profundo de ese ser. No sabía si había sobreestimado a Integra o le había subestimado, ella podía odiar tanto o más que él.

Pero el odio de ella significaba más que todo el que pudiera aguantar, ahora entendía eso. Y pensar que había visto su muerte por salvarle a ella.

Sin embargo aún estaba conmocionado por lo revelado, en verdad la muchacha le despreciaba, aunque lo prefería al miedo que antes le tuviera, ahora sabía, quizás de una no muy agradable manera que en verdad tenía carácter.

Alucard desvío la vista como si buscara en otro lugar algo, Integra había guardado silencio. No se arrepentía de lo dicho. Con tono más frío aún dijo;

— Deberías de habernos matado a todos antes, así no tendrías que aguantar esto — rió para sí el vampiro en verdad Integra le conocía más de lo que él creía.

— ¿Acaso le preocupa como pueda sentirme? — le miró entonces Integra.

— No creo que seas capaz de sentir nada en absoluto, no entiendo cómo es que mi padre podía soportar tu presencia — río entonces con fuerza el vampiro y como si fuera aquella vez que se encontraron en los pasillos subterráneos de la mansión, aprisionó con brusquedad a Integra entre él y la pared.

Integra se asustó, era esto a lo que siempre había temido, aunque quizás fuera la mejor solución para todo.

— ¿Qué es lo que crees niña? — Integra no se atrevió a contestar — ¡¿Qué es lo que crees niña? — gritó Alucard, Integra quería dejar escapar las lágrimas, pero algo dentro de sí le dijo que no lo hiciera, que no podía hacerlo, de pronto estaba aterrorizada, el vampiro pronto le daría muerte… No importaba ya.

— ¡Que eres lo peor que le pudo haber pasado a mi familia!... — gritó —…a mí no me engañas maldito chupa sangre — las lágrimas corrían por las mejillas de la muchacha llenas de furia y su mirada era fuego puro, nunca le pareció más detestable al vampiro, él nunca le vio más hermosa.

— Gracias a mi es que aún tienes familia — dijo con helado tono el vampiro y le sujeto del cuello como si fuera a estrangularle — ¿Crees que puedes con mucho… no? ¡Ni tu padre, ni el suyo antes que él hubieran logrado todo esto sin mí! — entonces repentinamente se calmó, no se alejó para nada de Integra, pero tampoco le perdió de vista — Tienes razón cuando piensas que soy yo quién mueve los hilos en Hellsing…— eso fue más de lo que la muchacha pudiera soportar, herida en lo profundo del orgullo que siempre le inculcaran abofeteó al vampiro con el dorso de la mano.

Para Alucard la cachetada fue como un balde frío de agua en su aún más fría piel, sabía que es lo que había pasado, mas aún no era capaz de creerlo. Miró entonces a Integra, quién le miraba con serena frialdad. Para él eran visibles los salados surcos que recorrían sus mejillas y de la nada se sintió tentado a lamerlas.

— No es de ti — dijo con un tono más tan helado como la muerte ¡Ja! Y él que creía que la muchacha no había aprendido nada a su lado —…de quién Hellsing depende, ya no será más así, solo eres un moustro... — dio un hondo respiro como tratando de preparase para algo, fue entonces cuando Alucard notó que ya no podía entrar a su pensamiento, no podía manejarlo como lo hiciera con los _"eslabones"_ más débiles de esa casa, ya no era la misma mirada, Integra ya había cambiado.

Cogió con brusquedad la corbata del vampiro y como era mucho más pequeña que él, este debió bajar la cabeza, así ella le atrajo hacia sí.

— Siquiera se te ocurra... maldita bestia... el amenazar lo que es mío — el tono era bajo, pero lleno de la más absoluta repulsión— o te cortare la cabeza…y te sacaré el corazón — le soltó con brusquedad y prontitud, tal vez pronto dejaría de actuar y volvería a ser la de siempre o tal vez se sintió intimidada, solo miró una vez más al vampiro y procedió a retirarse.

— Mañana volverás a Inglaterra, le hablaré a Walter, para que prepare todo para tu regreso, ya no te quiero más acá — dijo sin mirarle, mientras se alejaba de él dándole la espalda.

**°~*OOO*~°**

Alucard se quedó mirando fijamente a la puerta por donde su ama había salido en verdad le había subestimado. Arthur nada era al lado de la muchacha y Darriane parecía solo un vago recuerdo sin alma, ni importancia. Esa muchacha era Hellsing ahora y gracias a él, Hellsing era lo que era, rió para si con una extraña afectación. En verdad había perdido ante ella.


	5. El primer beso de la Princesa del Hielo

_N/A: Hace unos años, cuando escribí por primera vez este capítulo lo hice escuchando You Learn About It de The Gathering (uno de mis grupos favoritos) y en cierta ocasión se me recomendó que leyera la escena del "Beso" con esa canción de fondo, pues yo hago la misma recomendación, el enlace es el siguiente: http:/ www. youtube. com/ watch? v= 8rXpRq0OG7k. Bueno disfruten la lectura._-

* * *

_**V**_

_**El primer beso de la Princesa del Hielo**_

Integra cayó finalmente dormida en esa incómoda silla. No le importó. De alguna manera se sintió culpable del estado de su amigo. Su incapacidad para dirigir al vampiro, se le presentaba una y otra vez en la memoria acusándole de débil.

_"Deliberadamente me desobedeció"_

La rabia se centraba hacia la figura del vampiro. No lo notaba, pero su imperioso orgullo se estaba apoderando de su personalidad.

Ahí observando como Lucian descansaba; con el gesto serio y pensativo. Trataba de entender lo que el muchacho le revelara aquella noche, su críptica mentalidad le llevó a pensar que quizás él estaría esquizofrénico o que sufría alguna enfermedad mental. Pero eso y ella lo admitía era un cinismo. ¿Quién era ella para no creerle? Ella dominaba a un demonio que se paseaba entre ambos mundos y le había visto hacer cosas que quizás nunca nadie podría imaginar, las cuales ella misma calificaría de locuras si es que alguien más se lo relatase. No creía que Lucian fuera capaz de mentir o inventar semejantes cosas; le conocía, o al menos eso creía.

Todo era un mar de cosas en su cabeza. La rabia ante la desobediencia del vampiro, el estado de su amigo y su discusión con Alucard. Entonces como si fuera un balde de agua fría, lo recordó; era cierto había tenido una muy fuerte discusión con el vampiro, le había abofeteado y expulsado de su lado. Cuando, ahí sola y a oscuras, logro meditar un poco sobre el asunto, no lo creyó posible; finalmente, ella Integra Hellsing, había explotado. Con más calma recordó todo lo que le había dicho al vampiro; su seria amenaza de muerte a un inmortal ¿Cómo había logrado ofuscarla tanto? Entre más recordaba, ese arrebato de ira y rabia menos posible lo creía, al punto que una vaga sonrisa llego a su rostro, pensando en la reacción de Alucard y ¿Por qué no? En lo ridícula que debió de parecer.

Pero el vampiro no había negado nada.

_"¿En verdad es él quien manejaba todo?"_

Al parecer ella había dado, sin saberlo desde luego, en el blanco.

"_¿Quería acaso el vampiro apoderarse todo?" _

Trataba de auto convencerse de que así no era. Walter confiaba en Alucard y en su momento su padre también lo había hecho. Ella también debería de hacerlo, aunque su interior era de una opinión muy diferente. La sola demostración de la indiferencia ante sus órdenes de la cual hiciera gala esa noche, le convencía más aún de sus ideas. Solo había un punto en el cual todas sus teorías se iban al suelo.

"_¿Por qué no los había matado?" _

Por lo que le contara Walter, Alucard era uno de los más poderosos de su especie y ella lo había podido confirmar con sus propios ojos, aquella noche en que se conocieran.

"_¿Por qué un ser con semejante poder y fuerza, se había dejado dominar de esa manera? ¿Por qué simplemente no le daba muerte?" _

En esto se le fue parte de la noche y pensando en ello, poco antes de que el sueño le venciera, como de manera fugaz y rápida llego a esa conclusión;

_"Por muy maldito que sea, tiene honor"_

Se cerraron finalmente sus ojos y al menos por un rato no supo más del mundo.

**°~*OOO*~°**

Alucard se paseaba con calma en las afueras de la institución, seguía nevando con suavidad y los copos parecían danzar en medio de las tenues ráfagas de viento que le sacudían los cabellos. Sin embargo su cabeza estaba en otro lado, en un tiempo pasado, una hora atrás; aún estaba viva en su memoria el rostro de Integra, exaltado y contrariado, la fría fiereza de su mirada, su fuerte amenaza y sus palabras; fijas con todo su significado.

"_¿De done había sacado semejante valor esa muchacha?" _

No lo sabía, entendía que no era por desesperación o miedo. Rió con fuerza al verse amenazado con tanta viveza por un simple ser humano, pues en esencia Integra Hellsing, con toda su inteligencia y fuerza no era más que eso; un ser humano, una niña que aún estaba madurando.

"_¿Había sido un error el haberle dejado crecer?" _

Ahora por primera vez divagaba este asunto con seriedad, había pospuesto muchas cosas por ello. Ante la frialdad de su actuar eso podría ser visto como el simple capricho de un vampiro, más ahora comenzaba a dudar si era esa o no la verdadera razón para seguir atado a esa muchacha, notó entonces que para ser una simple niña humana, Integra le resultaba admirable; tenía a sus ojos de inmortal muchas más virtudes que defectos, cosa extraña en su juicio sobre un mortal.

Desde su captura por los Helsing, Alucard había aguardado, esperando que el pacto de sangre se debilitara, no solo con los eslabones más débiles si no también con la mezcla de sangre, hasta que no quedará rastro alguno de lo que alguna vez fue la casa original casa Helsing, una vez que la sangre se debilitara podría romper la cadena y ser libre nuevamente. Pero esta chica no traía consigo ninguna de las debilidades de sus padres, ni de carácter, ni de sangre, por un extraño azar del destino, resulto ser la más pura y deliciosa que Alucard probara de la casta Hellsing. Similar a la de la antigua generación. Además existía el hecho básico que le había atado a los Hellsing durante casi dos siglos; y era que estos le entregaban la mejor de las diversiones; matar a gusto cuando la ocasión se presentase, lo de la reina y la mesa redonda, para él no tenía gran importancia, pero seguía el protocolo pues sus amos, lo seguían, así había acumulado tanto él como esa familia, todo el poder que ostentaran, económico y político, mortal e inmortal, humano e inhumano.

Su duda provenía directamente de su propio actuar, sin duda era Integra un ejemplar digno de ser su amo, pero ¿Era eso lo que en verdad le retenía? Miro al nublado cielo tratando de obtener una respuesta que no llegaba a satisfacerle.

— No puedo creer que una niña te halla impresionado tanto — La voz recorrió todos los recovecos de la mente de Alucard tratando de encontrar a su dueño. Tanto había meditado sobre su ama, que no había sentido presencia alguna y peor que eso se había descuidado, cualquier vampiro de mediano poder podía saber y conocer su pensamiento.

— ¿Qué quieres Danae? — habló en tono serio Alucard, si bien estaba impresionado, no tenía ganas de _"actuar"_, no esa noche. Danae solo cerró los ojos y sonrió.

— Solo esperaba veros — le miró entonces de pies a cabeza — Habéis cambiado mucho — Alucard recibió esto con la misma importancia que daría a un anciano. A pesar de que no mostró interés en lo que la mujer decía, le miraba con fijeza.

Que bello espécimen era Danae de estatura cercana a la de Integra, aunque algo más baja, de proporciones correctas y bien delineadas, el cabello azabache ondulado, sus alguna vez vivos ojos, ahora mostraban un tenue gris de una belleza aún más sobrenatural, aquella que posee el color de la muerte. No había brillo alguno en ellos y parecían no expresar nada.

Él no le veía hace más de cuatrocientos años y si bien le resultaba bella, entendía sobre manera que no debía en lo absoluto confiarse. Recordaba sin embargo con algo de placer, aquella velada en la cual le convirtiera en su primera _"víctima",_ cuando él, se había dejado llevar por un fuego ya consumido y muerto, ahí estaba el resultado; la primera traición de la cual había sido víctima como ser inmortal.

No quiso recordar más eso. Danae le había estado hablando, pero su pensamiento aún le recordaba con cautela, además seguían fijas en su cabeza las palabras de su ama.

— ¿Qué dices?... ¿Qué hablas? — preguntó de improviso Alucard al notar que estaba muy callado. Danae le observó con calma.

— Sobre David, está empeñado en saber tu situación — Alucard recordó vagamente al personaje que llevara ese nombre.

— ¿Por qué debería de interesarle eso a él? — Si bien las preguntas eran algo ridículas, era obvio para ambos el juego en el cual ahora estaban, a Alucard le parecía divertida la situación a la cual le empujara Danae, finalmente él era más poderoso y a él le resultaría más fácil leer sus pensamientos, las preguntas servían para traer los recuerdos a la mente y con ello la información. Aun así era tanta la distracción que atacaba al vampiro aquella noche que jamás pudo percatarse del verdadero plan de Danae, preocupado de mantener en reserva los propios pensamiento, ya que de por sí habían revelado mucho y atento a cada movimiento de la mujer, no era mucho lo que podía hacer, además tenía el pensamiento fijo en la idea de no demostrar nada que le recordara su reciente discusión con Integra.

Solo en el último momento pudo darse cuenta. Miró entonces a Danae y esta le sonrió con inocencia.

— ¡Lo has notado! — exclamó mientras le sonreía.

Las oscuras sombras del bosque, las mismas parecieron moverse y con fatal agilidad ensartarse en los miembros del vampiro, desde sus propias piernas y brazos vio Alucard, como la sombra le cubría el cuerpo, mientras le hería profundamente como fría agujas que entraban por cada poro muerto; lo supo de inmediato era magia arcana.

— Maldita... — le dijo sin contraer en lo más mínimo el rostro. Danae solo sonrío fue entonces cuando Alucard desapareció.

**°~*OOO*~°**

Una vaga brisa sacó a Integra de su sueño, alarmada abrió los ojos con fuerza, no pudo ver mucho mas noto la situación; era Lucian quién delicadamente le rodeaba con sus brazos, sin otra intención que no fuera el arroparle ante la helada noche, la cercanía por un momento la hizo sentirse invadida y en un punto más exagerado vulnerada, sin embargo su cabeza rápidamente apelo a la lógica y le indicó que era normal sentir aquello cuando alguien del sexo opuesto generaba esa cercanía física, consecuentemente con esto Integra casi de manera inmediata dejó de pensar en Lucian como un chico más y notó que le resultaba tremendamente atractivo.

Fue así como hubo un cambio en ella en ese momento, en ese lugar; su carácter frío le hubiera empujado a hablarle a Lucian y a gentilmente (pues esa era la consideración que le tenía) apartarlo de su lado. No hizo nada, solo guardó silencio tratando de olvidar cierta incomodidad que del estómago subía a su garganta, nunca había estado tan cerca de otro ser humano, en una situación a su gusto tan complicada, el cabello caía laciamente sobre el rostro, con la vista baja podía observar su alrededor sin que al menos Lucian lo notara.

Regularizó su respiración y debió de cerrar los ojos, cuando lo notó el rostro del muchacho frente al suyo.

Con vagos resoplidos él apartó los cabellos del rostro de Integra; quería observarle mejor. Ya llevaba rato mirándole desde la cama; a base de muchas dudas fue capaz de colocarse de pie, algo, no mucho desde luego, conmovido por el gesto de la muchacha de velarle el sueño. Con la excusa de arroparle se le acercó; quería observarle mejor y así lo hizo. ¿Qué es lo que tenía Integra que le atraía tanto? Si lo pensaba bien ella era fría y algo maníaca del orden así como de la disciplina, extremadamente correcta para sus quehaceres, lo cual le hacía terriblemente aburrida. Además tenía un carácter imperioso que no admitía réplica, ni queja alguna, orgullosa y mandona. No entendía porque le gustaba tanto mas cuando lo analizó lo suficiente vio lo parecido que él era a ella. Ambos tratando de controlarlo todo, aunque el mundo se les viniera encima

_"¿Tendría ella esa misma necesidad de afecto que él?"_

Pensaba en que quizás era una tontería, pues Integra no era igual al resto de las mujeres que conociera pero ello no significaba que no pudiera sentir de la misma manera, al fin de cuentas tanto él como ella eran como eran debido a las situaciones que habían soportado.

Ambos silenciosos y fríos, reacios a relacionarse con nadie, de carácter fuerte pero callado. No importaba cuanto fingiera Lucian indiferencia hacía el resto ya estaba tan acostumbrado a ella, que se sentía extraño cuando alguien comenzaba a hacer caer aquella máscara, aun así ya daba lo mismo. Siempre había deseado una vida más normal; lo que a su gusto era mejor, no en el sentido económico, sabía él de sobra que eso no era suficiente, sino en el aspecto familiar, después de todo y aunque él y su hermano se consideraban unos rebeldes, tener a su madre nunca hubiera estado de más. Y así finalmente llenar el vacío, esa persona incompleta que resultaba ser él.

"_¿Era Integra también así? ¿Pensaría ella lo mismo que él?" _

Inclinado frente a ella, olvidando prácticamente lo ocurrido en la noche, pretendía descubrir los secretos que aquella princesa del hielo escondiera tras ese imperturbable rostro.

El más terrible ya lo conocía y aunque no de una forma clara, no dejaría que eso le asustara, extrañamente eso volvía más llamativa a la muchacha a sus ojos, la oscuridad se hacía más densa en rededor de Integra, era él y nadie más, quién debía de decidir si la cruzaría o no. Ahora un verdadero problema era el conocer los sentimientos de Integra hacia él. No era tonto desde luego, y a pesar del estado de shock bajo el cual había caído recordaba perfectamente que ella le había sostenido en el pasillo y su mano había sujetado, dentro de la poca expresividad que demostrara Integra, eso podía tomarse como alentador. Buscó en ella y ahí la vio, olvidando todo lo que le fuera molesto recordar, cogió una de sus manos, el calor de las propias entró en contacto con el frío tacto de la muchacha quién dio un leve respingo. Lucian lo notó.

— ¿Estás despierta Integra? — susurró, esta abrió los ojos lentamente, tratando de no mirarle el rostro a Lucian.

— Si…— contestó con el acento más natural que pudo mostrar — ¿Te sientes mejor? — Lucian asintió y bajo la vista para posarla fijamente en la mano de Integra que tenía entre las suyas.

— Si estás muy cansada, te puedo acompañar a tu habitación — fue entonces cuando ella se sintió extrañamente contenta, sonrió con tranquilidad, pues ya no estaba nerviosa; eran extrañas sensaciones que pasaban y variaban de un momento a otro sin dejar el más absoluto rastro.

— No muchas gracias — dijo finalmente — estoy bien así — quizás lo hizo por gusto o porque sabía lo que ello desencadenaría, pero Lucian cayó ante aquella nobleza y gracia mostrada; era eso lo que tanto le gustaba de ella, la sorpresa de ver caída esa fría coraza y notar como con él todo era diferente. Con él era desordenada y atenta, comprensiva y hasta democrática.

No pudo aguantar más y ahí inclinado, posó sus labios en los de ella, no importaba si le rechazaba. Tenía que hacerlo, en ese momento y ahí. Integra no oso a moverse y a pesar de que la emoción estaba a punto de estallar, no sabía si de alegría o que. Se reservó cualquier gesto o acción. Solo sintió los tibios labios de Lucian sobre los suyos, de pronto se detuvo el muchacho y tomó a Integra del cuello, junto su frente a la de ella y respiró con fuerza.

— Lo lamento Integra… — dijo con el tono entrecortado. Entendía muy bien que al no ser correspondido Integra le estaba dando el adiós definitivo, no importaba ya lo había hecho y si se arrepentía alguna vez, no sería en ese lugar. Ya más calmado y sin soltarle dijo finalmente:

— Pero me gustas mucho…— miró entonces a la muchacha a los ojos —…y no pude aguantarlo.

Integra bajó la mirada, la sensación de invasión que sintiera al principio se había multiplicado por mil pero era infinitamente más grato, aunque no podía explicar por qué. No era Integra Hellsing, futura líder de la organización Hellsing, a quién habían golpeado (pues así se sentía) sino a una tranquila y solitaria muchacha a quién habían besado, y además por primera vez, si bien su corazón, y es que ahí notó que seguía vivo, le decía que no había problema, que era normal. Su cabeza le regañaba por no haber actuado. Pero es que quizás no le interesaba actuar ni hacer nada de lo que su cabeza le dijera. Se olvidaría de ella por esa noche.

— Está bien — dijo finalmente enderezando el rostro hasta colocarlo frente al de Lucian, vio entonces con una mirada distinta a la de Integra; y noto lo que no había querido notar. El rostro de Lucian, aún enfermo era bello, la expresión vivaz de sus claros ojos, las finas y a la vez rígidas líneas que marcaban sus facciones, el delicado cabello cayendo en su frente — No me ha molestado — fue entonces ella quién le tomo del rostro y apoyo su frente a la de él.

— Tendrás que ayudarme Lucian… — este algo perplejo solo se dejó llevar —…jamás he besado a nadie — Lucian sonrió contento pero calmo, notó lo difícil que sería para la orgullosa Integra, el dejarse llevar.

**°~*OOO*~°**

A Alucard le despertaron los tambores, no sabía cuánto tiempo había permanecido en ese estado de inconsciencia. Era como un eco lejano que le molestaba en esa falsa oscuridad, lo entendió de inmediato, estaban en su subconsciente y algún poder superior o igual que le impedía el despertar o moverse, no importaba todo le resultaba muy divertido, se consolaba con la idea de una magnifica matanza una vez que se viera libre.

Entendía, sin embargo, que debía de obrar con cuidado, era magia negra, muy poderosa la cual habían utilizado en su captura. En Inglaterra jamás lo hubieran conseguido.

_"Maldita sea Alemania"_

Resultó obvio para Alucard el hecho de que quizás el mismo David estuviera inmiscuido en su captura (si bien eso hacía las cosas más interesantes) semejante fuerza, para retenerle de esa manera, solo era posible de concebir en él; Danae o Henry, nunca lo hubieran conseguido, desde luego él ayudó bastante haciéndoles más fáciles las cosas.

La preocupación central del vampiro, era en ese momento, lo que podría pasarle a Integra, ahora en verdad estaba sola, quizás ese muchacho que tanto gustaba de ella podría ayudarle, era un humano, pero algo excepcional, le había visto y no había pasado por alto Alucard, el hecho de que pudiera escuchar los pensamientos de su ama aquella noche, era simplemente un muchacho, algo, no mucho desde luego, especial. Tampoco debía de menos preciar a su ama, lo más probable, conociéndole ahora como le conocía, era que si ellos le buscaban Integra los mandaría al diablo y lucharía hasta el final, le resultaba algo confortante al vampiro el pensar en su ama como una mártir al estilo Juana de Arco, le hacía ver más valiosa como ser humano. Sin embargo eso no era muy bueno, _"Hasta el final_" con un grupo de vampiros tan crueles como él: significaba simplemente una horrible tortura antes de una humillante muerte.

— No debéis preocuparos tanto — escuchó dentro de esa hueca oscuridad. Cuando apareció la figura de ese viejo vampiro al cual encarara la noche en que se apoderó del cuerpo de Lucian. Se vio entonces a sí mismo atado tal cual le mantuviera la familia Hellsing por veinte años, además de ello, estaba amordazado — De momento la muchacha estará a salvo, no tenemos intenciones de hacerle daño — Alucard generalmente desconfiaba de cualquiera a quién no pudiera leerle la mente, sobre todo si como él, era un no muerto, mas el ser que estaba frente a él rebasaba cualquier sentimiento normal que Alucard pudiera retener sobre las criaturas como él.

— Me disculpo — dijo con calma — no fui cortés contigo la última vez que nos vimos, Therios es mi nombre y creo entender que Danae ya os informo sobre nuestro Sire — Alucard recordaba muy bien a David, mas a su sirviente solo le había conocido hace poco.

— ¿Cuál es el interés en mi ama? — Therios sintió miedo y desde hace mucho que no lo sentía; al escuchar la voz del vampiro recorrer todos los recovecos de ese amorfo lugar, no lo expresó pero sintió temor al pensar en provocar algo que estaba más allá de su entendimiento.

— No lo ha revelado a nadie más que a su mensajera — Decía la verdad, pero eso en nada aliviaba a Alucard, conocía a Danae lo suficiente como para ver a su ama en el peor de los peligros.

— Con ella entonces hablaré, de otro modo — sentenció — no diré nada — Therios guardó silencio, no quería enfrentarse a Alucard en ese lugar, si bien sabía que podía dar una buena batalla, no saldría con vida de ahí, era, cierto era que el poder de Alucard estaba controlado, al menos por unos instantes, mas ¿Quién conocía su verdadera fuerza desatada? De momento no le interesaba saberlo, bien podía aparecerse en la cabeza del vampiro, pero ese era _"su hogar_" por decirlo de alguna manera, en donde la locura de Alucard no era controlada. Por otro lado llevar a Danae a ese lugar resultaba una estupidez, el vampiro la devoraría de un momento a otro y con ello obtendría no solo más poder, sino también las respuestas a cada una de sus preguntas.

— Sabes muy bien, que no accederé a que ella venga a este lugar — se oyó una tétrica carcajada.

— Por sobrevivir acá os felicito y me maravillo ante vuestro poder — Entonces como si despertase, observó y vio, la nieve sobre su cabeza y la imposibilidad de moverse, notando que colgaba en el aire de cabeza al suelo, con gigantescas lanzas atravesándole todo el cuerpo, rió ante la ironía de su situación, solo desde el cuello en adelante estaba libre, no llevaba su abrigo, ni su chaqueta, también su corbata había desaparecido, notó que las manos las tenía libres y que sus guantes seguían intactos.

— No nos fue posible remover tus guantes — se le adelantó Therios, Alucard solo sonrió. Aun así debía de darles crédito, semejante conjuro le mantenía prisionero, aún con mayor fuerza de la que usara el clan Hellsing. Ahora no estaba débil y aun así le retenían, entendió que querían su cuello intacto, quizás para robarle algo de sangre o simplemente para mantener sus cuerdas vocales intactas y así poder interrogarle.

Danae le observaba con fijeza y una extraña expresión de satisfacción. Alucard le sonrió, Danae le devolvió el gesto. Era fácil, conociéndole, sería una hazaña el sacarle cualquier tipo de información al vampiro. No importaba ella sabría cómo provocarle.

— Si no nos ayudas — comenzó Danae — iremos a averiguar con la chiquilla — Alucard permaneció en silencio, miró entonces Therios a Danae. No sabía lo que ella fuera a hacer, tampoco conocía sus órdenes, además no le tenía ni la más mínima confianza. De todas maneras tendría que ver el resultado de este interrogatorio para poder, así, vislumbrar en algo, los planes de David.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieren? — Danae se cruzó de brazos y sonrió ante la pregunta del vampiro, pareciera que para ella todo era obvio, aun así Therios no lograba entender.

— Enviar nuestras huestes a Inglaterra — Therios se sorprendió al poder escuchar eso, era un plan más que ambicioso, nunca en cientos de años, un ser como ellos había logrado cruzar el canal y los que lo lograban poco duraban en la Isla de los Ángeles*.

El último en cruzarlo y sobrevivir había sido Alucard, ahora Therios le miraba de manera diferente, parecía un vampiro normal y poderoso desde luego, pero comenzó a temer con algo de vehemencia el verdadero poder de Alucard, ese poder que le había hecho sobrevivir los últimos dos siglos, ese poder que le había trasformado en lo que era.

_"¿Estará jugando con nosotros?"_

Se guardó muy bien de no manifestar nada, siquiera en su pensamiento, no quería que Alucard lo notara.

Alucard en tanto sabía el serio peligro que Integra corría, debería de actuar rápido de otra manera su existencia y la de su ama acabaría en tierras germanas. Debía de informarle a Walter, de alguna manera, podía ser posible que en verdad él dejara de existir en algunas horas más.

— ¿Cuál es el ritual para lograrlo? — Alucard sabía a qué se refería Danae, además era algo prácticamente insólito, tanto que casi parecía responder a alguna tonta profecía que alguien alguna vez pronunciara. Jamás se había visto a un vampiro subordinado ante algún humano quizás eso para los Clanes era vergonzoso, más a él le valía lo que el resto pensara. Nadie más que él conocía sus condiciones y situación, siquiera Integra, siquiera Walter.

Era verdad que mucho había perdido en el camino, pero por otro lado recién ahora parecía que valía la pena, río para sí al pensar en el embrollo que había creado, la muerte de Darriane y la posterior caída de Arthur, pero ahora no eran ellos quienes le preocupaban, recién ahora parecía caer en la cuenta del daño que le había hecho a Integra al despojarle de sus padres; no sabía si felicitarse o reprochárselo, pues si Integra era como era, se debía esencialmente al estado de soledad en el cual se encontraba y de eso él era el culpable.

— ¿Por qué preguntas algo que debes saber? — dijo finalmente, la reacción no se dejó esperar y con brusquedad, las lanzas que parecían sostener su cuerpo hicieron reventar, repentinamente, su brazo izquierdo. Eso le había dolido más que cualquier tortura que le hubieran impuesto, lo suficiente para ofuscarle.

Henry apareció entonces, en la copa del árbol que sostenía a Alucard, del cielo descendía el joven vampiro quién río fuertemente al ver a Alucard así; su risa esquizofrénica, sus gestos amanerados, le causaban gracia a Alucard, en verdad ese chico estaba loco. Cuando quedó a la altura del vampiro, fijo su vista en Danae.

— Si quieres yo puedo ir por la chica, será mejor si la traemos ahora…— volteó dándole la espalda a Alucard —…está claro que no le sacaremos nada así, mejor ir por ella y torturarle, solo así el vampiro hablará — Therios negó con la cabeza.

— No podemos ir por ella — Danae se dirigió a Alucard entonces.

— Si la matamos, tu no tendrás que ser más su esclavo — ese sí que en verdad era un punto a favor del exterminio de Integra, entonces le habló a su mente.

"_Así podremos irnos juntos" _

A cabeza de Alucard procesaba la información a grandes velocidades, entre lo que era su propia conveniencia y la de aquellos a quienes servía ¿Qué estaría haciendo Integra en ese momento? ¿Estaría preparada para la muerte? Extrañamente jamás había meditado sobre este asunto en particular, su Ama Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing.

_"¿Qué harás cuando la muerte se cierna sobre tu cabeza?"_


	6. El Primer Enfrentamiento Parte II

_**VI**_

_**El primer enfrentamiento.**_

_**Part II.**_

Dante miraba con atención, mas sin avidez alguna la práctica de esgrima, se encontraba libre aquella tarde pues había sido expulsado de la clase de Historia. Apoyando los codos en la galería de atrás, observaba la habilidad con la cuál Lucian se movía, le asombraba esa capacidad de autocontrol, que a él, le faltaba. Jamás daba un paso innecesario y parecía, en esta ocasión, que estaba más preciso que nunca, quizás a Dante no le gustaba el esgrima (él era del Soccer) pero debía de admitir que su hermano tenía una habilidad única.

Recordó aquella pelea con James Norris, Lucian debió de prácticamente írsele encima para detener la golpiza que le daba al pobre muchacho; al chico Norris debieron de reconstruirle toda la mandíbula. El padre de ambos, no solo debió de correr con los gastos de la recuperación física y mental del muchacho, si no que tuvo que invertir una fuerte suma en las aulas de música, solo para que Dante quedara como alumno condicional. Agradecía Dante a su vez, el encanto con el cual Lucian estaba dotado, orgullo de la institución así como de profesores y dirección; él le sacaba de cualquier problema, hablando con ellos, negociando y en algunos casos sobornándoles.

Por otro lado Dante había tenido un más que aceptable comportamiento aquel año, tenía buenas calificaciones y ya no se peleaba con sus compañeros. Había, a su gusto, llamado pocas veces a Lucian, para que le excusara ante el profesorado. Y a pesar que notaba a su hermano algo reticente a continuar con semejante show nuevamente fue donde él por su ayuda.

— ¡Toque! — la señal le sacó de sus pensamientos y fijó la vista en su hermano. Lucian no se hizo esperar. La mirada en sí fue más que significativa, sabía porque Dante estaba ahí y eso le fastidiaba. Con gestos elegantes se disculpó ante su contrincante y recorrió el espacio que le separaba de su hermano, sin mostrar en ningún momento la molestia que Dante, sabía, sentía. Sus pasos rápidos y precisos le parecían los movimientos de un felino, si, ciertamente que Lucian contaba con toda su admiración.

El gesto impasible de su hermano cambió en cuanto llegó al lado de su hermano.

— ¿Qué hiciste? — le preguntó secamente, por toda respuesta Dante bajo la mirada, no avergonzado, sino que tratando de recordar el suceso.

— Una discusión teológica — contestó sonriendo.

— ¿Con quién? — Lucian ya sabía la respuesta y aquello le hizo enfadarse aún más.

— Fraûlen Bauer — Lucian miró fijamente a su hermano, era un real fastidio tratar con aquella mujer, en tanto Dante comenzó con un clásico discurso si no clasista, muy elitista. Era el modo que siempre usaba para justificarse ante él, en ocasiones Lucian se conformaba con escucharle con atención, ya que al menos en ese sentido, para criticar a los profesores, Dante tenía un gusto exquisito. Pero en esta ocasión lo que menos quería era perder el tiempo gracias a las conductas conflictivas de su hermano. Quería perderlo con Integra, a quién no tenía que rogar, ni sobornar, ni adular.

— No sé porque traen a una católica a educar a este recinto, es más que claro que no está capacitada, no importa todo lo que diga ya todos sabemos cuál es su manera de pensar y está muy…— guardó silencio repentinamente, pues Lucian, haciendo un gesto de desesperación con las manos, no le dejó continuar.

— ¿Qué le dijiste? Fraûlen Bauer, no expulsa solo porque sí — Por unos segundos Lucian tuvo la imagen mental de la mujer, histérica tratando de controlarse ante toda la clase de su hermano y lográndolo solo cuando este fue expulsando la sala. Dante río aceptando la culpa.

— Me exasperó esa mujer, es increíble. Hace enojar al más racional... qué suerte que no tienes clases con ella, ya estarías harto...y…

— ¡Dante...! — el tono le hizo callar de inmediato, era la primera vez que Lucian le interrumpía, es más desde hace algunos días ya, que Lucian estaba muy extraño. Dio entonces un suspiro que sirvió para refrescar tanto su garganta, como su cerebro, preparando el discurso con el cual enfrentaría a su hermano.

— No puedo permitir que sigas comportándote de esa manera… — si bien eran palabras que muchas veces había escuchado de su hermano, está vez la sola expresión de su rostro indicaba que era diferente; que su enojo y fastidio era real. Continúo entonces Lucian:

— Ya estoy harto de tener que pedir disculpas por tu comportamiento, y tener que negociar tu continuidad en este lugar — Dante no recibió muy bien este regaño, si bien era Lucian quién hacía el show de padre entre ambos, le pareció extraño, pues siempre más que su hermano, le consideraba un amigo, el ver que le confrontaba de manera tan seria, hizo poner en real duda esa posibilidad. Se sintió de pronto golpeado por una dura verdad; estaba creciendo y quedando solo.

Buscó rápidamente una excusa para verse como la víctima que no quiere justificación del resto. En este caso de Lucian pues él era el ofensor. Se enojó profundamente.

_"¿Qué debe de preocuparse Lucian?"_

No era él quien daba un centavo, ni para la institución, ni para el profesorado. Todo finalmente terminaba en su padre, quizás era él quién usando su mágico lenguaje había convencido a Lucian de la inutilidad de su hermano. Con la sangre hirviendo en la cabeza e imaginando todas las conspiraciones posibles entre su padre y su hermano para sacarle de la familia y a la vez viendo todos los beneficios que estos obtendrían y obviamente eso era mucho a la imaginación de Dante. Contaba con la absoluta seguridad de que era él; su padre, el culpable de todo. Y a Lucian lo posicionaba como un simple títere. Se tranquilizó, sin embargo, al llegar a esta conclusión, no había opción alguna de que Lucian por su propia voluntad decidiera abandonarle.

Dijo entonces:

— No es necesario que negocies nada con nadie — y en un esfuerzo por lucir tranquilo estiró los brazos — Extraño Londres — finalizó. Lucian como si no le escuchase, se detuvo, volteó y le habló:

— Será la última vez que lo haga, también informaré tanta a Fraü Bauer como a la dirección que tus problemas de comportamiento los traten con nuestro padre…— Aquello le pareció un golpe bajo, bajo, doloroso y traicionero. Y él que creía que Lucian era demasiado noble. Eso sí que era un castigo, que el viejo debiera de enterarse de todo. Nuevamente una fría punzada se apoderó del pecho de Dante, junto a una extraña sensación helada de abandono absoluto. Era cierto; con el viejo estaba perdido. Vino sobre él una gran frustración y exclamó:

— ¡¿Qué rayos pasa contigo hoy? — Lucian le miró por sobre el hombro, sin detenerse y con absoluta calma contestó:

— No entiendo que es lo que ocurre contigo Dante ¿Cuándo dejaras de comportarte como un idiota? Ya estás grande para ello — Lucian volvió la cabeza y le dejó a solas.

Nuevamente la rabia se apoderó del pensamiento de Dante. Imaginándose de todas formas posibles, el abuso que se hacía con él. Y el tipo de venganza que podría efectuar para desquitarse; se imaginaba destruyendo todo el colegio para impotencia de Lucian, abandonando su hogar y viviendo una vida de privaciones, hablando con Lucian e inspirándole lástima, y sin embargo manteniendo su postura; demostrando la justicia de su actuar.

Espero a su hermano hasta que este su hubo duchado y arreglado para la cena, si bien su ánimo se había calmado, en su cabeza todo seguía corriendo de la forma maquinal en la que Dante solía pensar, característica muy propia de los Wilbanks, se colocó de pie cuando le vio y con calmo acento habló.

— ¿Fue el viejo quién habló contigo? — Lucian sabía a qué iba eso, así que solo prosiguió.

— ¿Sobre qué?

— Sobre mi situación... ¿Es él quien ha decidido no ayudarme? — en verdad Dante estaba exagerando y es que el afán de su padre en verlo terminar tan prestigiosa educación, la cual le ayudaría mucho al patriarca de la familia en sus futuros negocios. Le había hecho perdonar todas las barbaridades conductuales que solía reprocharle. Lucian entendía que mandándoles lejos y dejándole a él a cargo de su hermano hacía la tarea más liviana para su padre y además de eso le justificaba al aceptarle a Dante todas sus rencillas escolares, las que en ocasiones ocultaba. El ayudar a su padre excusando el mal comportamiento de su hermano había sido un error y ahora que se encontraba harto de hacerlo, notaba lo mal criado e indisciplinado de su actuar. Y todo ello solo él lo había fomentado. Debía de detenerlo y mejor que lo hiciese en ese momento, el próximo año no estaría para sacarle de ningún problema. Miro fijamente a Dante antes de entrar al comedor.

— Yo lo he decidido — le colocó ambas manos en los hombros —…es hora de que te comportes como un hombre — volteó sin decir más y entró presuroso al comedor.

Desde la distancia Dante le vio tomar asiento junto a Integra.

**°~*OOO*~°**

Habían pasado cuatro días desde que a Alucard le reventaran su último miembro; la pierna derecha. Aún seguía de cabeza, colgando de una pared. El lugar en el cual se encontraba estaba perdido en el centro del bosque, quizás cercano a alguna región colindante a Hamburgo, podía sentirlo, no había rastros de humanidad, ni olores que delataran semejante presencia en kilómetros a la redonda. Parecía ser una cueva subterránea muy antigua, el interior era espacioso y podían verse, las raíces de los grandes robles que surcaban el suelo.

Había celdas y paredes de tierra y concreto; de una de estas colgaba el vampiro. Sonreía para sí mientras imaginaba la magnífica batalla que le esperaba una vez que saliera de aquel lugar. El mismo poderoso hechizo le mantenía prisionero, mientras cada hora se alargaba lo mismo ocurría con las agujas que le atravesaban el cuerpo, le estaban causando un molesto dolor; las torturas habían sido extenuantes así como deliciosas, aunque ya lo estaban hartando. Cada cierta cantidad de horas traían a un humano al cual daban cruel muerte, le resultaba desagradable ver semejante desperdicio de sangre, por el humano en cuestión siquiera se inmutaba.

Sin embargo, y él debía de admitirlo habían sido muy astutos, durante la última velada trajeron inconsciente a una muchacha, llevaba el uniforme de Integra y la dejaron ahí frente al vampiro; era muy hermosa, de cabello azabache y de facciones angelicales, llevaba las ropas algo rasgadas. Solo cuando la noche cayó, junto al frío la joven despertó. Estaba muy drogada, la forma del lugar pareció marearle, además de los putrefactos olores que de este emanaban; esta tenía la forma de un domo hecho por la naturaleza, en el cielo que daba al suelo había un agujero disfrazado por la maleza por este entraba el aire y la luz del sol, lo cual no molestaba en lo absoluto a Alucard, pues estaba al resguardo en las sombras. El hecho de que la muchacha trajera el uniforme de Integra, solo logró perturbarle ligeramente. Le mostraba lo cerca que estaban de ella. De la misma edad, tal vez la muchacha incluso le conocía, olió en ella mas no percibió el olor de su ama. Esa noche la muchacha despertó muy aturdida, se colocó de pie un par de veces y en ambas ocasiones cayó de bruces. No veía muy bien pues se acercó a las paredes para guiar su caminar. Entró Alucard en sus pensamientos y notó que la muchacha no tenía la más absoluta idea de lo que ocurría, pensaba en exámenes y compañeros, lo más probable es que le hubieran arrancado de su habitación aquella misma mañana. No notó tampoco la presencia del vampiro, lo cual fue un alivio para Alucard.

Entonces Henry hizo una dramática aparición, como si fuese el actor principal de alguna obra, la muchacha se asustó y empezó entonces un torpe dialogo preguntando:

— ¿Qué hora es? — tenía un tono de voz suave y adormecido efecto de la droga ingerida.

— Tarde ya — contestó Henry — ¿No deberías de estar durmiendo? — la chica asintió, Henry sonrió. Alucard pudo ver todo lo que aquel enfermo cerebro planeaba, con delicadeza el joven vampiro le cogió de una mano.

— Hoy tengo examen — dijo ella, Henry rió a viva voz.

— No debes de preocuparte querida — le susurró al oído mientras le abrazaba.

— ¿Ah, no? — Henry negó gentilmente.

Alucard era inmune a todo ello, no le preocupaba la muchacha pero entendía lo cerca que él había estado de hacerle todo ello a Integra. El show continuó y tranquilamente Henry comenzó a desvestirla. La muchacha se dejaba, pues seguía sin entender lo que ocurría solo cuando quiso sacarle la falda, ella le detuvo.

— ¡No!... — exclamó como un niño al que se le quita un juguete.

— Silencio — dijo Henry en voz baja mientras continuaba su tarea con solicitud, parecía entonces que poco a poco la muchacha volvía en sí.

— ¿Qué haces? — le preguntó, Henry sonrió y le miró

— Nada — contestó sin dejar de toquetearla, cayó entonces, o al menos la muchacha comprendió y supo de inmediato lo que él le hacía.

— ¡No...! — gritó entonces mientras le detenía por la muñeca y si bien eso no había sido provocación alguna, bastó para sacar de quicio al extraño carácter del joven vampiro.

— ¡Cierra la puta boca! — gritó y le abofeteó con tal fuerza que la muchacha giró en el aire antes de caer al suelo inconsciente.

— Maldita chiquilla — refunfuño, miró entonces a Alucard, que si bien no reía mostraba abiertamente en su mirada la burla que le merecía aquél sujeto, rió este también y luego agregó su desquite en contra el vampiro.

— Espero que tu ama sepa callarse, o será mucho peor lo que le espere — Alucard no contestó, volteó a la muchacha semi desnuda e inconsciente en el suelo, nuevamente se vino a su cabeza el recuerdo del tren, y de lo cerca que Henry había estado de Integra.

**°~*OOO*~°**

El aire anunciaba su cambio y la desaparición de la noche era inminente, el joven vampiro que no soportaba la luz del día procedió a retirarse. Solo una vez que se hubo marchado Alucard fue capaz de dar rienda suelta a sus pensamientos; no sabía cuándo o como atacarían a Integra y eso le estaba preocupando.

**°~*OOO*~°**

Dante arrojó un cuaderno sobre la tarea de Integra, era un recurso infantil para llamar la atención, pero para él bastaba con haberlo conseguido. La muchacha miró el cuaderno y luego a su dueño

— No entiendo ese ejercicio — dijo él mientras que ella le miraba, volvió rápidamente la vista a su ensayo y en tono calmo habló.

— ¿Te has perdido? — Dante rió con gracia, le resultaba agradable ese sentido del humor tan antipático de Integra, observó a su alrededor y finalmente procedió a sentarse frente a ella.

— ¿Desde cuándo que sales con Lucian? — Si bien la pregunta tomó a Integra por sorpresa trató de mostrarse lo más serena posible.

— Cerca de un mes, quizás un poco más — contestó fríamente.

Dante fijó la vista en el ventanal, debería tener en exceso cuidado tanto con lo que hiciera, como lo que dijera.

_"Si no también implacable"_

Tendría que escoger con atención sus palabras, el más mínimo error desbarataría todo.

— Quizás más de un mes… — dijo suspirando —…No lo entiendo Hellsing — Integra le miró —…Te creía más inteligente — la muchacha rió para sí.

— Supongo que tú entiendes mucho de eso ¿No? — Dante esbozo una irónica sonrisa.

— No creas que soy tan ingenuo Integra, Lucian siempre le ha gustado a las muchachas, por ello no me extraña que te llame la atención, pero otra cosa diferente es que tú llames la de él, debes de estar chantajeándole de alguna manera, pues no sé qué es lo que él ha visto en ti — Dante quería ver alguna reacción en ella que delatará lo que él sabía, más solo se topó con su aburrida mirada.

— Es obvio que no es algo que tú puedas lograr entender; no deberías preocuparte entonces, ya que no es asunto tuyo — finalizó.

— Claro que es mi asunto — dijo con calma — …es mi hermano, no creo en que tu tengas alguna clara intención con él, pues te veo con la misma disposición que el resto de las chicas que se le han acercado, debes de estar buscando alguna recompensa o beneficio de ello y cuando lo descubra…— aquí se acercó a la muchacha — …no permitiré que sigas a su lado — Integra le miró extrañada, era cierto que para ella Dante solo era un pelmazo, pero jamás había esperado tal demostración de estupidez, al fin de cuentas Lucian era un ser más que inteligente, no podía ser posible que este muchacho sobre - valorara tanto a su familia como a su hermano, aristocráticamente ella, estaba muy por encima de ambos. Sin embargo añadió:

— En verdad eres un gran imbécil, no sé si lo que sientes es miedo o envidia ¿Qué yo tendría que sacar algo de esto? Lucian es lo bastante interesante como para prescindir de cualquier cosa que le adornase superficialmente, me extraña que tú pienses así de él, incluso toda la fortuna de tu familia tiene poco que ofrecerme a mí — El tono de Integra había variado mucho desde el inicio de la conversación; pasado de irónico a orgulloso y pedante, hasta la gesticulación de su rostro se había modificado, volviéndose despreciativo y gélido. El carácter de Dante, impulsivo por naturaleza, le obligó a contradecir aquella humillante situación a la cual se le sometía. Fijo en ella la vista y le vio escribiendo, como si él o existiera en su mundo; en verdad a ella poco y nada le importaba lo que él pensara, menos aun lo que sintiera, llegó rápidamente a la conclusión de que Integra era una mujer fría y sin corazón, algo debió de haber hecho para atrapar a Lucian y si eso era posible, fácilmente debió de haber sido ella y no su padre quién decidiera separarles a él y a Lucian, todo lo que se le dijera cobraba finalmente sentido, no podía creer lo ciego que había sido.

Era razonable, ya tenía la idea fija, era natural que Integra sintiera celos de él; al fin de cuentas, él hasta ese momento, era lo más importante para Lucian en esa escuela, e Integra no podía soportar eso.

_"¿Envidia, miedo de ella?"_

Eso era lo más absurdo que se le podía ocurrir. Alterado por las palabras de Integra rió y dijo:

— Te valoras en exceso Hellsing y conmigo no funcionan esos trucos, yo sé de ti y quizás Lucian sea alguien bienintencionado y más ingenuo, pero te conozco y a tu familia también ¿Crees que tan poco me interesan las cosas, como para permitir que te mezcles con mi hermano? — se colocó entonces de pie, para acercar su rostro al de la muchacha, este adquirió un tono enfermizo y duro.

— Yo sé que es lo que se habla de ti y de tu madre la loca…

Eso fue mucho para Integra, en un veloz movimiento, le abofeteó el rostro y como era su costumbre el dorso se devolvía para golpearle nuevamente, mas Dante le sostuvo con fuerza de la muñeca, le alzó y le asió hacía él. Comenzó a doblarle la mano con la clara intención de dañarle, quería someterle con el dolor, pero Integra no se dejó doblegar y opuso una firme resistencia, no reflejo ningún gesto en su rostro y eso le resultó aún más molesto a Dante, así que presiono más.

— No te metas entre nosotros perra — amenazó mientras que con la mirada le asesinaba —…O te destruiré- Integra no le desvió los ojos, con seria ira los mantuvo fijos en él.

— No te tengo miedo — dijo con firmeza, solo entonces Dante le soltó y con brusquedad le sentó en la silla que ocupase, Integra se sobó su muñeca mas no le dio la satisfacción de quejarse. Dante no dejaba de observarla, ella sabía lo que hacía, le analizaba de pies a cabeza y eso le estaba enojando. Cambió entonces el muchacho su aire sombrío y amenazante a uno más relajado y se guardó ambas manos en los bolsillos, molestó a todos cuando comenzó a silbar una alegre melodía. Mientras se preparaba a retirarse se acercó nuevamente a la muchacha.

— Entonces no sabes con quién te metes, aléjate o te destruiré…

Se retiró finalmente, como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

Afuera Amy Jones le esperaba.

— ¿Te dijo algo?

— Nada — Contestó el muchacho.

**°~*OOO*~°**

El carácter de Integra le impidió hablar de lo ocurrido a Lucian, estaba muy enojada. No le gustaba que le amenazaran, además el imbécil le había echado en cara lo de su madre ¿Qué más sabría, qué le contaría a Lucian? Debía de obrar con cuidado, no porque le temiera si no porque no quería alejar al muchacho.

Cuando estuvo lista se posesionó en el carril seis de la piscina olímpica, se tocó la punta de los pies con sus dedos y cuando el silbato sonó fue rodeada por el agua, mientras tomaba aire, pudo ver como Amy Jones le tomaba la delantera. No le prestó mayor atención, aún tenía el pensamiento fijo en Dante y sus palabras, lo que más le intrigaba era como él había llegado a saber eso de su madre. Toco el límite de la piscina y giró rápidamente, no quería hacerlo, más no pudo evitar el recordar la última vez que le viera, tenía en aquella época cinco años. Ya habían pasado tres desde que se llevaran a Darriane de la mansión.

_Esta se golpeaba la cabeza contra las paredes del lugar gritando por alguien de quién Integra no recordaba el nombre, cuando notó que su hija estaba ahí junto a Arthur, se acercó e instintivamente ella retrocedió escondiéndose tras su padre, sintió pavor solo de verla. Darriane se llevó las manos a la espalda y comenzó a caminar por la habitación a grandes zancadas._

— _¿Qué paso con él? __—__ le escuchó preguntar._

— _No es de tu interés… __—__ contestó Arthur con sequedad __—__ He traído a Integra, mañana la llevo donde sus abuelos a la India._

— _¡Oh! __—__ exclamó su madre __—…__Se llevara bien con la vieja perra_

— _¡Darriane... no hables así! no enfrente de Integra_

— _¿Por qué... tampoco me lo vas a permitir?_

— _No es adecuado, aún es una niña_

— _Todos le excusan con eso, yo no le subestimaría tanto… __—__ Integra sabía que su madre hablaba de ella y eso le molestaba profundamente __— __Yo tendría mucho cuidado con esa chiquilla __—__ se arregló el cabello entonces tratando de parecer más presentable y apoyó las rodillas en el suelo, su rostro pareció serenarse e Integra le vio hermosa, como debía de ser su madre, aquella que debía de cuidarle y protegerle, quiso acercarse pero dentro de sí resonó otra voz diciéndole que no lo hiciera, que no se acercara, Arthur resguardó a su hija, que había retrocedido aún más. _

_Darriane lo notó todo._

— _No te preocupes __—__ sonrió entonces a su marido, y por un momento Arthur la recordó como cuando se habían conocido — Quizás sea la última vez que le vea— Arthur quiso resistirse a ese influjo, pero lamentablemente amaba mucho a esa mujer, tanto como a Integra, aun así fue precavido._

— _¿Hija? __—__ Integra observó a su padre __— __ve con tu madre __—__ la niña se negó, inclusive prefirió esconderse aún más tras la figura de su padre, quizás era muy pequeña para entender nada, pero odiaba a esa mujer con temor y angustia._

_Le dirigió la niña una mirada fría._

— _Está loca __—__ dijo, no recordó mucho después de eso, la transformación en el rostro de su madre, como se abalanzó sobre ambos, como le haló del cabello y sus palabras _

— _¡Eres una bestia, nunca será tuyo, no lo permitiré!_

Se le fue entonces el aire a Integra y sus miembros perdieron su magnífica habilidad entorpeciéndose, siquiera notó cómo el agua entró en su boca arremolinándose en sus pulmones, provocándole una amarga desesperación. Comenzó a hundirse, aunque trataba de buscar el aire, perdió la orientación, no sabía en qué lugar de las piscina había quedado, agitó los brazos y las piernas, pero nadie vino en su ayuda.

_"Tranquilízate, tranquilízate, cálmate"_

Sus pensamientos, que eran un caos comenzaron a ordenarse, las ideas comenzaron a correr de manera fija y concisa.

_"Hazlo bien, te falta poco, impúlsate hacia arriba, tienes poco tiempo"_

_"Poco tiempo…"_

_"Tranquilízate"_

_"Tranquilízate"_

_"Tú puedes, hazlo"_

_"Tú puedes"_

_"Poco tiempo…"_

_"Usted puede mi ama, solo hágalo"_

_"Hazlo bien, es poco el tiempo, poco…"_

Dentro de su limitado estado pudo diferenciar el color que marcaba el límite de la piscina, adonde debía de ir, donde iban dirigidos sus esfuerzos, estaba por llegar y una puntada de dolor le obligó a dejar escapar todo el oxígeno que precariamente la mantenía consciente, no resistió más, la desesperación le hizo dar una bocanada de aire, pero solo el agua entró, no quiso angustiarse más por el resultado de aquello y solo se dejó llevar por el cansancio, una fuerte mano le sujeto del brazo.

_"ALUCARD"_

**°~*OOO*~°**

Le sacaron como si fuera una muñeca de trapo, sintió que alguien lo rodeaba con los brazos

— ¡¿Integra... Integra?

Vomitó el agua que había tragado, miró y vio a Lucian, le tenían sentada al borde de la piscina. El muchacho le sujetaba con firmeza, pasando su brazo tras la nuca de la muchacha.

_"Que extraño"_

Había creído que era Alucard quién le sostenía. El muchacho había llegado a mitad de la carrera, justo cuando Integra desapareció de la superficie, corrió hacia la piscina y trató de lanzarse, pero el maestro se lo impidió.

— ¡Se está ahogando! — había gritado y solo entonces se le permitió pasar al área más cerrada de la piscina pues todos fueron allá. Integra reapareció cerca de la orilla para volver a hundirse; había nadado doce metros a punto de ahogarse, antes de que él le sacara.

— ¿Estás bien? — ella asintió y como una recién nacida fijo la vista en su alrededor, se sintió algo avergonzada al notar que todos le miraban.

— ¿Está bien? — preguntó el maestro.

— Si Herr Kaufmann — contestó Lucian con evidente gesto de alivio.

— Bien...bien — Kaufmann aplaudió — no hay nada que ver acá, todos de vuelta a sus actividades— volteó entonces y a Lucian ordenó.

— Llévale a la Enfermería, quizás tenga algún traumatismo — Wilbanks asintió, le fue entregada una toalla al muchacho, este cubrió a Integra con ella, aún estaba mareada y se sentía muy cansada, él aprovechó la ocasión para tomarle en brazos (cosa que no estaba dispuesto a negar, hace tiempo quería hacer), ella no sentía ganas de comenzar nada, así que nada dijo, apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del muchacho y antes de que llegarán a la enfermería se quedó dormida.

**°~*OOO*~°**

Alucard estaba harto de semejante espectáculo. Henry llevaba horas violando a la muchacha, lo había hecho de las maneras más dolorosas posible. Pero no había obtenido mucho; en un arranque de admirable valor la chica había decidido no quejarse de nada. Alucard podía leer sus pensamientos, la sumisión con la cual aceptaba su desgracia lejos de conmoverle le hizo valorar aún más a aquella desconocida víctima, además ese sistema estaba molestando mucho, pero mucho a Henry.

Existían muchos sádicos que deseaban ser vampiros, pero generalmente los no muertos solo disfrutaban el sadismo con los de su misma especie, pues el infringir dolor a aquellos que no pueden defenderse se les hacía aburrido, diferente era con otro inmortal, pues ello en verdad conllevaba a la supremacía de uno sobre otro. Bajo ese dogma Henry no solo le resultaba ser despreciable, si no que insignificante aunque aquello no le desmerecía para nada en cuanto a lo que su locura era capaz de obligarle a hacer; como desafiarle abiertamente o intentar colocarle un dedo encima a su ama. Prefería de todas maneras y aunque le aburriera en demasía, que estuviera ahí con esa chiquilla, significaba que no andaba suelto y que no era él quien tocaba a Integra. Al menos si iban solamente Danae y Therios, sabía no le matarían, al menos no de inmediato. Solo cuando conocieran la verdad sobre el ritual les dañarían y hasta el momento él no estaba dispuesto a darles detalle alguno. Entendía sin embargo que el solo hecho de mostrarle todo aquello, no era solo para darle a conocer todo lo que a Integra harían cuando cayera en sus manos, torturaban a la muchacha debido a su reticencia a decir nada.

Notó entonces el daño que le había hecho el relacionarse con los humanos, inmediatamente vino el cuestionamiento ¿Qué beneficio le había traído ello? Estaba prisionero, era un esclavo de una casta que le destetaba, la cual le restringía y le había encerrado por veinte años, la cual le exterminaría cualquier día en el que consideraran que él se había vuelto peligroso. Era verdad que había tenido sus grandes batallas. Se había divertido como nunca durante la segunda guerra, pero la recompensa había sido muy mezquina; de parte de Hellsing, de parte de su Majestad y por parte de Inglaterra. Ahora se encontraba ahí encerrado y sufriendo dolores que hubieran vuelto loco a cualquier humano, además le mostraban un espectáculo que predecía el futuro de su ama si es que no le ayudaba, eso le estaba perturbando ¿Por qué? ¿Qué había hecho esa chiquilla para importarle tanto? Más, mucho más de lo que le hubiera importando cualquier Hellsing.

Habían sido muy injustos encerrándole durante todo ese tiempo. Eso le había enfurecido y por ello destruyó a Darriane y a Arthur.

_"Que suerte que el primogénito eliminara a Richard, que suerte que el primogénito sea mujer"_

¿Suerte? Esperaba ver en Integra la debilidad de Darriane pero no, esperaba ver en ella las dudas de Arthur, pero hace tiempo que las había dejado atrás. Integra merecía más que nadie ser su ama y él debía de aceptar de una vez por todas que la chica le había ganado, eso le deprimió y mucho. No por el hecho de haberse interesado en una humana (aunque en el caso de Integra este interés se alejaba mucho de cualquier idea romántica o física), sino porque ella le detestaba ¿Valía entonces la pena el continuar con todo ello, el seguir protegiéndola? ¿Porque le gustaba tanto?

— Oh…Integra — Musitó en voz baja, cerró los ojos y se vio realmente apenado y traicionado.

_"Te cortaré la cabeza y te arrancaré el corazón"_

En su momento había quedado encantado con aquella muestra de soberbia, pero en verdad si ella hubiera tenido el poder en aquel instante lo hubiera hecho, le hubiera destruido ¿Ese era el agradecimiento que le debía?

— Ese es el problema — escuchó desde la oscuridad, era Danae — Creen que no te deben nada, cuando son lo que son gracias a ti…

Alucard le miró con desprecio pero tenía razón, él lo sabía, ella lo sabía.

— La muchacha es lo que es gracias a ti — y pasó por la cabeza del vampiro las muertes de Darriane, Arthur y Richard. ¿Si Integra era lo que era debido a él? ¿No había sido acaso él al fin de cuentas quién blandió el arma para asesinar a este último, para finalmente dejarla sola?

Era cierto que estaba Walter, quién le amaba como a una hija, mas Integra y él sabían que no lo era.

— ¿Por qué has de deberle algo a esa chiquilla? — se colocó entonces en cuclillas de tal manera que su rostro quedó frente al de Alucard — ¿Es porque te gusta? ¿Quieres hacerla tuya? — hasta el momento semejante idea no había cruzado por la cabeza del vampiro, mas en cuanto la concibió supo que era tentadora.

_"Hacer mía a Integra"_

— ¿Es por eso que no quieres que nadie le toque?

— Es porque no quiero que le den muerte… — contestó finalmente.

— ¿Por qué Adrien? — Era la segunda vez que escuchaba aquel nombre — Es solo una humana, una que te desprecia a ti y a los que son como tú, que solo te tiene porque le sirves, alguien que no siente nada por ti más que solo asco, eso lo sabes — se había acercado tanto al vampiro, que ahora apoyaba su frente en la boca de él, en verdad parecía angustiada por él, y él sabía a qué se debía eso. Lo había viso aquella noche en que le traicionara, como las lágrimas de Danae conmovieron al muerto corazón de David.

— Aléjate — ordenó — o te arrancaré el rostro — finalmente la mujer se separó de él lo suficiente para sentirse segura, era peligroso provocar al vampiro, y se sentó frente a él.

— Nunca has sido estúpido… ¿Por qué ahora sí? ¿Qué le debes a esa familia? — no le interesó seguir escuchando nada más, estaba muy enfadado, con él, con todos; ahí encerrado, empalado por todas partes, inválido y paralítico, apresado y dolorido.

Finalmente Danae se retiró y le dejó a solas, ya había anochecido pronto llegaría Henry con su espectáculo diario, apenas saliera de ese lugar le mataría, la muchacha estaba muerta de hambre y lloraba silenciosamente su desgracia. De a poco Henry le había estado vaciando, cuando ya no le quedarán más fuerzas, ella gritaría y lloraría por perdón, entonces él le mataría. Algo se le ocurrió entonces al vampiro y se maldijo por no haberlo pensado antes. Llego a una triste conclusión la cual le resultaba necesaria, no había paso atrás era él o ellos: finalmente Integra seria para él, él sería quién destrozaría a la última de aquella casa.

— Deja de llorar — habló finalmente, la muchacha espabiló creyendo oír algo.

— ¿Quién es?

— Ya lo verás — la muchacha se acercó al rincón en donde Alucard se encontraba, el olor putrefacto de los coágulos salidos de las extremidades cercenadas del vampiro le hizo sentir arcadas, le vio colgar de la pared sostenido por tres grandes lanzas y miles de agujas, el estómago, el pecho y el cuello, parecían ser los fuertes principales

— Mírame — ordenó Alucard, y a pesar de que le costó a la muchacha ubicar las pupilas carmesí de este cayó inmediatamente en un profundo sopor cuando se topó con ellas, fue entonces cuando el vampiro se apoderó de su pensamiento.

— Tu nombre — le dijo

— Amy Jones — contestó la muchacha.


	7. Pecado sin Absolución

_**VII:**_

_**Pecado sin Absolución.**_

— Yo sé por qué tu hermano no está interesado en ayudarte — Dante miró de reojo a la muchacha, su sombra atenuaba el poco calor que aquella mañana provenía del sol.

La práctica había estado aburrida ese día y él solo se había dedicado a correr de un lado a otro de la cancha, estaba soleado, mas los campos seguían cubiertos de nieve; la actividad física le había hecho sudar, al menos el aire helado le resultaba agradable y el sol, no muy intenso, evitaba que se enfriara rápido. Miró a contraluz y no le fue posible el distinguir su rostro, pero sabía que se trataba de Amy.

— ¿Cómo sabes de eso?

— Escuché la conversación de Lucian con Fraü Bauer — imitó entonces la voz del mencionado _—__…"De ahora en adelante Dante responderá por sí mismo"…_

— ¿Qué le dijo Fraü?

— Que no creía que fueras capaz de durar mucho, que difícilmente te graduarías — algo exasperado Dante arrebató el pan que la chica trajera consigo y le dio un gran mordisco. Paso a sentarse Amy a su lado dando a mostrar sus esbeltas piernas dejando que la falda se le alzara para que él pudiera ver un poco más arriba, Dante estaba acostumbrado.

— ¿No tienes frío? — preguntó, Amy negó en silencio.

— ¿No quieres preguntarme? —Dante había olvidado que.

— ¿Y que se supone que quiero saber?

— El por qué Lucian te ha abandonado

_"Abandonado" _

No era así de cierto, pero reflejaba un poco su sentir.

— Mi padre debe de habérselo dicho, o al menos pedido.

— ¿Tu padre?

— Si... nunca le he gustado, no soy un caballero según él. Además estoy muy acostumbrado a que se justifique mi actuar.

— ¿Que actuar? — Le miró Dante, con gesto aburrido y dio otro bocado.

— Como si no supieras...

— ¿Que eres conflictivo? — Dante asintió — En este lugar no pueden esperar que todos sean de la misma manera ¿Qué clase de educadores son que no pueden con los alumnos que destacan por sus diferencias? — Dante le observó fijamente, era un discurso extraño para alguien como Amy — En América…— continuó — …las escuelas son escuelas, si llega alguno que sea diferente; al menos se tiene el valor suficiente para enfrentarle, no de simplemente alejarle… — Dante rió, Amy volteó hacia él con gesto molesto.

— ¿Te parece gracioso?

— ¿El que hables así...? ¡Claro! ¿En qué puede afectarte a ti todo esto? Jamás tienes problemas conductuales, tienes buenas calificaciones y los profesores, sino todos, muchos te adoran— Amy le miro con frialdad, así era como se ponía cada vez que Dante o alguien más le hacía enfadar, Dante notó esto y para evitar cualquier problema posterior, la besó con rapidez y de manera cálida

— Pareciera que hablas del paraíso— dijo de manera conciliadora una vez que le soltara.

— Los colegios católicos son los mejores — suspiró ella — En fin... no es tu padre... es Integra, Integra Hellsing — Dante le miró como si no le hubiera entendido.

— ¿Quién?

— Integra Hellsing.

— ¿Que tiene que ver ella con esto?

— Ella y tu hermano se ven desde hace tiempo ya…— La idea causo una fría sorpresa en Dante.

— ¿Cómo que se ven?

— Se juntan en la biblioteca, en el segundo piso; en la sección de revisionismo.

— ¿Cómo que se ven? — preguntó nuevamente sacando un gesto aburrido en la muchacha.

— Se ven... como tú y yo, al menos ya se han besado — Dante procesaba la información con extrañeza, entonces cayó en la idea, era algo obvio pero muy obvio ¿Cómo no lo había notado? Hace mucho que Lucian se había interesado en ella y solo era cosa de tiempo antes de que Integra cayera. Bueno ya había caído.

— ¿Y qué demonios le importa a ella lo que yo haga? — Amy río.

— Como se nota que no le conoces.

— ¿Acaso tú sí?

— Te sorprenderías cuanto... —Dante le observó con desconfianza y se colocó de pie — ¿Dónde está Lucian? — Preguntó Amy, Dante miró su reloj y contestó:

— Ahora debe estar con los de primero…

— ¿Fue hace mucho?

— Debió de haber empezado hace unos diez minutos… — Amy le sonrió con inocencia, mientras separaba tranquilamente sus piernas.

— Me ha dado frío ahora... ¿Puedo ir a tu cuarto? — Dante río con tranquilidad, no le vendría mal después de una práctica tan aburrida.

**°~*OOO*~°**

Alucard podía sentir el dolor de Amy, pero no le importaba, la muchacha seguía bajo su control. Era obvio que no le conocían o al menos Danae, que creía conocerle le había subestimado, aunque quizás era natural, ella no le veía desde hace mucho tiempo.

La muchacha ya había arrancado la lanza que mantenía el cuello de Alucard fijo a la pared, ahora trabajaba en la lanza del pecho, era demasiado forzoso para su cuerpo, además estaba el hecho de que las mismas agujas que se hubieran incrustado por los poros de Alucard, estaban haciéndose paso en el cuerpo de Amy.

"_Esta chica pronto morirá desangrada" _

Y sería peor si es que no alcanzaba a liberarle, al menos un poco más. Solo le bastaba con el pecho, el resto lo continuaría él solo. El cuerpo del vampiro pujaba hacia fuera, mientras que los escuálidos brazos de Amy, halaban a toda la fuerza que le quedaban.

— ¡Vamos con más fuerza! — Se quejaba Alucard.

— Si…— contestaba la muchacha con tono autómata.

— ¡Vamos!

— Si…

El dolor que sentía le estaba molestando mucho, le recogía sus agudos sentidos, era molesto y desagradable, podía aguantar más, aunque no sabía por cuanto tiempo. Se estaba desesperando, sentía como los gusanos y Cromwell dentro de él le urgían para que les liberara del hechizo que le mantenía prisionero, así como sabía que si en vez de esa débil chiquilla fuera su ama quién estuviera sacándole esas lanzas el trabajo habría terminado hace mucho.

Entonces los aullidos del perro en intensas oleadas de frecuencias ocultas y molestas, comenzaron a reventarle el cerebro.

— Continúa... adelante — ordenó tratando de no prestarle atención a las punzadas que le atravesaban la cabeza y Amy obedecía, seguía halando, pues en ese momento con Alucard en la cabeza, no tenía otra misión en la vida, como siempre que frente a él llegaba alguien de vaga voluntad se apoderaba de su pensamiento y de su actuar. Llegó entonces a su cabeza el muchacho Lucian Wilbanks, el enamorado de su ama, aquél pensamiento le molestaba, fuera de ser un humano ordinario, este había convertido a su ama en una chiquilla más. Con esa idea de que a ella pudiera gustarle el muchacho solo se había granjeado a un enorme enemigo; él.

Aunque en su momento le había resultado útil, pero el solo hecho de haberle dominado sin más que solo desearlo, demostraba que era un sujeto demasiado simple para tener algo que ver con su ama. Pero por otro lado, este, debió de haber despertado algo en sí mismo para poder dominar aquella habilidad que a los más débiles destruye la cordura, además era valiente, tenía que admitirlo ya que se había atrevido a mirarle en su verdadera forma, a sabiendas de que tal vez no sería para nada agradable.

No era tanto eso lo que llamaba la atención de Alucard sobre Lucian, si no el hecho de aún mantenerse cuerdo a pesar de que veía, como él, lo que la oscuridad escondía. Si atacaran en ese momento a su ama, tenía alguien a su lado para al menos ayudarle a escapar.

Cayó entonces Amy de rodillas exhausta, -con ello trajo de vuelta a Alucard- y a un paso de la muerte; solo sus delgados brazos quedaron fijos a la lanza, la cual sin misericordia alguna le chupaba la poca sangre que le quedaba.

Bajo ese escenario, Cromwell no aguantaría mucho.

— ¡Levántate! — exclamó Alucard y el débil cuerpo de la muchacha se colocó de pie.

— ¡Tira! — le gritó y el cuerpo obedeció — ¡Con más fuerza! — y quizás fuera mucha la voluntad que el vampiro le entregara, pues la muchacha cayó de bruces, pero uno de sus brazos quedó fijo en la lanza; se le había desprendido, aunque ya casi no importaba, Amy no tenía conciencia.

— ¡Continua... tira! — faltaba muy poco para terminar con aquella fase de su plan, entonces por el rabillo del ojo miró y vio a la muchacha volando, literalmente, por los aires. La lanza se había quedado con trozos del otro brazo de Amy. Y ella fue a dar varios metros lejos de Alucard y del atacante. Este miró al vampiro, el rostro casi desencajado por la ira, solo acentuaba la locura de sus ojos.

— ¡Maldito seas Alucard! — gritó, y con toda la fuerza que su condición de inmortal le prodigaba, le pateó la cabeza hasta ensartarla en la derruida pared. Había sido un golpe fuerte, pero Alucard estaba harto de tener que aguantar esas estupideces.

— Te mataré — dijo, en verdad que estaba harto, fastidiado y molesto.

A Henry no le importó, para él Alucard solo era un vampiro del cual se hablaba mucho, el enfrentamiento en el tren no había sido más que una vaga diversión de la cual le gustaba procurarse de manera asidua. No conocía su verdadero poder y si le tocaba luchar con él estaría tan dispuesto como con cualquiera que se jactase de su fuerza, si fuera por él ya le hubiera dado muerte, desde que viera a Integra que deseaba eliminarle y luego a ella, pero se lo habían prohibido, aunque no entendía el por qué; solo era una humana.

Se encaminó entonces hacia el cuerpo de la muchacha, vio el brazo sujeto a la lanza y el otro que aún estaba pegado a su cuerpo, destrozado. Miró nuevamente a Alucard, el rostro de este se perdía en la pared y solo una viscosa mancha de sangre hacia su aparición en donde antes estuviera su cabeza. En tanto, hace rato ya que el alma de Amy Jones había abandonado a su dueña.

— ¡Ah...! — Corrió entonces Henry hacía Alucard y con renovada fuerza y furia siguió pateándole el rostro, hasta que vio caer la carne — ¡Maldito perro! — le dijo una vez que su ataque de furia paso. Nuevamente fue donde Amy y le tocó la entrepierna, se enfadó aún más; estaba fría y muerta.

Siquiera podría beber de su sangre.

_"Tanto trabajo para nada"_

Cogió entonces la lanza y se dispuso nuevamente a dejarla en el lugar y a la profundidad que esta requería, no le importó ensartarse las agujas que se adentraran en sus poros, pujó pero no pudo moverla, miró la grieta en la cual se escondiera el rostro del vampiro. Y solo gusanos y sangre podrida salían de ella. Se acercó aún más y el olor le hizo retroceder, comenzó entonces a reír con fuerza, no lo podía creer.

— ¡Ya te has muerto! — gritó y comenzó una extraña mezcla de danzas, celebrando la muerte del vampiro, quizás era un revés en la misión, pero ya no habría nadie que se interpusiera entre él e Integra Hellsing —En verdad David se enfadará — pensó en voz alta, una vez que se vio más calmado y tranquilo. Pero eso era algo que a él poco y nada importaba.

Se encaminó nuevamente hacía el cuerpo de Amy y lo levantó del brazo que está aún ostentara en su cuerpo, la sangre de la muchacha pareció salpicarle, vio entonces que no era roja, sino negra. De a poco y a una velocidad más que sobrenatural, la mancha pareció crecer y crecer a los ojos de Henry, esto le asusto y le soltó. Sacudió su brazo, para deshacerse de la misma, pero esta crecía y crecía, y mientras lo hacía un agudo ardor pareció adentrarse en su fría piel; mucho ardor. Entonces el horror le mostró que distaba mucho de encontrarse solo en aquél lugar, y que Alucard distaba mucho de encontrarse verdaderamente _"muerto"._

Apareció en la quemante mancha de negra sangre uno de los ojos rojos del vampiro, y a este le siguió otro más pequeño y uno y otro se sucedieron para aparecer en su brazo, sabía quién era el causante de todo y eso le enfado aún más.

— Maldito vampiro — dijo con fría calma y de un rápido movimiento se cercenó el brazo.

**°~*OOO*~°**

Ahora que Alucard había recuperado su estado de ánimo, la mancha se extendió hasta cubrir completamente todo el miembro para después deshacerlo; ocurrido esto, se juntó con la sangre de Amy Jones, para pasar a transformarse en gusanos y volver a la forma de su dueño original. Este Alucard era diferente pues así lo había deseado él; el cabello plateado y el rostro demacrado, gris y enfermizo. Parecía llevar una camisa de fuerza que volvía su aspecto al de un verdadero demonio, si en algún momento había pasado por un humano más, no era este, ahí en ese lugar él era: _"The No Life King"._

— ¡Magnifico! — rió, Henry se sintió atemorizado ante tanta demostración de poder, más no lo demostró.

— Bien... — dijo con frío tono —…hace rato ya que quería despedazarte.

— Me hablas de lo que no entiendo, había pensado en sacarte información, pero veo que nada tienes para mí— Henry frunció el ceño.

— Estúpido... — exclamó, cerró entonces los ojos y el lugar tembló, del techo cayeron gigantescas rocas, sepultándolo todo. Para Henry no fue problema el escapar, necesitaba tiempo para pensar en alguna estrategia que distrajera a Alucard mientras recuperaba su miembro perdido. Fijó la vista en el suelo, en lo que había sido aquella prisión, sería mejor eliminarle de una vez, ahora en verdad consideraba que tal vez si no actuaba con cuidado podría dejar de existir.

_"No... No estoy para juegos ahora"_

No le interesaba cansarse de manera absurda sobre todo ahora que tendría que, nuevamente, cazar para alimentarse, maldito Alucard, había eliminado a su mascota.

— Si...no tengo tiempo que perder con él, Da... — una fuerte punzada le quitó el aire de pronto y dolor aún más agudo no le dejo hablar, ni gritar, siquiera quejarse, cuando fijó la vista en el lugar que le ardía con tan espantoso dolor, vio una extraña forma que sobresalía de su pecho; parecía ser un tronco, pero no, ésta cosa vibraba y parecía beberle la poca vida que, sabía, le quedaba. Creyó firmemente que era alguna bestia, pero luego cayó en la cuenta de que no era otra cosa que el brazo de Alucard lo que le atravesaba de lado a lado, sujetado como si fuera un trofeo su corazón; negro y marchito.

La risa de este se hizo un agudo eco en aquel abandonado bosque y con burlesco tono dijo:

— Tampoco tengo tiempo que perder contigo... — con su brazo libre le cogió del pelo y lo atrajo contra sí, de un rápido y único movimiento le devoró un trozo de su cuello y bebió de él. Tal cual lo había imaginado, no pudo obtener mucho con ello, cuando lo vació dejó caer la cascara de aquél infame vampiro y le miró con desprecio, era solo un gusano al que había aplastado. Dejó entonces salir a Cromwell, el perro se divirtió un poco más y lo devoró lentamente.

**°~*OOO*~°**

Dante había tratado de resistirse, pero Amy era muy fuerte, extrañamente fuerte. A penas se habían encontrado a solas y ella le había atacado, quizás sonaba exagerado, pero así había sido. Después de beberle la sangre hasta dejarle tanto sus respuestas físicas como mentales aletargadas, Amy soltó a Dante. Cuando el muchacho despertó se vio semi - desnudo y sentado en la silla que Lucian utilizara para sus estudios, Amy frente a él aunque no parecía ser ella y sinceramente se sentía demasiado cansado para entender nada.

— Dante Wilbanks— escuchó, todo se veía tan irreal como cuando a veces se drogaba, le pareció gracioso caer en esta comparación y se rió.

— Dante Wilbanks — el tono era extraño, y enderezó su cabeza

— ¿Si?

— ¿Qué es lo que ocurre contigo? — pareció entonces, que el muchacho caía en el sueño — ¡Dante! — y nuevamente se enderezó — ¿Qué es lo que ocurre contigo?

— Nada... nada — respondió tratando de reaccionar, creyéndose atrapado por algún profesor, entonces sintió un dulce y suave roce en los labios, al parecer le estaban besando, pero no fue capaz de responder, estaba muy cansado, se sentía exhausto y quería dormir.

— Escúchame bien Dante...yo sé que es lo que te ocurre, tú estás triste y eso es porque te están abandonando. Te han dejado solo, primero tu padre y ahora Lucian, lo de él es más extraño, tal vez para ti, pues siempre ha estado a tu lado. Hasta que llegó ella… — Dante asentía como un niño estúpido — ¿Sabes a quién me refiero Dante? ¿Sabes quién hizo que tu hermano se alejara de ti? — El negó — Es Integra, Integra Hellsing, escúchame bien, tú no le importas a ella y hará todo lo posible por alejarte de tu hermano — Solo entonces pareció reaccionar Dante.

— ¿Qué dices...? Lucian no es así... — rió entonces con fuerza el muchacho, mientras se alejaba de Amy —...Estás loca... — Finalizó, ella también rió y con un rápido movimiento le empujó, cayeron ambos al suelo y esta pasó a sentarse en las piernas del muchacho, le sujeto el rostro con fuerza.

— Óyeme bien niño — mirándole fijamente a los ojos, pudo sobrepasar el muro que era la voluntad de Dante, cayó entonces en un extraño sueño, en el cual solo le escuchaba a ella — Integra te sacará del camino pues tu hermano es prospecto para ella (en verdad era una estupidez, pero Amy temía que si declaraba sus verdaderas razones Dante recordaría quién le había hablado así de la muchacha, no tenía intenciones de evidenciarse con un simple humano), te abandonara y tu padre también, debes de ir por ella antes de que ella lo haga por ti, tráela hacia mí y aléjala de tu hermano...¿Sabes porque? — Dante negó — Porque de otra manera Lucian caerá con ella ¿entiendes? — Absolutamente nada, pero no era su voluntad la que imperaba en aquel momento — ¿Entiendes Dante?

— Si

— Vigílale

— Si

— Y yo te diré cuando debes de traérmela

— Si

— ¿Sabes porque debes de hacerlo? — nuevamente el muchacho negó.

— Porque si no le detienes te quitara todo, no debes mancharte con ella, no dejes que Lucian lo haga ¿entiendes?

— Si — entonces Amy rió.

— Buen Chico... ¿Quieres dormir? — Dante asintió.

— Bien— se cortó la muñeca la muchacha y le dio a beber de su sangre, tuvo ella que abrirle la boca y una vez que lo considero suficiente, le dejó en paz, le llevó a la cama y con solicitud le recostó.

La habitación de ambos hermanos era acogedora, tenía una sala de estar, un baño y dos dormitorios, uno era utilizado por ambos; en el más pequeño había un pequeño escritorio y varias cajas con ropas y cachivaches de poca importancia. La sala de estar tenía un ventanal de mediano tamaño por el cual se colaba la luz del atardecer, tomó asiento frente a este y observó los campos cubiertos de nieve y hojas secas, pronto serían las navidades de los humanos y con ella venia el nacimiento del dios sol, era el tiempo y las piezas como nunca estaban donde debían de estar. Nada podía ser más propicio.

_"Un Humano"_

Justo en aquél momento Lucian entraba en la habitación. Este le miró tan fijamente que Amy se creyó descubierta.

— ¿Qué haces acá? — Lucian sabía a qué iba Amy Jones a su habitación, aunque por delicadeza siempre le dejaba contestar.

— Ayudaba a Dante con sus deberes— Era imposible que Lucian creyera eso, si bien las calificaciones de Dante habían mejorado con respecto a años anteriores no era tan buenas como las de Amy Jones. Aun así, ella, siempre usaba la misma excusa.

— Oh...y ¿dónde está ahora?

— En su habitación lo dejé en su cama.

Lucian fue donde su hermano, mientras Amy se daba por despedida, nada más tenía que hacer ahí. Entonces sintió un extraño escalofrío proveniente de la habitación de los hermanos, era el tipo de sentir que le daba cuando era amenazada por alguien de relativo poder, había pocos seres capaz de hacerla sentir así, pues eran solo quienes conocían su naturaleza, quienes en verdad conocían los que ocultaba la oscuridad, gente como Integra Hellsing y que más que cualquier bestia inmortal, resultaban peligrosas para ella.

Se creyó descubierta y había decidido matar. Miró hacia su amenazador y vio a Lucian con la vista fija en ella, era una mirada ordinaria. Pero al parecer ocultaba mucho más de lo que ella imaginaba.

— Creí que habías dicho que estaba en su cama — Amy no supo cómo reaccionar, y al parecer tampoco escuchó muy bien lo que Lucian le había dicho.

— ¿Cómo...? No he entendido— Lucian tomó una cobija y arropó a su hermano, para aparecer nuevamente en el umbral de su habitación.

— Que habías dicho que le habías dejado en su cama...y no, está en mi cama — Amy sonrió con naturalidad.

— Oh...disculpa...

— Tranquila no es nada... — La muchacha abrió la puerta con tranquilidad y ahora fue al muchacho a quién un extraño escalofrío recorrió la espalda, cuando alzó la vista, vio como una tenebrosa sombra desaparecía bajo la puerta de su cuarto, esto le atemorizó, no por la forma, hace días que veía cosas, si no por lo que revelaba y era algo tan terrible como el vampiro que le hiciera perder el conocimiento la noche en que besara a Integra, corrió tras ella, para advertir a la muchacha, pero Amy había desaparecido del pabellón, no le vio en las escaleras, ni en el jardín del primer piso. Nuevamente el escalofrío le atacó pero esta vez estaba dentro de su cuarto, más en cuanto entró este desapareció y la luz, pareció colarse junto a él.

No debía dejarse llevar por la imaginación, sabía y entendía su situación, así que trataba de no alterarse, cuando esto ocurría, fijaba en su cabeza la idea de no cerrar los ojos, no quería siquiera imaginar que era lo que a plena luz del día atemorizaba tanto sus sentidos. Sabía que el arriesgarse a ello conllevaba el perder la cordura y, ahora, con Integra a su lado, eso no le parecía una buena idea.

**°~*OOO*~°**

Ya en su alcoba, miró el horario de su hermano, no tenía más clases. Pronto darían las doce del mediodía. Miró un rato a Dante, agradecía que no le hubiera hecho escándalo alguno sobre su decisión de no justificarle más, eso hablaba muy bien de él y de cómo había tomado las cosas. Le pareció algo pálido, tal vez, porque venía del entrenamiento y estos, al menos para su hermano eran generalmente agotadores, o quizás simplemente se había drogado junto a Amy más de lo normal y está siendo mucho más prudente le había recostado.

Nuevamente se paralizo, trató de calmarse, por alguna razón a pesar de que parecieran reales, había aprendido a diferenciarlas, al menos durante el día. De noche era un trabajo que le resultaba casi imposible. Dejo sus cuadernos y tomo otros, se le venían encima seis horas agotadoras y eso en verdad que le preocupaba mucho más. Miró su horario.

_"Que bien, mi sexta hora está libre, Integra estaría en las piscina"_

**°~*OOO*~°**

Danae llevaba una _"vida"_ bastante tranquila, era la dueña del mejor piso en un céntrico edificio en Hamburgo. Se le veía como una adinerada empresaria, muy silenciosa y vecina solicita. Jamás hacia reuniones, ni llevaba amigos a su departamento, por lo tanto daba muy poco de qué hablar. Era bastante astuta, incluso como vampiro, jamás excepto en lo que tenía que ver con su ego e inteligencia dejaba que los humos se le fueran a la cabeza, el hecho de ser inmortal no la hacía invulnerable, es más por lo mismo estaba más expuesta que otras criaturas a ser víctima de alguna persecución, para evitar cualquiera de esos descuidos, los cuales consideraba una estupidez, evitaba el matar cerca de su casa, incluso lamentaba el tener que matar en la misma parte de la ciudad, lo cual hacía que sus cacerías fueran largas y extenuantes. Tampoco, invitaba a sus víctimas al edificio. Solo Therios y David, conocían la ubicación de este; así que cuando llegó a su avenida y notó el aire a muerte que envolvía al lugar supuso que era alguno de los dos quién le esperaba.

Hace tiempo que no veía a David, considerando la actual situación sobre ellos, la misión que se les había encomendado y obviamente tomando en cuenta a Alucard, llegó a la simple conclusión de que era él en persona quién venía a sacarle información al Vampiro. Temía que eso pudiera ocurrir; si Alucard continuaba con su obstinación, David simplemente le mataría y de su sangre vería la verdad, no quería que eso ocurriera, solo deseaba la libertad del vampiro, debería de pensar en alguna forma de ayudarle.

_"Si no fuera por esa maldita muchacha"_

Se sacó la bufanda (la cual no necesitaba, pero solía tener en extremo cuidado al aparentarse humana), y se despojó del abrigo, el ascensor avanzaba lentamente, llegaría más rápido utilizando las escaleras. Pero no. Debía de aparentar ante el resto. Solía irse antes de despuntar el alba y regresar apenas oscurecía. Todos veían en ella el ejemplo reflejado de una empresaria exitosa y solitaria. Y esa era la imagen que ella quería dar, sus relaciones humanas eran prácticamente nulas, aunque hablaba de vez en cuando con la hija de una de sus vecinas; una pequeña de seis años, muy entrometida a su gusto, aunque debía de admitir que como seres humanos, solo valían la pena los niños, hasta que claro, la edad los alcanzaba y pasaban a formar parte del rebaño normal.

La chiquilla le había sacado una vaga promesa, la cual si bien no tenía intenciones de cumplir recordó al saber que se acercaba a su piso. La muchacha le había pedido bombones y aunque no se los llevaba; de todas maneras revisó en los bolsillos de su abrigo, simplemente para ver si traía en ellos algo que fuera un premio de consuelo, mas llegó a la idea fija de que quizás la madre de esta no le permitiera el molestar a su silenciosa vecina, se imaginó indulgente con la madre, permisiva con la chiquilla.

Recordó entonces cuando en su juventud soñaba con poder afianzar su estatus con el hijo del conde. En aquella época tenía solo catorce años y quizás había sido demasiado educada por su madre sobre los deberes que debía de enfrentar como futura esposa, quizás muy joven para el conde, pero si tenía un poco de paciencia su hijo sería el adecuando para ella. La sacaron de sus cavilaciones el ruido del ascensor que le indicaba la llegada a su piso. Miro la luz roja y al instante las puertas se abrieron.

Absoluto silencio y un mar rojo se abalanzó sobre ella.

El olor la transportó los campos de batalla que ella y sus _"camaradas"_ llenaran de cadáveres en la antigüedad, notó con algo de angustia que la sangre se colaba en el ascensor, tornando las blancas baldosas en rosas para finalmente teñirlas de carmín. Danae miró a su alrededor y aceptó con tétrico horror (más por la vista -la cual consideraba excesiva y de mal gusto- que por un sentimiento de afectación) el espectáculo que frente a ella se alzaba: todos sus vecinos colgaban empalados de las paredes, habían al menos once personas en total; desangradas, degolladas, mordidas y algunas descuartizadas, muertas, sin opción alguna de siquiera convertirse en asquerosos ghouls.

El lugar estaba arrasado, parecía que había sido una manada o eso hubiera considerado, si su inteligencia no fuera tan viva. Sabía que solo era uno; sabía que había escapado e imaginó lo que le había ocurrido al carcelero. Era uno solo; como en la antigüedad y estaba ahí, lo más probable es que viendo todo y riéndose diabólicamente, escondido en su único hogar, esperando en la oscuridad.

_"¿Y los niños…?"_

Tal vez en verdad preocupada, sin esperar respuesta. Hace mucho que nada le afectaba de tan singular manera, le pareció extraño, mas no lo creyó malo. Se preguntó por los niños, por aquella muchacha a la cual le había prometido los dulces.

_"Los hice dormir apaciblemente"_

Al menos no habían sufrido, en cierto sentido eso le alivió.

_"Todos siguen en sus camas"_

Danae caminó algo temerosa, pero segura hacia la última puerta de aquel pasillo lleno de muerte.

_"Que irónico"_

Así mismo había conocido al conde unos quinientos años atrás. Cuando abrió la puerta de su departamento este se mantenía tal cual lo había abandonado en la mañana, trató de encender la luz, mas no hubo respuesta

_"Es verdad… él se mueve mejor en las sombras"_

Dejó caer su abrigo, preparándose para la futura batalla. Aguzó la vista y el olfato, pero nada vio. Cerró la puerta, al menos así y si es que la batalla resultaba ardua, Alucard no escaparía fácilmente, el ventanal estaba abierto y dejaba entrar el frío aire que rodeaba en las noches a la ciudad, también debería de cerrarlo, evitar cualquier tipo de salida rápida, aunque eso solo sería posible si es que tenía suerte y el vampiro se compadecía de ella, si no estaba dispuesto, le mataría sin benevolencia alguna y le devoraría.

Cruzó el cuarto y cerró el ventanal, algo tras ella se movió con imperceptible velocidad, lo mejor era terminar todo de una vez, cogió un jarrón cercano y lo lanzó con fuerza; a lo que fuera que hubiera acertado no estaba muerto. Era un no muerto. Con toda su habilidad siguió el sonido seco que este emitió, pero su oponente era más veloz, cuando le tuvo cerca, le tomó de una de sus muñecas y con furiosa fuerza la lanzó contra una pared. Danae atravesó fácilmente la misma, no era el suyo un cuerpo débil y muerto, de mucho le habían servido todas sus batallas y sus casi quinientos años de vida no eran mera coincidencia, cayó de bruces en lo que era su habitación, cuando notó que una silueta se venía sobre ella; era el puño de Alucard, el cual sin ningún tipo de misericordia le hundió el rostro en el suelo.

Con admirable resistencia aguantó la embestida. Estaba a la distancia perfecta y por el costado enterró su manos hasta la muñeca en su atacante, con un rápido movimiento estrelló su cabeza contra la de él al momento en que su cuello era sujetado fuertemente, Danae no soltó a su atacante y este le alzó en el aire como si fuera una pluma, contra el muro le sujetó.

Solo entonces Danae pudo ver el rostro de Alucard, estaba contraído y agitado, ni que decir herido y de la nariz sangraba profusamente, Alucard pasó su lengua, bebiendo la mayor cantidad que pudo. Aunque parecía viscosa y podrida brillaba a la poca luz que se colara en aquella habitación, entonces lucía negra y denotaba el poder de quién la ostentase, denotaba el poder que era capaz de entregar a quién la bebiese.

— A...Alucard — pronunció forzosamente la mujer, estaba asustada y eso el vampiro lo notó en su mirada.

— Yo ya me he cansado de jugar— dijo él, Danae bajó la vista y miró su brazo ensartado en el costado del vampiro, era lo que la desesperación le había obligado a hacer, nunca hubiera pensado en atacar a Alucard.

Miró al vampiro, quién seguía con la vista fija en ella; también sangraba, pero los golpes le resultaban en ese momento insignificantes, tenía un corte en la cabeza y sentía el rostro hinchado obviamente producto del brutal golpe que Alucard dirigiera contra ella. Danae respiró con fuerza y finalmente habló:

— También... también...estoy harta de jugar

Paso su lengua, Alucard, por la barbilla de la mujer, limpiando un fino hilo de sangre que de la comisura de su boca saliera. Danae no sabía si le mataría o no, así que solo aguantó la respiración hasta que noto que él quería besarle. Entonces le siguió, contestó el beso con la misma efusividad con la cual el vampiro le oprimía contra sí. Dejó de herirle, para llevar la mano viscosa a los cabellos de Alucard grises en aquel momento, paseo por el cuello del mismo y ahí jugueteó.

Había esperado tanto tiempo aquél momento, desde que le conociera, cuando aún era un humano más. Pero solo se topó con indiferencia, no era para él su mujer, sino un sirviente. Era un déspota y es que su educación le había criado para ello. Fue una traición, aquella horrible noche en la cual casi le destruyen. Había llorado mucho su muerte, pues eso le habían dicho, hasta que se lo topó como juego del destino, enamorado de otra, aquella vez solo había tomado distancia, ahora volvía a verle como esclavo de una niña, que quizás no merecía tanta atención de parte de toda aquella manada.

No entendía si eran celos o no, pero no soportaba la idea de perteneciera a alguien más y el hecho de que lo hiciera voluntariamente, preocupándose por su _"dueño"_ le exasperaba aún más. Ahora tenía la autorización para acercársele, tenía las cartas favorables para liberarle y llevárselo lejos. Aunque debía de tener cuidado, quizás le mataría en cualquier momento ¿Debía o no arriesgarse?

Alucard le levantó y dirigió sus piernas, Danae entendió y con ellas le abrazó. Sin necesidad de ver nada, recorrió con frías manos la delicada espalda de la draculina, cuando llegó a la base del cuello, rasgó de manera casi pasional las prendas que ella llevase encima. Caminó sosteniéndola y sin dejar de besarla, hasta toparse con la cama.

_"Que extraño, será la primera vez que usaré esta cama"_

Le cogió Alucard de los cabellos y colocó su rostro frente al de ella.

— Estamos en la misma situación, ambos podemos perder de esto — estaba bien para ella, lo consideraba un trato justo.


	8. Decisión Absoluta

_**VIII:**_

_**Decisión Absoluta.**_

La guerra entre Inglaterra y Francia -llamada _"De los 100 años"-,_ era un tema que interesaba vivamente a Integra, principalmente debido a la imagen de Juana de Arco, esta tenía la edad de ella cuando derrotara al ejército Inglés. Aún así no creía en la figura mítica que de esta se hubiera formado, o que fueran las voces de santas quienes le guiaban en aquella cruzada. Si bien tenía su opinión al respecto, la cual como mucho de lo que ella pensara era más científica y creíble. No dejaba de imaginar la idea de que las voces, fueran la propia Juana, llamándose más por un deber patriótico que religioso excusado en su ignorancia campesina, a la batalla. O simplemente como a ella le ocurría; haber sido elegida por algún demonio disfrazado, solo para traer más muerte.

Si bien se consideraba una privilegiada al poder luchar contra ellos, y fuera de eso, comprendía que la reina avalaba su misión y la bendecía junto con la iglesia protestante. No dejaba de preguntarse qué tan adecuado sería para Dios el guiarse hacia la política, ya fuera Francesa o Inglesa. Consideraba que era algo egoísta; una excusa típicamente humana, solo para hacer más dinero o conquistar más terrenos. Al luchar en su nombre, entendía al mismo tiempo el riesgo que acarreaba su misión, no estaba ella ahí para hacer más dinero u obtener más territorios, sus enemigos eran criaturas malignas, quienes debían de desparecer pues eran enemigas de Dios y destruirían al ser humano.

Pero...

"_¿Acaso los humanos no se destruían unos a los otros? ¿No era Alucard un demonio?"_

Siempre llegaba a la misma respuesta que su limitado conocimiento sobre el vampiro le entregaba; _"Tiene honor y le gusta luchar"_

Solo entonces podía ver lo terrible de su especie, eliminaba a los suyos con tal de divertirse, aunque fuera en el nombre de Dios. Era una criatura abominable.

"_¿Que haría cuando fuera él, el último de su especie? ¿Eliminarlo?"_

Trató de no pensar más en ello y se limitó a su lectura.

Leía los sub discursos, le habían enseñado a captar las señales tras cada relato, pues la historia, como ella bien sabía, no estaba completamente compuesta de la _"verdad"._

**°~*OOO*~°**

Estaba en una extraña posición para su status, aunque incomoda, le traía cierta complacencia el saber que en plena confianza podía sentarse en el suelo, no frío desde luego, pues estaba alfombrado -no eran tan estúpida y su sentimiento de rebeldía jamás le llevaba el tener que pasar necesidades tontas a su gusto-. Apoyada contra los estantes, mientras que Lucian descansaba la cabeza en sus muslos. Se había quedado dormido de manera repentina. Integra quiso hacerle un comentario, pero le vio descansando y decidió guardar silencio, no pudo evitar sin embargo mirarle fijamente; se sonrojó cuando notó que el rostro de Lucian le parecía hermoso y bello, tenía sus rasgos marcados de manera muy fina, aunque al parecer algún exceso de preocupación le hacía lucir mayor, eso no le quitaba nada de encanto o belleza, por el contario le daban un aire meditativo y calmo, como si en verdad supiera más de lo que decía.

Eso resultaba algo raro, no eran pensamientos comunes para Integra Hellsing. Se espantó aún más cuando recordó, no sin ansiedad y ternura, todas las veces que se habían besado, que si bien no habían sido muchas, a ella le parecían suficientes para toda su vida. Estaba complacida de una manera que no lograba entender, por primera vez algo que no era un asunto de orgullo le llenaba con un bálsamo de tranquilidad y normalidad. Aunque era algo desconfiada con ello, pues ¿Cuanto podía durar eso? no es que no confiara en Lucian o en ella misma, si no que por experiencia propia sabía que las cosas buenas siempre resultaban demasiado efímeras. Podía desde ese punto de vista, ocurrir dos cosas; o todo cambiaba y se convertía en su esposa, o todo empeoraba de manera tan parcial que prácticamente no lo notaría, para finalmente esfumarse y desparecer como algo que alguna vez ocurrió.

Nunca hubiera creído que las relaciones humanas fueran tan complicadas, aunque en ese caso era solamente ella quién se complicaba.

_"Debo de darle tiempo al tiempo"_

Rió con calma, debería de acostumbrase a no razonarlo todo, algo dentro de sí le decía que estaba bien el comportarse de esa manera, que no había de que preocuparse. Era joven aún, casi una niña ¿Que tan terrible podría pasarle? Rió nuevamente y esto le trajo recuerdos de su hogar y de Walter y su reacción cuando le viera de novia del joven Lucian Wilbanks ¿Novia?, en verdad que era una palabra que nunca había pensado ostentar y aún así le resultaba llena de un extraño peso y responsabilidad.

"_¡Basta Integra!"_

No dejaba de pensar, eso sí, en lo extraño de su educación y ahora se daba cuenta de lo egoísta que era ser un noble, esa marca burguesa que le había inculcado la sola devoción hacia su propio ser, sin ser jamás incondicional con nadie. Excepto quizás sus soldados, vino nuevamente el vampiro a su cabeza.

"_¿Ser incondicional con Alucard, quién no me respeta, y no con Lucian quién me quiere?"_

No importaba, el ser así era algo que hablaba de algo bueno en los seres humanos, aunque el vampiro no creyera en ellos, lo era y ella lo estaba poniendo en práctica. Nunca antes se había interesado ella en alguien de manera romántica, ni menos alguien en ella, agradecía su suerte pues Lucian, en verdad era magnifico, resonaron en su cabeza las palabras de Dante:

_"No sé qué es lo que ve en ti"_

Tenía algo de razón ¿Que podría haber visto Lucian en ella?, nuevamente río aunque con más ganas, era una situación algo irónica para ella; finalmente tenía en la cabeza y con respecto a si misma, las misma limitaciones que le adjudicara a Dante (a quién consideraba algo torpe y muy lejano a la exquisita inteligencia de la cual Lucian hacía gala) tal vez ella no era muy diferente al torpe hermano de su enamorado.

— ¿De qué te ries? — preguntó Lucian, Integra le miró y sonrió tranquilamente.

— De nada... — Lucian se acomodó el cabello.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo dormí?

— Casi una hora ¿Descansaste? — Lucian asintió, se sentía muy cómodo en el regazo de Integra. Podía sentir lo firme de sus muslos y eso solo contribuía para lograr imaginar las otras partes de su cuerpo. Trataba de imaginársela, algo más ligera de ropa, pues desde que comenzaran su _"amistad"_ solo le había visto con su uniforme, el cual siempre se encargaba de apagar cualquier instinto pasional que se pudiera generar en aquel campus. Había sin embargo algunas chicas, que sabían cómo modificarlo sin alterar las reglas que la Escuela Luterana exigía con respecto a la conducta y presentación de sus estudiantes, chicas como Amy Jones, quién se encamaba con su hermano cada vez que tenía la oportunidad, no era una mala muchacha solo algo atrevida para su gusto y muy liberal para su sensibilidad sobre la moral. Integra obviamente escapaba de esta definición, solo cuando acudía a su clase de natación utilizaba lo más provocativo que Lucian le viera ostentar, aunque era un traje de baño de carácter deportivo para nada llamativo, ni sensual, escueto y poco elegante. Sin embargo y esto al parecer Integra lo desconocía, fue suficiente como para que el joven Wilbanks desease más solo besos encantadores, calmos y abrazos consoladores.

La muchacha había despertado sus pasiones, más por ocultar, sin quererlo desde luego, su figura que por insinuársele. Era algo un poco obvio desde luego, Integra estaba educada de otra manera y le parecería aún más extraño el siquiera imaginar que a ella esas cosas llegasen a preocuparle. Era bella y no lo sabía, más por disciplina que por verdadera afectación, tenía en mente otras cosas y era comprensible en su caso, aunque algo egoísta. ¿Le desearía ella como él le deseaba? La respuesta se la dio él mismo, y no era nada alentadora. No debía sin embargo forzar las cosas, sentía que en verdad se estaba enamorando y no era por las probabilidades que tenía de llevársela a la cama.

Cuando volvió a la realidad, la muchacha aún tenía sus ojos fijos en él. Esta vez ella no pareció incomodarse cuando él decidió sostenerle la mirada, al momento en que tras cortas miradas se preocupaba de retener la mayor cantidad de tiempo grabado en su cabeza las facciones de la muchacha. Era extraña y exótica aquella mezcla que se generaba en el semblante de Integra; la tez morena, Lucian sabía que ello provenía de la unión de Arthur Hellsing, con la hija de padres hindúes, el cabello rubio y los ojos azules denunciaban su ascendencia sajona, no concebía la idea de mayor perfección en formas tan contradictorias, es verdad que su carácter le hacía desagradable, pero eso no importaba, con él era diferente del resto.

Le gustaba eso; Integra era todo lo bella, delicada y sensible que una mujer debía de ser. Pero solo lo era con él y eso le convertía en alguien especial.

— Eres muy bella ¿Lo sabías? — dijo azotado por la necesidad de expresar en algo todo lo que sentía en aquél momento. Integra poco acostumbrada a los halagos de ese tipo se sonrojó, mas no se perturbo, entorno los ojos y le miró.

— También me pareces hermoso — fue Lucian entonces quién se sintió avergonzado ante semejante halago. Le besó entonces complacido por su compañía, mientras avanzaba el beso en la boca de la muchacha, reprimió sus deseos de abrazarle con fuerza y hundirse en su vedado cuello.

Deseo hacer más efusivo el beso, pero Integra contestaba con tranquilidad y calma, habría sido una descortesía el obligarla. No hubiera sido una actitud caballerosa ni considerada y a ella le debía, o al menos eso creía él, todo y más. Se interrumpieron mutuamente pues la prudencia así lo ordenó, quizás se veía como una relación aburrida, pero ambos se sentían dichosos así, tal vez Lucian estaba algo impaciente, pero eso no apagaba para nada su alegría de estar con ella. Se dirigieron al comedor central, aunque no era medio día ni la hora de almorzar, las clases habían terminado a las diez de la mañana.

Aún seguían los campos nevados, pero el frío se había mitigado con la salida de un radiante sol. Si bien muchos hablaban de aquella amistad, varios que creían conocer el carácter de Integra, negaban que esta aceptara cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con hombres. Si caminaba o conversaba mucho con Lucian era porque él era muy listo y nada más.

— Algunos creen que me estás pagando para hacerte compañía — Integra hizo una mueca indefinida

— No creí que fuera tan patética... — Lucian río de manera condescendiente.

— En verdad lo eres... — y en un arrobamiento de pasión intento besarla, aunque contaba con que los reflejos de Integra reaccionaran a tiempo, se arriesgó a ser visto por todos los que a esa hora frecuentaban el comedor. Mas así no ocurrió e Integra muy ágilmente le desvío el rostro es más aún, se movió de tal manera que a todos los que observaban discretamente, le pareció solo una vaga coincidencia. Y como si nada ocurriese, partió el pan en dos y se llevó un trozo a la boca, apoyó los codos en la mesa, cosa que no hacía frecuentemente, miró al muchacho y le sonrió con tranquilidad; había adivinado su estratagema y muy sutilmente lo había desbaratado. Lucian correspondió el gesto de la misma manera aunque dio a entender su posición de vencido.

Era cierto que sentía el pesar de su nuevo _"talento"_ y temía casi de manera reverencial el momento en que el sirviente de su amada se presentara nuevamente frente a ellos, sin embargo Integra le resultaba extrañamente tranquila con respecto a este punto en particular, no es que lo hubieran discutido, pero el nombre del vampiro jamás salía de su boca, aunque por otro lado eso se debiera a que ella misma quería obviar el tema de su situación política frente a él, que nada tenía que ver. Estaba resuelto a enfrentarle, si, era capaz de hacerlo, por ella. De alguna manera esta decisión transformaba a Integra en la más importante de todas las chicas que se cruzaran por su camino. Lo entendía pues nada nunca habría podido superar el terror que Alucard le infundiera; el terror absoluto de la desesperación y locura.

**°~*OOO*~°**

Danae no había descansado en toda la noche. Tampoco lo había intentado. Se había ahogado de una manera devastadora en el cuerpo de Alucard y a la vez este le había hecho suya tantas veces como le fue posible. Abrió los ojos exhausta después de terminar una vez más. Sus sentidos estaban confundidos y se sentía muy débil. Era de día, quizás el sol estaba en su cenit, a ella no le importaba, la habitación continuaba a oscuras, miró en la penumbra y como si fuera un fantasma logró ver el cuerpo desnudo del vampiro, este le daba la espalda, herida y sangrante debido a sus últimos arrebatos pasionales, miró a su vez lo que había quedado de su cuerpo; pálido resaltaba en aquella artificial oscuridad, sus muslos y pechos estaban heridos, como si hubiera sido una batalla a muerto, desangrada, débil, herida y confundida, a diferencia de otras ocasiones demoraba en sanar, ya que fue Alucard quién lo mordió los pechos y de ellos succionara su sangre, fue _Cromwell_ quién le penetrara y arañara su espalda; no era un simple idiota perteneciente a algún clan quién la poseyera esa noche, había sido Alucard, Adrien para ella, él había bebido de su sangre y ella lo había permitido. Y aunque el goce había sido tan ultra terreno como Alucard quisiera, no podía evitar el considerar que solo en aquello quedaría, pues él ya lo había demostrado con el mismo ardor con el cual le mantuviera toda la noche, manifestó su indiferencia hacia ella, su frialdad había sido patente en todos y cada uno de sus movimientos, en cada uno de sus agotadores besos, en cada gemido y gruñido que diera sobre y bajo ella.

— ¿Que esperabas entonces? — preguntó Alucard — ¿No era esto lo que querías?

_"¿Querría yo aquello?" "Si"_

— Pero no así — contestó, si en algún momento se hubiera vuelto humana, pues se sentía herida y utilizada, habría llorado. Pero ya no recordaba cómo hacerlo.

Alucard sonrió para sí y con agilidad se deslizó sobre la cama, también hizo lo propio sobre el cuerpo de Danae. Paso su lengua por las heridas y dio un corto paseo por el sexo de la draculina, también dándole un descanso a las heridas de aquella zona, besó los mordisqueados pezones, besó el estomago. Danae solo gemía, no sabía si de placer o dolor, con respiros entrecortados que a él solo le incentivaban a continuar, entonces llegó al magullado cuello, si bien no había sangre más sabrosa que la humana, la sangre de vampiro era tan tentadora como la de cualquier ser pensante. Sobre todo la de un espécimen como Danae, aunque Alucard debía de admitir que era el rito de la diablerie lo que le entusiasmaba. Más que nada por su carácter de prohibido entre aquellos roñosos clanes. Pero ya no era lo mismo, se había saciado de la sangre de Danae toda la noche, nunca le resultó cálida, nunca fue suave, era como la suya propia; viscosa y fría, lo dulce había sido someterla y violarla a su gusto, aunque ella lo consintiera. Y no es que la sangre de Danae no fuera suficiente, pero a esas alturas del día ya no le satisfacía; como un niño que come demasiados dulces, se había hartado de ese sabor.

Aún deseo continuar más por el vago placer que cualquier otra cosa, no quería leer el pensamiento de ella, así que obro con toda la perversidad, lo que sabía a ella gustaría, para desviar su pensamiento y sus palabras.

Comenzó bebiendo de ella, llevo su mano a la entrepierna de la mujer y masajeó con sus dedos toda la zona, hasta sentir sus contorsiones, Danae quién tratando de resistirse cedía, no ignoraba que era lo que impulsaba al vampiro a continuar.

"_¿Que le ha dado ahora?"_

Al lado de su cuello, salió Cromwell, el también quería satisfacción. Alucard nuevamente río.

_"Siquiera él podía controlar al perro, Solo..."_

Entonces su pensamiento viajo lejos, Cromwell pasaba su lengua por el rostro de la mujer y a ratos se dejaba aprisionar entre los colmillos de esta, sin dejarse jamás herir, pero no fue suficiente.

_"Te cortaré la cabeza y te arrancaré el corazón"_

Resonó en su cabeza, sintió un cálido líquido que empapaba la lengua del perro y Cromwell se escondió. Alucard miró a Danae, dejó inmediatamente todos sus actos y de un momento a otro arrobado por la angustia y la duda su cuerpo comenzó a temblar y el calor que sintiera mientras bebía y dañaba a Danae, se había trasformado en frío hielo que le recorrió desde la corona de la cabeza hasta la punta de sus pies.

Entonces, asustado, solo desapareció.

**°~*OOO*~°**

Danae ocultó el rostro entre las sabanas, avergonzada y excitada aún se guardó muy bien de no dejar salir nada. Le habían entregado un momento para ser mujer y ella se había dejado llevar por su debilidad. No sabía a quién culpar, mientras su cabeza se llenaba de ira, al igual que su corazón.

Se levantó y azotada por una furia caprichosa y recelosa, destrozó cada uno de los cuerpos muertos que quedaban en aquél piso. Cuando encontró el de la niña se ensañó particularmente con este y no dejó de torturarlo hasta destrozarlo llegando incluso a lamentarse el que no estuviera viva para gozar con su dolor. Habían gozado con el suyo toda la noche merecía su venganza y la obtendría.

**°~*OOO*~°**

Alucard se había esfumado en las sombras de la habitación, necesitaba sentir el aire frío de la ciudad y se refugió en una abandonada estación de trenes, sobre uno de los vagones desgastados y tan fríos, como él, encontró algo de descanso.

— ¿O esa es solo una imagen de mí? — cerró los ojos y su cabeza convertida en un mar de caos no le traía ninguna respuesta que pudiera acallar ese sentimiento.

_"Maldición, maldito sentir"_

En verdad pensaba como ella y aquello le hizo esbozar una vaga sonrisa.

_"Si tuviera corazón, también me lo arrancaría"_

Solo para evitar la incomodidad de aquella sensación. Cerró los ojos con algo de pesar, y había, debía de admitirlo, una extraña mezcla de felicidad y vergüenza al recordar.

Estaba embebiéndose en el cuerpo de Danae, avasallándose en ella, pero el efecto de a poco pasaba, aunque reaccionado a los olvidados instintos animales_Cromwell_ deseó salir, el animal le besaba y él la bebía, cuando un cálido líquido, dulce y peor aún tibio le alertó. Cuando levantó la vista, no pudo creerlo, fue presa del pánico ¡Él quién era el amo de tal sensación!, no solo le resultó imposible sino sacrílego... ¡A él! ¡Quién había renegado de Dios y todas sus leyes! Pero a la vez victorioso, más prohibido aún que la diablerie, púes era él quién así lo consideraba y no un grupo de ahogados vampiros, más excitante aún, más perturbador y bello, egoísta y lleno de una vida que no era de él. Vergonzoso y culpable - y le extraño sentir aquello al recordarlo- horrible y aún así hermoso. Eso era lo que lo hacía tan terrible, tan ahogador, tan dantesco y por sobretodo embelesarte.

Cuando sintió las lágrimas de sangre en el rostro de Danae, cuando le vio, el pavor absoluto le había golpeado como nunca desde que era vampiro, nunca siquiera a un poderoso enemigo había temido tanto, siquiera encerrado se había desesperado tanto, no era por él, era por ella. Como herido ante tan extraña idea, grata por lo que significaba, desagradable por lo mismo. Miró, fijó su vista y no era Danae, no era ella a quién había vejado; su piel se había vuelto oscura y sus cabellos claros, no, no era Danae. El miedo le paralizó y le hizo huir.

— Era Integra — Dijo en voz alta. A ella era quién vio.

**°~*OOO*~°**

Cuatro días atrás Dante se había sentido terrible, no recordaba haber comido nada que le desagradara pero sentía el estómago pésimo y vomitó varias veces antes de poder incorporarse. No pudo asistir a clases, Lucian se preocupó lo suficiente de él, pero su presencia ya no era tan notoria en la habitación como lo fuera a otrora. Si bien ese lunes se sintió mejor, su cuerpo ahora parecía no responder como él quería. Quiso buscar a Amy, solo cuando estaba cerca se sentía mejor, el problema era lo muy agotado que le dejaba, aún así cada vez que Lucian iba a ver a Integra, Amy se dejaba caer en su habitación.

Hace una semana que se enteró de la relación de ambos, coincidentemente había sido en una fecha bastante cercana a la decisión de su hermano de dejarlo por su cuenta. Quizás Amy tenía razón y era Integra quién influenciaba a Lucian para actuar de semejante manera, pero no era eso lo que le hacía dudar, si no que era estúpido el actuar así. Lucian era sobradamente inteligente, su hermano sabía y conocía los limites del enamoramiento y la estupidez, eso era algo que Dante no ponía en duda, aunque quizás estaba exagerando Lucian jamás era tan formal, nunca lo había sido y no esperaba que esta vez cambiara. La prueba de ello es que aún no le decía nada sobre su relación cuándo esta ya había cumplido más de un mes.

Para Dante, esta era tan vaga como las anteriores que su hermano había mantenido con cualquier chica, entonces sopesó seriamente la idea de que tal vez su Lucian, si se estaba enamorando. Pensándolo bien, con ella estaba tardando más de lo acostumbrado, además, y esta era una prueba fehaciente de lo noble de su carácter, el que no le dijera nada, podría no significar que Integra para él significaba lo mismo que el resto, sino todo lo contrario; que significaba demasiado, como para hablarle de ello a un muchacho como él, caprichoso y problemático. Incluso puede que esa fuera la idea inicial al dejarle de lado, ahora iba a compartir su tiempo con Integra y deseaba ser digno de ella, y él Dante Wilbanks, al parecer no lo era.

Este pensamiento le pareció más cercano a la verdad, pues como él lo viera por su propia experiencia y la de su hermano, cuando a alguno de los Wilbanks le atraía una muchacha, poco duraba hasta que esta cayera definitivamente en las garras de cualquiera de ellos.

Tanto Lucian como Dante habían comenzado su vida sexual cerca de los 14 años, en verdad que era una época temprana, pero con el abandono de los padres en cuanto a su educación respectaba, no se podía esperar menos. Ambos hermanos coincidieron en la edad y en sus primeras amantes, ambas muchachas de la institución y mayores en al menos dos años de ellos, cautivadas por la figura de los hermanos.

Lucian se tomó el asunto con calma, creyendo que había obrado mal trató de reformarse, pero eso era algo que su carácter le impedía, no es que fuera un muchacho abusador y frío, era analítico, pero eso no lo convertía en un mounstro. Simplemente había ocurrido que era muy atractivo y encantador como para poder resistirlo, siempre que se interesó en alguien obtuvo el premio bastante rápido, y si bien quizás a él le hubiera gustado esperar más, se dio cuenta de que esa misma rapidez con la cual caían las hacia indignas de su otro lado Dante no supo controlarse y Lucian no lo consiguió tampoco, aunque era menos exigente que este, si bien sus conquistas eran mayores, también lo eran los fracasos y eso era porque él no buscaba una chica ideal como si lo hacia su hermano. Simplemente quería divertirse y para ello sobraban las candidatas. A pesar de lo mucho que se dijera, no era difícil encontrarlas en aquél lugar, abundaban aquellas enviadas al internado como castigo.

Dante agradecía la estadía de Amy, tenía justo lo que él deseaba para satisfacerle en muchos sentidos, desde la conversación hasta las horas de locuras en las cuales disfrutaban bebiendo, drogándose y teniendo sexo. Y todo sin un atisbo de compromiso por parte de ninguno de ellos.

Apoyó nuevamente la cabeza contra el retrete, venía otro impulso que rápidamente le llevo a eliminar todo lo que aquél día comió, ya iban tres y no quería más, quería a Amy cerca o al menos la compañía de Lucian, que su hermano estuviera ahí en ese momento.

— Debe estar con Integra — dijo en voz baja

— A veces la mujeres causan ese efecto — Dante volteó y se encontró con la muchacha a quién tanto esperó. Amy estaba apoyada en el umbral del cuarto de baño.

_"No le escuche entrar"_

— Aunque insisto — continúo la muchacha — en que algo debió de hacerle — se acercó entonces y le sobó la espalda, mojó sus manos y las pasó por el cuello del muchacho, el efecto fue inmediato y Dante recuperó su ánimo. Amy lo sentó con cuidado en el suelo, acuclillada junto a él, le observó con gesto risueño.

— Estás hecho un desastre — después de eso, le tomó la temperatura, las manos heladas de Amy fueron una bendición para su rostro — quizás deberías ir a hablar con ella — Dante le miró

— ¿Con Integra? — Amy asintió

— Sé que no lo ves porque estimas mucho a tu hermano y quizás ese sea tu error, sé que Lucian es inteligente, pero debes de tomar en cuenta que ella no solo es lista, si no que implacable, es la futura líder de la organización privada más poderosa de Europa, no se llega a semejante puesto solo por el apellido, tú no conoces su historia pero yo si me he preocupado de averiguar — Dante le miró con extrañeza ¿porque estaba Amy tan empeñada en atacar a Integra? como si fuera un relámpago que atravesara su cabeza recordó las extrañas palabras de hace algunos días.

_"Vigílale, tu hermano caerá con ella"_

No estaba seguro de que fuera Amy quién las pronunciara, pero todo este asunto de desacreditarla, no pudo menos que recordárselo. Aunque Dante se inclinaba más por la idea de que fuera un sueño y no Amy diciéndoselo.

Eso no era una actitud típica de Amy, pero cada vez que ella colocaba esa mirada, creía posible que su actitud cambiara, no podía ser siempre una niña juguetona, al menos cuando se trataba de Integra no lo era. Guardó silencio a pesar de sus sospechas, le intrigaba saber sobre la nueva y famosa novia de su hermano.

— ¿Y qué es lo que has averiguado? — Amy sonrió satisfecha, aunque entendía que debía ser más sutil con sus movimientos, había tomado a Dante por una marioneta útil, pero el muchacho era más listo de lo que imaginó. Tendría que dominarlo completamente, necesitaba a un sirviente que ahuyentara el carácter de Integra, necesitaba que él entrara luego en contacto con ella.

Debía de hacerlo luego de otra manera todas las estúpidas preguntas que se le pasaban por la cabeza tomarían forma, era una estupidez que ahora todo se hiciera evidente por las sospechas de un simple humano.

— El padre de Integra mando a su madre a un manicomio, la vieja quiso matarse cuando tenía a Integra en el vientre, después trató de matarla al menos unas tres veces, al parecer padecía de una fuerte esquizofrenia — Dante estaba sorprendido, no es que desconfiara de ella, le intrigaba el saber cómo obtuvo esa información. Iba a preguntárselo cuando ella se le fue encima.

**°~*OOO*~°**

Directo a su cuello y de él bebió al menos un buen rato, lo suficiente como para dejarlo en sombras. Con la sangre vinieron los pensamientos de Dante a su cabeza, debía de atar los cabos que el capricho le obligó a dejar sueltos, por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía sin tiempo. No era el momento de jugar, no podía hacerlo a esas alturas.

— Que vana confianza he tenido — se dijo una vez que llevara a Dante a su cama, eso era algo verdadero y peor aún estúpido.

**°~*OOO*~°**

Danae abandonó el edificio cuando el anochecer ya hacía su aparición con las primeras estrellas en el cielo, no tenía porque seguir en aquel lugar. En un acceso de furia había eliminado a todo ser viviente del último piso. Y uno de los conserjes cumpliendo con su ronda normal se topó con el desastre, en semejante situación, no sería raro que a ella misma se le diera por desaparecida. Ya había hecho desaparecer a más de un cuerpo y no se sentía bien con respecto a ello, estúpidamente se dejó llevar y ahora tenía que huir, además no solo entendía que había sido utilizada; Alucard bebió de su sangre y si es que se concentraba en ello, podría obtener la información necesaria sobre los planes de David y eso la colocaba en serio riesgo a ella. Ya una vez que hubo comprendido todo, reaccionó como un animal, como una humana normal con ira y cólera, pero ella no era muy humana, se sentía orgullosa de su fuerza e inteligencia vampírica y que todo eso se hubiera ido abajo solo por Alucard y una fría noche de pasión, no solo le daba a entender que aún le quedaba mucho de humana torpe, sino que además le mostraba sin reservas lo débil que había sido y lo inútil que había resultado para esta misión. Y eso era, en esencia, el relacionarse con Alucard ¿Desde cuándo había comenzado a desearle? con el trato que él dio fácilmente podría odiarle por toda la eternidad. Entonces ¿Desde cuándo le amaba? quizás no le amaba, aunque eso era algo de lo que no podía estar segura, se había entregado como mortal e inmortal a él y en ambas ocasiones le había utilizado, debía de odiarle, era lo razonable, pero no entendía de donde provenía el sentimiento de preocupación y afecto por él.

_"Si"_

Debería odiarle, pero no podía, no lograba imaginar semejante idea, no le había odiado en los últimos siglos ¿Cómo hacerlo de un momento a otro? además ella conocía que él por ella nada sentía. Trataba de recordar el trato, pero esto solo le hería el orgullo como si fuera un insulto vago y sin sentido. Entonces llegó a su cabeza el nombre de ella pronunciado por él, en su cabeza, al derramar ella sus lágrimas.

La idea de verse sobrepasada por alguien siempre afectaba el orgullo de Danae y si bien aquello era una característica muy humana para seres como David, Therios o el mismo Alucard, estos mismos se permitían el único orgullo para seres inmortales como ellos; el orgullo del guerrero. En su mundo no había muchas draculinas a las que les interesara ostentar semejante idea sobre aquel sentimiento, era algo que no cambiaba entre lo vivos y los no muertos. Ahora el único ser que le había rechazado siendo ella una joya de belleza en su reino, se había apoderado de ella en todas las formas posibles como humana, transformándole en inmortal para luego desecharla -incluso considerando que fue ella quién le traicionó y abandonó- para luego poseerla nuevamente, beber su sangre y nuevamente desecharle. Le había utilizado tanto como quería y ella como un perro faldero acudió a él cada vez que este le llamara. ¿Por qué? porque alguien más ocupaba no solo el pensamiento de Alucard, si no que su muerto corazón. Y no con un sentimiento de atracción o posesión (aunque tal vez eso le resultaba discutible), sino con una verdadera idea de romanticismo heroico y de admiración que le volvía loca de celos; estaba mucho más allá de cualquier ideal normal que pudiera pertenecer a algún ideal vampírico a veces era la belleza, a veces los no muertos caían presa del exoticismo de algunos humanos y no solo les resguardaban sino que a veces también les iniciaban.

Lo que veía en Alucard superaba lejos cualquier idea de posesión natural o incluso de aniquilación, eso se había vuelto una excusa para permanecer a su lado, era como si estuviera enamorado pero no de Integra, si no de la idea sobre la virtud humana, que él creía tan perdida y que ella representaba. Pero eso él no lo admitía, hacerlo significaba su muerte como inmortal. Llegó a la conclusión que le enfermaba los nervios y que la hacía reaccionar de maneras estúpidas para su elevada inteligencia; Alucard admiraba fervientemente a Integra Hellsing, mucho más de lo que él estaba dispuesto a aceptar, jamás había pensado en hacerla suya de ninguna manera, siquiera para transfórmala en inmortal pues ello desharía a Integra Hellsing como Alucard le conocía y admiraba, por eso había huido aquella mañana; era un sentimiento que lo ennoblecía a un punto que para ellos como carroñeros y asesinos estaba casi vedado y era imposible de alcanzar.

Esa era la idea que más le disgustaba ¿Por que Alucard debía de sentirse así con esa chiquilla, con esa humana que le despreciaba?

—"¡Danae!" — la voz de Therios sonó en su cabeza —"Henry ha desaparecido y nuestro huésped a escapado"

— "Yo no he escapado" — contestó Alucard acercándose al viejo vampiro, Therios había llegado a la antigua cárcel solo un par de minutos antes, fijó en Alucard una mirada exigiéndole saber sobre Henry, Alucard lanzó el seco corazón de su víctima a los pies de Therios.

— Me colmo la paciencia — río este, Therios temió una batalla mas por la incomodidad que esta generaba que por verdadero temor al vampiro, este reía con fuerza, para él el pensamiento de Therios no estaba vedado, pero eso era porque Therios no estaba interesado en ocultarle nada.

Habló entonces con gutural tono, aunque esto no sacó eco alguno del bosque, solo el frío viento que se colaba en los árboles aulló en ese momento.

— Haré lo que queráis — dijo — estoy a vuestras ordenes — dicho esto de sus manos desaparecieron ambos guantes y lanzó una aguda carcajada.

**°~*OOO*~°**

En tanto a Integra le atacó un extraño escalofrío, le estaba recordando; a su sirviente. Cuando una extraña noticia causo conmoción en el comedor y en toda la ciudad. Se hablaba de una sangrienta masacre en un céntrico edificio de Hamburgo a Lucian no se le escapó la reacción de Integra y le tomó de la mano, esta le presionó, dejó de pensar y solo una idea se vino a su cabeza, tal vez fuera así, tal vez no; pero en verdad temía que hubiera sido Alucard el causante de semejante masacre, tal vez otros vampiros estaban atacando la ciudad, como fuera debía de saber si es que él había vuelto o no a Inglaterra.

"La sangre ha corrido como si fueran ríos" dijo el periodista que en aquél momento y visiblemente afectado, cubría la noticia. Entonces abandonó el lugar, Lucian salió tras ella. Debía de comunicarse con Walter, de inmediato de ser posible.

_"Que estupidez el haberse descuidado así"_

— Que estupidez — se repetía una y otra vez.


	9. Monster Dance

_**Capitulo IX **_

_**Monster Dance.**_

Integra no asistió al oficio religioso que usualmente los domingos se daba en la escuela Luterana, le desagradaba la idea de faltar a su gusto era algo necesario sino para el espíritu si para el deber, o al menos para su deber. Era para ella una cátedra de cómo debía de obrar un buen protestante, como debía de pensar y actuar, una clase de moral, la cual consideraba, en su posición necesaria, pues ella estaría rodeada de poder y no quería perder la realidad de su situación volverse vana ni arrogante, pues así como líder no serviría. Conocía lo que semejante cargo hacía en los caracteres más débiles y vanidosos, el escuchar a su director hablar de la virtud, de la real y verdadera creencia, no en sus imágenes, si no en Dios. Le llenaba de una heroica idea sobre ella misma; noble y justa, aunque implacable y severa.

La noche anterior no había podido comunicarse con Walter y eso no solo le tenía preocupada también bastante exasperada. Era una fuerte contradicción a lo que en ese momento debía de hacerse, lo que le ordenaba su deber y su carácter y aunque fuera una situación que se escapaba de su control, no pudo menos que tomarla como algún ensañamiento de tipo especial, en su contra, obviamente no le quedó claro a quién culpar por ello.

Cómo no lo había hecho antes, como había dicho que lo haría ¿En que pensaba?

_"Oh...en Lucian"_

Al fin de cuentas no había sido tan buena idea el tener una _"distracción",_ no es que quisiera calificar a su acompañante de esa manera, pero el hecho era que no se había preocupado lo suficiente del vampiro. Había olvidado su deber en pos de algo más placentero y tranquilizador, quizás se había estado engañando, no era posible que ella tuviera una vida normal como el resto de las personas, era como si recién se percatara de ello, cuando había sido una verdad asumida desde el momento en que su padre le colocara a la cabeza de la institución, no encontraba excusas para justificarse, había actuado irresponsablemente y ello había, tal vez si tal vez no, significado una horrenda matanza.

¿Alucard le había desobedecido nuevamente? Quería creer que no, su orgullo se negaba a creer ello y le daba explicaciones más convencionales sobre lo que pudiera haber ocurrido en aquél lugar; algún psicópata tal vez o quizás otro vampiro. Así era más fácil que Alucard no le hubiera desobedecido, no una segunda vez.

-¿Sabes que te acompañare?- dijo Lucian, con calmo acento, lleno de decisión. A Integra no le parecía una buena idea, muchas cosas habían ocurrido. No olvidaba la nueva habilidad de su novio, y se preguntó que tan conveniente sería ver otro ataque de terror en caso de encontrase con Alucard, o con algún otro demonio de peor estirpe. Además, y esto ella no lo admitía, muy a su pesar Lucian le distraía mucho.

-No puedo permitirlo Lucian- dijo tajante aunque sin convicción. Lucian estaba ya preparado para semejante respuesta. Conociendo lo poco que conocía a Integra, no le fue difícil el adivinar aquella conducta, por otro lado él era quién debía de protegerle, pues ese era el rol que la naturaleza le había dado. Considero que si Integra seguía así de firme, debería atarla y encerrarla antes de dejarle ir. Podría ser una tontería, pero para Lucian, era una opción muy clara. Quizás la única a la cual podría echar mano en cuanto la situación se le escapara de las manos. Ella seguía con la idea fija de no dejarle ir, le mortificaba el tener que pensar que gracias a su descuido, había muerto gente inocente.

-No es algo discutible Integra, ya lo he decidido- Integra no quiso oír sobre esto, se encaminó entonces a su habitación con paso rápido, Lucian se dedico a seguirle obstinado.

-No puedo permitir que vallas, es peligroso- dijo ella.

-¡Con Mayor razón entonces!- gritó el muchacho, provocando que todos los que se encontraban cerca, voltearan a verles, Integra volteó y le dio un severo reproche con la mirada, cosa que él aprovechó, para sujetarla fuertemente del brazo. Todos entonces se detuvieron y fijaron la vista en la pareja, Lucian quiso no darle importancia, mas a penas notó que eran blanco de todas las miradas que a esa hora se encontraban en el patio, desistió y soltó a la muchacha. Dio un hondo respiro y cerró los ojos, para encontrarse con la atizante mirada de la muchacha, fría y contraída. No importaba; su decisión estaba tomada.

-No puedo permitir que vallas sola- Finalizó. Integra dio un hondo suspiro, aquella reacción le hizo pensar en lo poco que había considerado a Lucian, así como iban las cosas, él le encerraría antes de dejarle ir.

-Y yo que me acompañes- tomaron algo de distancia y se miraron con fija serenidad

-Puede ocurrirte algo.

-Si Alucard esta ahí, no tendrá por qué ocurrirme nada.

-No sabes si es que esta o no.

-No importa debo de ir.

-No han encontrado nada, puede que no sea nada.

-De todas maneras debo de cerciorarme- No se sabía cuál estaba perdiendo más rápido la paciencia, mas el duelo continuaba.

-Entonces debo de acompañarte

-He dicho que no

-No puedes obligarme permanecer aquí, si quiero te acompañare.

-No es necesario que lo hagas, Lucian - había perdido, él tenía razón, pero simplemente no podía transar en esta situación

-¿Que tal si Alucard no esta y es otra cosa lo que ronda por ahí?

-Ya lo he dicho, debo de cerciorarme- Integra volteó, si no todos, un buen resto de los que rondaba el patio estaba pendiente de ambos, más de alguno estaría escuchando, quizás demasiado. Lucian nuevamente le siguió, no cejaría, no podía hacerlo, aunque le molestaba el desagradar a Integra y más aún el contradecirla, finalmente él se creía adecuado para ella, él quería complacerla en todo, pero en este asunto en particular no podría. Aceleró el paso hasta llegar junto a ella.

-No confío en él- dijo

-Yo si, no quiero hablar más de ello- El muchacho le miró fijamente, Integra estaba impasible, él era de la misma actitud, ahora comprendía a Dante, cuando este se desesperaba al verle tan tranquilo durante las discusiones que ambos tenían. Cuando la muchacha llegó a su pabellón Lucian le dejó a solas, no creyó Integra, que hubiera desistido, aunque tenía la secreta esperanza de que él actuara de forma cuerda y le dejara en paz, por primera vez Lucian se estaba volviendo una molestia, aunque eso no era su culpa, era como debía de actuar un caballero y él lo estaba haciendo con creces.

Una vez en su cuarto procedió a arroparse, había nevado ligeramente durante la noche, pero ahora el clima estaba cambiado, corría un cálido viento, anunciando lluvia quizás para la tarde, quizás para la noche. Tomo un abrigo negro de doble pechera, una pequeña boina, del mismo color, sus guantes de cuero y una bufanda. Ya se creía lista cuando una desagradable suposición la hizo volver por el sable que escondía bajo su cama, en verdad que se dirigía a una situación peligrosa, aún si era solo un psicópata el que andaba suelto, eso solo lo sabría cuando viera los restos de los cuerpos.

**°~*OOO*~°**

En la parada del autobús se encontró con Lucian, al mismo momento en que se sintió feliz por su llegada, una fuerte desazón le llegó al pensamiento; la de obligar al muchacho a quedarse en aquél lugar.

-¿Qué haces acá?- preguntó con serio tono.

-Te dije que no podía dejarte ir sola.

-Y yo que tenía que ir sola.

-Lo lamento, no soy lo suficientemente obediente como para desobedecer a la razón.

-No se trata de eso Lucian, tu no sabes a lo que yo me enfrento.

-¿Es por Alucard?- Integra guardó silencio, de alguna manera se sintió molesta de oír el nombre de su sirviente en los labios de otra persona, era como si no tuvieran derecho a hablar de él, pues solo ella le conocía.

-Tal vez, no sé que es lo que ha ocurrido, pero si ha sido él, soy yo quién debe de enfrentarle, tu presencia...-calló entonces, podría herir la sensibilidad de Lucian si continuaba, así que (quizás muy tarde) prefirió guardar silencio. Lucian se sintió intrigado, parecía ser la primera vez que Integra hablaba sobre él con verdad tanto en sus palabras como en sus sentimientos y cabeza ¿Qué era lo ella pensaba de él?, Obviamente quiso escucharlo.

-¿Mi presencia que...?-Integra bajó el rostro, no sabía como reaccionar, nunca cometía el error de irse de lengua, pero debía de dejar al muchacho en aquél lugar - ¿…Integra?- le miró finalmente

-Debilita mi posición frente a él- dijo con tono cortado y frío.

_"¿Debilitar su posición?"_

Lucian entendió quizás, demasiado bien, lo que Integra quiso decir con tan escuetas palabras, era cierto que no habían hablado de él, en todo aquél tiempo, pero conocía Lucian, pues lo había visto sin que Integra lo notara, lo mucho que Alucard significaba para ella. Sintió como si le hubieran mentido, para él Integra, debía de saberlo concretamente, pues eran sus sentimientos y si para él eran confusos ella debía de al menos tenerlos claros. Le preguntó entonces con tono herido, pero que no evidencio ni la más mínima aspereza.

-¿Debilitar tu posición frente a él, o es que no quieres admitir que es él quién te controla?- a Integra esto le pareció una estupidez, al parecer los Wilbanks no eran muy diferentes.

-No entiendo de que hablas- Lucian mantuvo la calma, pero seguía herido, el hecho de _"Debilitar su posición"_ frente a Alucard no solo le parecía como algo negativo a la vista de ella (lo cual finalmente podía terminar la relación) si no que era algo que a él le dejaba en un segundo plano, en pos del vampiro, en pos de aquél mounstro. Rió para sí con tranquila tristeza, aunque nuevamente se evitó el denunciar nada en su actuar.

-Muy bien –dijo- solo seré un estorbo entonces- Integra nunca había querido decir eso, aunque también lo veía de esa manera.

No dijo más el muchacho y procedió a retirarse. Integra lo vio alejarse con desdén y algo más de tranquilidad, cuando llegó el autobús, su mente se trasformo y su pensamiento viajo hacia el vampiro. Debería de llamar a Walter y exigir su presencia, un salvo conducto de su majestad hacia Alemania tardaría al menos una semana, era demasiado tiempo, entonces llegó el horror a su cabeza, si Alucard había perpetrado la masacre ¿Se había transformado en su enemigo? ¿No había acaso, actuando así, abandonando la servidumbre en Hellsing?, y ella había decido ir a enfrentar la situación que fuera a solas. La idea de la traición le causo un hondo pesar, era cierto que tenía los sellos restrictores, pero ellos solo restringían su poder, no su actuar. Cuando ella cumpliera los 18 años, podría dominarle completamente.

Alucard podía abandonarles en cualquier momento y si no lo había hecho era por que deseaba cazar en tranquilidad, esto era lo primero que su padre le había enseñado a la muchacha, y tanto ella como Alucard lo sabían; el día en que el vampiro abandonara su misión, sin el consentimiento del líder de Hellsing, el acto sería tomado de inmediato como una traición, todos los ejércitos del mundo se movilizarían en su captura. Incluyendo a una molesta división del Vaticano que hace rato venía fastidiándole. A Integra le resultó un mezquino consuelo, el notar que Hellsing en sí representaba un peligro para el vampiro, aunque confiaba y esto era una idea que provenía más de su ¿Corazón?, en la honorabilidad del vampiro, aunque de a poco en su cabeza la idea de que fuera otro vampiro y no Alucard quién perpetrara los asesinatos, se hacia un hueco más grande. No debía de confiarse, estaba bien entonces, el no haber ido con Lucian, el haber ido armada.

**°~*OOO*~°**

Amy espero que Lucian saliera de la habitación, para ir con Dante. Este aún dormía, si bien al muchacho no le interesaban los discursos del director, prefería la mañana a la tarde para realizar cualquier actividad que se propusiera, era mas que nada el cansancio, lo que le mantenía atado, cansancio que las constantes vaciadas de Amy le llevaron a mantenerse aquél día en cama. Amy pasó a sentarse a su lado.

-¿Puedo acostarme?- Dante asintió

-Estás helada-

-Hace frío esta mañana...-se recostó de manera más cómoda

-¿Qué le ocurrió a Lucian?

-Hummm...… ¿Como?

-Algo le ocurrió a Lucian, estaba muy enfadado cuando salió...

-Oh...eso, creo que se peleo con Integra- solo entonces Dante se incorporo y miro fijamente a Amy.

-¿Peleó con Integra?... ¿Por qué?- Amy río

-¿Por qué debería yo de saberlo?- Dante le miro con fijeza, tanta que a Amy molestó, en verdad el muchacho le estaba complicando mucho las cosas. Decidió entonces colocarse de pie y comenzó a vestirse.

-¿No te quedarás en la cama conmigo?- sin mirarle el muchacho asintió.

-Iré a ver a Lucian...

-Lucian se fue tras ella...

-¿Tras ella, donde?- Amy negó con los hombros.

-No soy su madre, tampoco la tuya- Dante río y se lanzó sobre ella.

-Agradezco eso- dijo al momento en que le besaba, se coloco nuevamente de pie con rapidez, Amy frunció el ceño y se dio por vencida...

-Muy...bien ¿Iremos al centro?- Le miro entonces Dante extrañado.

-¿Y por que al centro?- Amy no pareció preocupada.

- Acaso Lucian no ha ido ahí.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- Cayó entonces en la cuenta y le pareció absurdo el tratar de fingir más, el maldito niño, si no le había descubierto, ya desconfiaba de ella, eso era única y exclusivamente su culpa, cada vez que Dante notaba que mentía se acercaba más y más a lo que ella en realidad era. O a lo que ocultaba. Finalmente eso no era ningún tipo de ventaja, ya llevaba lavada la mitad del cerebro del muchacho, y debía de admitir que tenía una resistencia muy aguda, proveniente quizás de su facilidad para trasformar lo sentimental en analítico, necesitaba gente inteligente para que no cayeran como simples ghouls, el ir vaciándole paulatinamente y entregándole fuerza, solo había servido, para manejar algunos recuerdos y debilitarlo cuando era necesario, con el poder que ostentaba eso era un juego muy fácil para ella.

Un serio error habría sido él involucrar Lucian, muy, pero muy superior a su hermano, estaba bien acercarse a la muchacha de manera sutil, cosa que ella siquiera notara su presencia, la sangre de una noble, no era suficiente, necesitaba su respeto y cariño, para el resto de su manada ya sabría como llevarlos una vez que la muchacha estuviera muerta. Pero el dominar a Dante se le estaba complicando poco a poco, el descuido no estaba permitido en esta misión y se había confiando en su poder para serlo. Los humanos eran tan impredecibles, sin embargo tenía el poder aún, y por sobre todo la fuerza. Sin mediar aviso ni palabra alguna, se lanzó sobre Dante y tal como lo hiciera cada vez que él le _"complicaba"_ alguna situación, bebió de él hasta dejarle tan inútil como a un enfermo.

**°~*OOO*~°**

Cuando considero que ya había pasado el tiempo suficiente, el muchacho hizo un esfuerzo sobre humano por colocarse de pie, sintió temblores que le ahogaron el pecho cuando trató de resistirse al cansancio que le embargaba, se arrastró hasta el cuarto de baño, en donde trató de colocarse de pie tantas veces como las que cayó de bruces. El dolor solo era superficial y para nada molesto, eran como pequeños pinchazos inofensivos. Estaba tan aletargado que incluso su sensibilidad se había visto afectada.

Cuando finalmente logró incorporarse, vomitó, se miró al espejo y no pudo creer el triste ser en el cual se había convertido. Amy llevaba días dejándole así. Y solo ahora era capaz de resistirse a aquel influjo sobre natural que ella ejerciera en él. El ser confrontativo quizás solo le hubiera llevado a la muerte. Tenía una vaga idea de lo que a su chica le ocurría, el actuar así y el dejarle de la manera en que le había dejado. En lo que se había convertido. Se mojó la cara tantas veces como creyó necesario, solo entonces se noto despierto aunque el hambre y el cansancio le llamaban a gritos. Quería dormir, quería comer, pero pensaba en la comida y sentía asco. Y lo peor de todo era cuando recordaba a Lucian, algo le decía que su hermano estaba en verdadero peligro y que era Integra y no otra la culpable, se preguntó cual sería el papel de Amy en todo ello ¿Por qué le había retenido tantas veces de esa manera? ¿Por qué le había ordenado el llevarle a ella a Integra? ¿Por qué había bebido tantas veces de su sangre?

**°~*OOO*~°**

Danae reprimió una mirada de odio hacia Alucard, este no se dio por aludido y siguió caminando al lado de Therios como si nada hubiese ocurrido. Este se detuvo frente a un escaparate de una tienda electrónica, las noticias habían sido las mismas todo el día. _"Horrible matanza en edificio departamental en el centro de la ciudad"_, tanto Alucard como Danae también fijaron la vista en aquella noticia, habiendo sido los perpetradores, si bien no les interesaba. No podían evitar el ver las reacciones que semejante noticia causaría en aquella nación. Aunque la visión de Alucard iba mucho más lejos ¿Estaría el viejo clan Van Helsing, consiente de la gravedad de aquel suceso?, en ese sentido el panorama se complicaba un poco, eso significaba ayuda para Integra, ayuda para protegerse y a la vez para cazarle. Aunque por otro lado existía una posibilidad algo más compleja y contraria a los deseos del vampiro, aunque para mediar en semejante situación, debería de intervenir su majestad. En ambos casos Integra quedaba casi vedada para que él pudiera acercársele y finalizar su venganza. Si Hellsing era retirado de las manos de la chiquilla, para entregarlo a una rama más competente, como en ese caso resultaba la Alemana, Alucard podría ir despidiéndose de su tan ansiada libertad. Todo se complicaba, sonrió al imaginarse en semejante escenario, al fin de cuentas debería de marchar en contra de toda aquella sangre, matarlos uno a uno, quizás dejaría a Integra para el final. Sería los más apropiado.

-He de deciros que fue una estupidez- Therios miraba fijamente a la mujer –El evidenciaros así...-Danae solo bajo la vista, no tenía intenciones de disculparse y así cabizbaja miro a Alucard, este sonreía pero no a ella, no estaba interesado en lo más absoluto, con nada que tuviera que ver con Danae. ¿Seguiría pensando en Integra? ¿Qué era lo que tanto le hacía sonreír?

-Confiemos en que se dé tu cadáver por desaparecido- Interrumpió Therios

-Eso ya no importa- dijo ella- apenas finalice esto me marcharé para siempre de esta ciudad. Therios le miró con altanero gesto.

-No…te irás mañana apenas oscurezca- tanto Danae como Alucard reaccionaron.

-¿Qué?- dijo ella.

-Ya me habéis oído

-No puedes enviarme lejos en esta misión, yo no respondo ante ti, es David quién me ha encomendado el encargarme de todo.

-Ha sido él quién ha considerado mejor tu posición en este lugar, no hay nada que él no vea o sepa, tu lo sabes- en aquél sutil reproche estaba evidenciado todo lo que Therios pensaba sobre ella, y lo peor de todo es que David también lo sabía, nunca había sido tan inútil, pero es que nunca pensó en volver a toparse con Alucard.

-¿Cuándo has hablado con él?

-Poco antes de ir a relevar a Henry

-No te creo

-Si...es conocido me habito de embustero- Era algo complejo el ser alejada así como así de la misión. Aún no estaba satisfecha, aún no llegaba a Integra.

-No, le esperaré, debo de hablar con él- agregó con tono despectivo hacia Therios

-Perfecto- contestó él- iremos ahora a verle- Alucard se exaltó lo suficiente como para llamar la atención de Therios, mas ninguno dijo nada.

Vería a David, a quién vagamente recordaba, pero tenía tan presente su fuerza y poder, que no pudo más que sentirse complacido ante la idea de algún combate con semejante ser. Danae estaba algo más nerviosa, vendría contra ella una fuerte reprimenda, pero estaba dispuesta aceptarla, su principal objetivo sería el quedarse ahí, al menos hasta tener a Integra cerca de sus manos.

**°~*OOO*~°**

El Liebechen Bar, era un antro de mala muerte y poco conocido. Un lugar perfecto para que seres como Alucard, pudieran reunirse. Incluso el callejón en el cual se encontraba era un lugar semi abandonado, sucio y aún cuando llegaba el día se mantenía oscuro, Therios al igual que Danae ya lo conocían y a Alucard le agradó lo suficiente como para sonreír, cuando entraron este estaba casi en ruinas, los olores resultaban insoportables y el vampiro no pudo evitar llevarse la mano al rostro para que su agudo olfato no se viera afectado. Entendió de inmediato la idea de que en semejante lugar existiera semejante aroma, obviaba a los lupinos sobre la dirección y escondía el hedor a muerte y a no muertos, que se había hecho tan evidente para Alucard al entrar en el callejón. Se vieron de pronto en un sótano mal iluminado, aunque eso para ellos era algo sin importancia, pequeño y frío. Todas las paredes tenían garabatos escritos y el silencio era interrumpido por imperceptibles gritos y llamados de los que en aquél lugar habían muerto, susurros sin sentido que parecían desvanecerse ante la omnipotencia de los ahí presentes.

-Es una habitación antigua- dijo Alucard, Therios asintió.

-En mi juventud como neonato, trasformé a mi primera víctima acá- Alucard fijo en él la vista con renovado interés- una lástima que no hubiera sobrevivido, aunque eso es solo una excusa- No fue difícil para Alucard el suponer que en su inexperiencia Therios le había dado muerte sin querer.

-¿Cuándo llegará David?- preguntó Danae, algo harta de aquél impuesto silencio.

-Hoy vendrá, no me ha dicho a que hora, supongo sin embargo que la masacre le hará adelantarse- finalmente como recordando de un momento a otro Alucard miró a la mujer y habló

-Aún no me han dicho para que deseáis a mi ama

_"Mi ama"_

Tanto para Therios como para Danae no paso desapercibido el tono con el cual Alucard había hecho mención de Integra, los celos de Danae se vieron nuevamente trastocados, mas para Therios eso era algo un poco más complejo, el que un vampiro estuviera tan adaptado a un ser humano, a relacionarse con uno, le resultaba tan extraño e incomprensible que toda la desconfianza que ello podría generar se trasformo en un extraña lástima. Por otro lado Danae respiro algo aliviada, si bien David, jamás había revelado el plan completo conocía algunos detalles escabrosos sobre lo que tenía planeado para Integra. El que Alucard no pudiera robarle detalle alguno de ello le sacó un peso de encima. Con indiferencia agregó entonces.

-Tú conoces bien el ritual, sabes que es lo que se necesita- fijo en él tan agudamente todos sus sentidos, para ver su reacción ante la sugerencia de matar a Integra, pero no vio movimiento ni gesto alguno que delatara algún tipo de remordimiento o preocupación. Miro a Danae tanto como esta pudo mantenerle la vista.

-Solo tengo una condición- Dijo Alucard con tono frío, mientras una elocuente sonrisa asomaba en su pálido rostro, como iluminado por una extraña felicidad. Therios fijo la vista, mientras Danae trataba de averiguar de que se trataba – Yo mataré a Integra- Finalizo.

**°~*OOO*~°**

Lucian nunca fumaba, a menos que se sintiera en exceso complacido ya sea física o mentalmente, o por otro lado tenso. Y era esta segunda emoción la que se había anidado en su pecho, desde aquella fría discusión con Integra. Dio una honda calada tratando de enfocar al responsable de semejante discusión, si bien ahora, bajo la calma del momento, muchas reacciones le resultaron sobre actuadas y tontas, parecía por primera vez entender el real significado de todo lo ocurrido, no era la verdadera razón lo que había acompañado su actuar, nada estaba más lejos de eso. Si no un tonto orgullo lleno de una estupidez que él solo imaginaba posible en el carácter de Dante, nunca reaccionaba sin pensar y esta vez lo había hecho.

¿Qué estaría pensando Integra de él?, al parecer que era un imbécil, de ello no la culpaba. Aún así seguían en él los celos de verse segundo frente a la fuerza e importancia del vampiro, esperaba y a la vez temía el encontrarse con él. Si se volviera loco en aquél momento Integra habría tenido la razón y habría resultado ser una _"distracción",_ si ella tenía que preocuparse de él en aquél momento, idea que secretamente le complacía, en verdad su posición como líder de la organización y ama del moustro quedaría reducida. Aunque a veces el egoísmo propio le decía que ella era quién no estaba interesada, haberle obedecido a ese pensamiento hubiera sido una estupidez que no pensaba repetir.

Ahora el verdadero problema se presentaba en la idea de que quizás Alucard siquiera se encontraba en Hamburgo. Y que no era otra cosa que un asesinato en serie. La cabeza le hablaba así, pero aquel sórdido sentido que se había adueñado de su persona le decía que marchara sin dudarlo a la ciudad. Cualquier situación que Integra encontrara en la ciudad fuera favorable o no. Él estaría ahí para acompañarla.

_"Eso es lo que debe de hacer una pareja"_

Habiendo caminado al instituto lo suficiente decidió volver tras sus pasos e ir por ella.

**°~*OOO*~°**

Cuando David entró a la ciudad, el aire completo de esta cambió. Quizás no lo hacía con intención alguna, aunque esto Alucard lo desecho, podía ser que su poder fuera tanto que no era posible controlarlo, esa idea éxito el hambre guerrero del vampiro. O que en verdad quería delinear su terreno y fuerza, para evitar tontos enfrentamientos de poder que no harían más que cansarlo de manera innecesaria, en verdad estaba cambiado, esto no era comparable a la última vez que le viera, cuando su poder siquiera mostraba un asomo a su actual fuerza, esta idea era el completo éxtasis de Alucard.

-Ya viene- dijo Therios, Danae bajó la vista, pero Alucard de pronto pareció no reaccionar, su pensamiento había retrocedido en busca de un detalle que pareció haberse escurrido en su cabeza, no podía recordar que era.

Entonces vio la figura, como azotado por una extraña revelación, vio las piernas de la muchacha muerta, junto con las imágenes del cuerpo desnudo de Danae que de un momento a otro se transformo en la joven piel de Integra, aquellas delgadas y curtidas piernas de la muchacha muerta, los gritos de Darriane le dieron una idea de peligro inminente para él, quizás para Integra.

La Intensidad del poder de David se hacia cada vez más cercana y molesta a la vez que aplastante y perturbadora, aquellas delgadas y pálidas piernas, el uniforme de Integra desgarrado, la sangre goteante de la muchacha, el aire tenso, el perro aullando. Miró a Danae, pero esta tenía la vista fija en una derruida puerta que de la nada había llegado a colarse en una de las oxidadas paredes, esta se movía y Therios tenía la vista fija en él.

Alucard trataba de dominar los aullidos de _Cromwell_ que le rogaban la escapatoria para enfrentar a semejante ser que se acercaba. ¿Cuál era el detalle? Sabía que lo había notado, pero ahora una extraña pared de recuerdos trataba de evitar que su mente se fijara en él ¿Era ese parte del poder de David? La confusión absoluta se hacia en su cabeza, y el maldito perro no dejaba de aullar, la violación a Danae, las muertes de los habitantes del edificio, la muerte de Henry y la de Amy Jones, entonces todo se detuvo, pues ahí frente él estaba ella, pequeña, de piernas delgadas y curtidas, no llevaba el uniforme, pero sus formas eran las mismas.

-Tiempo sin veros Alucard- sonreía con una pulcritud tal, a la cual Alucard respondió con su clásica sonrisa.

_"Ese era el detalle que no lograba hilar"_

Amy Jones se encerró en la habitación con los tres no muertos, tendría cosas importantes que discutir aquél día.

**°~*OOO*~°**

La noticia no le había dado descanso en toda la noche, no pudo cerrar los ojos menos pensar en dormir, había sido un día tranquilo; durante la mañana saco a pasear a su perro, avanzó en sus deberes y estuvo hasta pasado el almuerzo en la habitación de su madre haciéndole compañía, la tarde llegó con relajo aunque fría, dio unas vueltas a la ciudad, cuando una noticia pareció llamar la atención de todos, no se fijo, no estaba con ánimos de pensar en nada que no le correspondiera. Cuando finalmente retorno a su casa, el mayordomo le dijo de inmediato.

-Su padre le ha estado llamando- se le había dicho con tanta calma, típica en su servidumbre, que no se preocupo de unir puntos de ningún tipo.

-Danke- se limito a contestar- ¿Ha dejado algún mensaje?

-No señor- Asintió con calma, finalmente fue a su habitación y se preparó para una larga ducha, nuevamente sonó el teléfono y el desastre total se vino sobre él.

-¡Viktor!- exclamó su padre

-¿Padre...qué ocurre?

-¡¿Qué no has visto los noticiarios?- Él negó con la cabeza dándose cuenta de inmediato lo inútil de semejante reflejo.

-No...¿Por qué?

-Enciende en canal seis- el muchacho lo hizo como se le ordenaba, y si bien le resultaba algo extraño el que su padre le urgiera tanto por ello, no pudo evitar negar que algo a él se le escapaba.

La masacre, la perplejidad de la comunidad Alemana, sobre todo el que ocurriera en una ciudad como Hamburgo, famosa por su tranquilidad. Se hablaba de pánico, ningún sobreviviente en todo el edificio, torturas y lo que más desagradó a Viktor, la muerte de los niños, cuerpos irreconocibles.

Se preguntó que fuerza era capaz de cometer semejante crimen y algo dentro de si le dijo que esa era en parte razón por la cual su padre le llamaba tan alterado. Trató de calmarse, pues aún no lograba concebir las ideas que a él se le cruzaban por la cabeza, admitía que esa era parte de su debilidad, cosa que su padre siempre se encargaba de dejarle en claro. No le importaba en demasía, quería alejarse de todo eso, todo ese mundo le tenía harto, estaba bien si no era tan hábil como su progenitor, a él le daba lo mismo. Así que como siempre, dando a torcer su mano y su no muy gran orgullo pregunto.

-¿Qué se supone que debo de ver en esto padre?- la reprimenda fue como siempre larga y humillante, supuso que su padre, que siempre tenía todo bajo control, también debía de controlar sus actitudes y reacciones, por ello se ensalzaba en aquellos discursos que hablaban de su habilidad de joven y lo torpe de su hijo.

-¡¿Cómo es posible que no lo hallas entendido, tienes idea de lo que esto significa?- algo ya harto de tener que terminar el día así, decidió poner fin a la conversación.

-Esta más que claro que no es algo que yo domine, tú lo sabes, yo lo sé. Ahora si quisieras decirme de que se trata. Es posible que te resulte de mayor utilidad- Imagino el rostro de su padre contrariado y se guardó la sonrisa. Escucho el resoplido de impaciencia, hubiera sido un buen espectáculo.

-Integra Hellsing, esta en Hamburgo- entonces como por arte de magia todas las piezas calzaron, eso era lo que no lograba recordar el detalle que él ignoraba.

-¿Le ha ocurrido algo?

-No lo sé...

-¿Donde se estaba quedando?- hacer aquella pregunta le pareció algo estúpido pues resultaba obvio que si ella estaba en aquella ciudad era por la Escuela Luterana. Su padre se lo confirmo.

-¿Y no sabemos nada del sirviente?

-Debería de estar en Londres...- contesto su padre más calmado.

-Muy bien comprendo- dijo con tono serio, su padre se guardó el comentario

-Así es...necesito que...-Viktor había reconocido cual era su deber y su misión, quizás no sería fácil, rogaba por que lo fuera.

-Si lo haré, mañana estaré en Hamburgo, si surge algo...la traeré conmigo a Berlín...

-Perfecto...yo me comunicaré con su tutor- dijo su padre con tono de satisfacción, ambos cortaron al unísono. Viktor miro a través de los ventanales de su habitación dando un cansado suspiro, esa noche dormiría con su madre, entonces la puerta sonó.

-Adelante- era el mayordomo

-Her Van Helsing -Dijo inclinándose- Fraûlen Milka, pregunta por Ud.

-Voy de inmediato- justo tras el sirviente salió el amo.

**°~*OOO*~°**

Mientras se duchaba trató de recordar el rostro de la muchacha, solo le había visto una vez, en una fiesta precedida por la reina de Inglaterra, solo podía recordar aquel cabello tan espantosamente amarillo, la muchacha según recordaba no había sido de su agrado, callada no quiso jugar con nadie en la velada. Y solo permaneció al lado de su padre. Habían rumores sobre ella, pero él era muy niño para entender nada, no les presto atención. Se llevaban por 2 años.

-Ha de tener 16- se dijo.

Su madre le noto pensativo y silencioso, pero no dijo nada, no estaba capacitada para decir ni hacer nada que fuera relevante tanto en la labor de su hijo como en la de su marido. Se sentía confortada eso sí, por la presencia de Viktor en la habitación, no podía pedir más.

-Mañana iré a Hamburgo- dijo él.

-¿Hamburgo...por qué?

-Algo ha ocurrido, papá quiere que averigüe que- no esperaba alguna negativa de ella, nunca lo hacia.

-Esta bien- contestó, hecho esto le abrazó por la espalda, Viktor sintió con agrado el cuerpo de su madre, tibio y suave. Qué lástima que fuera tan relajante, sabía de antemano que aquella noche no dormiría.


	10. Hacia el reencuentro de la Muerte

_**Capitulo X**_

_**Hacia el reencuentro de la muerte.**_

Solo en el tren obtuvo algo de descanso, después de registrarse y ordenar que no fuera molestado; cerró los ojos, estaba incomodo. Que desagradable le resultaba el tener que dormir en semejante lugar. Antes de ceder al sueño, llegaron a su cabeza los datos obtenidos sobre la muchacha, había hablado con su padre y este le comunicó lo imposible que había sido el contactar al tutor de Integra, al parecer nadie les tomaba en serio en Londres.

_-"Integra...Integra…"_ - susurro con los ojos cerrados, y llegó a su cabeza aquél día en que le conociera, ella no había jugado con nadie. Su padre, sí, le había resultado muy agradable. Hombre risueño y gentil, parecía haber sido feliz alguna vez. Y ahora trataba de fingir en pos de su hija. Aunque como era obvio ella no parecía entenderlo.

Trató de recordar la imagen de ella, pero solo el escandaloso tono de su cabello llegaba a su cabeza como algo certero. Se pregunto si eran verdaderas aquellas leyendas que hablaban sobre la existencia del moustro que servía al clan Hellsing de Inglaterra. En este punto se detuvo, conocía a la perfección lo que significaba el llevar aquél apellido. Pero lo que se dijera de los ingleses sobre pasaba aún su vaga imaginación, era como enterarse de oscuros secretos que a nadie le gustaría cargar. Sintió entonces, en base a ello, lástima por la muchacha. Pero su padre se había alterado mucho cuando le llamó por teléfono, algo de extraño debía de haber. Quizás algo le había ocurrido a ella, no, aún no tenían información alguna que fuera válida.

Cuando marchaba a la estación pudo leer el periódico y entender el por que. Aunque nada se hablaba de evidencia o algo así, por otro lado, su padre observándolo todo desde el punto de vista que él solía obviar, imagino de inmediato en una suposición paranormal, quizás algún no muerto. Aunque no sabía si creer o no en aquellas tonterías que su padre le jurara existían. Hasta donde él sabía jamás nadie en su familia se había topado con uno. Dentro del clan en si que hablaban sobre vampiros, hombres lobos, hechicería y magia negra. Así al menos lo decían los diarios de los hermanos Van Helsing. Pero él tenía sus dudas, sabia que Abraham, el alquimista, había dado muerte en Londres a una muchacha, aludiendo que estaba poseída por un demonio, cosa que le resultaba bastante extraña declarada por un hombre que no creía en Dios. Así que más que creer en lo esos diarios dijeran, dudaba de la cordura de sus antepasados, aunque a veces, atacado por un extraño sentimiento de desesperación, daba algo de crédito a una de las miles de historias que le contaran. No podían todos, en un afán por menospreciarle el estar mintiendo al mismo tiempo, sobre las mismas cosas.

Ella debía de saber lo que él. Y la razón por la cual su padre le enviara no era otra que asegurarse de que nada extraño o presumiblemente maligno fuera. Sería divertido pensó, la primera vez que vería a un _"no muerto"_ si es que ello llegaba a ocurrir.

Su padre solo se dedicaba a investigar avistamientos y buscaba con afán el toparse con algún ser que entrara en semejante categoría. Si es que era eso lo que ocurría, por otro lado la oportunidad le serviría para conocer a la muchacha. Cuando llegó a esta idea, cayo sepultado por el sueño, tenía dos tranquilas horas antes de llegar a Hamburgo. Debía de aprovecharlas.

**°~*OOO*~°**

Cuando Lucian llego a la ciudad, un terrible escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo, la ciudad estaba infectada de pena y dolor. Además un nauseabundo aire de muerte le rodeaba sobretodo en el área del centro. Buscar a Integra era la primera parte de su plan, aunque se le hacía bastante difícil, estaba algo vedado, cada vez que se encaminaba en dirección al centro, horribles malestares se apoderaban de su cuerpo, cabeza y miembros, siquiera quería imaginar de que se trataba. Siquiera quería tentarse a cerrar los ojos, aunque de esa manera no serviría mucho, finalmente Integra se estaba dirigiendo al lugar de la matanza. Pensó en de una vez por todas dejar atrás sus miedos e ir, pero aquél mismo sexto sentido adquirido, le dijo que no, que no cerrara los ojos.

_"Es como si hablara conmigo mismo"_

Y era verdad, era como otra voz que le hablaba desde su cabeza. Eso le asustó.

**°~*OOO*~°**

Integra por su parte a penas hubo llegado a la ciudad, busco un teléfono, aguardo un rato antes de comunicarse con Londres, pero nadie contesto, las cosas se estaban poniendo mal, hizo memoria tratando de recordar alguna festividad de la casa real que mantuviera a Walter fuera de la mansión, pero no tuvo éxito, llamó de todas maneras, con un número en clave, entregado a ella por el servicio secreto, para comunicarse a la capital.

Ahí logro enterarse, su sirviente había sido enviando por su Majestad a Escocia, a encargarse de un pequeño asunto ahí, le pareció algo extraño, en su ausencia, las ordenes dictadas para entrar en acción pasaban de su Majestad al ministerio de defensa y en caso de que este no pudiera hacer nada se le entregaba la petición a Hellsing, en todas las ocasiones se le informaría. Esta vez nadie le había dicho nada_, "aunque tal vez",_ pensó, si el asunto se había presentado de manera urgente, quizás habían tratado de comunicarle el asunto en la noche anterior, cuando La Escuela Luterana se quedó sin señal, tanto para emitir como recibir llamadas y siendo un asunto urgente, algo tan burocrático como pedir su autorización, cosa que siquiera era indispensable, podría dejarse para después.

Lord Penwood era algo soquete, pero era de confianza, que decir de su majestad, no. No tenía por que preocuparse. Finalmente fue a una estación de policía, se presentó como hermana de una de las victimas: Emil Hafenbauer (había hecho una pequeña investigación leyendo los periódicos que informaban el caso y eligió precisamente a la madre de la chiquilla destruida por Danae), como su alemán era tan perfecto, no levanto ninguna sospecha.

Muy cortésmente pidió ser llevada a la escena del crimen, para identificar el cadáver.

-Me había dicho que saldrían antes de ayer a la 8:00 PM, pero cuando le llamé 20 Minutos antes, aún continuaba en casa, esperando a su esposo. Después no me preocupe, según lo informado por la televisión, la masacre fue cerca de las 9:00. No he sabido nada de ella- la aparente calma de la muchacha, les hacia dudar de su verdadero pesar, pero aún era joven podría no saber expresar su sentir, le atendió el teniente Christoff Heller, no debía de tener más de 35 años, y aún así se veía joven, miró a Integra fijamente.

-¿Cuál me ha dicho es su nombre?

-Nadja Hafenbauer- le miro de pies a cabeza, Integra siquiera se mostró preocupada, no perdería nada si le descubrían, pensaba si que ocurrido aquél caso debería de pedir un salvoconducto del servicio secreto para ingresar al edificio.

-No tenemos información alguna que hable, de alguna hermana de Emil, no cree que quizás ella salió a la hora estipulada y que solo no ha podido comunicarse

-Es por ello que he venido, aún no se comunica- había otro hombre, en la sala de mayor edad, Integra bajo la vista y cruzó las manos sobre la falda.

-¿Tus padres donde están?- preguntó

-En Londres señor, mi hermana iría con ellos esta semana (Integra se aventuro en este sentido, pues tal cual hubiera leído, Emil pertenecía al grupo que aún no se identificaba, pero del cual se tenía una lista, que habitaban en el edificio)

- Y por que tu continuas aquí ¿No viajarías con ellos?

-No señor, yo estudio en la escuela Luterana- Aquellas palabras obraron favorablemente para la muchacha, solo la elite europea asistía a semejante instituto, si Emil era la hija de un empresario u hombre importante, estarían en serios problemas si no la encontraban y sería peor aún si teniendo el cadáver no eran capaces de saberlo.

-Tendremos que esperar a que ellos lleguen para identificarla, tu aún eres menor de edad, no podemos dejarte pasar- entonces en rostro de Integra formo un rictus serio y contrariado.

-Debe de permitirme verle, mis padres son viejos y enfermos señor si son ellos quienes tienen que ver el cadáver destrozado de mi hermana, pueden sufrir mucho y tal vez yo tenga que perderlos, prefiero ser yo, en plena facultad de conocimiento quien lo haga…- ambos hombres se miraron, Integra volvió a bajar la vista y a tratar fingir serenamiento.

-¿Y el esposo de tu hermana?...

-Tampoco he sabido nada de él…-Christoff, miró al otro hombre y asintió con la cabeza, ambos parecían conmovidos por el escueto espectáculo de la muchacha, Integra rogó por que no le pidieran identificación alguna, siquiera llevaba la propia, mas al parecer su show había sido lo suficientemente convincente, el desconocido se retiró de la habitación y Christoff quedó a solas con Integra.

-Esto esta fuera de la ley, no puedo dejarte entrar a ver lo cadáveres que hemos recuperado, pero es muy poca la gente que se ha presentado a ayudarnos, la masacre fue a nivel absoluto y se elimino a familias completas- mientras él le hablaba Integra se convencía mas de que no era posible que Alucard hubiera sido, la consigna del vampiro siempre había sido el mantener un bajo perfil, ahora pensaba, como no lo había hecho antes. Si por alguna razón hubiera dado semejante espectáculo, solo habría conseguido llevar a todas la criaturas hacia ambos, y su misión era protegerla, lo había hecho siempre, esa era su promesa y jamás la había roto.

En base a esa idea, Integra se alegró internamente

_"Es un vampiro con honor"_

Ya le parecía olvidada aquella fuerte discusión con la cual le expulsara de su lado.

_"No, el no actúa bajo ideas caprichosas"_

Tenía casi 500 años, no podría comportarse como un niño, menos como un mortal. Aún así revisaría los cuerpos, era probable que otros vampiros hubieran sido y en aquél caso llamaría a Walter, informaría a su Majestad y Alucard volvería a su lado. Sintió un ansioso golpe en el corazón al pensar en aquél reencuentro. Hace tiempo que había dejado el enojo para con él, secretamente y sin hablarlo con nadie desde luego, juzgó su actuar, cierto era que le había desobedecido, cierto era que se había presentado frente a Lucian con el solo objeto de fastidiarle, no era eso lo que le molestaba, era simple y llanamente, el hecho de que había obviado su orden y en una idea más exagerada, dejado de lado su autoridad, como ama y líder de Hellsing. ¿Que era lo que le hacia arrepentirse de haberle maltratado?, el hecho de tratarlo como un moustro, de maldecirlo y, no lo admitía, pero el de haberle golpeado también. La estancia con Lucian le había hecho calmar su espíritu y pensamientos, bajo aquellos días de alegrías, supo que había sido injusta con Alucard y era eso lo que quería remediar, aunque de todas maneras le perturbo la cabeza, el hecho de que ansiara y se alegrara de su _"futura llegada_".

-Más como te digo, necesitamos ayuda, hay muchos cuerpos que no hemos podido aún sacar del edificio- Integra le miro interrogante – si tu hermana no se encuentra en los que tenemos acá, tendrás que obligadamente esperar- era mejor que nada, ya había logrado algo. Se encaminaron al subterráneo, luces alógenas y baldosas blancas y frías, eran el paisaje, se le entregó una mascarilla. Heller se detuvo antes de abrir la puerta de la morgue y le miro.

-¿Segura?- Para darle un poco más de dramatismo a la situación, y es que noto que se había comportado muy fría, respiro profundamente y se mostró nerviosa.

-Si- contesto con determinación, luces aún más incandescentes aparecieron tras la puerta, aire frío y el olor a muerte, extrañamente le pareció familiar, era como cuando Alucard se enfadaba, este pensamiento le hizo sonreír.

**°~*OOO*~°**

A fuerza de mucha determinación. Quizás incluso demasiado para él, Lucian fue capaz de acercarse al centro de la ciudad, en un avenida no muy concurrida se encontraba el citado edificio, tenía la propiedad extensos jardines y áreas verdes, ideal para niños. 36 pisos residenciales, una piscina, estacionamientos y un gimnasio. Estaba cerca de todo lo importante para una vida tranquila, por ello también era reconocido su costo.

El zumbido en la cabeza del muchacho, se hacia casi insoportable, debía de mantener al menos un ojo cerrado para no sentirse golpeado por aquél ruido que le estaba destrozando los nervios, estaba a un par de calles, imagino que es lo que ocurriría si intentaba cerrar los ojos. De pronto escandalizado miró y vio a una vaga sombra, como las que su _"nueva vista"_ le dejaba ver en la oscuridad moviéndose a plena luz del día y a absoluta luz y conciencia de él, pareció fijarse en Lucian, después de lo cuál se esfumó en el aire, si le resultaba posible vislumbrar semejante tipo de ser a esas horas, en ese lugar, se preguntó que tan apto seria el cerrar los ojos.

-"_Adelante hazlo_"- se dijo

-No….debo de encontrar a Integra

-"_Sabes muy bien que así puedes encontrarla, ella es tu luz ¿no_?"- aquél pensamiento salió de su cabeza con tono burlesco, rió sin poder evitar notar que tenía razón, dándole aquél aspecto sentimental a aquella idea, por muy tenebrosa que fuera

-¿Cerrar los ojos?- dijo para sí, observando el edificio.

-"_Puedes verlos a todos….puedes esquivar a los que te ven_"- se extraño entonces de si mismo, ¿Cómo sabría la certeza de ello? ¿De donde había salido aquella extraña conversación? ¿Estaba hablando consigo mismo? Sacudió la cabeza, sin tomar muy en cuenta aquél hecho, no estaba ahí para pensar en tonterías, obviando lo anteriormente conversado, cruzó la avenida para llegar al límite establecido por la policía; había de todo ahí; periodistas, esperando alguna otra confirmación, algunos familiares y conocidos de los que ahí vivían, curiosos de todo tipo, la policía entraba y salía del lugar, según como leyera aquella mañana aún se estaba tratando de recuperar los cuerpos y al parecer la alcaldía había ordenado que ninguno saldría del edificio si es que no se completaba su búsqueda, se había contactado con todos los familiares registrados de cada uno de los habitantes, se les había informado, habían cadenas exclusivas para la ubicación de los desaparecidos, toda una nación movilizándose por encontrar no solo a los perpetradores, si no a aquellos de los cuales aún no sabía nada. Lucian analizo la situación y noto lo imposible que sería cruzar la franja establecida por la policía. Miro los alrededores y busco sigilosamente y sin llamar la atención alguna entrada lateral o escondida que no estuviera cubierta, no encontró nada.

-"_Vamos... ¿Que te vas a rendir acaso_?"

-¿No seria mejor ir con la policía?

-"_Que estupidez…te mandarían de vuelta y adiós Integra y edificio…tenemos que entrar_"

-¿Tenemos?- nuevamente se detuvo en seco, ¿Con quién demonios hablaba? ¿Por que se ordenaba las cosas así mismo, por que se desafiaba…? Aquella sensación era muy diferente a cuando el solía ordenarse cosas, como en aquella ocasión cuando se desespero tras el gimnasio al notar lo que podía ver, es como si hablara con alguien más, pero nadie estaba ahí, solo él.

-¿Me estoy volviendo loco?- se dijo, pero no obtuvo respuesta, se tranquilizó entonces, quizás solo eran los nervios, quizás solo era aquél horrible lugar.

-"_Vamos cierra los ojos y veras lo que yo_"

-¡Silencio!- y pareció despertar, miro a su alrededor pero estaba solo, respiro aliviado

-"_Te preocupa que te crean loco…je je je je_"

-¿De que demonios te ríes?

- "_De cómo tratas de guardar la compostura, en semejante situación, te estás volviendo loco, dentro de ti lo sabes, por que yo lo sé. Tratas de racionalizar todo, cuando nada puedes hacer…yo ya estoy aquí y no me iré en un largo tiempo_"

-Oh…guarda silencio…

-"_Vamos hazme caso, si cierras los ojos podrás entrar_"

-No entiendo que es lo que tiene que ver eso con buscar a Integra

-"_Oh...Integra, Integra, Integra ¿acaso no piensas en nada más_?"

-No….- se encamino entonces a su antigua ubicación frente al edificio, sería más obvio el encontrar a la muchacha en una situación similar a la de él. Aunque seguía con la idea fija de ir a la policía, lo más probable es que ella hubiera hecho lo mismo, ¿Cómo entrar a una escena del crimen, sin más antecedentes que su nombre, sin siquiera ser mayor de edad?

-"_Te preocupas mucho por esas cosas_"

- Es lo que se debe de hacer

-"¿_Lo correcto dices_?"

-Así es

-"¿_Y de donde proviene todo aquello que tu consideras correcto o no? ¿De tu cabeza_?"

-Puede ser….

-"_Je je je…por si no te has dado cuenta estás hablando con ella como si se tratara de otra persona, eso no te hace exactamente cuerdo_"- Lucían nuevamente sacudió su cabeza, quería que aquella extraña voz, se fuera ya le estaba molestando mucho.

-"_Vamos cierra los ojos_"

-No, buscaré a Integra

-"_No esta acá_"

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-"_Yo veo todo_"

-No te creo

-"_No tienes fama de mentiroso Lucian, ¿por que no me crees_?"

-¡Cállate!

-"¿_Te desespera no_?"

-¿Quién demonios eres?

-"_Yo no soy ningún demonio, aunque quizás preferirías que no existiera_"

-Tu no eres nada, solo eres una voz en mi cabeza creada por mis nervios

-"¿_Y que te tiene tan nervioso, las sombras, los ruidos_?"

-Este maldito lugar

-"_Ah… ¿entonces lo sientes_?"

-¿Qué?

-"_Todo esto, el aire nauseabundo, aquella sombras que hacen pesado el respirar aquí. ¿Sabes que eres solo tu_?"

-¿Qué dices?

-"_Que solo eres tú. Nadie más es capaz de sentir lo que tú, te estás volviendo especial muchacho_"

-Loco no es especial

-"_Loco solo es una definición, viste a Alucard antes de que siquiera se apareciera, y sabes que es lo que rodea a Integra, sabes que es verdad, no estás loco, solo ves más_"

-Guarda silencio

-"_No puedes callarme soy parte de ti, tus dudas son mis palabras_"

-Entonces no eres más que mi creación….

-"_No seas tan engreído tú jamás me hubieras dejado salir, se lo debes de agradecer a él_"- Lucían se detuvo a mitad de la calle _–"je…Sabes quien es…"_

-No entiendo

-"A _el debes de agradecer mi existencia, al vampiro, al sirviente de Integra_"- las palabras resonaron, con fuerza en la cabeza del muchacho como una verdad única, sí ya lo recordaba fue desde ese día en que despertara en medio de la ciudad, entonces cayo como golpeado, se tomo la cabeza con fuerza y gritó, como un loco, como un desesperado, la frente se le lleno de sudor ya su olfato llegó aquel aroma a sangre podrida, escucho los gritos de la batalla, el aire frío se estrello contra su rostro, vomitó a la vista de todos.

-"R_ápido escóndete… ahí viene, si te ve te matará_"- no sabía de que se trataba, no sabía a quién se refería, con aún más esfuerzo se coloco de pie, y huyó. Los que le miraron pronto le dejaron de lado, pues cosas más importantes pasaban en aquél momento.

Lucian se escondió en un callejón, respiraba agitadamente y se sentía muy asustado, como si fuera parte de un trauma olvidado, las imágenes se sucedían en su cabeza de manera vertiginosa y brutal.

-No…no…yo no he matado a nadie….-se decía en voz alta como si rezara una plegaria.

-"_Debes de estar tranquilo….no era nada que lamentaras_"

-No he matado a nadie

-"_Tranquilízate…sabes muy bien lo que has hecho_"

-No he matado a nadie- las lagrimas corrieron con todo el ardor de la culpa, estaba tan indefenso y deseo tanto la compañía de Integra que el anhelo se volvió odio y rencor.

-"_No dependes de ella, tu elegiste enfrentar todo, no seas un cobarde. Por ella dijiste que lo harías_"- habiéndole llegado esta idea, se tranquilizo, miro a su alrededor, dio un hondo respiro.

-"¿_Sabes donde estamos_?"-Lucian asintió. No podía ser de otra manera, había, ocultándose, llegado al lugar en donde Alucard le conociera.

-"_No debes de sentirte culpable_"

-¿Qué eran?

-"_Como él"_

-¿Qué es él?

_-"¿Acaso aún no lo sabes_?"

-No…

-"_Vamos.._."

-¿Un vampiro?- la idea le parecía tan inverosímil, pero era la única que parecía ser razonable

-"_Bravo"_

-¿Entonces fue él?

-"_Eso ya lo dije, sabes...Te tomas esto muy bien_"-se coloco entonces de pie Lucian, limpió sus lágrimas, las cuales en aquél momento le parecieron ridículas.

-Debo de hacerlo

_-"¿Por ella_?"- Lucian asintió.

-Vamos – dijo

-"¿_Al edificio_?"

-A buscar a Integra- la voz dentro de sí rió, poco en verdad se había tardado el muchacho, más era un comportamiento razonable, cuando alguien de tamaña inteligencia y compresión, entiende lo que ocurre en su entorno, lo acepta y se adapta para convertir la situación en algo favorable, solo los débiles de mentalidad no eran capaces de luchar contra ello y terminaban volviéndose locos. El haber seguido negando la situación solo le hubiera hecho volverse como ellos. Aquél no era el momento. El vampiro estaba ahí podía sentirlo. Integra estaba ahí tenía que buscarla.

-"_Puede que este en pe…._

-Lo sé, por ello me urge saber donde esta- dicho esto se encamino hacia el frontis del edificio, ya estaba decidido a no retroceder.

**°~*OOO*~°**

Alucard observo la esquina oriental frente al edificio.

-¿Ocurre algo?-pregunto David… este negó con la cabeza, imaginando que tal vez alguno de los muertos la noche anterior, estaría despotricando en contra de su presencia en semejante lugar

-Fue una idea estúpida- dijo David, mirando a Danae, quien no se atrevió a devolverle la mirada – para más de alguno esto no será coincidencia…..-Alucard rió para si.

-Para jactaros tanto de vuestro poder, teméis demasiado a los humanos- David rió también, aunque en su gesto no había gracia alguna

-Esa es la relación que debemos de entablar con ellos, para ser tan poderoso, habéis jugado mucho con esa niña…..- se le borro entonces la risa del rostro, en verdad no estaría nada de mal el partirle la cara a David, pero en fin ya vería como se las arreglaría con él.

-Danae- habló David- no sabemos si la muchacha esta en la ciudad, miro entonces a Alucard - ¿Qué es lo que ella haría en semejante situación?- Alucard lo sopeso un momento y entonces habló:

-No se ha molestado en saber si es que regrese o no a Inglaterra, si ya lo hubiera averiguado, estaríamos en problemas, o al menos yo ya lo hubiera notado…

-Entonces no es tan hábil… ¿Que la haría distraerse de semejante obligación?

David hizo un gesto para que la mujer se callase

-Supongo que lo mismo que a vos, por otro lado, recordemos que aún es casi una niña, eso nos puede jugar a favor

-Yo tendría cuidado… no es cualquier niña-David miro a Alucard

-Le sobreestimas demasiado, la única falla de los humanos, es ser humanos y de eso no se salvan ni niños, ni ancianos…continuad por favor y dime… ¿Que haría ella en semejante situación?- carraspeo el vampiro y prosiguió.

-Puede que tengas razón y que la muchacha siga _"distraída"_ yo no lo daría por sentado, lo más probable es que se halla comunicado a Inglaterra, para confirmar mi llegada a dicho lugar, si se ha contactado con Walter este ya debió de informarle, si así es lo más probable es que este en la ciudad, averiguando sobre lo ocurrido…-David asintió

-Tenéis razón no es cualquier niño, los Hellsing se caracterizan por no serlo. También debemos de ser precavidos, los humanos son impredecibles las mujeres aún más… ¡Danae…!- esta miro -Le buscaras con Alucard- era un revés en sus planes, si marchaba con él, no podría hacerle nada a ella. Aunque estableció el terrible dilema, como si recién repara el ello, que sería el destruir a la muchacha. David le mataría sin piedad, y jamás podría disfrutar ningún tipo _"libertad_" junto al vampiro.

-Yo iré con Therios- este asintió-nos juntaremos en dos horas, precisamente acá, entraremos a ver el desmadro que habéis dejado en este edificio…-Tanto Therios como Daniel, marcharon dirección norte de la ciudad, cerca de la estación en la cual Integra se encontraba. Alucard y Danae se encaminaron hacia el sur, sería más probable encontrar a la muchacha en aquella dirección, pues ahí estaba la entrada del autobús que provenía de La Escuela Luterana.

-Al menos te has dado cuenta- dijo el vampiro a la Mujer

-¿Darme cuenta de que?

-De lo estúpido que seria el intentar algo en contra de ella

-Lo dices por ti

-Ya di me precio a cambio de la ayuda

-Quieres decir que te da lo mismo el que David o resto le de muerte

-Es un privilegio que, creo, merezco.

-Eres muy condescendiente con ella-Alucard rió

-Tus celos si no me fueran tan indiferentes quizás me resultarían apreciables

-¿Acaso crees que miento? Es fácil verlo en ti Alucard….no sé en verdad que es lo que te llama la atención de ella, antes eras menos manejable, más cruel, como el rey que debías de ser. Pero esto de estar embelesado por una chiquilla que no solo os desprecia es casi ridículo- Alucard le escuchaba atentamente, aunque ningún gesto sobresalía de su rostro, entonces Danae sonrió- en verdad me emocionas…. ¿Estás seguro de que serás capaz de darle muerte? quizás no lo has notado pero tanto David como Therios ya han tomado tu talla, saben que tanto te afecta ella. Deberíais de tener cuidado entonces, no sea que alguno de ellos te la arrebate antes de poder concretar tus planes...- Alucard rió para si y le mostró tranquilamente sus colmillos a la mujer.

-Habláis demasiado, mi ama no tiene semejante costumbre... ¿Que triste no? Que una humana… no que una niña sepa demostrar más inteligencia-Danae frunció el ceño.

-Será hasta poco, cuando deje de ser tu ama y este muerta- Alucard siguió sonriendo, sin prestarle demasiada atención a la mujer, se deleitaba al imaginar el momento de la muerte de Integra en sus manos.

**°~*OOO*~°**

-Mi señor-Interrumpió Therios- ¿Conoce Ud. A la muchacha?

-Así es, tuve la oportunidad de fijar mi atención en ella cuando entre en aquel establecimiento

-¿Y que opinión logró formarse de ella?

-Que esta sola, y eso le pesa más de lo que quiere admitir. A mi gusto, si logra sobresalir del resto. Pero sigue siendo una humana más - Therios asintió

-¿Por donde comenzaremos a buscar?

-Siento su aire cerca de la estación de policía

-¿Siente su aire?

-Así es, no pase cerca de ella en vano…– Therios quedo pensativo un momento, cosa que David notó de inmediato

-¿Por que Alucard no lo sintió…?-David rió tranquilamente

-Por que ya no puede leer su pensamiento a menos de que ella lo deje, estando en la Escuela Luterana, muchas veces pude leer su cabeza...es algo que ella secretamente sabe, pero que no se confiesa, puede resultar peligroso

-¿En que sentido mi señor?

-En el sentido de que ella conoce más a Alucard de lo que quisiera, por algo esta en la ciudad, secretamente cree que él es responsable, de otra manera no se hubiera molestado

-¿Acaso no es parte también de su misión?

-Así es, pero como ya os dije sigue siendo humana predispuesta a las fallas, el no haberse cerciorado si Alucard regresó o no a Inglaterra, fue el movimiento que me permitió actuar con mayor calma. Ahora que ha ocurrido semejante tragedia se ha decidió a actuar, pues puede ser una alarma. Como te decía lo conoce más de lo que quisiera, aunque al parecer es un asunto mutuo…

-¿Mutuo?

-Entre ellos… ambos saben más del otro y es aquello lo que quieren ignorar

-Lo… entiendo- rió entonces David con gesto divertido, Therios le miro.

-Los humanos…

-¿Señor?

-Ella, tiene la esperanza de que sea cualquier cosa, menos Alucard quién ha hecho esto…

-Confía en su guardián…-David rió con más fuerza.

-Quien se ha ofrecido a darle muerte

-Eso juega a nuestro favor…

-Yo no estaría tan seguro, puede arrebatárnosla antes de lograr nuestro objetivo…

-¿Qué ganaría él con eso...?

-No pretendo dilucidar los pensamientos de Alucard con respecto a su ama, mientras este de nuestro lado nos favorecerá aunque no debemos confiarnos, la chica le hace reaccionar de variadas maneras, pero como ya os dije es mutuo…

-El conocerse ambos…

-No solo eso… se gustan…

-¿Cómo señor?

-Como habéis oído… piensan más en el otro de lo debido y al parecer en el caso del vampiro con un extraño placer...

-¿Por qué nos la entrega entonces...?

-Ya os dije, no pretendo dilucidar los actos de Alucard hacia ella, aunque me sería más fácil el adelantarme a ellos si así fuera, pero bueno incluso yo tengo limitantes con él.

-Pero no es un asunto para pasar por alto…

-Lo sé, de momento es lo único que nos viene jugando en contra, pero ya veremos que hacer…- dicho esto ambos se detuvieron frente a la estación de policía.

-¿Esta acá?- David asintió. Ambos entraron rodeados de un aire de tranquilidad, a esas horas la estación ya se había llenado, policía, periodistas y gente buscando a sus familiares. No demorarían mucho en encontrarla.


	11. Integra y las Bestias

_**Capitulo XI**_

_**Integra y las bestias.**_

Integra trato de lucir consternada, pero la visión de aquél cuerpo sin vida y cercenado, tuvo una reacción en el cerebro de la muchacha que no se evidenció ni en sus frías facciones, ni en sus controlados movimientos, Heller que no le conocía, no pudo notarlo y el verle ahí, sin demostrar nada le extraño; según su experiencia aquello se podía esperar de dos tipos de personas; los impresionables que generalmente reaccionaban así cuando estaban en shock, otros eran quizás los menos y eran quienes estaban acostumbrados, sabían a que atenerse, la moral le decía que creyera en la primera opción, era lo obvio, más el instinto le empujaba a desconfiar de esta chiquilla, no podía explicarlo, pero era como si la más oscura de las trivialidades estuviera en su vida, rodeándole, convirtiéndole en alguien ajeno a lo que a los humanos conmovía, lo decían sus fijos ojos azules, su impávido rostro, sin embargo él era policía, no podía lidiar con las cosas que no pudiera explicar razonablemente, opto entonces por lo más cuerdo; guardó silencio y con atención continuo observando a la muchacha.

Esta en tanto trataba de manejar sus ideas, dejando de lado la parte humana, la cual le recriminaba su insensible actuar, ante el espectáculo que se desarrollaba frente a sus ojos, ¿Cómo no conmoverse, viendo a una mujer, como ella, así? Tal vez había sido madre, esposa, hermana, hija, todos los papeles que la naturaleza le otorgase de la manera más completa y cabal, y aún así sus días habían terminado tan inverosímil como cruelmente, aquél cadáver destrozado trataba de gritarle desesperadamente sobre aquella injusticia, Integra si no lo sabía era capaz de entenderlo, y le fastidiaba enormemente el no verse tocada por ello, supuso que como castigo; ya que ella no era hija ni hermana, menos esposa y jamás sería madre, le tocaría un final sino igual, peor. Lo asumió con toda la convicción que su propio cerebro le entregaba, sería lo justo y lo tomo como algo personal, así el mundo quedaría equilibrado y aquella injusticia, sobre todos ellos, sería reparada, aunque eso tal vez a nadie más le importaría, consiente de ello evito familiarizarse con aquella mujer, de momento, el universo ya había fallado en su contra, siquiera sabía si era o no la famosa Emil, ahora lo que importaba era averiguar más, pero tendría cuidado, Heller le observaba, lo odiaba, pero tendría que actuar.

Dejo entonces que la emoción le embargara, dejo de ver a la mujer, para trasladarse a la habitación de su padre tres años atrás, tratando de no racionalizar todo, se fijo como meta el controlar su estado emocional, hasta dejar que los recuerdos de aquella época le embargaran y junto con ellos la pena y rabia.

Demás esta decir que no lo logró, cualquier sensación que le embargara en aquél momento se vio diluida por el efecto del tiempo, siquiera la traición de su tío fue capaz de sacarla de sus cabales, noto con espanto reprimido que el fuego dentro de ella se había apagado de la manera mas vergonzosa, dejándolo todo como algo obvio, esperable y entendible.

Entre mirar el cuerpo de la mujer y establecer comparaciones con lo ocurrido a su padre. Poco y nada le quedó para tratar de conmoverse, y Heller seguía con la vista fija en ella, esperando una sola equivocación, en un acto que le pareció algo maquiavélico, se llevo lentamente su mano derecha a la boca y en ella ahogo un suspiro, que a cualquier observador atento le parecería más de aburrimiento que otra cosa, pero para Heller, quién quería creer, fue la primera señal de que algo dentro de ella se movía, más no dijo nada y solo observo.

La muchacha trato de alejarse del cuerpo, el olor ya le estaba molestando, frío y con dejos de podredumbre y sangre muerta, más el ambiente de la habitación; de pronto comenzó a recordar las zonas pantanosas de los lagos que existieran en su propiedad, el subterráneo en donde encontrara al vampiro, su padre… ¡Si! Era el olor y el frío que emanara de aquél cuerpo agonizante. Cuando lo descubrió no valió de nada el suspiro ahogado, ni los recuerdos de muerte o traición, noto entonces que se había comportado de manera soberbia y engreída, como si supiera ella más sobre la vida o la muerte, cuando solo entendía que la primera era demasiado corta y que la segunda podía acaecerle en cualquier momento.

Se alejo de manera rápida o al menos eso intento, pero las piernas no le respondieron, temblaban entumecidas por algo mayor a cualquier cosa que el miedo, y le llevaron de bruces al suelo, la respiración se le había cortado, en una situación que siquiera sabía como explicar, no tenía idea de lo que le había ocurrido. Miro a Heller, sin poder borrar el gesto perturbado y extrañado de su rostro.

Fue suficiente para él, se acerco con rapidez a la muchacha y le sujeto con fuerza, mentalmente se maldecía por dejar que todo ello pasara, era tanta la desesperación por lo poco que sabía o había logrado esclarecer de este caso que venciendo sus propias máximas de la moral había permitido, había expuesto a esta niña a un shock mental y emocional, quizás de por vida, solo por obtener algunas respuestas.

— ¿Estás bien? — Integra seguía sin poder explicarse, con gesto cansado se llevo una mano al rostro, y restregó bajo sus gafas con gesto de fastidio, asintió sin contestar y procedió a colocarse de pie.

En cuclillas, pudo notar algo que había obviado, aún presentándosele tan frontalmente lo había dejado como un detalle sin importancia, ahora que en verdad veían que tan relevante era aquél _"detalle",_ fijo su pensamiento en un primer objetivo; recolectar información, logro esclarecer en parte lo ocurrido, mientras observaba las heridas de la mujer una imagen mental se abalanzó a su cabeza, se aterró en un pensamiento, pero decidida como estaba a no ceder al pesimismo, la ensalzó de manera en que ella no viera derruida sus esperanzas.

— Estoy bien, gracias — dijo alejándose del policía y del cadáver, fingiendo que necesitaba respirar alzó la cabeza perdiendo la vista en las luces de neon, observo a su alrededor y detecto una puerta trasera, más un par de ventanales, mal iluminados y ventilados, volvió los ojos a la mesita contigua al cadáver y vio los instrumentos con los cuales se analizaría el cuerpo, suspiro nuevamente ¿obtendrían alguna respuesta satisfactoria con eso?

— ¿Es tu hermana? — preguntó el policía una vez que lo considero adecuado, Integra negó con la cabeza

— Es irreconocible — contestó con tono desesperanzado

— ¿Tenía alguna marca o característica que la diferenciara? — la pregunta le pareció perfecta y aprovecho la oportunidad que Heller le entregara

— Cerca de su oreja derecha….bajando hacia el cuello — contestó, al policía se le coloca la carne de gallina, tendría que acercarse y entrar en contacto físico con el cuerpo, no dijo nada y muy profesionalmente se coloco los guantes.

Una avalancha de ruido, les hizo saltar a ambos del susto, al unísono fijaron la vista en la entrada de la morgue y sin decir nada Heller, se encaminó a ella, asomó primeramente la cabeza, volteó hacia la muchacha y dijo:

— Espérame unos segundos — seguidamente, tras esto, desapareció.

Aprovecho la oportunidad, Integra, para interiorizarse con el cuerpo, tal cual quería se acerco a él por la parte de la cabeza, sin tocarlo se acomodo para obtener una imagen más visible del cuello de la victima, el cabello era de un castaño claro y la frente le pareció divinamente proporcionada, no tenía nariz y parte de la piel que cubriera sus ojos había sido arrancada; buscaba algo tan pequeño, en una zona tan mal iluminada que su vista no tardo en cansarse, más le creyó verlo, ahí justo al lado de una horrible herida, que comenzaba en la nuca y desaparecía cerca de la garganta, era un solo piquete, lo suficientemente pequeño para ocultarse, pero tan evidente para ella, quiso asegurarse que existía y que no era solamente una visión de su propio deseo, extendió los dedos y a medida de que los acercaba a la piel de la mujer le parecía que aquél frío le invadía, recorriéndole todo el cuerpo a través de sus venas, se estremeció tan levemente que siquiera lo noto, estaba pendiente de obtener aquella imagen, de asegurarse que así fuera, no alcanzó a tocar el cadáver, pero entre más cerca estaba, más podía ver lo que había ocurrido.

"_¿Aparecieron de las sombras o no?"_

Prefirió que no fuera así, aquello era una seña inequívoca de mucho poder, que fueran varios, si… y no tan viejos, astutos también, sería la única forma en la cual podrían atacar a un edificio, sin que nadie hubiera sido capaz de dar alarma alguna, que fueran muchos, que le dieran una excusa para llamar a Alucard y a Walter; incluso para ella sería más fácil el enfrentar a ese tipo de enemigo. El estar sola en esa ciudad, si todas sus ilusiones paranoicas eran ciertas, no sería para nada seguro.

Entonces la puerta se abrió, automáticamente Integra se incorporo, volteó lentamente y vio a Heller entrar dándole la espalda, casi inmediatamente, notó el brazo alzándole desde el cuello, y conjuntamente vio entrar a una alta figura sujetándole, nerviosa desabrocho su abrigo con rapidez y llevo la mano a la empuñadura.

— ¿Crees que servirá? — le dijo la alta figura, Integra supo que no, ¿Pero que perdería si lo intentaba? Al menos su orgullo así le hablaba, de todas maneras no era su posición el rendirse, no contestó y solo continuo con la vista fija en él, trataba de entender la composición de su cara, pero entre más buscaba, más notaba lo imposible que era describirlo. Por otro lado el alivio absoluto vino a apoderarse de ella al ver que no era Alucard, a su vez la duda le carcomía ¿vendrían a darle muerte de una vez?

Therios dejo caer el cuerpo del policía inconsciente, al momento en que Integra desenfundaba. Como él no estaba para juegos atacó sin señal ni previo aviso, como todos los de su especie, desapareció completamente, para empujar a la chiquilla contra una de las paredes del lugar, Integra no vio nada, pero alcanzó a reaccionar e interpuso su sable, así que el golpe proveniente de Therios no le dio de lleno, aunque rompió en pedazos la vaina de su costosa espada, aún así la chica voló de un lado de la morgue a otro, cayó sobre un par de mesas llenas de instrumentos y sin discreción alguna volteó una con el cadáver de un anciano.

Aturdida se colocó de pie, un corte en la frente comenzó a sangrar.

— ¿Qué pretendías averiguara acá? — Habló Therios nuevamente, la pregunta pareció sacar a la muchacha de su momentáneo aturdimiento, le vio frente a ella y enderezó su posición

— Nada que ya no sepa — contestó secamente, fijo nuevamente sus pupilas en el rostro del no muerto. Trataría de huir, aunque no se daba muchas esperanzas, entendió que le buscaban a ella, de haber querido darle muerte ya lo hubieran hecho, si se dejaba llevar, tal vez podría llegar al meollo del asunto, pero quizás no regresaría, lo mejor era esperar por Alucard y de momento aguantar.

Therios volvió a desaparecer, Integra no se preocupo de retener un nuevo golpe, no le interesaba correr el riesgo de que tal vez este si fuera el último golpe que recibiría en su vida, así que sin más corrió hacia la puerta, sintió como le halaban el cabello al momento en un frío aire le recorría la nuca, se dejo caer para resbalar hasta donde se encontraba el cuerpo de Heller, cogió su arma y se colocó de pie, chocó entonces con una dura masa, que le devolvió al suelo y cubría la salida. Therios le había estado mirando divertido, si sus facciones fueran reconocibles, Integra diría que reía, en peligro y viéndose ridiculizada, apretó los dientes, apunto y disparó al inexpresivo rostro, Therios siquiera se movió.

— ¿Qué planeabas hacer? — Integra no se mostró impresionada, con esa actitud terminó cayéndole en gracia al viejo vampiro, esta chica si sabía como tratar con ellos, fue tanto su agrado que dejo escapar una profunda carcajada, toda la habitación pareció hundirse en aquél gutural sonido, ella no debía de temer, aquél era el pensamiento que cruzaba por su cabeza, bajo el rostro.

_"La suerte favorece al osado" _

Empuño su espada y tan rápidamente como pudo, alzó el filo hasta sentir como se encajaba en el mentón del vampiro, a este le corto la sonrisa de golpe, Integra esperaba oír las carnes cediendo a su espada, pero solo el agudo murmullo del acero rozando los huesos. Y eso no era todo lo que le esperaba, vulnerado de manera casi ridícula, reconoció su error al confiarse, había obviado que era ella la maestra de Alucard y su domadora, al verla el vampiro tenía razón al decirle que no era una chica común y él se había dejado llevar por aquella apariencia tan endeble, casi podía ver la burlesca y sádica sonrisa de Alucard, si estuviera ahí en aquél momento. Integra dejo el sable ahí, le empujo con la suficiente fuerza como para hacerle perder el equilibrio y desapareció tras la puerta.

No alcanzó a correr mucho, solo paso del pasillo para notar que estaba perdida, miró a su alrededor; lleno de gente y de silencio absoluto, todos detenidos en pleno actuar junto con el tiempo, una tenue neblina le enfrío los sentidos, por el rabillo del ojo vio una figura que parecía diminuta entre medio de todas esas estatuas humanas, giraba en círculos, y los rizos oscuros le dieron una vaga idea de quién era, aunque no pudo recordarlo de inmediato. Un violento aire vino finalmente a paralizarle, no volteó pues sabía que era él, de momento no sacaba nada con huir, solo se conformaba con la idea de que no fuera Alucard, aquello le pareció un buen indicio, el podría rescatarle después, sintió una fría mano, que traspaso su abrigo, sweater, blusa, para darle a entender con quién se había metido.

_"Si quisiera matarme, ya lo habría hecho"_

Cayo entonces con fuerza, se azoto el rostro contra el suelo, la imagen de la pequeña figura se hizo más borrosa y cercana, así como más poderosa las ganas de dormir, vino entonces el sopor.

_"No ha sido Alucard"_

Cerró entonces los ojos y finalmente cayó inconsciente.

**°~*OOO*~°**

− _Desapareció _− se dijo Lucian, o más bien le dijo su _"yo"_ interno

− ¿Cómo que desapareció?

− _No la veo, no puedo encontrarla_

− ¿Dónde desapareció?

− _Tienes que correr más_

− ¿Cuánto más, hacia donde?

− _Continua por esta calle_ − no fue necesario de que ninguno hablara más, le pareció algo extraño sí, que su _"huésped"_ no siguiera mencionando a ese poderoso "_señor"_, lo sentía sumiso y cooperativo, cosa que en cierto sentido le estaba extrañando, quizás demasiado.

− ¿Será necesario llevar armas? − preguntó el muchacho

− _No estaría de mas… ahora voltea en esta esquina_ − tal cual Lucian obedeció, preguntándose de donde las sacaría o de que tipo le servirían, aludiendo a los recuerdos que le quedaran de la noche en que se topo con Alucard en la ciudad, supuso que una gran pistola sería suficiente ¿Aunque donde encontraría un lugar en Hamburgo, en el cual le vendieran una?

− _No sacas nada con preocuparte por ello, primero veamos si la encontramos _− le pareció razonable al muchacho, si Integra estaba a salvo, nada de aquello sería necesario.

− ¿Sabes a donde vamos?

− _No, solo me guío por su olor_

− ¿Olor?

− _Jamás lo entenderías_ − nuevamente guardaron silencio, fuera de los quejidos y la respiración agitada del muchacho, nada más tuvo eco dentro de la cabeza de Lucian mas que encontrar a Integra, el vampiro tenía la culpa, no existía ninguna otra razón por la cual ella decidiera exponerse a semejante situación, esa era su manera de verlo todo fríamente, aunque no negaba que en todo aquél juicio pesaba bastante la brecha que Alucard abriera entre él y la muchacha.

Únicamente se habían topado solo una vez, en la cual él casi perdió la cabeza, después desapareció y ella jamás volvió a mencionarle en su presencia, un extraño ego nacido de las presentes circunstancias, le hizo preguntarse si es que Alucard le consideraba o no como un obstáculo (una idea algo ridícula le hacia creer que nadie de sexo masculino e inteligente podría estar cerca de la muchacha sin enamorarse) a la luz de esta idea, sus suposiciones variaron rápidamente a otro tono más romántico y menos creíble, ¿sentiría ella algo por el vampiro y viceversa? Desde su punto de vista Integra era casi perfecta, aunque nadie jamás lo vería, pues no le conocían como él, para lograr verlo se necesitaba aquél cambio que sufría ella en su presencia, la cual era solo por y para él, ese pensamiento le hizo reír vagamente, entonces llegó a la conclusión de que sí, en parte podía haber sido él quien causara aquél relajo en la personalidad de la muchacha, el cual había desaparecido aquella mañana cuando decidió ir tras la pista de lo ocurrido en la ciudad; vida y trabajo, ambas cosas separadas, viéndolo objetivamente así se comportaban los verdaderos lideres. Le desgano entonces otra idea de las muchas que corrieran a gran velocidad por su cabeza ¿Estaría él a su nivel? Ella era una Hellsing y ya pronto tendría la edad para hacerse cargo de todo en aquella organización, debería resultarle normal el que ella pudiera dominar o no descontrolarse en esas situaciones, era lo que él podía vislumbrar de la muchacha, le confortaba una enormidad el saber que ella era diferente con él…mas.

− Mas − se dijo

− ¿_Qué dices_?

− Que él le conoce desde siempre…− concretó, su _"huésped"_ comenzó a hablarle, pero Lucian no le presto atención, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaría Alucard observándole desde las sombras? conociéndole realmente y viendo cuan adorable podría ser, quizás con él no era mejor de lo que era con el resto, pero claramente existía en ella una turbia y oscura admiración por el poder del vampiro, no podía explicarlo claramente, pero desde que tenía a su _"huésped_" esas cosas que jamás hubiera notado, se le hacían tan evidentes como si fuera él, el de siempre quien las viera; esa era la niebla que siempre rodeara sus ideas y la imagen de Integra con la insistencia de la vida en sí, quizás sin ella la muchacha no sería así y no sería tan valiosa para él, como lo eran en ese momento, no le consoló en lo absoluto el entender que no era él o Alucard la verdadera brecha, si no que ella…¡Y pensar que ya se sentía enamorado! Ella y por propia decisión, trataba de comprenderlo, el que fuera tan joven y que hubiese decidido no vivir para otra cosa que no fuera su deber, se detuvo ya cansado y abrumado, jadeante necesitaba recuperar el aire.

− ¿Cuánto nos falta?

− ¡¿_No me escuchaste_…?

− ¡¿Escuchar que….?

− _Una calle atrás… lo hemos pasado_… − Lucian se maldijo, fuera de estar cansado, se sentía alterado

− ¿Dónde es?

− _La estación de policía_…

_"Carajo"_

Ahora le parecía tan obvio….

− ¿Están ahí?

− _Ya no… aún así dejaron un rastro fuerte… tal vez podamos seguirlo_... − el muchacho dejo sus dudas de lado, quizás no lo notaba pero el también sabía separar las cosas, ahora lo importante era encontrar a Integra.

− Muy bien − dio la vuelta, como era obvio se demoro mucho menos en llegar, los saltos de su _"yo",_ difícilmente le hubieran dejado hacer nada, supuso que a pesar de todo y al menos por un tiempo más, sería Integra quién ocupara en gran parte su cabeza, incluso para obviar a su molesto acompañante.

Llego varios minutos después de que se llevaran a Integra, sin embargo podía sentir como el frío se colaba dentro de sí, recorriéndole todos los huesos, erizándole todos los cabellos, colocándole la piel de gallina

− ¿Es esto sentir a los muertos?

− _A muertos enfadados _− entumecido como estaba, siquiera pensó o intento cerrar los ojos

− ¿_Lo sientes_? − Lucian asintió, era una extraña y fuerte ola de calor eléctrico en aquella estación diferente a la sensación inicial de frío y miedo, detuvo su marcha, al encontrarse frente a la entrada, había movimiento aquél día, mucho más de lo que él esperaba, su _"yo"_ comenzó a reír de manera irónica, seguidamente le dijo:

− _Podrías descansar ahora… no sé, cerrar los ojos, relajarte un poco…_

− Que gracioso − contestó el muchacho con tono de fastidio

− _Esperas mucho de mí, recuerda que soy parte tuya…_

_"Eso lo dudo"_

Dio entonces un hondo respiro para tratar de calmarse

− Hay cadáveres acá − dijo

-_Lo sé, están muy alterados_…

− ¿Es por que ellos vinieron?

− _Supongo…tú, me limitas mucho_….

− ¿Yo?

− _Si…con tu eterno temor a todos ellos, no puedo centrarme en lo que nos interesa_…

− ¿Cómo cuando vimos a Alucard?

− _Ahora entiendes_…− no se hablaron más, cuando le muchacho atravesó la entrada, una fuerte pestilencia inundaba todo el lugar, habían paramédicos y todo parecía haber caído en un somnoliento caos, de un momento a otro, la más absoluta confusión, a Lucian le pareció como si todos despertasen recién de un sueño. Algunos aún estaban estampados al suelo como estatuas y no reaccionaban a nada. Fue entonces cuando el muchacho lo considero adecuado y sin más cerró los ojos.

Todo se volvió entonces lento, las voces humanas desaparecieron para deformarse junto con todos los gritos y llantos que ahí escuchara, uno que otro mensaje le parecía entendible, fuera de las desagradables sombras que parecían fermentar a su lado, nada de lo que vio o escucho le sorprendió, estaba calmado, muy calmado.

− _Es por que te estás acostumbrando_- escucho más claramente de lo que nunca hubiera oído, supuso que todo se agudizaba en aquél estado.

− ¿Qué debo buscar?

− _Hummm...… acá solo hay formas eternas_…

− ¿Eternas?

− _Si…parásitos sin memoria ni propósito, no saben nada… solo penan en este lugar...Y bueno lo harán para siempre _− toda esa información no hizo más que perturbar a Lucian, de haber sido un férreo defensor de la razón. La sonrisa pronto se le borró cuando un espantoso grito paralizo sus ideas y movimientos, abrió los ojos debido al susto para ver con casi alegría como todo a su alrededor continuaba en el orden caótico que viera al llegar a la estación, nadie parecía estar interesado en él, así que simplemente aprovecho aquella oportunidad.

− ¿Dónde fue? − preguntó

− _Tras esa puerta _− dirigió la vista hacia donde su huésped le indicaba, el letrero decía: SOLO PERSONAL AUTORIZADO, se encamino hacia aquél lugar, nuevamente sintió como su huésped comenzó a saltar, aunque no podía explicar si era por alegría o miedo, aquello siempre le estremecía, además cada vez que aquello ocurría no era por algo bueno, toco el picaporte y nuevamente sus sentidos aguzados (por la presencia de _"él")_ recibieron una honda expansiva que se tradujo en las molestias físicas de la pena, rabia y muerte. Escuchó como todo dentro de aquél lugar se movía, mas una y otra vez los desesperados gritos de una mujer.

− Que no sea…

− _No lo es…_− había un estrecho pasillo ahogado en una tenue luz mortecina, frío y húmedo, hasta donde estaba entendiendo, se sentía tranquilo, aún con todas aquellas sensaciones provocadas por la tensión en su interior, a su vez _"el"_ le hablaba dando ideas interesantes y desconocidas, aquello podría servirle más adelante, además de que le distraía .

Llegó finalmente a la habitación en donde todo había ocurrido.

− _Si quieres ver… _− le dijo − _tendrás que cerrar los ojos_ − Lucian dio un profundo respiro, consiente de que tal vez esto superase por mucho a cualquier cosa vista, incluso, tal vez, a la verdadera forma del vampiro. Dio un paso seguro y atravesó la puerta. Nuevamente fue golpeado, pero esta vez por una pestilencia que le provoco arcadas, su interior estallo en risas.

− ¿Ese es el maldito olor? − le preguntó

− _Ahora entiendes_… − Lucian enderezo la vista y les vio, había una mujer sin rostro arrinconada y llorando, a su lado dos niños, pero ella parecía no verles, un anciano caminaba pegado a las paredes, dando siempre el mismo recorrido, no le pareció tan terrible.

− ¿Qué debo buscar?

− _¿Ahora no lo sabes? ¿Qué vinimos a buscar acá_? − la respuesta era obvia, Integra, algo que dijera cualquier cosa sobre ella, Lucian nuevamente se cubrió la nariz.

− No veo nada…

− _Pero sabes que ella estuvo acá_

− Tú lo dijiste

− _Aún te falta chico_ − Abrió entonces los ojos y se topo con una sala completamente diferente, no había visto en su visión; ni las mesas, ni los cadáveres, vio al viejo muerto caído y a la mujer sin rostro, y aunque la pestilencia desapareció, no pudo reprimir las ganas de vomitar, corrió al lavabo más cercano y ahí se desahogo, solo agua. Con fastidio se limpio la boca, volteo y solo entonces reparo en el cuerpo de Heller, que aún yacía en el suelo, se acerco con rapidez y aliviado vio que respiraba, noto también el arma y no espero para hacerse de ella, entonces vio la espada; él jamás se la había visto a Integra, como esgrimista que era supo reconocer en ella un elaborado y delicado trabajo, no habían rastros de sangre, solo la mesa volteada indicaba signos de lucha, no quiso permanecer más tiempo ahí, como pudo guardo ambas armas entre sus ropas, hubiera ayudado a Heller, pero si volvía a mirar nuevamente el cadáver de aquella mujer vomitaría. Ya en el pasillo se calmo, aunque una extraña y punzante sensación pareció seguirle.

− _Es ella_ − le dijo su _"yo"_

− ¿Quién?

− _La mujer sin rostro….le siguen los niños_

− ¿Qué debo hacer para alejarla...?

− _No lo sé… sabe que tu puedes verla_ − A Lucian le pareció fantástico, ahora los muertos le seguían, dio un suspiro cansado

− Inútil

− _Púdrete…. ¿Que te has robado_? − dijo cambiando el tema

− Necesitábamos armas ¿no? − Lucian continuó su caminata hasta llegar al vestíbulo donde nuevamente pasó inadvertido, la sensación le seguía, le molestaba, mas trato de no ponerle atención.

Razonando lo mejor que pudo, le pareció normal el que Integra desease visitar primero la estación de policía, ahí podría informarse, aunque sería muy difícil que encontrase ayuda; si a él le relataran una historia como la de la muchacha, jamás en su vida la tomaría por algo valedero, bueno… si nunca se hubiera topado con Alucard. Ahí se acababan sus esperanzas de que Integra obtuviese algún éxito, tal vez estaba en el edificio, sería más fácil escabullirse en la escena del crimen, sobre todo para alguien tan hábil como ella…pero... ¿Y la espada? ¿Y las señales de lucha en la morgue? ¿Quién más se había involucrado? Aquellas piezas no le encajaban ¿Qué estaba olvidando?, entonces sus oídos se percataron de algo que su cabeza no proceso de inmediato.

− ¿Y Heller? − escucho, cuando aquél caos comenzó a ordenarse aún muy confusamente, a esta pregunta en particular no presto atención, no sabía quién era Heller y poco y nada le importaba, fue la respuesta lo que capto su atención.

− Estaba con la chica del instituto…en la morgue…

Esa no podía ser otra que Integra.

− _Te dije que había estado aquí_- Lucian se llevo ambas manos al rostro, con cansancio ¿Cuánto había tardado en llegar? ¿Estaría muerta? La espada no podía ser de nadie mas que ella, ¿Donde podría encontrarla?...de pronto una idea ilumino su cabeza con la fuerza de la esperanza, habiendo recobrado sus ánimos, salio de la estación.

− ¿_Qué harás_?...-Lucian se detuvo en la esquina más cercana y cerró los ojos, fuera del paisaje normal que viera cada vez que hacía eso, nada le asustó.

− Quiero saber donde esta el vampiro, Alucard — Su huésped comenzó nuevamente de dar saltos, pero esta vez logro diferenciar ansiedad y miedo, Lucian ya se lo esperaba, cada vez todo aquél espectáculo se volvía más normal para él, no quiso pensar en que se estaba acostumbrando. Aunque de momento no le pareció tan malo, el volverse poco a poco, más parecido a aquél moustro.

**°~*OOO*~°**

A diferencia de Integra, Viktor Van Helsing, a su corta edad, ya sabía como manejarse en la política Alemana, aun cuando la despreciaba. Se le consideraba un ejemplar raro entre los Helsing de ese lado de Europa; refinado e inteligente, para muchos aquél chico prefería cultivar más su aspecto que inteligencia, aunque esa opinión a él poco y nada importaba. Astuto como era, dirigió sus pasos, sin escala, ala oficina del gobernador, cualquier otra cosa para él, con todas las _"recomendaciones"_ que llevaba encima hubiera sido una pérdida de tiempo. Tal cual lo supuso _"sus referencias"_ le llevaron con el alcalde en menos de veinte minutos.

− ¿Viktor Van Helsing? − dijo este, extendiéndole la mano, Viktor se coloco de pie para estrechar e saludo.

− Herr Heinz − Viktor tenía toda la apariencia de joven prodigio. Por su parte el gobernador, conocía, como todos en aquella nación, la parte pública de los rumores que rodeaban a aquella familia, de existir alguna nobleza en Alemania, necesariamente los Van Helsing deberían estar en ella, incluso para los puristas quienes consideraban a todo extranjero como innecesario. Además estaban todos los movimientos que el padre del muchacho pudiera hacer, y esa aura de misterio que rodeaba aquél apellido avivo aún más si interés por conocer al joven muchacho.

− El es Helmut Schrieber, mi asistente − dio un paso adelante también extendiéndole la mano un hombre relativamente joven, tenía gestos joviales, Viktor nuevamente recepciono con tranquilidad el saludo. Finalmente todos procedieron a tomar asiento.

− Y bien…díganos Herr Helsing, ¿A que debemos el honor de su visita? − Helmut emitió estas palabras con cierto tono de ironía, que más que desagradar a Viktor, le parecieron divertidos, se rasco la nariz y habló.

− Me encuentro ante una misión encomendada a mi padre, encargo del ministerio de relaciones exteriores − Heinz fuera de parecer sorprendido, no reacciono de manera alguna, mas Helmut, se mostró incomodo, para Viktor aquel indicio desapareció tan rápido como se manifestara, tanto el gobernador como Schrieber se miraron.

− ¿Y cuál sería aquella misión? − Viktor saco un sobre de entre sus ropas y lo extendió sobre el escritorio.

− Hace poco mas de dos años, se recepciono el ingreso de Integra Hellsing, a las instalaciones de la Escuela Luterana, ella – carraspeo el muchacho- ella…es una importante miembro de la mesa redonda británica, nuestro gobierno a instancias de estos a pedido su inmediato traslado a Berlín − Heinz leyó con detención el sobre que el muchacho le entregara, que no era otra cosa que lo ya dicho por él – Todo eso — continuo el muchacho − debe quedar finiquitado esta noche − Helmut sonrió ante los aires del muchacho.

− ¿Dices que está en la escuela Luterana? − Viktor asintió

− ¿Qué edad tiene?

− No debe de pasar los dieciséis mein Herr

− ¿Y me dices que es miembro de la mesa redonda? − Viktor asintió con un leve gesto de asco en el rostro; odiaba las reiteraciones innecesarias. Heinz comenzó a reír.

− ¡Dieciséis años!

− ¡Y de la mesa redonda! − ambos rieron con gracia, Viktor no tardo en notar que era Helmut el verdadero guía en aquella sala, sería preciso, el sacarlo de ahí. Rió también con ellos.

− Es una ridiculez, lo sé − se coloco de pie − aún así todo debe de concretarse esta noche, si leyó con atención, sabrá que es una orden expresa − Helmut dio un fuerte respiro con el cual llamo la atención del muchacho.

− Será complicado el encontrar a una sola persona en la ciudad, más aún considerando el caos actual ¿supongo que entiende lo que enfrentamos? − Viktor sonrió nuevamente, sería esa su tónica para tratar todos los asuntos con Schrieber, le servía para demostrar cuanto estaba comenzando a odiar aquél gesto.

− No tiene idea de cuánto − esto Heinz se lo tomo directamente a mal, como no hubo separación alguna entre el gesto irónico del muchacho, ambos creyeron que Viktor Van Helsing, se burlaba de la tragedia que estaban sobrellevando, Helmut, con quién había establecido una rivalidad, nuevamente le sonrió.

Viktor a su vez, se preguntaba que tanto estarían dispuestos a creer en lo que tenía para ellos, probablemente nada, siquiera él se lo creía, más como representante de Helsing quizás ¿debería de intentarlo? Fijo la vista en Heinz y su rostro, pero aquello solo le dio a entender que este hombre era un imbécil, por lo tanto utilizaría todos los argumentos que le hicieran ganarse su favor, era lo obvio, pero lo principal era sacar a Helmut de la habitación.

− Estamos al cuello con esto − finalizó Heinz dando un énfasis innecesario en su gesto de abatimiento, Viktor no se dejo engañar − como todo ha ocurrido este fin de semana, muchos de nuestros efectivos están de permiso aún, el tratar de reunirlos nos tomara mucho más tiempo, siquiera hemos podido identificar los cadáveres que hemos recuperado − Schrieber miró a Heinz aunque este no pudo notar el gesto de censura de su asistente, por lo tanto no noto cuando aquél punto en particular llamó la atención del muchacho. Fijo entonces la vista en Helmut.

− ¿Sería tan amable de dejarme a solas con Herr Heinz? − el gesto de fría molestia cedió a la gentileza y así salió de la oficina.

Fue un contratiempo para Viktor, el notar que el gobernador en sí, no era tan soquete como él creía, aún así no perdería la oportunidad que se había fabricado, lo mejor era intimidarlo, con todas las armas que podía utilizar; fama, poder político y popular. El poder intimidar a Heinz solo vanagloriaba a su propio ego, este gobernadorcillo que había desestimado la importancia de su familia, no se iría libre de aquella reunión, de paso también obtendría todo lo que él necesitaba.

− Integra − habló – el sacar a Integra Hellsing corresponde, como ya lo reiterado a una orden del ministerio de relaciones exteriores, dado el status de la muchacha, es importante que se mantenga su bajo perfil acá en la ciudad y bueno, de paso las relaciones con Inglaterra − Heinz no dejaba de mirarle intrigado, hilando los argumentos del muchacho, no ponía en duda la veracidad de ellos, ni de su misión, mas como todo político venido a menos que era, le había fastidiado la falta de humanidad mostrada por el muchacho hacia la tragedia que estaban sobrellevando, además de sus aires pedantes y superiores, para él, Viktor no era más que el afortunado hijo de papa, su primera impresión de muchacho prodigio se vio afectada cuando este en sustentación de su vanidad había opacado al de él. Mientras razonaba en esto escucho con atención todo lo que Viktor decía, buscaba para cada una de sus objeciones alguna respuesta burocrática que terminara por dejarle callado de una vez y establecido en la posición que él quería darle.

− Eso − dijo una vez que el muchacho hubiese cerrado la boca − puedo comprenderlo, mas usted busca colocarme en una situación incomoda jovencito…yo también tengo que responder a poderes mayores que él mío, además tenemos escasez de funcionarios…

− Si ese es su principal problema, solo déme la autorización, yo mismo puedo ir por Integra − Heinz fijo la vista en él como si fuese un idiota, el gesto no paso inadvertido para Viktor

− La autorización en el caso de extranjeros pasa por la aduana internacional…además la sola autorización del ministerio es un documento incompleto, el hacerlo según sus ideas, Herr Helsing me dará problemas a mí, a usted y al ministerio…− Viktor frunció el ceño… tendría que cambiar de táctica, como se hacia con los ególatras e idiotas, Heinz continuo – y aún así considero que es ridículo, el pensar que nuestras relaciones temblaran con Inglaterra solo por una chiquilla, sin importar el rango de esta…como yo lo veo, esta chica es pariente suyo ¿cierto? − eso era obvio, más Viktor, no había esperado aquella muestra de agudeza, asintió de todas maneras y le dejo continuar – son ustedes quienes quieren a la chiquilla en Berlín, no sé de que argumentos de habrá valido su padre para conseguir esta orden expresa, pero la ciudad no esta para servir los intereses egoístas de una élite, incluso si esta es apoyada − tomo la carta y leyó − por El Ministerio de Relaciones Exteriores Alemán − Heinz sonrió mostrándose desafiante y prepotente, sus enmarcadas y grises cejas solo de daban un aire de patética alegría, como la que se consigue al derrotar a un contrincante muy inferior. Viktor hubiera estallado a carcajadas, era un discurso rebuscado, el tratar de menospreciar la amistad de los Van Helsing, solo por mostrase digno. Como era un chico calculador, le dejo continuar, después de todo, disfrutaba mucho de aquellos arrebatos de voluntad intachable y deficiente verborrea insultante.

− Usted no me atemoriza ni preocupa, Mein Herr, si desde un principio, se hubiera mostrado más cortés − _"siempre llegan a esto"_ se dijo Viktor, todos aquellos políticos eran tan sensibles... − creo que mi posición hacia Ud. Sería mejor

− Aquella respuesta no me sirve…es cierto que Integra Hellsing es pariente nuestra, eso se puede deducir fácilmente, más usted ya tiene sus ordenes, si las cumple, tal cual como usted dice, mein Herr, todos estaremos en problemas, más si decide no hacerlo el problema solo será suyo... por otro lado, se equivoca, no somos egoístas, pero si protegemos nuestros intereses − se coloco de pie y camino lentamente hacia uno de los ventanales de la oficina − no creo que quiera ser usted quién no haya autorizado su salida de este caos, solo por razones que se escapan de lo razonable. ¿Querrá dar esa explicación? − Viktor le miró fijamente, ya serio. Heinz sintió por primera vez que estaba siendo un estúpido, el muchacho tenía razón, ya de por si era un problema el que a algún extranjero le ocurriera algo en la ciudad, imaginar el escándalo que recaería sobre él si además de eso, se descubría que él negó la salida de la ciudad de aquella muchacha.

− Ya lo ha dicho − continuó Viktor − ambos respondemos a poderes superiores a los nuestros y bien sabe que aquellos poderes consideran de mayor valor las buenas relaciones bilaterales entre naciones que cualquier matanza, en cualquier lugar, su tragedia es horrible, pero su deber es su deber… − mientras observaba por la ventana, el chico noto lo agradable que le parecía la ciudad, solitaria y pensativa; fuera del caos de aquellos días, Hamburgo era conocida como un sitio tranquilo y pacifico. Volteo y miro a Heinz, a quién al parecer sus palabras ya habían comenzado a afectar, le sonrió con simpatía y continuo.

− Yo puedo ir por ella, no necesitara usar recursos de los cuales _"escasea_" siempre y cuando autorice su salida de la ciudad…

− Eso suena a sutil amenaza... − Víctor se contrario, por todos los motivos inexistentes Heinz quería hacerle ver como el adinerado déspota mientras que el se ensalzaba en la posición de justo líder.

− Ha llevado mis palabras muy lejos, unas cuantas sugerencias jamás podrían ser tomadas como amenazas ¿Acaso cree que yo solo estaría acá por un capricho familiar? Desde que llegue no ha hecho más que menos preciar todo lo que le he dicho − Heinz frunció el ceño.

− Según lo que yo veo, es usted quién no toma nuestra situación con la seriedad debida

− Por lo mismo debo sacar a esa chiquilla de esta ciudad… ya no es segura para ella

− ¿Y Berlín si?

− Al menos estará más cerca de las autoridades designadas por su tutores… − bajo entonces el tono Viktor y volvió a sus gestos amigables – considérelo, este gobierno teniendo en cuenta todas las dificultades por las cuales esta pasando, apreciara mucho su ayuda en algo como usted llama; tan _"egoísta",_ por otro lado yo mismo puedo recomendar su buena voluntad hacia nuestra familia − Viktor se fijo frente a él- usted habrá de saber sobre nuestra generosidad… ¿Cierto? − Heinz no reacciono, más la idea cruzaba su cabeza, tal cual el joven se la hubiera ilustrado, los rumores en la política eran de todos los días de toda índole, y todos sabían lo que significaba el afianzarse con los Helsing.

Era una decisión inteligente, la cual tal vez podría volcar su carrera política a puestos mas llamativos para sus necesidades, sin demostrar señal alguna de haber cedido se coloco de pie.

− Tendré que ver el expediente de la muchacha, solo así podré evaluar que tan factible es lo que me pide − se encogió de hombros − ya conoce usted las complicaciones que se generan con los extranjeros…además si ella tiene un apartado diplomático…− Viktor sonrío, era la oportunidad para su verdadera petición.

− Mientras herr Heinz se encarga de todo eso… quisiera pedirle un favor en especial…aunque es directamente de mi parte… − Heinz coloco gesto aburrido, lo cual obviamente no hizo que Viktor retrocediera

− ¿Aún mas...?

− Vera Mein Herr, como este es mucho más simple de lo que cree

− Vamos dígalo de una vez…

− Necesito ver los cadáveres recuperados − Heinz abrió los ojos espantado, el oír semejante barbaridad, la moral le decía que no, más ya se había lanzado en todas sus suposiciones sobre el poder que obtendría si es que lograba llegar a los oídos de aquella familia, más la reticencia a obedecer a alguien que le resultaba tan desagradable, podía contra eso y más, entonces sonó el teléfono. Aquél ruido fue una bendición para el muchacho ya estaba harto de tener que tratar con aquél sujeto.

− Pide demasiado joven… − dijo antes de contestar, se llevo el auricular a la oreja y atentamente escucho, por las facciones que pasaron a dominar su semblante Viktor supo que era lo que ocurría, así como la satisfacción se hizo de él, al ver que trataba de colocar _"peros"_ y _"usted no entiende"_….mientras más se repetía este acto, más ancha se volvía la sonrisa del muchacho, era lo que se merecía ese gobernadorcillo, que viera cual era la real diferencia entre Viktor y él. Cuando corto el teléfono y le miro, el rostro del muchacho tenía su habitual y calculada seriedad. Con fastidio tomo un papel y lo garabateo, coloco su firma y algunos estampados de su oficina, se lo extendió al muchacho con toda la fiereza de un león viejo ofendido, Viktor disfrutaba el momento cuanto podía

− Pregunte por Heinrich Bauer, el le ayudara − Viktor se apresuro a coger el papel, Heinz no quiso entregárselo de inmediato

− Escúcheme atentamente... No caeré solo si esto pasa a mayores…. ¿entendió? − Viktor asintió ante aquella amenaza que difícilmente podría preocuparle.

− Muchas gracias Mein herr Heinz − salió de la oficina triunfante, se topo con Helmut, quién a su vez llevaba el archivo de Integra en las manos, se sonrieron con cinismo, era obvio que ambos sabían que más temprano que tarde se volverían a reencontrar.

**°~*OOO*~°**

Tanto Danae como Alucard se vieron contrariados al tener que conformarse con no encontrar a Integra en la estación, de todas maneras, debía de darle el crédito que dictase a David, lo más probable, era que la muchacha ya estuviese en la ciudad, él se lo había dicho, recapacito entonces en lo estúpido que había sido ¿Qué otra razón tendría David, para enviarle fuera de la ciudad, mas que para encontrar él mismo a la muchacha? Maldita sea la hora en la cual la chiquilla le prohibiera el paso a su cabeza. Por otro lado el tener a Danae cerca le estaba resultando desagradable, cuando recordaba su historia con ella y el momento en que se enfrentara a los clanes por primera vez, entendía el por que le había utilizado, así como también las razones de ella para odiarle, pero ¿aquél amor sumiso y celoso que le profesaba? no aquello parecía sacado de la mente femenina más básica que jamás conociese, Danae no podía venirle con esos numeritos a estás alturas, se le hacia difícil el tratar de congraciar aquella actitud seductora con los dejos de celos que manifestaba por la muchacha, finalmente se volvía una mujer fastidiosa, falta de todo entendimiento y sabiduría, en ciertos seres como él, el peso de la inmortalidad se convertía en una tediosa carga, a veces llegaba la culpa o el placer, o la culpa por el placer, en fin cada cual era capaz de elegir que camino tomar, cualquiera llevaba inevitablemente a dos direcciones; la sumisión absoluta al destino de un inmortal o a la de su rebelión, la cual muchas veces terminaba en la desaparición de la faz de la tierra. En consecuencia de ello, se debería o al menos así se esperaba, el obtener algo de conocimiento sobre cualquier cosa, y ellos por sobre todas las criaturas. Pero Danae no mostraba avance alguno en ese sentido, era una mujer vampiro, mas mujer que inmortal, demasiado conforme con ello, astuta e inteligente a niveles insospechados, pero mujer al fin y al cabo.

Por su parte Alucard estaba justo en medio de aquellas dos direcciones, rebelándose ahora ya, del yugo al cual se atara y aceptando el hecho de que era tan despreciable como todos ellos; como Danae y David ¿Por qué siendo el tan poderoso demonio como era, debía de mostrar nobleza ante quienes le despreciaban, ante aquella chiquilla insolente? Sonrío para sí al recordar la escena y así de rápido desapareció el gesto cuando otra idea le cruzó la cabeza asustándole; siempre había sabido que era un mounstro, era de un estatus del cual disfrutaba, pues su reputación e historia completa estaba basada en su inhumanidad, en su gusto por hacer daño a sus enemigos y por la violencia ¿Desde cuando, entonces, había tratado de ser alguien aceptable ante los ojos del mundo? ¿Ante los ojos de Integra? Consiente de aquél agrado extraño que ella generaba en él, no pudo evitar concluir lo mucho que le había… ¿herido, molestado, decepcionado…? No podía encontrar la definición adecuada para esclarecer la creciente confusión que le había sobrellevado desde hace un par de días, aquello le hacía sentir muy, pero muy incomodo ¿Qué era? Si, aquél alejamiento a la fuerza impuesto por ella, en ese momento no lo había pensado pero aquello significaba dejar de verle, y había sido eso lo que finalmente trabajo a favor de la idea de matarle, más las constantes palabras de desprecio que Danae siempre le dedicara.

_"¿Me estaba dejando manipular?"_

La respuesta sonó tan inmediata como la razón, el dejarse llevar por las palabras de la mujer, había funcionado como detonante para todas las emociones… ¡no! reacciones que su cerebro le impulsara a tomar en cuenta o no, como fuere, eran la excusa perfecta para motivar su idea sobre la destrucción de Integra y no cargar la culpa de aquella injusticia ¿Desde cuando le importaba todo eso? El no era un ser piadoso, menos noble. Y aún así dejando de lado las ideas de _"su propia libertad"_ y considerando que aquél desprecio, no era una idea proveniente de él, si no de la mujer, ya no le pareció tan excitante el matar a la muchacha, se considero indigno de su sangre y un traidor caprichoso. Noto entonces, con toda claridad, cuanto le había afectado aquél desprecio, real o imaginario, lo suficiente como para dejarse manipular tan torpemente por Danae, pensar en todo lo que había odiado… debió entonces detenerse abruptamente para tragar otra nueva idea, tan o más paralizante que la anterior, se le altero el pecho, y su cuerpo comenzó a reaccionar de tal manera que difícilmente se reconoció ¿Estaré enamorándome de esta muchacha? Fue como si todo se esclareciera de la nada ¿Por ello le había deseado cuando tomara a Danae? ¿Por ello se presentó frente al muchacho que pretendía a Integra, para abiertamente espantarle y en lo posible volverle loco? ¿Sentía celos de ese mocoso? ¿Era tanto su _"amor"_ que la prefería muerta que lejos? ¿Por ello quería una excusa que no le condenara? No sabía la respuesta a ninguna de aquellas interrogantes, peor que eso, no entendía por que existían esas dudas en su ser como él, que estaba más allá de la línea del bien y del mal. Sacudió la cabeza con fuerza, quería que todo aquello desapareciera y lo único que se le vino con claridad fue la reacción de ella, nada tenía que decir sobre eso, aquél fuego desafiante y frío en su mirada, aquella amenaza tan cierta como poderosa, ¡En una chiquilla que aún tenía pesadillas de niño! Río con fuerza ante la ironía de toda esa situación; era simplemente adorable.

− Vuelvan… − escucharon ambos en sus cabezas

− ¿Y la chiquilla? − preguntó Danae, quién ya se había unido al vampiro.

− Ya la tienen − contesto él.

− Tiene razón − dijo David, − esta con nosotros ¿Decepcionado Alucard?- este sonrió como siempre, aunque su cabeza seguía confusa, Danae le observo con atención, a pesar de todo, prefería el mantener sus dudas sobre el comportamiento del vampiro, desconfiaba de su cinismo, aunque no podía predecir nada sobre él. Por otro lado Alucard, se mostraba impenetrable ¿Podía ser todo una actuación de él? No había muchas cosas por las cuales un vampiro debía de tomarse en serio, no existían las reglas en aquel submundo de demonios y bestias, solo de vez en cuando uno que otro poderoso clan o señor, establecía su propio juego a seguir, en este caso aquél que desease participar se atenía las reglas de este y sus consecuencias, mas no podía descifrar en que juego estaba participando Alucard, ¿En el de David, o en él suyo propio? Hablaba de darle muerte a su ama, mas no se mostraba tan efusivo con esa idea, como siempre lo hiciera con la idea de matar a cualquier enemigo, después de todo era su libertad lo que se jugaba, ¿Acaso aquella chiquilla le habría hecho cambiar?

− Todos cambiamos con el tiempo…deberías ver tu propio ejemplo antes de preguntarte eso sobre los demás − le sonrió el vampiro.

− Al menos en mi caso sería comprensible, pero ¿el creer que toda tu crueldad solo es una fachada? Mas que cambio me parece un argumento patético, para excusar tu falta de valor − Danae pronunció tan pedantemente estas palabras, que al vampiro le parecieron un desprecio y una burla.

− ¿De valor? − se quejó él – parece que no me recordaras….

− No hagas que no me has entendido – Alucard se extraño, era quizás una de las pocas veces en las cuales no entendía el doble sentido de aquella frase − ¿Estás seguro de que podrás darle muerte?... − Danae se jugó nuevamente por estás palabras, aunque su cabeza seguía rondando en las épocas anteriores en que le viera, cuando un escabroso recuerdo le tenía la mente y el rostro cerrado como en la actualidad. ¿Qué le habría hecho cambiar todo? Para todos era un secreto, y al parecer a él difícilmente le gustaba recordar. Finalmente la mujer agregó.

− Me parece natural el desconfiar de ti, nunca sabré si tus mentiras son verdaderas…o si tus juramentos son reales….

− ¿Te encanta ser humana no?

− No entiendo lo que dices… − Alucard sonrió al tiempo que se despojo de sus gafas, las pupilas carmín, perturbaron a la mujer, era el efecto que él quería darle, que ella viera lo diferentes que eran.

− De eso se trata todo tu espectáculo, supongo que David lo sabe − se coloco nuevamente las gafas y procedió a continuar su camino, Danae se guardo su extrañeza y con indignado tono le dijo

− Lo sabes todo ¿no? − Alucard se detuvo y espero a que ella se acercara, de alguna manera le gustaban esos jueguitos de la mujer, en los cuales parecía ceder a su encanto y belleza, para solo terminar humillándole y recordándose a si mismo, cuan predecible era y cuanto más habría esperado él de ella. Danae quién no era capaz de notar todo esto, solo siguió, extendió su mano a rostro del vampiro y paso el índice por sus mejillas marcando sus pómulos y rozándole levemente los labios − Dime entonces ¿Cómo mataras a la muchacha? − con un rápido movimiento, Alucard le cogió de la muñeca con fuerza, la atrajo hacia sí y con su mano libre le tomo del cuello.

− Te sobreestimas demasiado, ya te he visto, no debo de preocuparme por ti − era una burla directa y abierta, la cual reflejo rápidamente en su rostro la vergüenza e ira. Se quedó observándole mientras se alejaba, se rememoro todas las humillaciones y ultrajes que este conde le hubiera hecho y con aún más pena recordó como ella había vuelto a él, para nuevamente ser desplazada, si era ira la que tenía, y la impotencia de verse sobrepasada por alguien que en una batalla solo jugaría con ella, la terrible idea de tener el poder, pero no el suficiente como para acabar con el sufrimiento, eso le carcomía más que la devoción que él mostraba hacia Integra.

Para el vampiro resultó ser mucho mejor el que David encontrase a su ama, le pareció que el haberle expuesto a esa perra loca y celosa hubiera sido un problema, así como el haberse dejado engatusar tan fácilmente por su dulce veneno, se encogió de hombros pensando _"¿Qué más da?"_ esta batalla parecía ser grandiosa o al menos se encaminaba en esa dirección. Pensó en su ama, en su bella y joven ama

_"¿Estás preparada Integra?"_

Las sombras comenzaron a desaparecer en cuanto la estación se ilumino con los focos que ceden el paso al sol, con ellas desapareció el vampiro, la noche sería espectacular, los truenos resonaron en la lejanía, la tormenta se acercaba a ellos.

**°~*OOO*~°**

Dante se quedó dormido a los pocos minutos de tomar el autobús, al momento de subir, todos notaron que el muchacho no estaba bien, apestaba y tosía constantemente, mejor para él, no quería gente cerca, se sentó al final del autobús, trato de mantenerse alerta, o era al menos lo que sentidos le exigían, oía y podía oler todo a su alrededor, las imágenes del resto y del bus en si le resultaban lentas y borrosas, un murmullo le parecía el grito más desenfrenado y el raspaje de los zapatos en el metal del suelo, le crispaba los nervios, aún así guardo silencio, apoyo los brazos en el asiento de enfrente y en ellos escondió el rostro, su cuerpo se negaba a responderle, bueno era mejor que los ardores que hubiera estado sintiendo hasta esa tarde, fue así como cayó dormido, extrañamente se sentía más consiente que nunca, podía notar como su respiración variaba dependiendo de las diminutas corriente de aire frío que le atacaban como verdaderas ventiscas de hielo, pudo, sin necesidad de mirar, descifrar cuantas personas habían en el autobús, de parte estaba más helado, quién era el mas alterado de todos, los diferentes tonos de voz, le indicaban mucho y los rápidos o lentos movimientos que hicieran denunciaban sus estados de animo. Para cuando se hubo quedado dormido, sintió como su cuerpo semi inerte golpeaba el exquisito y frío suelo, cosa que no le pareció en lo absoluto desagradable.

Todo se volvió nieve, como los campos de la escuela en esas fechas ¿O era que estaba ahí? Los patios y los lagos, reconoció el cuchicheo de los pasillos en las horas de clase y los pasos rápidos y ágiles de todos ellos corriendo, en una ya lejana época, cuando recién llegase. Se levanto de su cama para ir al estudio, era esa habitación anexa a la de él, en la cual Lucian solía encerrarse a hacer sus deberes, él estaba recostado sobre contra el respaldo de la silla y fumaba su pipa mientras leía atentamente un papel, la silueta que se formaba contra luz le dio la vaga idea de un hogar, la sombra alta de su hermano, le pareció, sin embargo oscura quizás demasiado, por el rabillo del ojo se le coló una fugaz e intimidante figura, se movía de manera errática, cuando volteó Lucian también la observaba, fue hacia la puerta y la abrió, por ahí huyó aquella sombra. Fue como si todo lo entendiera de pronto. Lucian lo veía todo, o al menos mucho más de lo que parecía ¿Se habría percatado él de el cambio en Amy? no, si Amy podía haberle hecho eso a él, sin que él mismo lo notara hasta que ya era muy tarde, significaba que esa muchacha tenía mucho más poder del que pudiera imaginarse, rió dentro de su sueño, o tal vez también lo hizo fuera de el. Despertó con un vago ataque de euforia, el cual le permitió colocarse de pie, ¡era una completa revelación! Y eso de alguna manera le animo, tenía el mentón entumecido, miró a su alrededor y noto que solo dos personas quedaban en el autobús, faltaba poco para llegar a la ciudad, el malestar se había ido, así como los estruendosos ruidos que le perforaran la cabeza, se miro las manos y noto que estaba palideciendo, había visto ese síntoma antes, cuando en plenos partidos su presión bajara debido a una calma repentina en su actividad, lo más probable es que hubiera sufrido alguna alza repentina debido a lo débil que se encontrara, jugarretas del cuerpo humano, para mantenerse consiente, vino entonces el hambre, así como el cansancio, pero primero el hambre y con más fuerza desde luego le llamó a colocarse de pie y pedir la parada, faltaba poco para llegar a la estación, mas ya estaba en la ciudad, dio el aviso y lentamente el autobús comenzó a detenerse, cuando las puertas se abrieron Dante sintió un shock eléctrico, que le recorrió desde la planta de los pies hasta la corona de la cabeza.

Todos sintieron el golpe, el muchacho que viaja en el autobús, asomo la cabeza por la puerta al notar fugazmente lo que había ocurrido, una mujer que también viajaba ahí, se llevo la mano a la boca ahogando un grito angustiado, el chofer que había visto todo por el espejo retrovisor no tardo en colocarse de pie y dirigirse a la puerta trasera. Como era un hombre decidido, bajo los escalones, le siguió el muchacho, la mujer corrió a pedir ayuda, dos hombres le siguieron, cuando llegaron miraron al chofer quién era el más cercano a Dante, este les miró con gesto abatido y negó con la cabeza

− Esta muerto − les dijo. Lo demás fue puro protocolo, llamaron a la policía, y sacaron una manta para cubrir el cadáver, muy pocos estaban ahí a esa hora, así que no hubo público que observara nada, era lo mejor, la ciudad se había llenado de tragedias aquél fin de semana.

**°~*OOO*~°**

Integra despertó asustada, aunque aquello pronto se trasformo en alivio, al notar que estaba viva, no había borrado ningún recuerdo, entonces alertada por sus propias conclusiones se llevo una mano a la base del cuello, no encontró nada, solo le chichón que Therios le dejara, quizás si no hubiera presentado resistencia, si se hubiera dejado llevar aún tendría sus armas, aunque aquello era improbable, lentamente sus ojos se adecuaron a la oscuridad, no tenía sus gafas, así que todo se le complico un poco más. Había perdido la noción del tiempo, lo único que se evidenciaba como obvio era la inminente y nocturna tormenta que azotaba la única ventanilla que existiera en aquella habitación, se acerco a esta y utilizando los pocos muebles de los cuales disponía se encaramo para observar el exterior, estaba descalza, en un sótano y en lugar que desconocía, solo algunos árboles pudo diferenciar en el exterior, y eso si es que su vista no le engañaba, escondió rápidamente el rostro, al notar que extraños seres recorrían lo que parecía ser un jardín, no podía diferenciar sus formas, brazos extremadamente largos, creía ver, aunque jamás podría asegurarlo. Tropezó varias veces mientras recorría y reconocía su habitación, fue así como encontró su abrigo y en los bolsillos de este algunos objetos personales; las llaves de su cuarto y un bolígrafo, se cubrió, pues el frío comenzaba arreciar, no tenía muchas ideas fijas o un plan con el cual apoyarse, no sabía donde estaba y lo que más le desesperaba era el no tener idea sobre a que atenerse.

Ya mas calmada y despierta, habiendo reconocido toda la habitación se dirigió a la puerta, sabía que estaba cerrada por fuera, era lo obvio y evidente, aún así fue, extendió los brazos para sentir la pared cercana y calcular la distancia, había un extraño cortinaje por toda la habitación, comenzaba mas o menos a la altura de su cabeza y terminaba en sus muslos. Integra investigo alguna hendidura o ladrillo suelto bajo aquello; no encontró nada, solo fría piedra, muy bien unida –aunque ella en sí, no se consideraba experta en fugas- cerca de la puerta sintió un relieve que estancó por segundos sus dedos, sin avanzar mucho sobre el resto de la pared, extendió su mano izquierda y cogió el picaporte, solo entonces llevo ambas manos a este y trato de forzarlo, la puerta no se movió, ella lo sabía, era _"lo obvio y evidente",_ aún así se frustro al notarlo, como si todas sus esperanzas dependieran de ello, la excusa fue perfecta, podría de una vez deshacerse de toda la tensión que había acumulado aquél día.

Furiosa encajo tres poderosos puntapiés en la puerta, no grito, no gimió, ni se quejo, solo golpeo con toda la fuerza que su cuerpo le prodigaba, golpeó con rabia e ira, las paredes retumbaron ante aquél esfuerzo inútil, pronto ese murmullo se perdió y la muchacha se dejo caer sobre el alfombrado suelo de rodillas, como un niño muy cansado para hacer nada, con gesto abatido escondió su rostro en la palma de su mano para luego recostarse; no había nada que pudiera hacer y aquella simple verdad le carcomía toda la voluntad, estaba atrapada y no tenía la suficiente fuerza ni habilidad como para lograr nada por si misma.

Alucard estaba anonadado, llevaba horas viéndole dormir, la curiosidad se había apoderado de él al verle despertar tan asustada y exaltada ¿habría sido una pesadilla, estaría él en ella? Le vio recobrarse y buscar una solución a su situación, le vio encaramarse para luego _"esconderse"_ de lo desconocido, mientras buscaba o reconocía el lugar, vio como sus rostro se contorsionaba en fríos gestos razonando y seccionando ideas, ojala hubiera podido verlas, entonces le vio recorrer las paredes, jamás lo admitiría pero se coloco ansioso, vio como la chiquilla acercaba el rostro, la vista, las manos, como acariciaba aquellos rincones en busca de una abertura que le diera una opción de libertad, le vio apoyar la frente para buscar una corriente de aire, él quería estar ahí, quería ser parte de esa estúpida pared, sería la única manera de saber que se sentía el tacto de la muchacha. Integra paso a centímetros de él, él movió la piedra y se dejo tocar por ella, cerró los ojos y solo dejo que su cabeza vagara en todos los pensamientos que le hubieran atormentado aquél día, no…no había sido solamente aquél día, si no que todas las últimas semanas. La muchacha se alejó, mudo y sonriente vio con encanto aquella fuerza, entonces la chiquilla se dejo caer, ahí quedó anonadado, creyó firmemente que le vería llorar, mas se encontró nuevamente con aquella cabeza razonándolo todo, al parecer no había cambiado tanto en aquél tiempo en que no se vieran ¿Cuánto habría aguantado para llegar ahí? ¿Le habrían hecho daño? Le molesto el verse tan preocupado, eso solo acentuaba sus dudas hacía ella, además aquél arrebato para sentirle no había sido inteligente, después de todo ¿de que le servía el dejar que aquella sensación creciera cuando no existía opción alguna en ningún sentido?.. Además era tan pequeña. ¡¿Por qué le fascinaba tanto? En tratar de responderse aquella pregunta se quedó nuevamente observándole, en silencio decidió tal cual ella lo hacia racionalizarlo todo, ahí le vio, escucho como golpeaban la puerta, como ella levantaba la cabeza y se colocaba en alerta, sin responder fue por un banquillo y se coloco tras la puerta. Espero y esta se abrió, no vio ninguna cabeza asomarse, mas para Alucard, Therios se movió con tanta calma que le pareció ridículo, de la nada Integra era sujeta de una muñeca y alzada en el aire, el banquillo cayó al suelo y su rostro quedó frente al de Therios.

− Deberías aprender a quedarte quieta − dijo, no espero respuesta y la muchacha tampoco se molestó en dársela, solo recibió una fría mirada, cosa que le hizo reír de manera gutural, como siempre. Integra no dejo de estremecerse más nuevamente no evidenció nada. Therios aguzo la vista tratando de descubrir los secretos de aquella chica tan interesante, Integra si no lo noto, fue capaz de percibirlo, estaba a punto de ser expuesta o quizás controlada, estaba indefensa, pero no se quedaría en eso. Con su mano libre empuño su bolígrafo y atacó, nuevamente al vampiro, el insignificante objeto se deshizo antes de llegar a su objetivo.

− Siempre estás lista ¿no? − Integra no contesto, Therios le lanzó a la cama como si fuera una muñeca de trapo, la muchacha se temió lo peor, él río hundiendo toda la habitación en aquel ruido − Tienes una cabeza muy vivaz… − le dijo.

Alucard se estremeció, el rostro frío y fijo se transmuto en un rictus de alarma e ira.

Tal cual Integra lo creyera, Therios se hinco sobre la cama, sus brazos alcanzaron una longitud anormal, así mismo como un tercer brazo apareció de la axila derecha, una de aquellas manos se fue al rostro de la joven mientras que las otras dos sujetaban sus combatientes brazos, fuera del escándalo que la muchacha hacía, le mordió un par de veces la amorfa mano, para sentir con asco como toda esa masa se deshacía en su boca para volver a tomar forma aplastándole los labios o la nariz. Trato de hacer fuerza con las piernas para evitar que él se acercara más. Alucard no lo pensó más, en el punto de ebullición en el cual se encontraba salió de las sombras y noto confuso como Therios, quién tampoco se había percatado de su presencia extendía su cuello hasta dejar nuevamente su rostro frente al de la muchacha, tal cual como le forzaba, tenía el cuello de la chiquilla, a su merced. Alucard no pudo dar más de dos pasos, cuando la misma oscuridad de la que provenía le atrapó y sujeto.

_"No harás nada"_ escucho.

− Maldito − mascullo seguidamente

− Yo me haré cargo de esto…− impotente de momento, solo puedo fijar la vista llenándose aún de rabia, al ver aquella bestia sobre su ama.

− Veamos por que David te quiere tanto − solo entonces su rostro pareció tomar forma, los colmillos sobresalieron y una extensa sed babeo por ellos hasta caer fría sobre el rostro de la muchacha.

− Bastardo − le dijo ella, con contenida ira

− Hasta que decides hablar − hizo presión la muchacha y tratando de usar toda la fuerza que disponía para quitárselo de encima, mas ¿Cómo hacerle frente a un ser tan poderoso? entonces el vampiro no resistió.

− Aléjate de ella Therios − escuchó ella en una voz quizás familiar, pero irrelevante y olvidada, Alucard observo la entrada y la pequeña figura de Amy, le alivió al ver que se hacía presente, Integra le vio con la misma extrañeza como si viera a Dios ¿Qué hacia ella ahí? Amy sonrío, al tiempo en que Therios se deshacía para tomar forma fuera de la habitación, Integra no tardo en incorporarse, Amy traía sus zapatos con ella.

− Bienvenida − le dijo, sin dejar de sonreír.

Integra estaba desconcertada, tenía tantas preguntas y ahora todas se habían multiplicado al ver ahí a la muchacha. Alucard fue liberado, mas supo que debía de permanecer escondido.

− Vamos − le dijo Amy a Integra, extendiéndole la mano, Integra no devolvió el gesto, solo le siguió.


	12. Traición

_**Capitulo XII:**_

_**Traición.**_

A Lucian le ardía el rostro por completo, así que las frías baldosas de piedra, le parecieron una bendición cuando se estrelló en contra de ellas. Llevaba, según sus cálculos, unos veinte minutos recostado, verdaderamente cansado. Las gotas intermitentes le mantenían despierto y atento. Trataba de hacerse una imagen mental de su rostro pero no lo conseguía, nuevamente apelando a su cabeza y en base a las sensaciones que experimentaba, se dio cuenta que su tabique era una masa de dolor punzante que le atizaba cada vez que osaba a respirar por la nariz, tenía que turnar esa cavidad con su boca, la cual no se había librado de la gigantesca pateadura recibida; el aire frío se metía por las aberturas de sus encías, rozando las piezas dentales expuestas, sensibilizándolas al máximo. Sentía la espalda extraña, así como sus costillas, pero todo aquello solo era dolor, en su situación era realmente un alivio el entender que nada importante estaba roto.

— Hijo de Perra…— murmuró. Cualquier movimiento que su hinchada boca hiciera, solo le hacia sentir dolor, mas no quería, ni podía utilizar ningún otro epíteto para el vampiro que no fuera ese, menos después de recibir semejante paliza de parte del sirviente de la muchacha.

Su memoria en aquél momento no trabajaba bien, pero aún estaban marcados a fuego, los momentos en que comprendiera que la traición era inminente, su interior egoísta había experimentado una sensación de alivio y dicha que no tardó en recriminarse. Si bien era la excusa perfecta para que ella voluntaria y definitivamente decidiera alejarse o alejarlo, pronto llego a la conclusión de que si el vampiro ya no estaba de su lado, él también podría ya darse por muerto. Cerró los ojos dolorosamente, para dejar escapar las rabiosas lágrimas que le inundaban. Recordaba con impotencia y frustración la viveza con la cual Integra había defendido su confianza en semejante ser, y lo desolado que se había sentido al notar cuan secundario era en su vida. Pero ahora no estaba en posición de dejarse abatir por el rechazo, quizás más golpeado y aturdido que nunca, entendía que el llorar, tal cual lo hacía en ese momento, no ayudaría en nada. Había visto la llegada de la muchacha inconsciente, le había llamado para despertarle y con dolor vio la enmudecida y fría reacción del vampiro al verla.

— ¡Ahora no reaccionas pedazo de mierda!

Con dificultad se coloco de pie (tenía los brazos atados a la espalda desde los codos hasta las muñecas) y así como lo había hecho desde hace horas, tomo el vuelo suficiente, maldijo nuevamente al vampiro y se lanzó con todas sus fuerzas contra la puerta metálica.

A cada golpe que resonara en su prisión, cada vez que estrellara su cuerpo contra el metal, revivía con fuerza cada uno de los golpes que Alucard le diera, por alguna razón sentía que el vampiro se había controlado, de otra forma él estaría muerto.

Tal vez no vería morir a la muchacha y esa rabia le ahogaba la garganta, se detuvo y apoyo la cabeza contra la fría puerta.

— Integra… — murmuró en un puchero que pronto se perdió, sonaron truenos el techo anego el suelo dejando pasar libremente a la lluvia que arreciaba en forma de tormenta aquella noche. Se sentía tan apegado a ella y aunque no fuera reciproco, aquél sentimiento de dicha que experimentara a su lado, más todos los recuerdos que le trajera su figura, así como la firme idea que su corazón le repetía: de que ella sería su primer amor.

Después de haber admitido todo eso, respiro nuevamente con fuerza, cerró los ojos y recordó.

_— Ahora no hablas, ¿cierto?_ — le dijo a su huésped.

**°~*OOO*~°**

Las horas anteriores a aquello, se había vuelto loco. Comportándose de manera errática y cambiante; a ratos se mostraba alegre de ver que iban al encuentro de Alucard y en otros tantos se mostraba asustado y vacilante.

— _Tú sabes que no puedes enfrentarle_… — le decía

— Tendrás que mostrarte — le interrumpía con decisión

— _¿Disculpa?_

— ¡Ya me has escuchado!

— _No sé que es lo que planeas…._

— Eso no es importante… ¿Entiendes lo que digo?

— _No_.

— Tengo que hacer que no me mate, tienes que hacer que no me mate — entonces su huésped comenzó nuevamente a despotricar contra semejante idea, aludiendo a la locura de la misma, semejante discurso tenía harto al muchacho, a pesar de que su ser interno tenía razón; el arriesgarse a ello solo era una estupidez, consiente de que talvez, debería ser más optimista dedujo dos cosas; o Alucard ya estaba en camino de encontrar a Integra, cosa que de todas maneras le beneficiaba –pues podría seguirle- o en su defecto, y esto le pareció lo más probable, él le encontraría y Alucard aludiendo a su poder, le volvería loco, o quizás apiadándose de su insignificancia le enviaba de vuelta a la academia. Era la mejor manera de verlo en aquél momento, aunque todo su ser le decía que aquello no era posible, todas las partículas de su cuerpo le indicaban que todo iría de mal en peor y por como su huésped se estaba comportando le parecía esta, en contra de todo razonamiento positivo, la manera más obvia en la cual terminarían las cosas, entonces la discusión continuó.

— _No puedes obligarme a hacer eso, no te das cuenta que nos colocas en peligro…_

— De cualquier manera ya lo estamos, Alucard sabe lo que somos

— _Quizás deberías dejárselo a él, es evidente que es mejor para esto que tú_

— No confío en él

— _Ella si lo hacía_

— ¡Yo no soy Integra…!

— _¡Pero que testarudo….! ¿Que te hace pensar que al saber lo que somos no nos matara…?_

— Tú me ayudaras en eso…— entonces el cuerpo del muchacho cayó al suelo como un muñeco inerte, trató de hablar, pero no el salió la voz, su respiración se volvió dificultosa y su corazón pareció acelerarse.

— _¿Así que ya lo has notado?_ — Lucian dio un largo suspiro, tratando de llenar sus pulmones con aire y recuperar el movimiento de sus miembros, haciendo un esfuerzo supremo contestó:

— N…o….Nnn…No…f…fue….di…fi...cil — sintió entonces como su interior se encogía en una dolorosa punzada de hielo — ¡Mier….! — exclamó tratando de recuperar el aire — fuiste muy… evidente — finalizó con rapidez para volver a respirar

— _Bueno, ahora que lo has descubierto, sabrás que no me moveré para ayudarte_

— No…no tie... nes otra op... ción — tosió el Lucian, nuevamente su cuerpo se volvió acero fundido, obligándole a caer por el extraño peso en su interior.

— _¿Estás seguro muchacho? _— esta vez la propia voz le pareció tan escalofriante que dudo, junto a todo aquél dolor, el intentar colocarse de pie. Mas viéndolo crípticamente debería acostumbrarse a tratar con semejante escoria, quizás él nunca lo hubiera querido, pero ya que la vida estaba tan interesada en jodérselo, no le daría el gusto de hacerlo gratuitamente.

— No…no... sabes con... quién te metes… imbecil... — su propio desafío se vio cortado por un poderoso grito de dolor. Quienes le vieron se apartaron rápidamente, estaban ocurriendo cosas extrañas en esa ciudad. Cuando este ceso, Lucian cedió a la rabia y desesperación — ¡MALDITO HIJO DE PERRA! — gritó cuando recuperó la respiración.

— _Es tú culpa por desafiarme, si insistes muchacho, puedo hacer esto por muchas horas_ — Lucian trató de colocarse de pie y solo forzosamente logró hacerlo

— Te has equivocado de Wilbanks, bastardo — sacó entonces el arma y sin ser notado se la colocó en el mentón apuntando hacía su cabeza — Si yo muero, tú mueres — su huésped guardo silencio para luego estallar en una poderosa carcajada

— _No lo has pensado bien muchacho, acaso te quedaras acá muerto solo por desafiarme ¿qué tanto podrás ayudar a Integra así?_ — Lucian rió para sí con extraño gesto

— Tienes razón... — cambió entonces la posición del arma y apunto el cañón a la base de su cuello, amenazando su espina — Hay un cincuenta por ciento de probabilidades de que muera… ¿Quieres arriesgarte? —

— _¡Ja! Puedo tomar el cuerpo que quiera_ — Lucian rió con ironía y luego agrego

— Eso es mentira, tú lo sabes al igual que yo, la única razón por la cual lograste _"entrar"_ en mí fue gracias a que Alucard, anuló mi cabeza, de otra forma ya hubieses dominado a cualquier otro — en aquél instante Lucian notó que su huésped no era tan listo como él creyera. Si era un demonio, opción que había barajado desde que notara su condición, fácilmente podría haber escapado al notar algún problema, como por ejemplo el encuentro con Alucard. Pero considerando los datos que había obtenido en base al errático comportamiento de este, solo llegó a una conclusión algo básica, que no era un demonio y que al parecer su había visto obligado a permanecer en él. Lucian lo explicó de aquella manera, sin dejar de amenazar su integridad física.

— Además, no puedes leer mi pensamiento, ni controlar mis movimientos — hubo un largo silencio entre ambos hasta que el muchacho habló — Ahora que estamos en el mismo barco exigiré tu ayuda.

— _Me deberás una, muchacho…_

— No te deberé nada... — finalizó Lucian.

Caminaron un par de cuadras, antes de que todo el interior del muchacho se pusiera a dar saltos

— _Cuando des vuelta a la esquina te toparas con él… _— Lucian se detuvo y respiro hondo, escondió el arma que tomara en la estación y avanzó. No vio nada ni a nadie, pero era detectable por todo el alboroto que sentía en su interior.

— ¿Cuál es tú nombre? — preguntó en voz baja

— _Eh…_— esta pareció tomar por sorpresa a su inquilino – _la última vez que trataron de llamarme lo hicieron con Edward _— a Lucian le dieron ganas de reír, pero se aguantó al escuchar los lejanos pasos discordantes de Alucard y Danae, obviamente en ese momento él no sabía que eran ellos, pero les escuchaba, otra ventaja de tener a _Edward _de su lado.

— _Ahí vienen…_— dijo, Lucian dirigió la vista hacia donde sus _"instintos"_ le indicaban, solo en ese momento le resulto más fácil el dominar las sensaciones que el miedo de su huésped le generara.

Muy bien…vamos — habló encaminándose hacia donde Edward le indicaba.

**°~*OOO*~°**

La alta figura de Alucard pareció emerger de las sombras, tras él Danae debió apresurarse para quedar al mismo paso, juntos parecían ángeles caídos en desgracia, que flotaban por sobre los pasos de todos los mortales, lo veía así sobre todo al notar a Danae, quién le pareció la mujer más bella que jamás conociera, pero su interior le advertía agitándose y advirtiéndole de no acercarse a ella.

Si bien este había aceptado a ayudarle, aquello no significaba que quisiera estar a distancia de tiro de esos dos, así que entre más se acercaba Lucian a ellos mayores eran sus deseos de retroceder y desaparecer, mas aquel maldito cuerpo, aquel maldito niño se lo impedía.

— _¿Qué harás?_ — le preguntaba titubeante al muchacho, notaba como este hacía acopio de la voluntad que le quedaba para obviar aquella escalofriante figura, que sabía podía ver. Para mantenerse cuerdo y fijar sus ideas buscando obtener al menos una pista sobre la muchacha.

— Lo que sea necesario — contestó.

Edward, consiente que aquel muchacho solo se valía de su poder para atreverse a enfrentar al vampiro, se dejo ver. Extendió toda su _"energía"_ para llenar una a una las cavidades físicas y perceptivas del muchacho, además de fortificar su resistencia para aquél débil cuerpo. De todas maneras interesado en su supervivencia, previó que no le sería posible viajar en busca de algún cuerpo, si es que Lucian moría en aquel encuentro, así como su esencia sería vista por ambos inmortales, quienes no dudarían en despacharlo. Si, muy a su pesar debería de mantener al muchacho vivo, ya que no había podido enloquecerle para apoderarse de él, ya que no podía escapar, no al menos ahora. Solo le quedaba mantenerse y mantenerle a él con vida.

La reacción no tardó en manifestarse, tanto los vampiros – quienes giraron sus vistas de inmediato- Así como el propio muchacho; su cuerpo sepultó ser un hervidero de sensaciones, todas estas provocadas por las reacciones que él creía controladas, desde la fricción de papel que provenía de las facciones de Alucard, hasta oler las pestes sutiles que emanaban de aquellos dos muertos cuerpos, parados frente a él. Todo le resultó caótico, sucio, frío. Mas decidido como estaba, solo una idea fija fue capaz de mantenerle en pie. A medida que se acercaba a ellos, notó como todo le indicaba que ella, solamente ella, era una de ellos.

"_¿Por qué Alucard le acompaña?"_

**°~*OOO*~°**

Alucard por su parte sufrió una insignificante conmoción al reconocerle, recordó aquél último momento al lado de su ama y sonrió. Supuso que el muchacho dentro de todo su nauseabundo virtuosismo, había optado por interpretar el papel que tanto él como vampiro, así Lucian como hombre, le habían asignado. Aunque al verlo se preguntó que tan efectivo sería al protegerla; misión en la cual ya había fallado. Además de que en cierto modo Integra le había alejado debido a él, debido a ese insignificante humano. De todas maneras le irrito el notar que había _"aumentado" _sus habilidades al punto de hacerlas molestas y visibles. Le vio encaminarse hacia él con paso arrogante y decidido, ¡Como le hubiera pateado las bolas hasta dejárselas en la garganta! Al parecer si estaba interesado en su ama, mucho más de lo que él imaginaba.

— ¿Quién es?- preguntó Danae al ver que desviaba sus pasos hacia ellos.

— Nadie… —contestó secamente el vampiro.

Lucian fijo la vista en Danae por sobre el hombro de Alucard hasta verla desaparecer tras la figura de este.

— _Debes estar atento a ella..._ — Advirtió Edward

— Lo sé — contestó mentalmente el muchacho

— ¡Se han llevado a Integra! — dijo cuando tuvo a Alucard lo suficientemente cerca, Danae también le escuchó

— _Cuidado…_

— ¡Tenemos que ayudarle! — le espetó el muchacho, solo entonces el vampiro pareció reaccionar. A Lucian le recorrió un escalofrío, al notar su mirada tras las gafas.

— _Esto no es una buena idea_ — susurró Edward

— ¿Sabes quién? — preguntó finalmente Alucard

— _Cuidado…_

— La mujer que te acompaña es uno de ellos

— _¡Cuidado, ahí viene! _— Lucian no entendió bien aquel mensaje, se le hizo confuso principalmente porque su cuerpo se contorsiono de extraña manera, doblando su espalda hacia atrás para ver sobre si la delgada extensión de lo que era el brazo de una mujer, sin saber cómo, giro por el suelo y vio Danae a pocos centímetros de la que había sus posición frente a Alucard. Alterado por lo ocurrido, fijo la vista en ambos inmortales.

— ¡El ya lo sabe! — exclamó ella — así como tú sabes demasiado — finalizó en amenazante tono hacia el muchacho.

Desapareció.

Lucian, movido por la habilidad de su huésped, alcanzó a esquivarle a medias, para de la nada ser detenido con fuerza de la cabeza, de aquella misma manera sintió una punzada de hielo atravesarle el cráneo y el cuello. Cuando logró notarlo, se lamentó verse a merced absoluta de Alucard, era esté quién le retenía con fuerza de acero. El vampiro le sonrió.

Lucian se maldijo ¿Hasta ahí llegarían sus intentos?

— ¿Qué haces? — preguntó Danae

— ¿Qué es lo que tú haces? — dijo el vampiro

— Es obvio, hay que eliminarlo — Alucard torció el cuello del muchacho para fijar su vista en la de él. En su interior se agitaba el pánico, Edward alterado no paraba de gritar:

— _¡Me verá… caerá sobre mí!_

— Yo me encargaré de él — dijo Alucard, Danae hizo un gesto indefinible con las manos, al momento en que exclamaba:

— ¡David no le permitiría!

— ¡Cállate! — contestó el vampiro, sin dejar de fijar su vista en el muchacho le habló.

— Habiendo sabido todo eso ¿Qué pensabas hacer? — Lucian apretó los dientes y bajo la vista, la sola idea de mantenerla fija en las pupilas del vampiro le torcía la cabeza.

— ¡Contesta! — exclamó riendo

— ¡Púdrete bastardo! — le gritó el muchacho desafiante. Alucard dobló aún más el cuello del muchacho a modo de reprimenda.

— ¡_Ayudar….! _— gritó Edward, obligando a Lucian a decirlo, Alucard rió con fuerza.

— ¿Y crees que así lo lograrías? — Lucian bajo nuevamente la cabeza, negándose a contestar.

Le molesto al vampiro notar lo orgulloso que era, a pesar de la muerte inminente no parecía tenerle miedo, incluso viéndole tal cual era, sin ese disfraz de humano que todos vieran en él.

Era un joven valiente.

"_Mierda…"_

Era un joven noble.

"_Mierda…"_

Y era el amante de su ama.

"_¡Mierda!"_

Entre más recordaba esa expulsión, más se lamentaba que fuera por él. ¿Qué más podría esperar? Integra era mujer, en una edad en la cual él ya se había desposado. Y menos que lo que ese muchacho ofrecía no debía aceptar. Estaba bien entonces que le eligiera a él como su compañero, sería la única opción que ella tendría de una vida normal. Aunque aquél argumento no hizo más que ofuscarlo, después de todo Integra no era normal, y quizás si… si era parte de su destino el darle muerte a la muchacha, una digna y extraordinaria muerte propia de ella, para que fuera recordada por siempre, como ella, Integra Hellsing, quién sometió, verdaderamente al mounstro que él era.

— ¡¿Crees que lo lograrás? — le gritó, antes de lanzarlo varios metros, Danae le miraba sorprendida, aún no entendía que había hecho el muchacho para alterar tanto al vampiro. Alucard no se hizo esperar y tan rápido como Lucian toco el suelo, lo volvió alzar, esta vez del cuello presionándole con la misma fuerza de antes — ¡Tú jamás podrás protegerla! — le dijo riendo con burla — ¡Porque yo seré quién le de muerte! — le miró fijamente, de aquella manera pensó en inutilizarle, volverle loco de una vez. Era solo un humano y sería fácil para él, hacerle ceder al pánico, someterle y deshacerse de él, una vez por todas.

Pero no fue así.

Lucian le miró con espanto, al momento en que su ira se vio sacudida ante semejante traición. A la fe de su amada y quizás a la única opción de salvación que podía pedir para ella. Edward entonces se volvió eufórico, impulsado por el terror y su espíritu de supervivencia, así como su natural esencia, no le pareció mal el luchar, así sabría qué tan útil podría resultarle el cuerpo de este muchacho, una vez que se dejara manipular. Le obligó a alzar ambos brazos y sujeto la muñeca de Alucard.

— ¡Hijo de perra! — dijo, antes de anonadar a ambos inmortales, separando la muñeca de la mano. Alucard fue lo bastante osado como para reír; complacido y alegre ante semejante demostración.

Danae a quién no le interesaba en lo absoluto el papel del muchacho en aquella historia, le embistió con tal fuerza, que este se les escapo a ambos varios metros hasta azotarse con fuerza contra una pared, aquello fue suficiente para que la ira diera paso al aturdimiento, aún así fue capaz de esquivar y cubrirse de los muchos ataques que la mujer le propinara. Aquello excitó aún más las ganas de Alucard, de dejarles las bolas en la garganta.

— ¡Déjame a mí! — gritó a la mujer, al momento en que una fétida ráfaga se posaba tras Lucian. Lanzó Alucard, aquél manotazo que alguna vez arrancará de cuajo los rostros de los secuaces de Richard Hellsing. Su frustración aumento al notar que no había obtenido el mismo resultado con aquél muchacho, que este había sido lanzando otros tantos metros en una dirección diferente.

Tenía que matarlo, ahora.

Pero solo le dio una paliza histórica, Edward lo notó, Alucard dejó de lado su fuerza para patearlo solo como si fuera un humano más. Lucian resistió tanto como pudo hasta caer inconsciente. Solo entonces Alucard se detuvo. Sin embargo no lo disfruto tanto como había creído, le molestaba el pensar que aquél muchacho, tenía la misma voluntad que su ama.

**°~*OOO*~°**

Amy caminaba veloz y sutil, Integra no pudo evitar notar lo diferente que era de la Amy que siempre conociera, las zancadas pequeñas y firmes no tenían nada de su acostumbrado paso coqueto y seductor, o esta chica había cambiado radicalmente o sencillamente no era ella, cosa que le hizo presumir cual había sido su final. Le pareció tan injusto, primero la mujer de la morgue y ahora esta chiquilla, ambas dispuestas a cumplir cabalmente su papel. _"Otra vez con lo mismo"_ se dijo, miró fijamente una vez más los pasos de la chiquilla, si no fuera por todo lo extraño que estaba ocurriendo aquel día, se habría atrevido a atacarle y derribarle, después de todo Amy era mucho más pequeña que ella, pero algo le dijo que de solo intentarlo podría despedirse de todo, que no sería como el arrobamiento de valentía que le había sacudido en la ciudad, en la cual le habían dejado vivir, que aquella amalgamaza de movimientos prácticos y rígidos no le perdonaría ninguna jugarreta. Por otro lado ya estaba ahí, cerca de develar el misterio y a riesgo de perderse para siempre ya había decidido averiguar lo que ocurría, y era probable, que esto fuera lo último que hiciera.

Otro pasillo lúgubre se extendía frente a ella, al parecer aquella seria la introducción para cuando conociera a todos lo inmortales de su vida. Le resultó tan familiar como el que recorriera en el sótano de su mansión, las luces de neón funcionaban de manera intermitente, la iluminación resultaba escasa, era muy similar al escenario que enfrentara aquella mañana en la estación. Tratando de guardar la mayor cantidad de detalles en su cabeza, Integra notó como rebasaron tres puertas, lo cual le indicó de grandes habitaciones ¿O cámaras de tortura? Su cuarto en particular no le había parecido tan grande.

Sacando cuentas solo podía esperar morir, y tal vez aguantar hasta que Alucard o Walter llegasen en su ayuda, en ese momento todos sus pensamientos le devolvieron a los días traumáticos, la última visita a su madre, el día en que su padre murió, sobresalía por encima de todos cuando conociera al vampiro, el sobresaltarse por ello o angustiarse le pareció sencillamente intolerable, sería darle mucha importancia, aún así las dudas le carcomían ¿Por qué era él tan importante? Se conformaba con la explicación, de que si era como era, se debía a esas situaciones, las cuales simplemente no existirían sin la nefasta presencia del vampiro. Aquello había forjado su carácter, después de todo, lo había aceptado el día en que en aquél pasillo liberara a Alucard.

A pesar de todas las dudas que le carcomían a esas alturas, Integra no era buena demostrando inestabilidad física causada por algún estrés mental. El que su paso fuera regular y firme, le demostraba que tan viva seguía, el ruido de sus pisadas contrarrestaba los silenciosos movimientos de Amy, lo que nuevamente le confirmo que ella no era ella.

Aquella chica… de su edad…

— ¿Qué pasó con Amy Jones? — preguntó secamente. David rió para sí, la inteligencia de la muchacha estaba a un nivel que no sospechaba, como Therios antes que él, había obviado el detalle de que era ella la ama de Alucard, giró la cabeza y le miró por sobre el hombro.

— No querrás saberlo... — contestó, eso solo le indico que una muerte cruel se había llevado aquella muchacha

— ¿Era necesario? — preguntó

— ¿Era tú amiga? — le contestó

— No...

— Entonces ¿por qué te importa? — Integra guardó silencio al notar que no tenía nada que contestar, se estaba envolviendo con demonios que nada entendían de la compasión humana, desvío la vista de su anfitriona para sopesarlo todo un poco más, o quizás necesitaba distraerse un poco, así podía concentrase en darle un poco más de crédito a la chiquilla muerta, aunque personalmente Amy Jones nunca le provocó nada, solo era la culpa de verla caer lo que le obligaba a recordarla, no tardó en pasara de ella a su novio Dante y de este al suyo propio, Lucian. Sufrió una suerte de shock al alegrarse de haberle dejado atrás ¿Estaría en la escuela esperándole? Quizás en la parada del autobús. Se lo imagino en ambos escenarios rogando por que no se le hubiera ocurrido marchar a la ciudad, de momento aquél recurso le estaba funcionando. Recordó las conversaciones amenas, los paseos y abrazos espontáneos, los correctos besos; todo muy aburrido, sin dejo alguno de pasión juvenil, eran como dos ancianos reprimidos y complacientes, hasta ese momento no había notado lo terrible que era en ese aspecto, siquiera trató de culpar al muchacho, si existían los besos y abrazos que valía la pena recordar, era gracias a él. Cosa que le deprimió; otra vez el papel de mujer se burlaba de ella. Y aún así seguía con vida, y Amy y aquella mujer habían muerto, no pudo evitar preguntarse si es que estaba preparada para enfrentar aquél destino, era una idea que aceptaba de manera críptica, aquello le hizo notar que cualquier otra persona en su caso no seria tan sumisa o racional al aceptarlo, aunque resumiéndolo todo, siempre había sido así, era parte esencial de su personalidad, excepto quizás cuando se relacionara con Lucian o cuando Alucard tenía la virtud de hacerle perder sus casillas, pensó en todo lo que desaparecería y en todo lo que se había perdido; jamás se dedico apreciar un atardecer o a mirar al cielo de noche, o siquiera puso más atención que la necesaria en aquellas piezas de música clásica que conociera de memoria, además aún era virgen.

Todo eso le deprimió, hubiera cedido a aquella frustración, mas solo le bastó recordar las injusticias que viera aquél día para desear que todo acabase luego, no había válido la pena que Amy o aquella mujer murieran pues tenían lazos humanos a los cuales estaban atadas, ella no, y todo lo bello que el mundo tuviese le rodeo desde el principio, pero nunca se detuvo a verlo, lo había aceptado con la inercia típica de quién tiene todo, le pareció entonces su vida fría y vacía, sin espíritu alguno. Solo las razones de su deber llenas del honor que su apellido ostentaba, parecían hacerla digna de que Walter o Alucard se dieran el tiempo y la molestia de vengarla.

Camino varios segundos con la cabeza baja, sumida en todas aquellas ideas, sin poder sacarse de encima la desazón al notar cuan deficiente era, sentía amor hacía Lucian, mas todo había cambiado aquella mañana cuando le dejara atrás, había sido lo correcto si, pero solo logró dejarle muchas dudas tontas e innecesarias, que tal vez no podría aclararle.

— Que estúpida… — se dijo, Amy volteó el rostro sin dejar de caminar.

— ¿Cómo dice? — preguntó, Integra le miró y negó con la cabeza. Amy continuó como si nada ocurriese.

David por su parte, se sentía extrañado y vagamente sorprendido, por lo visto en ella. Había, en su larga vida, visto algunos pocos humanos dignos de su aprecio, estos, a veces si, a veces no, pasaban a formar parte de sus filas. Integra de momento estaba llenando todos los requisitos, era enigmática en el amplio sentido de la palabra, por más que trataba de leer el caos que se reflejaba en su rostro, su mente no le daba cabida alguna, parecía infalible. ¿Le habría enseñado eso el vampiro? Por otra parte no podía dejar de lado, ambos enfrentamientos con Therios.

Teniendo aquél ejemplar de esa familia frente a él, no pudo evitar recordar a sus predecesores, a Gabriel, Abraham y Peter. No alcanzó a conocerlos, peri sí a los hijos de estos, Demian y Nathan, en aquél tiempo aquella familia ya se encontraba en apogeo, y fueron capaces, con ayuda del vampiro, de expulsar a todas las alimañas de Inglaterra, el miedo se apoderó de ellos en aquél momento, más jamás entenderían el verdadero poder de aquella situación hasta la segunda guerra mundial, en donde él había demostrado de que tan capaz era. Si no fuera por que en aquél momento tenía asuntos que atender con ella, ya le habría dado muerte, solo por gusto.

— Tu… ¿Eres hija de Arthur o Richard? — Integra hizo una mueca de asco cuando le nombraron a su tío

— Arthur... — contestó secamente.

_"Oh...si Arthur" _

Carraspeó levemente y agregó:

— Lamento lo de Therios — Integra reaccionó con frío gesto, al mismo tiempo en que ambas se detuvieron.

— ¿Therios? — preguntó mirándole fijamente

— Si… usted se enfrentó a él. Nunca reacciona así, es muy tranquilo, pero creo que no le tiene buena voluntad — dicho esto extendió su mano presionándola contra la pared. Integra iba a decir algo, pero su voz se vio opacada por el ruido que esta emitió al mover una sección completa de bloques, era una entrada oculta, la muchacha solo se estremeció cuando un frío y fétido aire le azotó el rostro y le alboroto los cabellos, aquella entrada dio paso a una oscurecida escalera, supuso que más abajo los escalones seguirían, ya que no se veía absolutamente nada. Amy le sonrió, cosa que ya le estaba hartando y le dijo:

— ¿Quería decirme algo? — Integra le observó con fijeza.

— Eso no existe entre ustedes

— Tiene razón ¿Sabe por que le tenemos acá? — Integra asintió al momento en que siendo indicada por Amy se internaba en es oscuro tubo, como si fuera una mazmorra esta entregó una antorcha eléctrica a la muchacha.

— ¿Esta segura?

— Eso creo… mas tengo una duda — Amy no contestó, dándole el paso para que ella se explicara, Integra lo entendió y continuó.

— ¿Por qué demoraron tanto? —

_"Demorar tanto"_ ¿A que se refería?

— No le entiendo — contestó siguiéndole

— Amy cambió hace poco más de dos meses, bajo esa conducta puedo deducir que todo ese fue el tiempo que usted se dedico a vigilarme ¿Por qué esperaron hasta ahora para traerme a la ciudad? — aquello David no se lo esperaba, en parte la muchacha tenía razón así como estaba equivocada

— Yo fui quién planeo esto, pero debido a la masacre de la ciudad, temí que se marchara, supongo que ya ha entendido que le necesitamos, debía de evitar a toda costa que abandonara este país — Integra se extraño

— ¿Quiere decir que la masacre no la perpetro usted? — el tono de la muchacha no lo evidenciaba, pero se sentía alarmada. Sus reacciones físicas por lo tanto variaron, y si bien el mensaje que enviaban era confuso pronto tendría un diagnostico de lo que molestaba a la chiquilla. Para obtener aquella respuesta contestó

— No, no lo hice, ni lo ordene, aunque tampoco espere que usted viniera a la ciudad, así que celebró que halla ocurrido — David notó que la respiración de Integra había variado, primero de manera drástica para luego seguir irregular y finalmente desaparecer. Junto con ello su paso se había vuelto vacilante por algunos segundos.

Integra pensaba rápidamente. Habiendo visto a Therios en la estación de policía, tuvo un grato momento de tranquilidad. Pero ahora habiendo descartado a aquél grupo. Solo quedaba la opción de Alucard como culpable de la masacre en el centro de Hamburgo. Tenía que sopesar tranquilamente, dentro de lo que cabía, que tanto debía creer en las palabras de ese demonio disfrazado de Amy. David pensaba igual, la chica pecaría de inocente y él esperaba mucho más de ella. De todas maneras guardó silencio, si bien quería obtener información le pareció innecesario el crear caos en su cabeza.

Dejando de lado aquello pensó en Alucard, debería vigilarlo más, mantenerlo a raya usaría a Danae para distraerlo, lo ocurrido en la habitación le dio a entender que el vampiro podría ser aún más caprichoso de lo que imaginara.

Integra tragó saliva y finalmente habló:

— ¿Voy a morir? — Amy dio una animada carcajada. A la muchacha se le erizaron los cabellos de la nuca, así como la piel se le coloco de gallina, el eco generado en aquél tubo de piedra le pareció tan escalofriante como la risa de su vampiro.

— Solo si es necesario… — Integra no supo que más agregar, imagino que perder la compostura no le serviría de nada, se encontraba sujeta a un delgadísimo hilo, si este se rompía Amy, conocería todos sus secretos. No sabía que ya había revelado más de lo que creía. Así que solo se sujeto con fuerza del barandal de la escalera, le resultaba difícil el definir sus pasos en aquella inmensa oscuridad.

**°~*OOO*~°**

A diferencia de la alcaldía, en la estación de policía no se dejaron impresionar, ni por su apellido, ni por los papeles que cargaba con él. Como a un ciudadano más, se le anotó en una larga lista y a pesar de sus alegatos fue ignorado. Eran las 7:30 de la tarde, y ya había oscurecido. A pesar de ser invierno un aire tibio movía las restantes hojas que adornaban en paisaje.

Una vez fuera de la oficina Viktor se preocupó de comunicarle a su padre los progresos obtenidos, así como su actuar para las futuras acciones, su padre se mostró de acuerdo, a pesar de que le reprocho su lentitud. Cosa a la cual el muchacho a penas prestó atención. Teniendo el tiempo suficiente decidió ir de inmediato a la escuela Luterana, llevaba consigo una orden directa del ministerio del interior. Sujeta a la orden imperante y absoluta de entregarle a la chica sin mediación alguna, para su traslado a Berlín. De ahí en adelante no se preocupó de evitar los pensamientos concernientes a ella y a su familia directa.

No era para nadie un secreto que los Helsing de Europa habían nacido en Holanda, en donde aún se mantenía un castillo con su nombre. Se habían dividido cuando Nathalie, Gabriel y Christian formaran la familia en Inglaterra, uniéndose a familias adineradas y de la nobleza; como los Wallace y los Fairbok. Sin embargo fue gracias a los hermanos Abraham y Gabriel que el apellido fue conocido como un sinónimo de misticismo y esoterismo ligado a hechicería y otras ridiculeces que a Viktor le parecían sacadas de un libro de fantasía. Consideraba que sus antepasados no eran más que excelentes embaucadores y estafadores que gracias a su grandilocuencia habían conquistado el éxito. Le parecía que su familia se había vuelto poderosa a base de mentiras y falacias o al menos así habría ocurrido con el conglomerado ingles. Había sido misión de ellos, de los Helsing el tener que restablecer a aquel clan como una casa de científicos, abogados y economistas. En síntesis volver el apellido respetable. Alejado de todas esas tonterías mitológicas y absurdas.

Desde que tenía uso de razón, su familia; la rama Helsing, había especulado sobre las funciones y destino de tal muchacha. Por su parte, lo que su padre dijera de ella siempre le pareció ridículo y fantástico. Ahora que las generaciones cambiaban había muchos como él. Sin embargo había cierta sombra que en particular a él le desagradaba, entre murmullos él y sus primos le llamaban _"rama torcida"_ o _"rama podrida"_. Estaba constituida por su abuelo Pietro, el padre de este Johan y su hermano Marcus. De los tres solo conocía a Pietro, a quién por cierto veía muy poco. Viktor odiaba todo ese secretismo y elitismo del cual la rama torcida hacía gala, debían de tener mucho poder, pues eran capaces de fastidiar a su padre y este a su vez mostraba un temor reverente ante aquél grupo de viejos.

Viktor también había cursado parte de su educación en la escuela Luterana, mas por buscar calidad de educación que una inducción religiosa, en aquel asunto en particular, Viktor, siquiera consideraba la existencia de Dios como un ser todo poderoso. Para él no eran fantasías diferentes a las que se dijeran de su familia. De todas maneras habiéndose criado en un grupo elitista, guardianes de un secreto tan fantástico como antiguo. Le habían acostumbrado a sobresalir y su vez, el saber mantenerse en un bajo perfil. Por lo cual había escogido la más silenciosa de las carreras que se extendieran ante él, por los aportes de su familia. El próximo verano ingresaría a la escuela de medicina de la universidad de Berlín, quería ser un médico cualquiera y con un poco de paciencia ir lentamente desvinculándose de su familia.

Sus ambiciones eran conocidas por su padre y no tenía problema alguno con la elección de su hijo (aunque este jamás había mostrado su afán de separarse de la familia). Y al parecer la rama podrida tampoco se había pronunciado en contra de ello. Cuando Wilbur Van Helsing, su primo, quiso ingresar a la escuela de periodismo, se le obligó a enrolarse en el ejercito, hasta que aceptara el cupo que se le ofrecía en Princeton para asistir a su escuela de leyes. En aquel tiempo Viktor tenía catorce años y aún así había entendido lo escandaloso que aquello era, se había jurado a sí mismo, que eso no le ocurriría y condescendiendo en una actitud idealista decidió que el forjador de su destino sería él y nadie más.

Pero ahora estaba ahí, obedeciendo las ordenes de su padre, buscando a una chiquilla que apenas conocía, desistiendo a la idea de seguir sus ideales, los cuales siquiera conocía. Nunca se había detenido a pensar que era lo que él esperaba de su propia vida, ni que logros ambicionaba, ciertamente no eran afines a los que su familia esperaba de él, eso lo daba por contado. Aunque aún no los descubría. Se había dejado estar con la esperanza de llegar a mayor y saber qué hacer. Ya era mayor y seguiría esa carrera por que no tenía idea alguna de que hacer con su vida.

Molesto encendió la radio del automóvil y vio desaparecer frente a sí, uno a uno los montículos de nieve que cubrían el horizonte, había dejado de nevar y por alguna razón el frío también había desaparecido, lo prefería así. Si llovía durante la noche la nieve desaparecería. Fue entonces cuando su destino apareció frente a él, desde lejos y con la iluminación del castillo, la escuela Luterana parecía una institución fantasmagórica. El castillo gris, lleno de viejas estatuas y desgastadas gárgolas, una fuente central en la entrada congelada y oscurecida, todo el lugar al estar en silencio tenía cierto aire melancólico que desaparecería en cuanto los alumnos se recogieran, a eso de las 9:00 y 10:00 de la noche.

Esperaba no encontrarse con nadie que le conociera. Estaciono fuera y con seguridad se encaminó por el pasillo principal, vio a un par de chicas conversando y mutuamente se miraron de reojo, a diferencia de otras ocasiones no escuchó las típicas risas coquetas que su presencia solía causar. Y no es que lo creyera, pero sabía que no pasaba desapercibido. Viktor ostentaba el cabello castaño de la familia de su madre y era alto como su padre, aunque se veía pequeño al lado de este. Tenía la espalda recta y sus brazos lucían más largos de lo normal, ostentaba un caminar desafiante y aunque recto, algo calmado, los ojos solían oscurecerse por el cabello que sobre estos caía, así que nadie notaba que eran pardos. Tenía la boca fina y lisa, la cual se trasformaba a una mueca pedante de burla tan evidente como sutil ante la nula expresión de sus ojos. Viktor reía poco y cuando lo hacía era acompañado por su desagradable gesto de superioridad. Las pocas veces que había notado euforia en él se remontaba a escenas competitivas o de alguna pelea en la cual se hubiera involucrado, ya fuera voluntariamente o no. En aquellos escasos momentos en los que notaba que su razón se apartaba, sentía como su siempre calmada boca, tomaba proporciones exageradas para su rostro. Se vio a sí mismo frente al espejo imitando una mueca de locura. De todas maneras, muy poca veces le sacaban de quicio, además de un hecho básico en el cual no le gustaba pensar ¿Sería aquella risa insolente y loca alguna marca de sangre que lo uniera a sus _"fantásticos"_ antepasados?

Para su sorpresa y tranquilidad tanto en la secretaría como en la dirección no le reconocieron, aunque si se mostraron solícitos ante el documento enviado por el ministerio del interior. El director del internado, Franz Kevlar, se mostró extrañado ante semejante petición y más aún el que fuera avalado por el gobierno. Cerró los ojos suspirando pesadamente, tragó saliva y se masajeó el puente de la nariz

— Entenderá usted Her Van Helsing, que nuestros alumnos cuentan con completa libertad durante el fin de semana — dicho esto una atractiva secretaria se hizo presente — Mieke… puedes traerme el archivo de salidas de Integra Hellsing — la mujer anotó y asintió para seguidamente salir de la dirección, luego Her Franz volvió la vista a Viktor y continuó — Es por ello que no puedo asegurarle de entregarle a la muchacha de inmediato, puede encontrarse fuera del establecimiento — Viktor, que conocía el ritmo de la escuela, sabía esa información; generalmente aquellos que vivían cerca de las instalaciones o en las ciudades aledañas, se marchaban los viernes para volver los domingos al caer la tarde, el horario tope eran las diez de la noche.

El muchacho asintió de manera comprensiva, al momento en que Mieke se hizo presente en la oficina, le entregó una capeta a Her Franz, este la abrió y cuidadosamente leyó su contenido.

— No se encuentra en el establecimiento, su última firma fue a las 10:30 de la mañana de hoy…

— ¿Y no ha dado aviso de donde se encuentra?

— Es improbable saberlo… tendríamos que consultar a todos los profesores, aunque por lo que tengo entendido ella no era cercana a ninguno de ellos…—

"_Perfecto" _

Lo único que faltaba, que la chica fuera una completa antisocial.

— Supongo que tendré que esperar — Her Franz asintió, mientras que Viktor trataba de mantenerse calmo, mas que nada apelando a su parte lógica la cual le decía que las posibilidades de que Integra estuviera en problemas eran de una a mil — Me pregunto…si es que existe la posibilidad de poder ver el cuarto de la señorita Integra — la reacción fue de inmediata, Kevlar se colocó serio y le observó con fijeza.

— Me temo que eso es imposible, a menos de que la muchacha lo autorice — Viktor rió.

— Por favor…usted ha visto mis credenciales, así como sabrá que casi toda mi familia, incluida, obviamente la señorita Integra debe su formación a esta academia ¿Acaso cree que robare algo? — Franz frunció el ceño molesto ante el comentario autoritario del muchacho.

— No es eso…y si, tengo muy presente su importancia, pero el cuarto de la señorita Hellsing es de su exclusivo uso… solo una orden judicial nos daría la razón en caso de entrometernos y molestarla… recuerde usted también quién es ella y quién soy yo.

— Transemos en algo, solo le quitaré unos minutos, bajo su supervisión y sin tocar nada… además si somos sorprendidos tengo conmigo la nota que usted ya ha visto, creo que eso será suficiente para calamar cualquier berrinche de la señorita Hellsing… me encargaré de retribuírselo — Franz Kevlar, se colocó de pie a regañadientes, cediendo finalmente. La verdad era que simple y llanamente no tenía interés alguno en los favores que los Van Hellsing pudieran ofrecerle. Siempre había desconfiando de los poderosos y este chiquillo frente a él le decía que obraba bien Además, el rebelarse contra aquella orden directa de un superior, aunque este no fuera de su campo, le resultaba una pobre demostración de anarquía, la cual desde luego no era parte de él.

— Sígame… — fue todo lo que dijo. Viktor se guardo su sonrisa, algo le dijo que esta vez nadie estaba cediendo por ganarse su favor, No le pareció digno el demostrar su superioridad aun cuando fuera patente.

**°~*OOO*~°**

Un golpe de aire podrido y nauseabundo pareció despertarlo, aunque no supo definir con certeza si es que se encontraba consiente o no. Hacía frío y sentía el cuerpo pesado y agarrotado, trató de abrir los ojos pero los tenía cristalizados, al mismo tiempo en que estos parecían incrustársele en las cuencas dolorosamente. Parecía que el tiempo se había detenido dentro de su cuerpo, algo le presionaba las orejas obligándole a escuchar los ruidos de su interior, usualmente su respiración y el latir de su corazón, mas esta vez no escuchó nada. El más absoluto silencio lleno su cabeza para luego apoderarse de su exterior y envolver todo en un manto oscuro, frío y doloroso, del cual rebosaba un olor a mierda que le era difícil de aguantar.

Quiso tragar saliva y un asco metálico que le dañaba la garganta, le lleno de arcadas, de las cuales no pudo deshacerse. Aún así nada escuchó, aún sus pensamientos le parecieron esquivos y confusos, no podía hilar idea alguna, no podía mover miembro alguno. Solo entonces llegó a la única idea fija que mantuvo en su cabeza.

Tal vez estaba muerto.

Vino entonces la desesperación, a pesar del dolor en sus ojos y del frío y del entumecimiento de su cuerpo, tenía que mover, sentir algo fuera de aquel doloroso y molesto frío. Quiso respirar, pero solo el apestoso olor llenó sus cavidades para informar a su cerebro cuan asqueroso era todo eso.

Trató de moverse, lo cual le pareció un suplicio, solo entonces notó, que podía abrir la boca, su lengua recorrió una tibia (¡al fin!) y granulosa masa que no supo identificar, entonces su memoria comenzó a funcionar a tal velocidad confundiéndole aún más.

¡La escuela, la nieve, el metal!

— ¡Lucian! — gritó expulsando con fuerza la masa tibia de su boca, que no era otra cosa que vómito. Fue cuando lo comprendió. Golpeado por un choque de corriente, la mitad de su cuerpo reaccionó bruscamente obligándole a golpearse contra una pared metálica que le pareció: hervía. Luego uno de sus brazos reaccionó igual lastimándole los dedos, su cabeza, piernas y brazos parecían poseídos por una extraña enfermedad. Cuando ya hubo controlado sus pensamientos, entendió que estaba desnudo, que aquel olor excremento no era mas que suyo propio, el vómito caía por su cuello, la orina, ya fría, le congelaba el trasero y la espalda. Nuevamente se desespero.

— ¡No! — comenzó a gritar una y otra vez, mientras golpeaba aquél estrecho recinto, negándose a aceptar lo que su cabeza le indicaba, golpeó el metal con sus manos, cabeza y piernas, se contorsionó como un niño haciendo una rabieta, llorando y gimiendo. Hasta aquél momento Dante Wilbanks, no había notado cuan aterradora era la claustrofobia.

Cuando logró calmarse, se vio a si mismo en posición fetal, sollozando como un bebe. Extrañaba a su hermano y por más que trataba de negarlo, sabía que el estar ahí significaba que había muerto o que lo estaba.

De la nada, recordó cada uno de los momentos que le orillaran a aquella situación, desde el momento en que Amy pasara a ser la chica alegre y desinhibida que conociera, para convertirse en aquél ser que le hacia beber de su sangre para luego quitársela, quién le había dicho que alejara a Integra de su hermano, quizás con que fin, quien le había manipulado para asustarla y quién le había convencido de que Lucian, su hermano, le había cambiado por ella. Ahora todo le parecía tan claro como evidente, ahora veía cosas que no había visto y recordaba momentos que jamás pasaron ¿Qué era Amy? ¿En que le había convertido? La respuesta le fue susurrada por su cabeza haciéndole entender que ya lo sabía y que era tan inverosímil como la situación por la cual pasaba.

Suspiró con fuerza, para notar que la inmundicia que le rodeaba le haría vomitar nuevamente. Entonces de la desolación pasó a la rabia, rabia contra Amy e Integra y Lucian, y por sobre todo contra él mismo. Por estúpido, por haberse arriesgado así y haber expuesto a semejante peligro a su hermano, ahora que en verdad deseaba ayudarle. Estaba encerrado y sn posibilidad de ¡salir!, se volteó y dejando de lado el asco, paso encima de sus suciedades, si todo era como decían, debería tener una fuerza extraordinaria, de todas maneras si no era así, tendría que esforzarse al máximo, extendió sus brazos presionándolos contra los bordes de la caja metálica, y extendió sus piernas hacia la entrada de esta; con toda la energía que pudo la golpeó.

La caja gris salió disparada y causo un gran estruendo cuando se estrelló contra una pared paralela del lugar, parte de esta misma quedó dentro del espacio negro y vacío que le había mantenido encerrado, al estrellarse contra el cuerpo del muchacho.

Tal cual lo imaginaba estaba en la morgue de algún hospital, había cuerpos en camillas y por suerte no había tropezado con ninguno.

Sin embargo todo aquél estruendo no podía ser gratuito, mientras Dante trataba de buscar algo con que cubrirse, una joven mujer apareció en la puerta del lugar.

—¡¿Qué es esto? — exclamó alarmada, Dante petrificado no dijo nada, solo atino a vomitar nuevamente para caer de rodillas. Cualquier duda que la mujer tuviera sobre él, debió dejarla de lado, con la ayuda de un muchacho, lo cubrieron y lo subieron a una silla de ruedas, poco a poco Dante se fue desvaneciendo, algo más tranquilo de verse con _"vida"_ y libre, lo último que vio, antes de cerrar los ojos, fue el largo pasillo pálido que se extendía ante él.

**°~*OOO*~°**

Un hambre superior a toda la que sintiera en su vida, le hizo abrir nuevamente los ojos, ya era de noche aunque había perdido la noción del tiempo. Un pensamiento más agudo que el hambre le hizo reaccionar al recordar sus últimas horas. En aquél momento descansaba, limpio y abrigado. Tenues luces eran mantenidas a lo lejos, lo que daba un aire de calma y silencio en la sala en general.

— Debes tener hambre — escuchó desde la oscuridad, una tenue voz le hizo alzar la vista para ver a la misma chica que viera en la morgue. Pareció entonces como que las sombras se desvanecían en todos los rincones en los cuales sus ojos se posaban y una serie de datos inundo su cabeza. Alzó la vista y noto la menuda figura de la doctora (su cabeza se lo había dicho por su forma de moverse) que le encontrara en la morgue; delgada de ojos cafés, estaba cansada pero atenta.

— Es extraño — dijo sin darle tiempo para decir nada. Rápidamente se acercó a él y le tomo la temperatura mientras hacia anotaciones en lo que debía ser su expediente médico.

—¿Qué es extraño? — preguntó

—Que puedas moverte, personalmente te daba muchos más días de sueño… —Dante le observó interrogante, la mujer sonrío condescendiente — Aún así tus signos son débiles, trata de comer algo, veamos si así tú presión sube — dicho esto se cruzó de brazos observándole.

Un mar de voces pareció golpear sus oídos, llenándole de preguntas que parecían venir de ella. Entre más fijaba su mirada en él, con mayor fuerza oía sus pensamientos, un agudo silbato le golpeó la cabeza taladrándosela de lado a lado, se movió bruscamente tratando de esconderla en su regazo, cubriéndose los oídos.

— ¿Estás bien? — preguntó ella acercándose preocupada y revisando de inmediato los oídos del muchacho, así como sus pupilas, fue ahí cuando todo desapareció y el bullicio se volvió una sola idea, la cual le dio una pista del lenguaje médico de la mujer.

— Ahora sí — contestó él. La mujer se separó y anotó otro par de cosas, miró hacía una de las lámparas y dijo:

— Dante Wilbanks ¿no? — este asintió — todos lo buscan

— ¿Quiénes todos?

—Tu escuela, la policía y unas personas de Berlín

— ¿De Berlín?

— Si, un pariente de uno de tus compañeros — el muchacho no supo que decir, quiso preguntarle a la mujer el por que, pero supo de inmediato que esta no le diría la verdad.

Nuevamente sonaron palabras en su cabeza, con la voz de ella, hablando vertiginosamente, de a poco todas parecían cobrar fuerza y tono, se obligó a si mismo a no permitirlo y poco a poco fueron bajando. _"Lucian Wilbanks",_ leyó o escucho entre todas ellas y preguntó:

— ¿Qué día es hoy?

— Martes... — contestó ella —…17 de diciembre…— la mujer miró su reloj — son las 18:35 ¿Crees que podrás ver a la policía? — Dante asintió de inmediato, tal vez así tendría alguna información sobre su hermano. La mujer sonrió — Te traeré comida primero… — dicho esto ella se retiró. El hambre arreciaba, que la mujer no demorara, sentía que el corazón se le saldría si no tragaba algo de inmediato. A los pocos segundos entró un enfermero dejándole una bandeja de comida en el regazo, Dante la destapó y el olor a carne y papas cocidas le dieron arcadas y asco nuevamente.

¿Serían ciertas toas esas historias de la sangre? ¿Sería el capaz de darle muerte a alguien con tal de alimentarse?

Pasó su lengua por sus colmillos; filosos y puntiagudos, se pico la lengua y sangró, tragó el liquido rojo y le pareció exquisito aunque frío. Por unos segundos temió de si mismo y de cómo reaccionaría si no era capaz de acallar esa sensación. De momento solo podía ignorarla y tratar de ahogarla.

Pudo sentir a la policía en cuantos estos colocaron un pie en el pasillo, por sus pisada pudo diferenciar a un hombre y una mujer, por sus aromas, que ambos llevaban días trabajando, por sus movimientos que estaban tan cansados como les era posible. Se presentaron ante él como: Eliza Becker y Adam Goldsmith. El parecía harto mientras que ella trataba de mostrarse lo más afable posible.

Eliza pasó a sentarse a los pies de la cama, Adam se mantuvo alejado de ambos en la oscuridad de la sala, Dante podía sentir la tensa mirada del sujeto fija en él. Fue ella quién habló primero.

— Sabrás muy bien el peso que tiene tu familia en Inglaterra…— aquel comentario le dio al chico un molesto sabor a su padre, Dante asintió y la mujer continuó – bueno eso no es nada comparado con el poder que manejan los Van Helsing acá y los Hellsing allá- ella se encogió de hombros con el gesto de _"¿Que hacer no?",_ seguramente le fastidiaba el tener que preocuparse de semejante caso cuando en la ciudad se suscitaba la mayor matanza de los últimos 50 años.

— ¿Lucian esta perdido?

—Así es…— contestó finalmente Adam con tono tenso — ¿Crees que haya escapado con su novia… — saco una libreta — Amy Jones?

— Amy no era su novia… Era mi novia…— rápidamente Adam hizo otra anotaciones

— ¿Qué relación tenías tú con Integra Hellsing? — Dante trataba de leer sus ideas aunque a veces estas tomaban más fuerza que las palabras. Así se le hacía más difícil el comprender

— Ninguna, ella era la novia de mi hermano… — nuevas anotaciones de lo que él había dicho, la cabeza del policía le resultaba impenetrable, mientras que ella trataba de mantenerse al margen, evaluándolo según sus reacciones.

— ¿Consumes drogas? — preguntó nuevamente Adam

— A veces… — la mujer le miró extrañada

— ¿Dentro del establecimiento? — Dante rió

— No soy tan estúpido…

—Tu hermano… ¿Las consumía? — Dante rió con más fuerza

— No — dijo co gesto irónico

— ¿Amy Jones? — Dante trató de recordar alguna vez que lo hiciera, no encontró la imagen que buscaba y antes de contestar movió la cabeza negativamente.

—No recuerdo haberla visto en eso…

— Pero no lo sabes con certeza… — dijo Eliza

— Es obvio que no…

— Y ¿Qué sabes de Integra Hellsing? — finalizó Adam

— ¿Sobre si consumía Drogas? — preguntó el muchacho, ambos policías asintieron

— No lo creo, Lucian jamás se hubiera interesado en ella…

— ¿Crees que se escaparon?

— No, no lo creo

— ¿Por qué estás tan seguro?

— Lucian es demasiado responsable para hacer algo así — Fue entonces cuando la cabeza de Adam dio paso al muchacho, la teoría que manejaban era que él o Lucian consumían o traficaban estupefacientes en el instituto y que Integra o Amy, eran clientas o traficaban junto a ellos. Era por esa razón que Integra había ido a la estación de policía el pasado Domingo y por la misma razón que la cámara había captado a Lucian horas después. A Integra la recordaban vagamente, mas había desaparecido sin que nadie supiera como. A Lucian lo captaron dos horas después.

— ¿Habían discutido tu hermano y la chica? — preguntó Adam, expulsándolo nuevamente y ahora que lo mencionaba si, Amy antes de dejarlo se lo había mencionado

— Si, Amy me lo dijo antes…— guardó silencio. No sabía con certeza lo que había ocurrido después así que no considero apto el hablar. De todas maneras ya había dejado la idea inconclusa y Adam prefería conocerla completa.

— ¿Antes de que…?

— Antes de irse…

— ¿Dijo donde…?

— No…

— ¿No te parece extraño que también halla desaparecido?

— Claro que si

— No te ves preocupado

— Lo sé…

— Eso es extraño ¿No te parece? — Dante colocó gesto de fastidio y contestó

— Creo que me están acosando innecesariamente, aún no he comido y hace 24 horas estaba muerto… quizás tenga algún problema para asimilar las cosas…— Adam sonrió mientras que Eliza se mostró molesta.

— Parece que eso lo entiendes muy bien…— Agregó Adam

— No soy estúpido — finalizó desafiante — tal vez si esperan algunos días podré ayudarles — habiendo dicho esto presiono el botón que llamaba a la enfermera y se recostó. Mientras que su cabeza analizaba todas las ideas que Eliza Becker suponía, al lado de Adam, era mucho más romántica, creía en un triangulo amoroso formado por Integra, Lucian y Amy. Aunque no tenía idea concretas de cómo funcionaba. De todas maneras las mismas preguntas acosaban a ambos.

¿A que había ido Integra a la estación de policía? Y ¿Por qué se había hecho pasar por la hermana inexistente de una de las fallecidas?

Aquellas preguntas le parecieron interesantes a Dante, los escucho alejarse sin decir palabra alguna. Por su parte la única respuesta que encontraba factible era que la muchacha sabía mucho, pero mucho más de lo que aparentaba. Rió vagamente al notar que su hermano si que tenía un gusto interesante.

Entonces el aire se volvió denso de la nada y aquel sentimiento era acompañado por las pisadas de unos mocasines que se movían presurosos y firmes; dos hombres, sus ritmos hablaban que ambos eran jóvenes, uno de ellos excepcional, era por él que todo había cambiado, tenía una aura extraña, la cual no sabia describir, más la sentía similar a la suya. Algo serio se acercaba.

La tenue luz no fue impedimento para distinguir las dos figuras, altas ambas, en contra de lo que percibiera una de ellas no era joven, si no más bien adulta, bastante adulta. De esta emano un extraño brillo a la altura de los ojos, que no tardó en reconocer como un fino monóculo, ambas poses eran perfectas, recias, soberbias y elegantes _"Aristocratorpes"_ se dijo, recordando como los llamaba en el instituto.

Caminaron hacia él; el más joven se mostraba impaciente y molesto, para el otro hombre parecía ser que todo aquello era más común de lo que podía esperarse, él sabía mucho más de todo eso, que cualquiera de los que estaba ahí.

— ¿Quiénes son ustedes?-preguntó Dante desafiante y algo asustado ante el más anciano de ellos.

— Viktor Van Helsing — contestó el más joven, con cierto aire de desprecio, Dante lo asoció de inmediato a Integra.

Fue cuando el más anciano se acerco, a diferencian del muchacho se mostró más tranquilo y gentil, aunque aquello por alguna razón le causo más temor. Este extendió la mano y le sonrió.

—Walter C. Dornez… un gusto Señor Wilbanks…


	13. Caminata por el Purgatorio

_**Capitulo XIII:**_

_**Paseo por el Purgatorio.**_

Integra observo a su alrededor maravillada y perturbada a la vez. Habiendo calculado el tiempo que tardaron ella y Amy en descender, llegó a la conclusión de que se encontraban a unos trescientos metros bajo la superficie, mas cuando salió a la arena, notó que sus cálculos habían sido bastantes errados, era su vista la que le traicionaba. Pensó entonces en la falta que le hacían sus gafas. Alzo la vista mirando al cielo del lugar, toda la estructura se edificaba como un domo de lo que parecía ser un antiguo circo romano sepultado, ella que no supo del cautiverio de Alucard a manos de Henry, se vio impresionada ante esta ciudadela subterránea; una mezcla que le pareció entre Otomana y Bizantina, que parecía haber sido reconstruida, primero por los romanos y terminada por los bárbaros Germanos, cuando fueran capaces de expulsar a todos los invasores.

Afuera llovía, podía sentirlo, a veces alguno que otro relámpago iluminaba el lugar dándole una mejor idea de cómo eran las dimensiones, el frío que se colaba por el tejado daba a entender lo espacioso del lugar, a lo lejos, muy lejos podía vislumbrar con claridad pequeñas antorchas que daban la ilusión de luciérnagas, pero ella entendía que se trataba de seres como Amy, los que pululaban en aquél lugar.

— Sígueme — le ordenó esta al momento en que ambas recorrían pasillos de concreto, que servían de túneles para dirigir el frío en todos los lugares de la construcción, con este traían los ecos que parecían querer suspirar palabras para la chica, Integra se negó a creer que le llamaban, hubiera sido demasiada paranoia. Cuando el viento se detenía todo se volvía un laberinto de silencio rígido y absoluto, solo los pasos de Integra resonaban ya que ni siquiera Amy era capaz de meter ruido alguno. Descendieron por un pasadizo que les dejo a pocos metros de lo que Integra identificó como una arena de combate, en medio de todas esas sombras, esta era lo único que parecía real, estaba tan helada como el ambiente e inevitablemente se coló en sus pies cuando dio sus pasos sobre la arena.

Entonces, sin haberlos notado de la nada, aparecieron frente a ella ocho gigantescas sombras, o al menos esas contó cuando pasaron de ella, como si de fantasmas se tratase, todos llevaban mascaras sin facciones y por su andar le recordaron a Integra, a los Jesuitas.

— No los mires — le dijo Amy, pero ya era muy tarde, sin sus gafas Integra no podía diferenciar a largas distancias, pero teniéndoles tan cerca, no pudo evitar mirarlos, y de hecho voltear y seguir sus pasos. Se sobresaltó cuando uno de ellos se detuvo y giró en redondo sobre sus pies.

— ¿Qué es esto David? — escuchó ella con tono inexpresivo

— Acércate — le susurro Amy, orden que la chica no dejo pasar

— ¡Nos traes esta peste! — exclamó nuevamente, a lo que seguido emitió un ruido tan grave y gutural, que le erizaron los pelos a la muchacha. Integra se cubrió los oídos a lo que le pareció el rechinar de un caballo moribundo amplificado en toda la extensión del lugar, entonces desde el techo comenzó a emitirse uno más poderoso aún, siguiendo el tono grave ya emitido y esta vez llenando de calor el lugar, otro provino desde las galerías e incluso la arena pareció moverse ante un aullido que provino desde el suelo. Sin esperarlo los aullidos que en el exterior resonaban se hicieron más potentes, Integra tembló al pensar en la idea de Hombres Lobos.

Petrificada y asombrada como estaba, David debió coger a la muchacha para obligarle a seguirle.

— No los mires — dijo, al momento en que extendía su mano y levantaba el dedo medio de su manera derecha con fría furia.

— ¡¿Tienen hombres lobos? — exclamó la muchacha, al momento en que David le hacía atravesar la lluvia que se colara por el enorme agujero del techo. Si David contestó o no, Integra no lo supo, pues sus palabras fueron apagadas por un fulminante trueno que ilumino todo el lugar.

Lo que vio le sobrecogió.

Algunos vestían como esos _"Jesuitas",_ con mascaras sin rostro, mientras que otros parecían vagabundos de la edad media, algunos lucían ropas actuales, otros parecían enfermos terminales, otros estaban heridos y algunos quemados; todos le miraban atentamente. No fue eso lo que la hizo sentirse pequeña, si no lo cerca que estaban, juraría haberlos vistos a metros de distancia, lo suficiente como para sentirse un poco más segura, pero no, bastaba con que ella extendiera su brazo, para tocar a cualquiera de ellos.

En esos segundos, no fue capaz de abarcar todo lo que veía, le extrañaba sobre manera el no haber sido capaz de al menos escucharles. Instintivamente vino Alucard a su cabeza

"_¿Se encontraría ahí o habría sido destruido por aquellos asesinos?"_

Una poderosa sensación de malestar se vino a colocar en su estómago, como una patada al pensar en aquello. Entonces se concentró, cualquiera fuera su respuesta, se la guardó, no tenía intención alguna de mostrar sus ideas.

— No duraras mucho así… — dijo Amy, Integra reparó en ella como si recién notara su presencia y le observó interrogante

— ¿Cómo dices?

— Tratando de ocultar lo que piensas o sientes

— Entonces ha dado resultado… — Amy rió, gesto en el cual integra le siguió

— No te confíes — finalizó soltándole la mano — tenemos tantos medios para reducirte y volverte loca antes de matarte, que el que te presiones ahora solo para ganar tiempo, te agotara innecesariamente — la reacción que a continuación Integra experimentó le sorprendió, incluso a ella. Principalmente se sentía enfadada, no solo por su captura, si no por el miedo que había sentido frente a aquellas sombras y su incapacidad para notar a todos los vampiros que le rodeaban, además, aquél miedo le obligó a acercarse a Amy de quién realmente ya estaba harta; de sus amenazas, así como de la manera en la cual ignoraba sus preguntas, así que habiéndolo meditado tanto como su situación se lo permitía, le espetó:

— ¡¿Y por que demonios no lo han hecho? — Amy parpadeó — ¡llevas horas hablando de lo mismo, pero solo quedas en palabras

— Deberías guardar silencio

—¡No! ¡No quiero! — Amy le sujetó nuevamente, esta vez de la muñeca, Integra se deshizo con habilidad y bruscamente retrocedió

— ¿Qué quieres entonces?

— ¿Saber por que carajos estoy acá? — nuevamente dio otro par de pasos atrás

— No te alejes de mí — dijo Amy

— ¿Es por Alucard?

Solo entonces, este, que se encontraba en las galerías pareció reaccionar, observando con mayor atención a la muchacha.

— Tu sirviente no tiene nada que ver en esto — contestó Amy con calma.

"_Entonces saben de él"_

No le creía, pero si era verdad lo que Amy decía, era entonces a ella a quién necesitaban.

"_¿Para que?"_

Sonrió, gesto que extraño a Amy, le pareció adecuado, entonces, el saber que tan necesaria era, a que tanto se estaba arriesgando Amy al capturarla, así al menos podría tener una idea sobre el uso que ese ser estaba dispuesto a darle.

— ¿Qué pasara si me alejo? — preguntó desinteresada

— No podría garantizar tu seguridad

— ¿No eres acaso el líder de este lugar? — Amy rió

— Así es, pero al igual que tú, muchos quieren destruirme

— ¿Y por qué no te les has adelantado?

— No puedo

— Pero no te obedecen ¿O si? — Integra retrocedió dos pasos más

— ¿Acaso quieres que te maten?

— Da lo mismo el tiempo y el lugar ¿no? — Amy se detuvo y el gesto de Integra le dio a entender que buscaba lograr la muchacha.

"_Muy astuto de su parte"_

— Tienes razón, da lo mismo — finalizó tomando un aire de indiferencia, para luego voltear y dejar atrás a la muchacha, no estaba dispuesto a caer en sus manipulaciones. Era una actitud avezada y valiente, aunque poco inteligente, pero si era un poco más comprensivo sabía que era una medida extrema e Integra, ciertamente que se encontraba en una situación desesperada. Sobre todo si sus opciones eran tan reducidas. Tenía gente de confianza en aquella multitud silenciosa de no muertos que la rodearan, al haberla visto con él, sabían y no podían negar que era su presa, para los más antiguos y conocedores de la historia de aquél clan, no pasaría inadvertida la sangre Hellsing que recorría las venas de la muchacha e intuirían el por que esta se encontraba ahí, además estaban los que le respetaban y aquellos que le temían, sería una estupidez el que alguno siquiera pensara en ponerle un dedo encima, siquiera Francis, el líder _"jesuita"_ se atrevería a tanto.

Entonces el olor a sangre lo detuvo.

**°~*OOO*~°**

A lo lejos pudo ver que la chica tenía el brazo extendido en el aire y que de la unión entre el índice y el pulgar manaba el líquido rojo.

El olor inundo el recinto y los ojos de Alucard se abrieron con la misma hambre y voracidad del resto. Al ver el líquido de su ama convertir la arena en una masa negra sin forma, un tenso y extenso nudo bajo por su garganta exigiendo el pago de esa sangre para sí.

Todo el lugar se llenó de un aire viciado y la sed de sangre hizo gemir a más de alguna de las criaturas ahí.

**°~*OOO*~°**

—¡¿Qué haces chiquilla estúpida? — exclamó Amy

— Da lo mismo el tiempo y lugar — respondió Integra burlesca, dicho esto acercó la herida a su boca y con todo el dolor que ello significaba, con sus dientes abrió aún más la herida. La sangre manó con mayor fuerza inundando la mano de la muchacha.

**°~*OOO*~°**

Amy sentía, como en las galerías, y peor aún en las cercanías, los suspiros y gemidos de hambre se volvían voces exigentes, pidiendo licencia para matar a la chica. Entonces aquellos que le obedecían hicieron un perímetro en rededor de Integra y con sus voces, silenciosas para los humanos, agudas para los inmortales, respondieron el desafío con amenazas de muerte y mutilación. No sería definitivo pero al menos mantendría a raya por algunos segundos a la mayor parte de la multitud.

Alucard tragó con fuerza para acallar al perro dentro de si. Danae abrió la boca tratando de darse un respiro, pero por su lengua, solo entró el aire inundado de aquél olor.

— ¿Qué quiere hacer? — preguntó a Alucard

— No lo sé — contestó este, aunque realmente si lo sabía; Integra estaba poniendo a prueba a David, estaba calculando cuán importante era para el y en base a los datos que obtuviera manejaría sus opciones para sobrevivir. Esa era su ama, una sobreviviente incapaz de rendirse. Sin embargo, ahora, la idea de matarla se le hacía irremediablemente tentadora. Era demasiado el deseo que le provocaba aquella escena. ¿No era acaso celestial? El que Integra se mutilara a ella misma para darle a beber su sangre ¿Quién podría controlarse ante tan adorable espectáculo?

**°~*OOO*~°**

Todo tambaleo nuevamente, cuando esta retrocedió muchos más pasos, internándose en las sombras fuera del perímetro de seguridad que los cercanos a David habían creado, estos no hicieron ademán alguno para detenerla, Alucard intuía que se debía al mismo deseo que a él atosigaba y al mismo ¿Miedo, disciplina? Que los detenía. Integra extendió su mano hacía el cielo, como si fuera el mismo arcángel Miguel, desafiando al infierno a caer sobre él, la sangre manchó la blanca blusa hasta el codo y pareció bajar la intensidad de su flujo.

Fue algún pobre infeliz el que saltó y otro le siguió, la muchacha que obviamente no podía diferenciar que ocurría en las penumbras, solo vio dos feroces sombras que se cernían sobre ella, sin tiempo de huir, creyó verdaderamente que moriría.

**°~*OOO*~°**

Entonces, un aire que le pareció conocido, furioso y hambriento, le golpeó empujándola hacia el centro de la arena, dentro del perímetro y cerca de David. Si bien el golpe le dolió, la muchacha entendió de inmediato de que se trataba, lo agradeció por tanto y no pudo menos que culpar por aquella brusca pero necesaria acción a Amy.

**°~*OOO*~°**

Ya fuera de su vista, Alucard se dio, no mucho tiempo para aplastar ambas cabezas y beber su sangre, que fue un pobre consuelo ante la necesidad que le urgía en aquél momento, estaba fría y viscosa. Cuando volteó notó a Integra observándole y momentáneamente le entró el pánico de que la muchacha le reconociera.

**°~*OOO*~°**

La oscuridad, la falta de sus gafas y la confusión, evitó que la muchacha siquiera pudiera entender la lucha que se fraguaba por su vida, solo el sonido desgarrador de rápidos y fulminantes gritos, así como huesos quebrados le dio una vaga idea de lo que ocurría.

— ¡Ves lo que has provocado! — le riño Amy, sacándola de su estupor, así como indicándole que no había sido ella su salvadora, Integra le miró con fastidio y se puso de pie, Amy se colocó contigua a ella. A lo lejos vio como Alucard exprimía la última gota de su segunda victima, cuando término este fijo la vista en Amy con gesto aburrido y entendiendo que Integra no le había visto, lanzó el cuerpo hacía un rincón. Sin mirar a nadie procedió a retirarse desapareciendo en las sombras.

**°~*OOO*~°**

En ese momento, todo se volvió brumoso y negro, Integra sintió como el aroma se volvía húmedo y dulce, situación que le recordó a su hogar. Todo comenzó a girar con fuerza y le pareció que contra su voluntad se alzaba en los aires, en una suave y tibia ráfaga que parecía obligarle a dormir, en aquellos momentos lo único que quería era ceder, pero se repetía una y otra vez que nadie podía saber lo que su cabeza guardaba y forzando al máximo su voluntad se negó a hacer dormida. Cuando volvió a la _"realidad"_ y sus pies volvieron a sentir la fría arena, dejó de ver a Amy para toparse frente a frente, con David.

Era este más alto que Alucard, o al menos así le pareció. Le miraba, David, con una fijeza tan penetrante como molesta, sintió una punzada en su cabeza. De todas maneras no había expresión alguna que dilatara o suavizara la infinita melancolía y pena que irradiaba. Era tan blanco, casi transparente y su cabello eran rizos etéreos y marmóreos recogidos en una descuidada coleta. No tenía delineación alguna en los labios y estos asomaban como una rugosa protuberancia, algo más rosada, insinuante y sensual. Finalmente a Integra le costó mucho el indicar como era la forma de su rostro ya que al no emitir sombra alguna se confundía con su albino cabello.

— Eres muy fuerte — le dijo extendiendo su mano.

Su voz era tan hueca que no era posible diferenciar tono alguno de variación en sus palabras. Tan diferente y al mismo tiempo tan parecido a Alucard.

Sabía que ambos eran no muertos, pero David podía fácilmente pasar por un ángel, mientras que Alucard le resultaba tan humano, tan vivo. No pudo discernir si es que aquello era una buena o mala señal. ¿Hablaría la apariencia de la fuerza?

Integra dio un fuerte respiro, necesitaba espabilar y concentrar toda su voluntad, solo para colocarse de pie. Sin aceptar la ayuda de David apoyó su rodilla en la arena y por un segundo sintió placer ante la textura de esta contra sus miembros. Estaba viva, aturdida, pero viva.

Suavemente se impulso.

— Gracias — contestó, David río para si y nuevamente habló

— Sígueme — esta vez Integra no se resistió y como una autómata obedeció, se sentía borracha y eufórica, si se mantenía calmada, sabía que podía seguir resistiendo. Era todo lo que necesitaba hacer, nada más.

**°~*OOO*~°**

Si bien los celos de Danae y la sed le habían invitado a matar y devorar a la muchacha, se sentido común, además de la lealtad que profesaba a David, le dijeron que se mantuviera en su lugar y pusiera atención a todos los movimientos de Alucard. No se sorprendió de la reacción de este, hasta que destrozo a aquellos dos, se había separado de ella a tal velocidad y tan lleno de una ferocidad temeraria, que creyó que Alucard, finalmente había decidido darle muerte a la chica, muy optimista e inocente de su parte.

Nada tenía que hacer ahí en aquellos momentos, le desagrada el espectáculo de los carroñeros devorando a los pobres caídos, así que con tranquilidad se encaminó entre las sombras y ahí desapareció.

**°~*OOO*~°**

La gigantesca recamara que fuera aquél subterráneo existía desde cientos de años antes de Cristo, tantas cosas habían ocurrido en aquél lugar, que incluso a Alucard se le hacía difícil vislumbrar y entender la historia y eventos ocurridos ahí. Muchas veces había servido de refugio, para los cristianos, moros y judíos. Ahora era su turno, jamás pensó el tener que volver a un lugar semejante, no al menos desde que se hubiera liberado de Henry.

Sintió los pasos de Danae tras él.

"_Que Fastidio"_

Pero para su ego era un deleite. El verse acosado por semejante criatura, tal vez no lo parecía, pero aquella mujer era odiada, temida y admirada por seres que Alucard consideraría dignos rivales y enemigos, su antigüedad la volvía poderosa y David en persona había ido por ella cuando conoció de la existencia de tan exquisito ser.

"_¿Te has decepcionado de ella David, como lo hice yo?"_

Supuso que no, ya que aún le mantenía a su lado. Además viéndolo fríamente, si David quería llegar a él, Danae era a quién necesitaban, ningún inmortal podía jactarse de conocerle tanto.

Le miró por sobre el hombro y palpó sus dedos poniendo especial atención en la viscosa sangre que los segundo volvían rápidamente a micro partículas entre las yemas de sus dedos. No podía entender aquella necesidad de hacerse notar frente a él, a su gusto era una actitud demasiado humana. Alucard ya le había rechazado, no solo como su pupila, esposa o amante, si no que ahora nuevamente lo hacia, aún siendo ella un perfecto ser inmortal; le bastaba con recordar la noche que pasaran juntos y como fue que ella cambio para convertirse en Integra ¡Si tan solo él fuera el conde de hace quinientos años! ¿Hubiera preferido a la que un día fue su esposa o a la muchacha?

Hace segundos atrás, le había salvado de una masa sedienta

"_¿Por qué?"_

Trataba de convencerse que era por que quería él darle muerte, mas cada vez el cuestionamiento sobre esto era mayor, además había jurado protegerla.

Como un relámpago, su memoria volvió al día en que él y Arthur hicieran el trato, Integra no tenía más de dos días de recién nacida y bueno él había detectado de inmediato el cambió que la bebe generara en el ambiente de la mansión, mientras juraba protegerla, ideaba la forma en que volvería aún más loca a Darriane y que a través de ella, la mujer y su hija destruiría a Arthur y todo vestigio de los Hellsing.

"_Esta es mi oferta"_ había dicho Arthur. Era su misión, pero todas las acciones que había llevado acabo le desmentían, tanto en su intención de dar muerte a la muchacha como las de protegerla. ¿Acaso dudaba de la valía de Integra? ¿Lo merecía ella? ¿Merecía su sacrificio? Dentro de si sabía que la respuesta estaba ahí y no era capaz de entender el por que se negaba a aceptarla, siendo que la sabía desde que la muchacha le sacara de ese oscuro sótano. Estaba siendo demasiado errático y aunque era un comportamiento moralmente reprochable…

"_Como si me importara una mierda eso"_

… se estaba divirtiendo como no lo hacia en años, décadas y quizás no tenía ninguna otra intención para seguir actuando de esa manera. Pero ahora todo parecía habérsele escapado de las manos, Integra corría serio peligro.

Nuevamente miró a Danae, esta también lucía ensimismada en sus ideas, la mujer alzó la vista y le miró interrogante.

— Acostémonos juntos — dijo entonces más a modo de orden que de petición. Danae le observo en hermético silencio.

**°~*OOO*~°**

Entonces algo raro, que no veía desde que era una niña ocurrió; Alucard apoyó la espalda contra la pared de piedra y se llevó ambas manos a los bolsillos. De un momento a otro Danae retrocedió todos esos años, para volver al castillo del cual había sido señora, para ver al hombre con el cual había sido desposada, el cual en aquél momento lucía cansado y abatido, las huellas de la pelea sostenida le hacían ver frágil y hastiado. Mezclo aquella imagen con los recuerdos de cuando ambos contrajeran matrimonio, en esos años, Alucard ya era un vampiro, solo que nadie lo sabía, excepto los gitanos, era ella la humana, pero dentro de su ignorancia, también había creído a su señor esposo un ser vivo. Solo los campesinos hablaban de semejantes criaturas _"los muertos vivos"_ pero ella era una noble instruida y educada, que entendía de política, religión, filosofía, equitación, cetrería e idiomas.

Alucard o Adrien, como constaba en su contrato de matrimonio, era el hijo del último y legitimo rey de Valaquia, al cual después la historia conocería como Vlad el Empalador. Ella en tanto aún no cumplía con los catorce años, cuando su madre la había considerado apta para el matrimonio y para tener hijos. Obviamente como en muchos compromisos de aquella época, no existía amor entre ellos. Solo era una estrategia de Adrien y sus nobles para obtener el apoyo interno que necesitaba. Hace poco que el príncipe había regresado del exilio, era imperioso por lo tanto, unirse a una familia poderosa y rica, situación que era conocida por todos en el reino, así como por ella. No era algo que le complicara, era común ser vendida de esa manera en sus años, era un privilegio ser escogida por el príncipe heredero. La idea era expulsar a Radhu, tío de su esposo y actual monarca, quién contaba con el apoyo de los turcos.

Ya casados, juntos habían marchado a Poenari, residencia de Vlad, lugar que a ella le desagradaba profundamente, estaba lejos de su familia y encerrada en un lugar negro y húmedo. Por otro lado, Adrien, con suerte pasaba con ella algunos momentos al caer la tarde y cuando oscurecía le veía salir con una escolta especial de gitanos – gente que ella consideraba asquerosa y maligna – y no volver hasta llegada la madrugada. En un principio si bien le pareció extraño, creía que solo sería temporal, Adrien no lucía mucho mayor que ella y asumía que ambos sentían el mismo nerviosismo ante la primera noche de bodas, pero con el correr de los meses y ver que la situación no variaba, comenzó a sentirse molesta, no tanto por verse ignorada, si no por las habladurías que las salidas nocturnas de su esposo habían sembrado, pues ¿Qué otra cosa podía ocupar todas las noches del príncipe y dejarlo tan agotado como el yacer con otra mujer?

Aún era muy niña para sentirse indignada y en cierto sentido le agradaba que Adrien le tratara con respeto, pero lentamente su matrimonio se estaba desvaneciendo en la duda ante la imposibilidad de engendrar un heredero así como convertirse en mujer. Entonces vino la sensación de rechazo, no solo hacia ella misma, si no hacia él. No bastaba con su amplio dominio de idiomas o de temas que pudieran interesar a los hombres en general, todo lo que comenzó a desagradarle de si misma se debía exclusivamente a la indiferencia de él.

Estalló y le reclamó, a un perplejo Adrien, sobre todo ello. En un ataque de histeria, le culpó por su desgracia así como por el menos precio del cual ella era victima. La única respuesta que tuvo fue que aún no era tiempo, los años le darían a entender que al no estar encinta, la relaciones entre la casa de Radhu, y la de su esposo eran más que afables, lo cual convenía a los fines políticos del grupo que acompañaba a Adrien. Además de aquello, esa fue la primera vez en que Adrien se sintió conmovido por la muchacha. Con más suavidad de la que utilizara en un principio, le dijo que no la forzaría a hacer nada que ella no quisiera

"_Dejad que hablen, solo nosotros, sabemos que ocurre, además sé que el corazón de las damas laten al son del amor" _

Danae recordaba esas palabras casi con ternura. No sabía que habían sido planeadas para dejarle tranquila por un tiempo.

Fue cuando aquellas horas que pasaban juntos se desvanecieron y pasaron casi dos años en los cuales ella a penas le veía. Los rumores aumentaron y se volvieron más crueles, pero en esos momentos ella estaba más pendiente de otras cosas. Ya como una adolescente que no había sido tocada, comenzó, dentro de lo poco que le veía, a notar lo apuesto que le resultaba su esposo, en varias de esas ocasiones le vio llegar al castillo cansado y abatido, como si hubiera sobrevivido a un ardua batalla, se lo imaginaba cabalgando hasta los aposentos de ambos, colándose en la cama y volviéndola su mujer. Fue así como comenzó a desfallecer, por una pasión que crecía junto a sus pensamientos y lejanía de él, cayó, entonces, perdidamente enamorada.

En una de esas ocasiones su dama de compañía la alertó de que el príncipe volvía peor que nunca y ella salió alarmada a recibirle. Lo encontró tambaleándose, dio un par de pasos hacia ella y apoyo la espalda contra una pared, escondió sus manos entre los ropajes y le ordenó, aunque aquella vez parecía más una petición

— Acostémonos juntos… — Danae creyó sus sueños colmados. Sin embargo nada ocurrió. Casi un año pasaría antes de que él se la llevara para tratar de preñarla y ella estaba segura de que se debía a las habladurías –que en aquél momento tachaban a su esposo de homosexual— que al verdadero deseo de poseerla. Solo los años le darían a entender, lo imposible de aquello.

Lo mejor en aquella circunstancias era idealizar la postura a la cual estaba sometida en vez de dejarse caer por el asco que hacia si misma sentía, si él no la deseba ¿Quién más lo haría? Su educación la libró de cometer adulterio y el recuerdo de haber visto a su esposo siendo honesto aunque fuera por una sola vez, le mantenía con la única y perpetua esperanza de que él algo por ella sentía. Era entonces cuando recordaba toda aquella humanidad que le había henchido el corazón, y eso solo ocurría cuando estaba cansado y abatido. Ella lo recordaba así aún cuando ya fuera un no muerto, pálido y sin alma. Pero en esos momentos ¿Qué había despertado en él ese aire? ¿Ella o Integra?

Entonces, de la nada, decidió que no le interesaba seguir en aquél papel, menos cuando de parte de él había recibido tantos rechazos, había diferencia entre amarle y ser su objeto y hasta ese momento ella había creído que ambas cosas estaban unidas de una manera bastante rudimentaria. Ya no era la misma niña superficial que fuera durante su vida humana y su nacimiento como inmortal. Sin embargo, admitía que seguía amándole con fuerza o ¿Era la culpa de haberlo traicionado lo que la arrastraba hacia él? No se explicaba el por que había sentido celos de la mujer de Londres y el por que los sentía ahora. En aquél tiempo y a esas alturas, Alucard o Adrien ya era historia de más de trescientos años ¿Podía la culpa o el amor durara tanto? ¿Qué había hecho él para atarla durante tanto tiempo?

— No — contestó finalmente con seguridad y convencida.

**°~*OOO*~°**

Alucard sonrió, era algo diferente, que le hizo disfrutar de aquella insignificante rebelión a sus deseos, decidió, en aquél momento, que sería entretenido el averiguar por que. Después de todo el que Danae cambiara una de sus actitudes iba directamente relacionado a que algo se había movido dentro de ella.

Se separó de la pared y con gesto seguro y relajado preguntó

— ¿Por qué? — Danae se llevó una mano a la cintura desafiante.

— No tengo por que hacerlo

— Puedo obligarte — la mujer río

— Es cierto, pero sería un fastidio

— Acostémonos — repitió esta vez acercándose más a ella.

— Parece más una orden que una petición — Alucard se cruzó de brazos, ya había vuelto a ser el vampiro de siempre.

— ¿Qué más da tal diferencia?

— Que ya no soy ni tu esposa ni súbdito ¿Te sientes solo conde? — finalizó avanzando para dejarle atrás y dando por terminada la conversación.

— ¿Cuáles son tus términos? — preguntó él, Danae se detuvo y volteó extrañadísima

— ¿Mis términos?

— Creo haberlo dicho…— si bien era una idea justa, al vampiro poro y nada le importaba todo aquello. La reciente batalla le había dejado un gusto a derrota –momentáneamente recordó al muchacho Wilbanks- y quería _"descargarse"_ no importaba la artimaña.

— Creo que no te interesan — Alucard nuevamente sonrió al versen descubierto, a veces olvidaba que Danae era casi de su edad

— Bueno, no me puedes culpar por intentarlo — Danae esbozo una sonrisa y tranquilamente procedió a retirarse. Alucard se pasó la mano por los cabellos y dio un fuerte respiro.

"_Siempre he estado solo" _

Justo cuando aquellas palabras se filtraron en la cabeza de Danae una pared de hierro la detuvo en seco. Danae empujo, pero rápidamente la dominaron cuando le cubrieron la boca, al mismo tiempo en que colocaban una mano en su cuello y comenzaban a estrangularle. Todo aquello la hizo enfurecer, de otro veloz movimiento corto ambos brazos, pero un tercero, le sujeto ambas manos desde las muñecas y aquella cercenadas volvieron a crecer para cubrir nuevamente su boca y presionarle nuevamente el cuello. Para terminar la aprisiono contra la pared de piedra, rió con los ojos abiertos para atravesar con su mirada carmesí toda la voluntad de la vampiro y poco a poco comenzó a hundirla en las sombras.

"_Perro bastardo"_

Y ambos desaparecieron.

**°~*OOO*~°**

Alucard extendió su brazo derecho y dejo que la mujer apoyara su cabeza sobre este, los negros cabellos de Danae, se subdividieron en los miles que eran, formando una red sobre su pálido y delgado cuerpo. Afuera una feroz tormenta arreciaba, muy similar a la pelea que ambos sostuvieran antes de que él la violara, ahora, Alucard estaba calmo y tranquilo, Danae podía notarlo por el suave vaivén de su pecho

— No siempre estuviste solo — dijo ella — yo estuve a tu lado— Alucard sopeso sus palabras, era una trémula declaración de el amor que hacia él había sentido, a veces trataba de convencerse y verla a ella como lo hacia con Integra, al fin de cuentas Danae también había sido humana siendo él un mounstro, y de la misma edad. No entendía si era por la traición de ella o algo más lo que le hacia rechazar aquella simple verdad.

Finalmente hundió su mano en los cabellos de ella y habló

— Siempre estuve solo, y no sé reconocer la diferencia al tener compañía — dicho esto fijo en el rostro de la mujer sus pupilas — no hubo nada en tu traición que me halla dolido, nada tengo que reclamarte, ya puedes dejar de sentir culpa — Danae le observó con gesto sorprendido pero tranquilo.

— Entonces no hubo nada entre nosotros — Alucard volvió la vista al techo.

— No, nunca — sentenció.

Era una respuesta obvia, sabía que estaba muerto y el vaivén de su pecho solo era una ilusión que le entregaba su cuerpo, ahora todas las sensaciones que le inundaban no eran más que un ahogo a la presión que sentía en aquel momento.

¿Cuándo había hecho el amor, por amor? Recordó a su primera esposa, aquella que estuvo antes de Danae cuando su nombre inspiraba verdadero temor. Luego a la muchacha de Londres y se preguntó que tan válidas para él habían sido sus existencias, cuando solo le volvieron peor de lo ya era. De muerto paso a demonio, a un ser que respiraba artificios, que bebía sangre, que tenía tal confusión sobre si hundirse más, al traicionar a la muchacha o tratar de buscar su salvación saliendo del pútrido agujero al cual se había metido. ¿Qué era finalmente, él, atrapado en ese cuerpo que le daba la ilusión de realidad? De que existía como algo palpable, cuando el odiaba su existencia.

Miró nuevamente a Danae, tenía el cuerpo sin magulladura alguna, esta vez Cromwell se había mantenido dormido. Recordó la visión de Integra y deseo verla ahí, durmiendo a su lado. Ahora estaba tranquilo y ella, Danae, había contribuido a aquello, sentía el aire más tibio, como si ambos hubieran vuelto a la vida y sus alientos cálidos expulsaran aquél vaho tan natural en los humanos. Era eso lo que le tenía calmo, cerró los ojos y sus sentidos le avisaron que el día comenzaría dentro de poco, ahora se prestaría a descansar.

* * *

_N/A_

_Bueno, asumo que a mis seguidores ya están acostumbrados a esperar. Espero esto sea recompensa suficiente. Gracias a todos ustedes, esto no es una despedida, ahora tengo el tiempo necesario y trataré de reinspirarme para continuar y finalmente terminar esta historia._

_Atte.-_

_Brujhah.-_


End file.
